


Una nueva vida

by Mexztli



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, And he's going to do something about it, Angst, Bilbo looks sexy, Burns, Ceremony, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Consent Issues, Creampie, Dom!Fili, Dom!Thorin, Dominance, Dreams, Durincest, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwalin makes assumptions, Edgeplay, Felching, Figging, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Nudity, Fíli is tired of Kili's shit, Gandalf is cryptic as usual, Hurt Kíli, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, In Public, Intercrural Sex, Kili wins Bofur a punishment, Light Angst, M/M, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, More punishments, Name-Calling, Non-Sexual Submission, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Underage, Public Humiliation, Public Punishment, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Build, Spanking, Sub!Bilbo, Submissive positions, Thorin is his usual jealous possesive self, Threesome - M/M/M, almost crossdressing, almost durincest, assumed burnplay, but still tolerable, for the moment. It'll be sexual submission soon., mentions of public nudity, painful jewelry, pseudo-infidelity, sexual jewelry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 79,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexztli/pseuds/Mexztli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El hobbit se despertó esa mañana con el presentimiento de que el día sería magnífico. El día transcurrió como de costumbre para Bilbo, con la excepción de la visita de Gandalf. El mago amigo de Belladona Baggins se dió cuenta de que Bilbo necesitaba una experiencia que lo sacara de la rutina, y lo que le esperaba sería justamente eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La llegada

**Author's Note:**

> Hay algunos temas de dominación que me gustaría explorar, así que esta historia empezará a subir de tono hasta llegar a lo explícito. Agregaré las etiquetas según vayan apareciendo temas. Si hay algún tema que les interese, publíquenlo por favor en los comentarios y trataré de incorporarlo, si es posible.

El hobbit se despertó esa mañana con el presentimiento de que el día sería magnífico. El día transcurrió como de costumbre para Bilbo, con la excepción de la visita de Gandalf. El mago amigo de Belladona Baggins se dió cuenta de que Bilbo necesitaba una experiencia que lo sacara de la rutina, y lo que le esperaba sería justamente eso.

Cayó la noche y con ella el primer visitante. Un enano alto para su raza (Bilbo conocía un par, apenas unos centímetros más altos que él mismo), musculoso, con la cabeza rapada y llena de tatuajes, y con un semblante imponente se presentó como Dwalin, entró en casa de Bilbo y se apoderó de su cena. La consumió con deleite, puesto que tenía días sin comer algo caliente y con sazón. La confusión de Bilbo cedió paso a la sorpresa con la llegada del resto del resto del grupo. Dos ligeros toquidos señalaron la llegada de un enano de mayor edad, de cabello y barba blancos, Balin, quien a pesar de ser hermano de Dwalin parecía todo lo opuesto al enano rudo que ahora se disponía a vaciar la jarra de galletas. 

El siguiente golpe en la puerta llevó a Bilbo de la confusión a la molestia, aunque no pudo evitar apreciar el porte de los hermanos que recién llegaban y que se presentaron como Fíli y Kíli. Fíli, con una cabellera rubia y una mirada seria, a pesar de su juventud y Kíli de cabellos y ojos oscuros, con una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa que prometía placer. Ambos entraron como si estuvieran en su propia casa y fueron inmediatamente requeridos por Dwalin, que con voz ronca les pidió que sacaran un barril de cerveza de la alacena. 

Al ver a los enanos disponiendo de sus muebles, alimentos y pertenencias como si fuera su casa, Bilbo se sintió frustrado. No había podido disfrutar la cena, sus galletas se habían acabado, la cerveza estaba siendo derramada al servirse sin cuidado y ¡él seguía vestido en su bata y con el estómago vacío! Aún seguía pensando en cómo señalar cortesmente a los enanos que no era apropiado llegar sin anunciarse, vaciar la despensa, ignorar al anfitrión y tratarlo como a un sirviente cuando escuchó de nuevo el toque de la puerta. Bilbo se disponía a dejar entrar al siguiente enano e imponer orden en su casa, cuando se quedó sin habla, lo que en el caso de Bilbo era realmente inusual. Al abrir la puerta se dejaron caer, literalmente, un montón de enanos que cuando lograron ponerse de pie, se presentaron como Dori (el más cortés), Ori (un joven tímido y pequeño), Nori (que miraba con curiosidad a todos lados), Oin (con un cuerno para escuchar mejor), Gloin (con una impresionante barba pelirroja), Bifur (¡con un hacha incrustada en la cabeza!), Bombur (rotundo y con una larga barba trenzada) y Bofur (con unos hoyuelos en las mejillas y una sonrisa peligrosa). Los enanos que recién llegaban saludaron eufusivamente a los que ya estaban sentados y se dispusieron a investigar el contenido de la despensa. 

Bilbo se quedó sumido en la confusión. No sabía qué pensar de ese extraño grupo. Los enanos mencionaron que Gandalf (¡claro está! Ese mago solo traía problemas) los había convocado y les prometió una deliciosa cena. La mesa no estaba puesta, lo que les facilitó el trabajo de moverla a una habitación más amplia. Mientras los enanos saqueaban la cocina, Gandalf llegó discretamente. Saludó a Bilbo, quien salió entonces de la conmoción en que se encontraba, y comenzó a increparlo por el atrevimiento de haber dispuesto de su casa y su tiempo de tal manera. Los enanos re-acomodaron los muebles, sacaron la comida, hablaban y comían a un tiempo, gritaban, golpeaban la mesa y en general ignoraban las quejas de Bilbo. 

Mientras Bilbo hablaba con Gandalf se comenzó a enfurecer. Su cara se ponía cada vez más roja, su tono de voz más exaltado y sus ademanes más marcados. Por donde iba pasando veía más y más desastres. La alacena saqueada, los manteles sucios, la caja del ajuar de su madre arruinada; además, escuchaba los gritos, manotazos y carcajadas de los enanos, que seguían ignorándolo. Por si eso fuera poco, pronto se empezaron a escuchar canciones que ponían ritmo a la destrucción de su casa. Su coraje fue en aumento hasta que al escuchar tres fuertes toques a su puerta, que hicieron que todos se callaran de golpe. Bilbo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió furioso mientras gritaba: -¡Voy a despedazar al siguiente enano que entre por esta puerta!

Instantáneamente, Bilbo quiso tragarse sus palabras al ver a un enano de una belleza masculina impresionante. Era sumamente atractivo -Bilbo jamás había soñado con alguien así, pero sabía que sus fantasías no volverían a conformarse con solo un enano guapo- más alto que el resto, de tez blanca, ojos grises, largos y brillantes cabellos negros, con unos cuantos toques plateados en las sienes y porte imponente. Vestido impecablemente con una capa verde oscuro, y bajo la misma un abrigo de piel y una cota de malla azul acero que resaltaba sus facciones; sus ojos eran penetrantes y tenía una media sonrisa que hizo a Bilbo sentirse insignificante. El enano saludó a Gandalf y su cara se iluminó al ver al resto del grupo. Bilbo apenas logró escuchar lo que Gandalf decía, pero sabía por las conversaciones que habían mantenido los enanos en las últimas dos horas que se trataba justamente de Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin volteó a verlo y su cara cambió de nuevo. Rodeó al hobbit en un par de pasos, revisándolo detenidamente. Su sonrisa desapareció, su ceja se alzó más aún y dijo: “¿Con que éste es el hobbit?” como quien espera un manjar y recibe sobras de comida. 

-Lo siento, no fué mi intención. Usted acaba de llegar y sé que no es su culpa, pero entienda, por favor, la noche que he tenido. Soy Bilbo Baggins, a su servicio.  
El enano lo observó callado mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa. Bilbo trató entonces de justificarse mentalmente, repasando los daños hechos a su casa, a su despensa y a su persona, pero solo podía concentrarse en la mirada reprobatoria de Thorin y la mente de Bilbo corría como ratón encerrado tratando de encontrar una forma de congraciarse con el enano.  
-Me place recibirlo, Señor ... - y se dio cuenta que no sabía si debía llamarle Señor Thorin, Señor Oakenshield o qué, ya que nadie los presentó formalmente y ninguno de los enanos parecía usar un apellido; su pausa se alargó extrañamente y cuando entendió cómo se podía interpretar, sus mejillas se encendieron un poco. 

Bilbo solo vió la mueca de Thorin volviéndose una sonrisa amenazadora y sospechó que su destino acababa de cambiar irrevocablemente.


	2. La cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin cena en casa de Bilbo. La presencia de ambos los altera mutua y profundamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (desafortunadamente). Esta es una versión alternativa de dominación de la historia de El hobbit. Iré agregando tags y cambiando la clasificación en cuanto suba de tono.

Thorin se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados todos los enanos y Fíli y Kíli se movieron para cederle un espacio. Bilbo fué a la cocina y sirvió un plato de sopa y un tarro de cerveza, que trajo a Thorin. Thorin lo ignoró completamente, pero se dispuso a ingerir la sopa. Mientras el apuesto enano cenaba, Bilbo revoloteaba a su alrededor tratando de hacer el espacio en torno suyo más confortable. Le acercó una servilleta y más cerveza, le encendió un par de velas y limpió las migajas que se desprendieron del pan que cortó para Thorin, y cuando Bilbo se acercaba con un cojín para la espalda, Thorin hizo un ademán para alejarlo. 

Bilbo se sentó entonces en la habitación contigua a analizar qué estaba pasando. Tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto, no solo con los enanos sino con Thorin, quien había llegado sin aviso, entrado a su casa sin invitación, juzgado al hobbit nada más verlo, ignorado la disculpa que Bilbo le ofreció y pasado por alto los destrozos de su compañía en una casa ajena. Y aún así ¡Bilbo estaba pensando aún en cómo resarcir el daño, a pesar de haber sido él el afectado!

Bilbo regresó a la mesa decidido a aclararle unas cuantas cosas a Thorin Oakenshield. Pero una vez cerca de Thorin sintió pasar en su piel algo como una descarga eléctrica que lo volvió a hacerse sentir pequeño. Vió que la cerveza de Thorin casi se terminaba y le llevó otro tarro lleno. Trajo una charola con embutidos y retiró el plato vacío de sopa, trajo un plato limpio para Thorin y se retiró a la puerta de la habitación. Thorin lo ignoraba; seguía hablando con Gandalf mientras el resto de los enanos hablaba en voz muy baja. Balin veía a Bilbo de reojo y trataba de disimular una sonrisa. Bilbo decidió traer a Thorin más pan y un poco de queso. Minutos después se acercó de nuevo a la mesa para llevarle nueces y frutos secos y una botella de su mejor vino con una copa, por si Thorin prefería beber algo diferente. Thorin ignoró los frutos y el vino, así que Bilbo preparó un té y un pastel de miel, mismos que fueron rechazados con un gesto brusco y una sonrisa despectiva. Bilbo se sentía cada vez peor, era evidente que Thorin no compartía su placer por la comida, pero además, Bilbo sentía fallar como anfitrión. Balin no perdía detalle de lo que Bilbo hacía. Finalmente, Gandalf sacó de su túnica un mapa y Thorin hizo un gesto a Bilbo para que se acercara a retirar los platos. Justo hasta ese momento Thorin lo había ignorado; finalmente Bilbo respiró con alivio y Balin sonrió ahora abiertamente. Pero al acercarse para retirar el pastel y y el té, Thorin movió la mano izquierda que topó con la tetera que sostenía Bilbo. Bilbo derramó sin querer el té sobre la pierna izquierda de Thorin, quien movió inmediatamente la silla hacia atrás y a la izquierda, aunque sin levantarse. Bilbo se arrodilló entonces para secar la pierna de Thorin, quien se quedó paralizado, mirándolo fíjamente y levantó una ceja y la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Bilbo secó su pierna, dos, tres veces y siguió de rodillas, ahora secando el piso, enfrente de Thorin. La cara de Thorin pasó de la sorpresa, a la molestia y a algo más que lo hizo mirar a Bilbo con una sombra en los ojos, y que la mente de Bilbo no pudo interpretar, pero sí su entrepierna. Bilbo se quedó arrodillado, con la cara y el cuello encendidos, y por unos segundos el tiempo se suspendió.

Balin sonreía beatíficamente mientras observaba a Bilbo, de rodillas entre las piernas de Thorin, mientras éste lo miraba fijamente. Gandalf los observó con detenimiento, con una discreta sonrisa sacó el mapa y demandó más luz para examinar el mapa. Bilbo se levantó ágilmente para llevar más velas y al regresar, notó que la atmósfera del cuarto había cambiado. Thorin se veía más imponente que antes, si es que eso era posible, y los más jóvenes del grupo lo veían con adoración. Thorin se mostraba aún incrédulo y desconfiado hacia Gandalf. Balin, Dwalin y Thorin comenzaron a discutir las posibilidades de entrar a la montaña. Thorin quería reclamar su legado antes de que las demás razas se apoderaran del tesoro enano. Balin y Dwalin temían que el dragón siguiera vivo después de tantas décadas. Balin preguntó cómo podrían ingresar a la montaña. Gandalf mostró la llave que tenía en su poder y que les ayudaría para ingresar a la montaña sin ser detectados. Eso hizo que la mirada de Thorin cambiara y mostrara mayor interés y confianza en recuperar la montaña. En la mente de Bilbo giraban muchas preguntas ¿Acaso Gandalf proponía que fueran a recuperar una montaña cuidada por un dragón?, ¿por qué la mirada de Thorin se oscureció cuando Bilbo estaba arrodillado?, ¿esperaba que Bilbo dejara la seguridad de su casa para acompañarlos? Y más aún, ¿sería responsabilidad de Bilbo burlar al dragón? ¿y cómo lo matarían? Definitivamente, Gandalf padecía de sus facultades mentales. 

Bilbo se retiró de nuevo de la mesa, colocándose un par de pasos atrás y a la izquierda de Thorin, mientras lo observaba ya sin disimulo.  
-Si me lo permite, Señor – dijo Bilbo, renunciando ya a encontrar la forma adecuada de dirigirse a Thorin, quien en ese momento elevó de nuevo su ceja en un gesto de incredulidad y ¿satisfacción? - ¿Cómo piensa ingresar a la montaña sin ser vistos? El dragón probablemente seguirá ahí, es seguro que despertará de su sueño profundo al escucharlos llegar. Su raza no es particularmente silenciosa ni discreta. Podría mandar también un heraldo anunciando su llegada.  
Thorin alzó la ceja mientras miraba a Gandalf.  
-Además, este mapa debe tener cientos de años. ¿Quién les asegura que no hay goblins, orcos o algo peor en las tierras aledañas? - continuó el hobbit, que al hacer cada pregunta sentía un peso más grande en el estómago. Thorin resopló molesto.  
-Finalmente, si un ejército y un pueblo de enanos no pudo vencerlo hace sesenta años, ¿cómo podrían trece de ustedes acabar con él? ¿Qué acaso no hay más enanos dispuestos a luchar por su legado?

-¡Basta! – exclamó Thorin exasperado mientras daba un manotazo a la mesa y derramaba el tarro de cerveza que Bilbo había puesto frente a él hacía unos minutos– No permitiré un insulto más a mi raza o a mi reino. Desde mi llegada he sido amenazado, insultado, atacado y ahora juzgado por este “ladrón” que cree que mi raza, mis consejeros y mis guerreros son estúpidos y cobardes y que puede hacer burla de ellos. Gandalf, exijo saber qué atribuciones te tomas que me obligas a tolerar este trato - Bilbo palideció al escuchar los reclamos de Thorin. 

-Señor, yo... lo sien...no... en ningún momento quise... – trató de decir Bilbo, gesticulando desde su posición atrás de Thorin, sintiendo que su cara se ponía color escarlata. Bilbo se mordió la mano para evitar seguir tartamudeando y caer más bajo. 

-¡Ni una palabra más! - dijo Thorin en voz firme y clara, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba del cuello de la camisa a Bilbo, quien en ese momento se quedó sin habla - Si vas a disculparte lo harás correctamente, de frente a mí, con la mirada baja y las manos a tu espalda, demostrando con tus palabras y gestos que sabes cuál es tu lugar, que estás realmente contrito por tu falta, que entiendes las consecuencias de tus acciones, y que si estuviéramos fuera de tu propiedad, no dudaría un segundo en tomar tu vida como castigo.

-Thorin, no hace falta llegar a estos extremos. – Dijo Gandalf que miraba la escena y sacaba conclusiones - Estoy seguro de que el señor Baggins no ha llevado a cabo ninguno de estos actos intencionalmente, todo es un malentendido. Además, deberías aceptar que Bilbo está en la posición de ayudarte y servir a tu causa.

Por la mente de Bilbo pasaban todas las palabras dichas esa noche, tratando de recordar en qué momento preciso había él ofrecido su ayuda, pero definitivamente no tenía la menor intención de preguntarlo en voz alta. Sabía también que Thorin tenía razón al reclamarle su comportamiento, aunque a decir verdad, eso de tomar la vida le parecía excesivo. El corazón de Bilbo latía apresuradamente y sentía como si su estómago fuera de pronto apretado por una mano fuerte, tan fuerte como la que le tomó por el cuello de su camisa.

\- Un rey no puede anteponer su orgullo al bienestar de su pueblo. Bilbo es el único aquí que podría enfrentarse al dragón con posibilidades de salir vivo y sabe que será protegido por ti en la medida de lo posible – continuó Gandalf, que vió con alivio cómo Thorin soltaba al hobbit y miraba al mago con ojos encendidos.

Bilbo palideció de nuevo. Sus rodillas querían entrar en contacto con el piso nuevamente y su cara se encendía de vergüenza y confusión. La mente de Bilbo corría a velocidad extra: “Debería pedir perdón de rodillas; esta no es la manera correcta de tratar a un rey. Pero bueno, es la primera vez que conozco a un rey. ¿Me avergüenza el querer arrodillarme o el no poder hacerlo?, ¿un rey en Bolsón Cerrado? Lo amenacé con despedazarlo, no lo saludé ni atendí como se merece. Cielos, ¿seré castigado por mi osadía? ¿Y yo estoy vestido así, sin siquiera un saco? No puede ser que después de cometer esta afrenta, lo que me preocupe sea mi saco. ¿Qué estaba pensando Gandalf cuándo decidió invitarlo a mi casa sin avisarme? ¡Solo quedaba sopa para cenar! ¡Y yo que derramé el té encima de él! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Un dragón? ¿cómo me voy a enfrentar a un dragón si me asusta ver una rata?” Al ser soltado abruptamente, las piernas de Bilbo flaquearon y se tambaleó. Afortunadamente los reflejos de Thorin fueron más rápidos y al verlo trastabillar, Thorin lo sostuvo de nuevo y lo acercó a su pecho. La sensación de seguridad, de fortaleza y de estabilidad en un mundo que se había puesto de cabeza, y el olor tan masculino y atractivo que emanaba del pecho de Thorin fueron más de lo que Bilbo pudo soportar y se desplomó entre sus brazos. 

Dwalin puso su cabeza entre las manos, en una mezcla de incredulidad, abatimiento y reprobación, Balin sonrió ampliamente, con mirada conocedora, mientras Fíli y Kíli se miraban sorprendidos. Ori se veía visiblemente asustado, con la cara enrojecida y respirando agitadamente, mientras Dori le hablaba suavemente tratando de calmarlo. El resto de los enanos observaban intrigados la escena. 

Thorin sostuvo el cuerpo inerte de Bilbo por un instante y cargándolo, lo llevó hasta el estudio, donde lo depositó con cuidado en un diván, lo cubrió con su propio abrigo y se sentó a su lado. Pidió a Balin - quien los había seguido silenciosamente que le llevara un vaso con agua, pan y una toalla húmeda, y que mandara a Oin, el sanador del grupo. Oin revisó el pulso de Bilbo y fue a buscar a la alacena sales aromáticas que le permitieran reanimarlo. Al volver en sí, Bilbo miró a Thorin soprendido, tratando enderezarse y preguntándose qué había pasado. Thorin puso su mano en la base de la garganta de Bilbo para mantenerlo acostado -curiosamente, este gesto posesivo no solo no molestó a Bilbo, sino que lo hizo sentirse seguro - le dió un poco de agua y pan, y le ordenó que se mantuviera recostado. Oin le preguntó si estos desvanecimientos le ocurrían seguido, si sentía dolor en la cabeza o en alguna otra parte del cuerpo, y revisó sus ojos. Bilbo seguía confundido por los acontecimientos y apenado por haber caído desmayado, por lo que después de responder a Oin decidió guardar silencio. Mientras tanto, Thorin hablaba con Balin en voz baja, Balin parecía aconsejar a Thorin, hasta que logró calmarlo. Thorin despachó a Oin dicéndole que aparentemente todo estaba bien y él se haría cargo. Una vez que se retiró Oin, Thorin tomó las manos de Bilbo. 

-Quiero que me escuches con atención – dijo Thorin en una voz calmada e inexplicablemente suave - Sé que estás confundido por lo que sucedió. Hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo, pero ésta ha sido una feliz coincidencia que puede beneficiar a ambos. Sin embargo, el viaje en sí está lleno de peligros, peligros que jamás imaginaste. Me tempo que no estás preparado para enfrentarlos. Por ese motivo, necesito que confíes en mí, no puedo asegurar tu integridad si no lo haces. Pero mi experiencia puede beneficiarte, pero deberás mantenerte cerca de mi o alguien de mi confianza en todo momento. Yo me haré cargo de ti. 

Balin se acercó discretamente con el contrato en la mano y Thorin continuó diciendo:  
-Balin preparó el contrato habitual para los miembros de la compañía, sin embargo, antes de que lo firmes quiero agregar esta nueva cláusula – dijo mientras tomaba el contrato y procedía a escribir, mientras lo mencionaba en voz alta – “Bilbo Baggins aceptará la autoridad de Thorin Oakenshield o en su defecto de quien Thorin designe sobre sus acciones, bajo pena de un castigo previamente acordado, o adecuado a la falta cometida. Thorin Oakenshield se compromete a resguardar a la integridad de Bilbo Baggins, hasta que esta cláusula sea terminada por voluntad expresa de alguna de las partes.”

La mente de Bilbo seguía dando vueltas. No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué responder y no sabía qué hacer. Solo sabía que quería verse en los ojos de Thorin durante la siguiente hora, el siguiente día y cuando menos la siguiente década. Que el aire que respiraba al aire libre no calmaba su alma de la misma forma que el aliento de Thorin lo hacía. Su corazón le decía que una sonrisa de Thorin - la que le vió regalar a su compañía - valía la pena la humillación de desmayarse y la de ser reprendido públicamente- si él era la causa de dicha sonrisa. Por otra parte, su mente trataba de sopesar su instinto de supervivencia y su instinto de sumisión. Pero la emoción y las reacciones de su cuerpo superaron esa voz que le decía que él era un ser independiente, adulto, que podía responsabilizarse de sus propias acciones. Su piel reaccionó a la electricidad de su contacto con Thorin, al deseo que veía en sus ojos, al calor de su piel y al olor de su cabello. Bilbo sabía que no había nada en el mundo que él valorara más que la cercanía de ese cuerpo firme, musculoso, imponente, y esa mirada cálida, tierna y que sabía expresar el deseo de manera inequívoca.

-No tienes que decidirlo ahora, pero nuestro viaje debe continuar mañana al amanecer. Piénsalo y si quieres venir con nosotros solo tienes que firmar este contrato – dijo Thorin con voz firme. Dicho esto, le soltó las manos, se levantó del diván y volvió al lado de su compañía, mientras una parte del alma de Bilbo se iba junto con Thorin para no regresar jamás. Bilbo se quedó en silencio, recostado, tratando de encontrar el sentido a las últimas tres horas de su vida. Se preguntaba si sería capaz enfrentar a un rey y a un dragón y cuál sería el más peligroso de los dos. 

En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar música y un suave tarareo. Una voz barítona, dulce, firme, potente, que solo podía pertenecer a Thorin, comenzó a cantar:  
Más allá de donde se alzan las Montañas Nubladas,  
nos deja, alzándose sobre las alturas.  
Lo que antes fue, lo veremos una vez más,  
nuestro reino, una luz en la distancia....

Las voces del resto de los enanos se unieron al canto y Bilbo supo que no había nada en el mundo que él pudiera negarle a Thorin. A pesar de la sensación de soledad que tuvo momentáneamente, escuchar la voz de Thorin fue un bálsamo que no sabía que necesitaba, pero que su alma agradecía infinitamente. Bilbo se sumió en la inconsciencia nuevamente, con la capa de Thorin cubriendo su cuerpo, y la voz de Thorin calmando su espíritu, impregnándolo con sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese momento. 

Y así fué cómo Bilbo supo que su destino estaba intrínsecamente ligado con el del rey enano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo no ha sido leído por ningún lector beta. Todos los errores son solo míos. Espero sus comentarios.


	3. La partida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin y su Compañía salen de Hobbiton, Bilbo acepta acompañarlos y con ello, las inusuales condiciones de su contrato.

Thorin estaba confundido. Desde que llegó a su casa, el hobbit lo había recibido con insolencia y sobrepasado el límite de tolerancia que tenía el desposeído rey hacia cualquier persona. Aunque la amenaza fuera vana, ya que no había manera de que ese pequeño hobbit - que apenas le llegaba al hombro y que jamás había sostenido nada más peligroso que un cuchillo de cocina – representara ningún peligro, Thorin estaba molesto. El resto de la noche el hobbit pasó de un extremo al otro en su comportamiento. Después de insultarlo, Bilbo pareció reconocer su lugar al dirigirse a él como “Señor” y trató de brindarle confort. El nerviosismo de Bilbo fue evidente cuando en un momento de torpeza derramó el té caliente sobre la pierna de Thorin, pero esa torpeza trajo como consecuencia la deliciosa turbación de Bilbo al arrodillarse entre sus piernas. A decir verdad, Thorin se sintió también perturbado por la imagen. En ese momento deseos que había suprimido por tantas décadas volvieron a salir a flote. En ese momento solo podía pensar en tomar al pequeño hobbit, desnudarlo lentamente y aprender su geografía con los labios.

Era evidente que Bilbo se sometía a su autoridad, sin embargo, su reacción era desconcertante, ya que posteriormente, el hobbit lo había retado, cuestionando a su raza, su valor y su competencia como rey cuando había expresado sus dudas. Jamás había visto a un sumiso cuestionar a alguien así. ¿Sería porque Thorin no era su Dueño? Al menos entre los enanos los sumisos respetaban a todos los dominantes. Tal vez entre los hobbits no era así. Por otra parte, Bilbo no tenía collar ni ningún tipo de cadena; era evidente que no tenía Amo, pero Thorin sabía que su instinto lo hizo reconocerlo a él como un amo potencial, lo que desató las reacciones físicas del hobbit, aunque no explicaba el por qué se enrojeció al arrodillarse frente a él. Los sumisos anteponían la satisfacción del Amo frente al pudor que sentían. Por otra parte, Thorin pensaba que esa turbación era encantadora y le inspiraba a ponerlo en situaciones más complicadas.

Thorin había reaccionado molesto tras el cuestionamiento del hobbit, quien de inmediato trató de disculparse. Debía reconocer que el hobbit parecía sincero en sus excusas, pero ¿cuántas personas más no habían traicionado ya su confianza? Thorin no sabía cuál había sido la intención del hobbit, pero al ver la reacción del pequeño frente a su enojo, comprendió que su disculpa era genuina. Thorin pensó que en ese momento Bilbo mostraría que sabía cuál era su lugar y se hincaría nuevamente. Sin embargo, al soltarlo y verlo palidecer y desmayarse, Thorin comprendió que Bilbo no entendía qué estaba pasando y seguramente estaba entrando por primera vez en su vida en el espacio sumiso y necesitaba atención y cariño. A pesar de las afrentas cometidas por Bilbo,Thorin no podía evitar sentirse atraído; quería cuidar del hobbit y ayudarlo mientras se recobraba. Pero Thorin no podía tomar un sumiso. No tenía derecho de poner la vida de alguien en sus manos cuando había perdido su reino. Sería la vergüenza de su familia, toda ella (o casi toda) había vivido en largas y felices relaciones con sumisos, pero ninguno tenía el peso del reino perdido en sus manos. Sabía también que cuidar y proteger al hobbit, quien desempeñaría un rol tan importante y riesgoso en esta travesía sería casi imposible. Ser su Dueño, así como el líder de la expedición serían dos papeles difíciles de conjugar, particularmente durante el viaje. Thorin no sabía si Bilbo aceptaría acompañarlos. Bilbo se había quedado en el estudio sin decir una sola palabra, a pesar de la demostración de cariño de parte de Thorin y eso agregaba una capa más de confusión en la mente de Thorin. ¿Cómo un sumiso no responde a los cuidados de su Amo? Thorin deseaba sobremanera llevarlo consigo, pero también le asustaba el vínculo que se crearía entre ambos, y no quería ponerlo en peligro, su instinto de protección luchaba con el deseo de poseerlo. 

Balin, por su parte, sospechaba que Thorin no aceptaría tomar a un sumiso, sabía que seguía castigándose, sin razón, por no haber podido salvar a su reino del dragón cuando no era aún un adulto. Una sola vez, si lo que Dwalin le dejó entender era cierto, había tomado Thorin un sumiso bajo su mando. Una relación muy corta, que evidentemente terminó mal para Thorin mientras él trabajaba como herrero para poder sostener a su familia. Balin sabía también que Thorin no deseaba exponer lo más preciado, lo que podía volverse su posesión y un verdadero tesoro para Thorin, a los peligros del viaje. Por otra parte, Balin esperaba que la convivencia durante el viaje serviría para que ambos se adaptaran a la presencia y necesidades del otro, y que sería un error dejar atrás a Bilbo: la motivación de cuidar de él y hacerlo feliz, haría que Thorin sintiera felicidad nuevamente y tal vez en algún momento eventual, placer. Balin sabía que no sería fácil convencer a Thorin de poseer a Bilbo, a menos que éste lograr despertar el instinto posesivo de los enanos, así que lo convenció de agregar esa cláusula al contrato, que lo llevaría lenta, pero indudablemente, a ser su Amo. 

A la mañana siguiente Thorin ordenó que partieran antes del alba. Bilbo estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cubierto con la capa de Thorin, quien levantó su capa con intención de llevarla, pero al ver a Bilbo desnudo bajo la misma, decidió dejarla. Thorin tuvo que hacer uso de cada gramo de auto-control para no poseer al hobbit ahí mismo, con la compañía esperando en el cuarto contiguo. Eso no evitó que se demorara observando a Bilbo y guardando en su memoria todos los detalles de su cuerpo desnudo. No pudo dejar de imaginar que si Bilbo fuera suyo, tomaría su placer en ese momento. Thorin salió en silencio y se negó a decir palabra sobre la ausencia del hobbit al resto de la compañía. 

Los enanos y Gandalf partieron en sus monturas y justo habían salido de la Comarca cuando se escucharon los gritos de “¡Esperen, esperen!” de Bilbo. Bilbo corría como poseído tras de ellos, hasta que logró alcanzarlos. Esta vez, Bilbo vestía más formalmente que la noche anterior. Portaba pantalones cafés, camisa beige, un chaleco y un saco verde oscuro y una corbata con nudo ascot, en color dorado. Su ropa se veía indudablemente de muy alta calidad, a pesar de seguir una moda muy diferente a la enana. Traía a los hombros su mochila y en sus manos la capa de Thorin y el contrato.   
-Firmé el contrato. Aquí lo tiene, señor Balin – dijo Bilbo mientras se dirigía a Balin. Balin sonrió sin decir palabra, revisó la rúbrica con su lente, declaró que todo estaba en orden y miró a Thorin fijamente.   
-Que le den un pony – dijo Thorin con voz imponente, y viendo a Bilbo dijo: “Date prisa”.  
-No hace falta, he caminado siempre, tengo excelente condición física, además, esta ropa no es adecuada para montar y no quisiera arruinarla – contestó Bilbo.  
-Es una orden – dijo Thorin secamente, mientras disimulaba el golpe de calor en su entrepierna- No debemos demorarnos.Ya discutiremos esto más adelante. 

Bilbo se subió al pony tratando de discernir si esto sería considerado como un reto a la autoridad y una falta a su contrato. Después de ser testigo de cómo bolsas de dinero cambiaban de mano -no podía creer que hubieran apostado sobre su conducta- se quedó callado mientras observaba a los miembros de la compañía. Thorin iba al frente, junto con Gandalf, Fili y Kili. Después iban Balin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Ori, quien miraba disimuladamente hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo y Nori, quien observaba la conducta sospechosa de Ori. Un poco más atrás Bifur, Bofur, quien conversaba animadamente con Bombur y Dwalin cuidando que Bilbo no se rezagara. Bilbo trató de entablar conversación con Dwalin, quien solo gruñía como respuesta. 

Cabalgaron por unos cuantos minutos cuando se dió cuenta que había olvidado algo crucial. Gritó para indicarles que debía regresar porque había olvidado sus pañuelos. Thorin solo resopló con fastidio y la compañía siguió cabalgando, ignorando su petición. Bilbo sabía que no podía desobedecer directamente a Thorin, pero también sentía que debía regresar por sus pañuelos. Así que dijo a Dwalin que los alcanzaría en unos minutos y frenó su pony. Dwalin solo levantó una ceja, pero en ese momento, Thorin volteó a verlo y lo heló con su mirada. Bilbo se quedó quieto por un instante, mientras que Bofur cortésmente cortó una pieza de su saco y se la pasó a Bilbo. Bilbo la tomó horrorizado, pero al ver que Thorin comenzaba a cabalgar hacia ellos, decidió evitar que la escena de la noche anterior se repitiera, y espoleó a su pony para seguirlos. Pasaron un par de horas en las que Bilbo observaba a la compañía. Fili y Kili avanzaban con Balin al frente, ya que Dwalin y Thorin estaban ahora a la retaguardia, varios metros por atrás del grupo hablando en su lengua. Thorin se veía concernado y Dwalin gruñía y de pronto parecía reírse mientras veía a Bilbo fijamente. Bilbo se sentía incómodo al ser el foco de atención de Dwalin, pero como no podía entender de qué se trataba, decidió conversar con Bofur y Bombur. Bofur hacía preguntas sobre la vida en la Comarca y Bombur parecía más callado que la noche anterior.

Pronto comenzó a llover y con ello comenzaron de nuevo las molestias de Bilbo. Thorin avanzó de nuevo al frente del grupo y dijo que segurían cabalgando un par de horas más, hasta que el sol se acercara al horizonte. Bilbo decidió expresar sus quejas en voz alta, para ver si alguien más se unía a su petición de descansar un poco. Thorin se volvió a verlo, francamente molesto y decidió anotar esta nueva acción en la creciente lista de faltas cometidas por el hobbit. ¿Tendría acaso que explicarle al hobbit que no debía contradecirlo? No podía imaginar qué pensaba el hobbit cuando lo hacía. 

Con la caída del sol llegó la hora de acampar cerca de un río. Thorin ordenó a todos los enanos las labores que debían hacer para asegurarse de que pudieran cenar y pasar una noche segura a campo abierto. Fili, Kili y Ori buscaron leña y comida, Oin y Gloin prepararon la fogata. Bombur se encargó de preparar la cena, mientras que el resto tendía sus mantas para dormir. Thorin ordenó a Bilbo que cuidara de los ponis, pero Bilbo no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Bilbo, no queriendo contradecirlo ni demostrar su ineptitud comenzó a desatar los ponis de dos en dos, para llevarlos a pastar y a beber agua del río, cuando Dwalin se percató de que Bilbo se disponía a caminar en la oscuridad con la rienda de un pony de cada mano. Dwalin le gritó que se detuviera, con lo que atrajo la atención de Thorin. Thorin se acercó a ver qué pasaba y alcanzó a ver a Bilbo fracasar en su intento de tranquilizar a los ponis, que reaccionaron a la tensión de Bilbo y trataron de huir, arrastrando a Bilbo. Thorin los llamó con un chiflido que hizo que se detuvieran en seco y Bilbo sintió su estómago caer en picada al ver la mirada furiosa de Thorin.


	4. Aclarando el contrato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin y Bilbo discuten el contrato firmado en la casa del hobbit. Bilbo se gana su primer castigo, que Thorin entrega gustoso. Bilbo aprende que las nalgadas no son solo para hobbits pequeños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ideas, sugerencias, comentarios? Déjame un mensaje.
> 
> Los errores son solo míos, ningún lector beta ha sido involucrado en este proyecto.

Dwalin se acercó a tomar las riendas de los ponis, los llevó de nuevo con el resto y le pidió a Bilbo que les acercara las cubetas con comida y agua, mientras le decía que era peligroso que caminara él solo afuera del campamento y que la comida que buscaban Fili y Kili era para los ponis, que por cierto, ya habían saciado su sed en el río una media hora antes. Y que obviamente, los ponis podían matarlo si llegaban a asustarse y lo arrastraban en su huída.

Thorin decidió esperar hasta que la compañía se preparara para dormir antes de discutir con Bilbo los términos de su contrato. Gandalf, quien había discutido con Thorin sobre el mejor lugar para pasar la noche, se había adelantado en el camino. Fíli y Kíli conversaban con Bilbo cuando se escucharon aullidos. Bilbo preguntó si eran lobos, a lo que Fíli y Kíli respondieron que eran huargos, y procedieron a asustar a Bilbo con ese tono de broma que los enanos ya conocían. Eso molestó a Thorin. Bilbo no sabía lo que le esperaba, era normal que se asustara y Thorin temía que ese miedo hiciera que Bilbo quisiera regresar a la seguridad de su casa tan pronto amaneciera. Thorin sentía que no podría separarse de él, Bilbo había pasado en veinticuatro horas de ser el atrevido y fastidioso anfitrión de Bolsón Cerrado a un pequeño ser que requería ser cuidado, acariciado y acunado en el pecho de Thorin. Thorin sabía que no lo merecía, pero sentía que su compañía era vital, el contraste que requería en su vida. Cuando vió la cara de espanto de Bilbo no pudo más y reprendió a sus sobrinos. Sin embargo, su reacción violenta asustó al hobbit, quien palideció más aún con la respuesta de Thorin a los comentarios de sus sobrinos. 

Thorin se sintió frustrado. Su intención había sido malinterpretada nuevamente. Thorin decidió aclarar esa situación antes de que escalara en un problema mayor. Le pidió al hobbit que lo acompañara a caminar un poco. Tan pronto se alejaron del grupo, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Dwalin, que temía por la seguridad del rey estando a descubierto, Thorin se detuvo. Bilbo no se dió cuenta y dió varios pasos más y al verse solo volteó a buscar a Thorin con la mirada. Thorin había visto un promontorio de piedras, con una piedra grande del tamaño de una banca. Le ordenó a Bilbo que se sentara, mientras Thorin lo observaba en silencio. 

Bilbo tomó asiento sin saber qué esperar. Thorin se acercó finalmente y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro se inclinó un poco sobre Bilbo. El hobbit se sorprendió al ver al rey tan cerca de él.  
-Me complace que hayas accedido a acompañarnos – dijo Thorin con voz firme – a pesar del riesgo que eso representa. También aprecio saber que accedes a los términos del contrato, particularmente a los que discutimos ayer.  
-Justamente de eso quería hablarle – dijo Bilbo – ayer no discutimos nada en realidad. Usted mencionó la cláusula que agregó al contrato, pero no entiendo la necesidad de hacerlo, puesto que es Usted quien dirige esta expedición y todos obedecemos sus órdenes.  
-En efecto, todos están bajo mis órdenes, pero no tengo el control de sus acciones. Lo que quiere decir que si no están ejecutando una orden específica, tienen la libertad de hacer lo que deseen, siempre que no contravengan mis instrucciones. En tu caso, no puedo arriesgarme a que tu inexperiencia nos ponga en riesgo. Deberás aprender a actuar bajo nuevas circunstancias. Además, está el hecho de que no perteneces a mi pueblo. Como sabes, los enanos somos recelosos de nuestras costumbres y de nuestro idioma, y tú estarás expuesto a nosotros. Debo tener la certeza de que no nos traicionarás.  
-Nunca podría traicionarlo – dijo Bilbo tímidamente.  
-Lo aprecio, pequeño, pero tienes que entender que la lealtad se gana con más que un par de palabras - dijo Thorin mientras apoyaba su mano en la rodilla de Bilbo. - Además, la disciplina que requieres para sentirte seguro tiene que serte proporcionada por alguien.  
-¿La disciplina que requiero? Creo que ya pasé mis años formativos hace unas décadas -alcanzó a murmurar Bilbo mientras veía la mano de Thorin y enrojecía.  
-¿Quien está hablando de formación? Esto es parte de tu naturaleza. Aunque viendo cuán pronto olvidas darme el tratamiento adecuado, empiezo a creer que sí hay necesidad de educarte.  
-Lo siento, Señor. Justamente pensaba en preguntar de que forma debo dirigirme a usted. Sé que Gandalf lo presentó como Thorin Oakenshield, pero no sé si ese es su apellido, y de ser así, tampoco entiendo por qué el resto de su compañía solo se presentó con un nombre. Por lo tanto, quiero saber si lo correcto es decirle Señor Thorin o Señor Oak...  
-Con que me digas Señor bastará por el momento -dijo Thorin mientras acomodaba uno de los rizos de Bilbo detrás de su oreja – tu cabello es muy corto. Deseo verlo crecer.  
-A decir verdad – dijo Bilbo – no creo tener muchas oportunidades de cortarlo mientras estemos viajando, pero tal vez en un par de meses lo reconsideraré.  
-Parece que has olvidado dos cosas muy importantes y eso me recuerda que es hora de hablar de consecuencias. Hace unos momentos te indiqué cómo debías dirigirte a mí. Y hace un instante expresé un deseo concreto que está en tu poder satisfacer. Como imaginarás, mis deseos deben tomarse casi como órdenes, aunque pueden ser negociados.  
-¡Esto es injusto, Usted no tiene poder sobre mi cabe...!  
-¡Silencio! No toleraré una palabra más al respecto y menos de forma tan irrespetuosa.  
Bilbo enrojeció de nuevo, mientras abría la boca sin poder decir palabra; sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Thorin continuó sin perder el ritmo.  
– Todo esto sin contar las faltas cometidas desde esta mañana que firmaste el contrato. Veamos -dijo Thorin mientras contaba con los dedos - rechazaste la orden de montar un pony, intentaste regresar sin consentimiento cuando dije expresamente que no debíamos demorarnos. Te quejaste de la lluvia con la intención de detenernos de nuevo y saliste del campamento llevando dos ponis cuando te dije que debías cuidar de ellos. Entiendo que tu intención era cuidarlos, sin embargo, corriste un riesgo innecesario, cuando lo que debiste haber hecho fue acercarles el agua y la comida que Fili y Kili trajeron. Dado que esta es la primera vez que cometes faltas y que al parecer nunca antes te habían hecho responsable por ellas, te daré a elegir tu castigo: puedes recibir 20 nalgadas en este momento, o bien, permanecer callado todo el día de mañana, y sentarte de rodillas a mi lado, en silencio durante cada comida. Si te parece que esta relación es más de lo que deseas, solo tienes que decir que deseas rescindir tu contrato y te regresaré al pueblo más cercano en la primera oportunidad, ya que no serías ya parte de nuestra compañía. Ahora quiero que guardes silencio por un momento, para que puedas pensar y elegir tu castigo.

Por la mente de Bilbo pasaron muchas ideas: primero cuestionó el número de nalgadas, pero pensándolo dos veces, no le parecieron excesivas considerando la lista de faltas, claro está la lista era lo que le parecía excesivo. Luego se preguntó qué le avergonzaría más, si sería capaz de quedarse callado todo el día, si las faltas irían en aumento, así como los castigos y cómo podría evitar contrariar al rey. Se preguntó también qué demonios hacía ahí, evidentemente fuera de lugar con este grupo de enanos, bien podría regresar con Gandalf y simplemente ignorar al rey, que al parecer no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Se preguntó si deseaba continuar su contrato, pero no pudo siquiera imaginar lo terrible que sería regresar y estar de nuevo solo, atado a la rutina, sabiendo que había fallado en esta aventura. La moral de Bilbo decaía con cada pensamiento y su mente daba vueltas por todos esos puntos; evidentemente, su cara comenzaba a reflejar la frustración y la confusión que sentía, porque en ese momento Thorin acarició de nuevo su mejilla y le dijo suavemente: “¿Y bien? ¿Qué decidiste, pequeño?”

Eso fue lo único que necesitó Bilbo para responder y acallar su mente.  
-Las nalgadas, Señor. Sinceramente no creo poder aguantar todo un dia sin hablar. Además, creo que me avergonzaría ser castigado en frente del grupo – dijo el hobbit con voz queda.  
-¿Te avergonzaría? ¡Eso es ridículo! En todo caso la vergüenza sería para mí, por tener a mi lado a alguien que no es capaz de obedecer una simple orden. Pero ya que has decidido, terminemos esto de una vez, que deseo descansar – sin dar tiempo a Bilbo de reaccionar, lo levantó de un movimiento, se sentó sobre la piedra y lo acomodó sobre sus piernas. Bajó los pantalones de Bilbo y sus paños en un movimiento, y le dijo con voz ronca y una media sonrisa: “Comienza a contar”.  
Bilbo no alcanzó a decir palabra cuando el primer azote cayó sobre su trasero. Se quedó en silencio, entre la vergüenza de mostrar sus nalgas al primer enano con quien le interesaba intimar, la sorpresa de recibir el golpe y un poco de coraje por lo que Bilbo consideraba un castigo si no injustificado si exagerado; Bilbo no sabía qué decir. Además, no quería llamar la atención de la compañía, que aunque estaba relativamente retirada de ellos, seguramente podría alcanzar a escuchar sus voces si se alzaban. Thorin lo azotó de nuevo y dijo: -Sigo esperando tu cuenta, pequeño. Tendrás que contar veinte, independientemente del número que recibas – mientras daba el tercer golpe.  
Bilbo alcanzó a reaccionar en la cuarta nalgada y con voz temblorosa dijo: “Una”.  
Thorin dejó caer su mano con más fuerza y sonrió mientras escuchó: “Dos”.

Bilbo salió del choque inicial mientras contaba la tercera y cuarta nalgada. Cada golpe resonaba con intensidad y le hacía sentir que su piel de todo su cuerpo se calentaba. En ese momento se dió cuenta de que experimentaba un placer que podía ser doloroso, pero que al contrario de lo esperado, incrementaba con cada azote. En la séptima nalgada, su piel estaba ya totalmente roja, pero no sabía si era por el contacto de su piel desnuda con la mano poderosa de Thorin, o porque su pene comenzaba a endurecerse al contacto con la pierna del enano. La mezcla de dolor y placer empezaba a hacer estragos en la mente de Bilbo. En la décima nalgada el miembro de Bilbo estaba ya completamente duro y el dolor de su trasero era lo único que le mantenía de este lado del placer. Bilbo se retorcía sobre las piernas de Thorin, pero intuía que si trataba de escaparse sería peor. Con cada nalgada Bilbo estaba seguro que ya no podría aguantar más; gemía cada vez más fuerte y su cuerpo se retorcía al ritmo de los golpes. Bilbo comenzó a sudar; sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir cuando contó trece, pero estoicamente aguantó el dolor un par de golpes más, mientras Thorin le decía que faltaba ya poco. 

La mente de Thorin absorbió todos los detalles: el calor del cuerpo de Bilbo, el enrojecimiento de sus nalgas, lo duro de su pene en contacto con la pierna de Thorin. Su mente se concentró en el pequeño hobbit que tenía en su regazo. Sabía poco de los hobbits, pero por lo que había observado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, el ladrón era orgulloso, un poco petulante, terco y con poco sentido del peligro. Thorin suponía que Bilbo no había recibido un castigo de este tipo en mucho tiempo, pero eso no lo hizo ser más compasivo: el hobbit tenía que aprender que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias y que no debía desobedecer a su Amo. 

Al darle la nalgada diecisiete Thorin empezó a acariciar su trasero después de cada azote, mientras que las piernas de Bilbo temblaban. Al llegar a la diecinueve, Bilbo lloraba ya a lágrima viva y puso sus manos para cubrirse. Thorin las quitó de enmedio y le dijo que esta vez solo le daría dos nalgadas más después de la número veinte, pero que en el futuro le agregaría cinco por cada acción deliberada que tomara Bilbo a excepción de llorar. Cuando llegó a la veintidós, Bilbo lloraba amargamente mientras Thorin trataba de calmarlo. Pasados unos minutos, Thorin trató de levantarlo, pero las piernas de Bilbo no respondían, así que Thorin lo acomodó sobre su hombro izquierdo, sosteniéndolo por la espalda con la mano izquierda, mientras con la mano derecha le acariciaba los glúteos enrojecidos, que ardían como si los hubieran puesto al fuego. La voz de Thorin se volvió suave, profunda, como si pudiera acariciar el cuerpo entero de Bilbo sólo con palabras. Entre sollozos, Bilbo pudo percibir como el miembro de Thorin comenzaba a hincharse, mientras Thorin le decía al oído: “Tranquilo, mi pequeño, ya terminamos y todo está bien ahora. Has sido muy bueno y estoy orgulloso de ti. Me complace ver cómo aguantaste este castigo, que estoy seguro ha sido el primero en mucho tiempo. Tu piel se siente suave, caliente y no sabes el placer que ha sido para mí el que me honraras con tu confianza.”

Bilbo dejó de llorar después de un rato y se dió cuenta que se encontraba tranquilo, centrado, como hacía mucho no lo estaba. La vergüenza y el coraje inicial habían desaparecido. Su respiración se había calmado y en efecto, se sentía orgulloso de haber aguantado el castigo hasta el final. Las palabras de Thorin lo hicieron enrojecerse ligeramente y pudo sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba. Se sostuvo del cuello de Thorin, mientras reposaba la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía tan seguro en los brazos de Thorin que no quería separarse de él. Respirar sobre el hombro de Thorin, sentir su cabello rozar su frente y mejilla, le reconfortaba. Thorin le permitió unos minutos más de reposo en su pecho, donde podía sentir el corazón de Thorin palpitar al ritmo del suyo propio. Por algún extraño motivo, la vergüenza había cedido su lugar a la confianza e incluso, a la satisfacción de haberse ganado la aprobación de Thorin. El placer, por otra parte, continuaba presente. El pene de Bilbo estaba duro y comenzaba a emitir líquido pre-seminal. Sin embargo, Bilbo no quería hacer algo embarazoso frente a Thorin e ignoró el placer que compartían en ese momento. Cuando Thorin lo juzgó conveniente, reacomodó las ropas de Bilbo y el dolor punzante que sintió Bilbo lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. 

Sin decir más, Thorin puso a Bilbo de pie frente a él y le dijo: “Espero que te sientas mejor ahora que todo está aclarado.”  
-Así es, Señor. Muchas gracias – dijo Bilbo con voz calma.  
-Volvamos al campamento, estoy seguro que Dwalin nos espera.  
Volvieron al campamento bajo la mirada ¿acusadora? de Dwalin. Balin sonreía beatíficamente mientras el resto de la compañía dormía ya.  
Bilbo solo tenía una manta y la había puesto cerca de la fogata, cerca de Ori, Dori y Nori. Thorin le indicó con un ademán que se acercara a él, mientras que hablaba con Dwalin. Bilbo quería estar cerca de Thorin, pero temía pasar frío. Sin embargo, no quería tener otra confrontación con Thorin, así que fingió que no lo veía. Thorin dio tres largos pasos, dejando a Dwalin hablando solo, se acercó a Bilbo, lo tomó del brazo, le indicó que moviera su cobija y le dijo exactamente cuál era su saco de dormir.  
A Bilbo no le quedó más remedio que moverse, pero cuando quiso sentarse, el dolor en sus glúteos lo hizo brincar. Se acomodó rápidamente de lado, hacia donde estaba el saco de Thorin y se deslizó en la inconsciencia del sueño, ignorando la erección que tenía aún y que le recordaba lo que había pasado unos momentos antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La discusión del contrato, si puede llamarse así, es intencionalmente vaga e indefinida. No accedas a ningún tipo de contrato así, salvo que la contraparte sea un rey enano tan atractivo como Thorin Oakenshield.


	5. Dulces sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de haber aceptado y recibido su primer castigo sin problemas, la mañana siguiente trae una discusión y un malentendido entre Bilbo y el rey. Thorin decide poner distancia entre ambos.

Thorin hizo la primera guardia de la noche observando a Bilbo en la penumbra. Observó cómo los miembros del hobbit se movían tratando de acomodarse y cómo su respiración se calmaba y se hacía profunda. Estuvo un rato viendo al ladrón descansar plácidamente, mientras recordaba cómo se había retorcido Bilbo cuando lo tuvo sobre sus piernas. Podía sentir de nuevo el pene endurecido de Bilbo restregándose contra sus músculos y recordó con placer la calidez de sus nalgas enrojecidas por tanto azote. Podía percibir aún el aroma único de su piel y la humedad de sus mejillas contra su cuello y todas esas sensaciones se le aglutinaron de pronto en su pecho. Hacía tantos años que no tenía a alguien tan cerca de él que sentía que no podía abrirse de nuevo solo para perder esa intimidad que ansiaba tanto. Por otra parte, entrar en una relación íntima nuevamente requeriría mucho esfuerzo, esfuerzo que Thorin no estaba dispuesto a otorgar ante la cercanía de la meta buscada por tanto tiempo. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, crearía menos dolor a la larga.

Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gemidos que el hobbit comenzó a emitir entre sueños. Aparentemente Bilbo buscaba el confort de su cama, ya que no parecía estar en una posición cómoda. Era como si su postura habitual para dormir fuera boca arriba, pero con el dolor que debía sentir en su trasero, ésa ya no fuera una opción. La incomodidad por lo duro del suelo perdió importancia ante el frío que comenzó a sentirse al caer la noche. Bilbo se había hecho un ovillo y comenzaba a temblar. Thorin calculaba que sería ya la medianoche y aunque para Thorin apenas se sentía fresco, suponía que el hobbit, desacostumbrado como estaba a dormir a la intemperie y sin una cobija a la mano, pasaría frío.  
Thorin no podía ignorarlo, así que tomó su abrigo y tapó con él a Bilbo. El hobbit se volvió de nuevo hacia Thorin y Thorin se quedó quieto por un momento, sin estar seguro de qué debía hacer, solo en contadas ocasiones había dormido acompañado y definifitivamente, Bilbo no era su pareja, por lo que quiso respetar su privacidad y trató de separarse un poco. Bilbo comenzó a roncar ligeramente y Thorin pudo por fin cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir. Un poco más tarde, Bilbo se volteó de nuevo y tiró el abrigo enmedio de ambos. Thorin lo puso nuevamente encima de él y cuando lo extendía pasó la mano por la cintura de Bilbo. Bilbo tomó la mano de Thorin y se acercó a él, poniendo su espalda contra el pecho de Thorin. El rey se quedó inmóvil por un instante, pero decidió que estaba demasiado cansado para moverse y que sería cruel incomodar al hobbit de nuevo. La noche siguió sin sobresaltos y Thorin descubrió que dormir acompañado le ayudaba a descansar. El rey durmió abrazando al hobbit hasta que escuchó unos pequeños gemidos, Bilbo había roncado suavemente a intervalos toda la noche, al parecer, los brazos fuertes del rey le habían ayudado a descansar. Sin embargo, en las últimas horas antes del alba, el hobbit había pegado no solo la espalda, sino también su trasero al cuerpo del rey. Su cuerpo se había amoldado entre sueños al cuerpo de Thorin, que había respondido al calor y al olor del pequeño ladrón. Entre sueños, Bilbo buscaba la estimulación del miembro de Thorin, que se encontraba dolorosamente erecto entre las nalgas del pequeño hobbit, que aún estaban resentidas por los azotes de la noche anterior, y que al contacto con la cadera del rey, le arrancaban pequeños gemidos que terminaron por despertar a Thorin. 

El hobbit había tenido varias experiencias sexuales en su juventud, pero desde hacía unos años no se sentía satisfecho con ninguna chica. Aunque en la Comarca no era bien visto, Bilbo ansiaba sentirse reconfortado en unos brazos grandes, fuertes y masculinos, deseaba la protección que hacía tanto tiempo no tenía y en sus fantasías, el hobbit era objeto de un deseo primitivo, que lo hacía ansiar movimientos rudos, lo que era totalmente impensable con una dama. Sin contar los roces con amigos y primos en sus años jóvenes, Bilbo nunca había tenido una relación sexual seria con otro hobbit. Siempre había pensado que él había nacido para ser soltero, sin embargo, la noche anterior, durante la cena, Bilbo pudo por fin poner cara a uno de sus sueños más sensuales. Esta noche, después del episodio del castigo que Bilbo eligió, Thorin le señaló su saco de dormir y le indicó que durmiera a su lado. Bilbo tendió su cobija -él no tenía un saco- a menos de un metro de Thorin y se acostó en silencio. Dwalin y Thorin hablaron por un rato y Dwalin fue a dormir mientras Thorin hacía guardia. Bilbo solo esperaba no pasar frío durante la noche ya que dormiría más lejos de la fogata de lo que él había pensado. Tan pronto cayó dormido comenzó a soñar que se encontraba perdido en un bosque cercano a la Comarca, la noche había caído ya y él comenzaba a tener frío. Había caído de un árbol y su trasero le dolía mucho, no podía caminar y terminó recostándose cerca de una roca. Sentía frío pero no podía hacer nada. De pronto, un lobo grande, plateado y atemorizante, se acercó. Bilbo se siente inquieto, temeroso, pero no puede huir. El lobo se acerca más, baja la cabeza y se tumba al lado de Bilbo. Bilbo siente menos frío, el calor del lobo lo cubre como si fuera una segunda piel, pero Bilbo sigue inquieto, sabe que aunque este lobo parezca amistoso es un depredador y aunque Bilbo quiere confiar en él, el miedo que le inspira naturalmente no se lo permite. Bilbo teme que si duerme en el medio del bosque, sin fogata ni capa, morirá de frío o estará a expensas de otros animales salvajes; no puede descansar, pero tampoco puede huir. Trata de alejarse, pero el dolor de su cuerpo y el peso del lobo no se lo permiten. Bilbo voltea de reojo y se da cuenta que el lobo se ha convertido en Thorin, que se acerca a Bilbo, lo toma entre sus brazos y lo acerca a su pecho para que duerma. Bilbo se relaja entonces y cae dormido hasta la primera luz del alba, cuando se da cuenta que está solo, envuelto en el abrigo de Thorin. 

Bilbo despertó sin saber dónde se encontraba y por qué estaba tapado con el abrigo del rey. Se puso boca arriba y el dolor en sus nalgas le recordó dolorosamente los eventos de la noche anterior. Se ruborizó y trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor fue demasiado. Bilbo giró boca abajo, levanta su trasero y se impulsa para poder ponerse de pie. Thorin y Dwalin lo observaban fijamente. Dwalin disimuló una sonrisa y Thorin mandó a Dwalin a traer agua para los ponis. Bilbo se dirigió entonces a Thorin, quien lo observaba en silencio sentado en un tronco entre el campamento y el río; Bilbo saludó en voz baja, ya que del resto, solo Balin, Bombur y Dori estaban despiertos. 

-Buen día, Señor. Espero que haya pasado una buena noche.  
-Gracias Bilbo, así fue – fue la respuesta seca de Thorin.  
Thorin lo observó en silencio, mientras Bilbo se preguntaba qué protocolo debía seguir para evitar que su trasero fuera castigado nuevamente. Thorin siguió en silencio, aunque su mirada parecía expresar curiosidad.  
Bilbo decidió que hacer gala de su cortesía, aunque no estuvieran más en su casa, sería lo mejor. Sirvió un té y un poco de avena que Bombur estaba preparando; de la cesta de provisiones tomó una manzana y una hogaza de pan a la que puso un poco de miel encima, acomodó todo sobre el pequeño escudo que le había proporcionado Bofur el día anterior y sin hacer ningún comentario, presentó a Thorin su desayuno sobre la improvisada bandeja.  
Thorin alzó una ceja y aceptó el desayuno que Bilbo le presentó, lo que causó una carcajada de Dwalin, que fué rápidamente silenciada por Thorin en el idioma enano.  
Thorin propuso a Bilbo que buscara su desayuno y le acompañara. Bilbo consiguió avena y fruta e hizo ademán de sentarse, pero una dolorosa punzada en su trasero le recordó que eso sería una mala idea. Pensando rápidamente en cómo complacer a Thorin sin causarse más dolor, Bilbo se arrodilló al lado de Thorin, se quitó el saco y doblándolo, lo puso bajo sus muslos, creando así un poco de espacio para que sus nalgas no tocaran sus talones. Thorin no pudo más que sonreír ante la creatividad del hobbit. Al ver la sonrisa de Thorin suavizar su mirada, normalmente firme y autoritaria, Bilbo sintió su pecho llenarse de calor y se prometió a si mismo que aprovecharía cada oportunidad para hacer sonreír al rey. 

-Veo que no has tomado acciones para disminuir el dolor de tu trasero. Estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo Thorin en voz baja.  
-¿Tomar acciones? ¿Qué acciones podría haber tomado, Señor? - preguntó el hobbit un poco confundido por el comentario.  
-En Erebor los sumisos toman un té para adormecer el cuerpo y evitar las sensaciones dolorosas, cuando los Amos así lo permiten.  
-¿Perdón? - dijo Bilbo completamente extrañado - ¿Quiénes son los sumisos? ¿quiénes son los amos? ¿qué tipo de té podría yo tomar y por qué me acabo de enterar de esta opción?  
-Debo admitir que me encuentro de mucho mejor humor el día de hoy, sin embargo, no creo que debas probar mi paciencia con este tipo de bromas.  
Bilbo miró a Thorin como si le hubiera salido de pronto otra cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberlo conocido hacía apenas un día y unas horas, Bilbo sabía ya que no debía contrariarlo abiertamente.  
-Disculpe, Señor, no quisiera tener un malentendido con usted, no estoy seguro de qué es un sumiso y qué es un amo. Entiendo ambos conceptos como términos generales, pero debo admitir que no estoy familiarizado con ellos. Por otra parte, si usted me lo permitiera, me gustaría probar dicho té para tener un día más placentero mientras cabalgamos.  
-La respuesta a tu petición del té es un rotundo “No” por el día de hoy. Es sumamente importante que en las próximas horas reflexiones en lo que significa tu entrega y obediencia, así como las consecuencias que tendrá el desobedecerme, por otra parte, un poco de dolor fortalece el espíritu. En cuanto a los sumisos y sus Amos, esa es la dinámica a la que accediste hace dos noches, cuando aceptaste someterte a mi autoridad. De forma general, esta dinámica comprende tanto actos públicos como privados, incluyendo pero no limitando, la sexualidad...  
-¿Perdón? - interrumpió Bilbo abriendo sus ojos como platos y levantándose de golpe - ¡Yo soy un hobbit honorable y no voy dejar de serlo! ¡Y menos aún en estas condiciones que son deplorables!  
Tan pronto como dijo esto Bilbo, se levantó de prisa y se dirigió fuera del campamento, avergonzado de que alguien más, además de Dwalin, pudiera haber escuchado esta conversación. Thorin enfureció al ser interrumpido por Bilbo, se levantó y se dirigió al río, deteniéndose solo para ordenar a Dwalin despertar a todos y alistarse. Pasados unos momentos, Bilbo regresó al campamento y vió a todos en movimiento. Bilbo se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, cuando Dwalin avanzó hacia él, presumiblemente para confrontarlo. Gandalf, quien no había perdido detalle de la conversación que había sucedido minutos antes, decidió intervenir y adelantarse a Dwalin.  
-Dime, Bilbo ¿que ha sucedido entre Thorin y tú en este último día?  
-Nada especial – respondió Bilbo.  
-¿Quieres decir que has seguido las instrucciones de Thorin al pie de la letra, que no lo has contrariado y que has logrado mantenerte ecuánime ante las diferencias culturales entre los hobbits y los enanos? ¿Has sido dócil con el rey enano?  
-Bueno, en realidad no – dijo Bilbo sonrojándose – y hasta hace un momento creí que de alguna manera nos estábamos entendiendo, pero sinceramente creo que se pasó de la raya. Si Thorin cree que puede tratarme como un objeto sexual y deshonrarme, a mí, a mi familia y a mi comunidad, voy a demostrarle lo equivocado que está. Yo no soy propiedad de nadie – dijo Bilbo mientras se alisaba las solapas.  
-Calma, pequeño – dijo el mago tratando de ocultar una sonrisa – no creo que la intención de Thorin haya sido en ningún momento la de deshonrarte. Creo que el problema aquí es un malentendido debido a diferencias culturales. En efecto, entre los enanos es muy común que haya un componente sexual en muchas relaciones entre Amos y sumisos, pero no es algo que suceda siempre, por lo menos, no hasta que el sumiso decide aceptar tales atenciones de su Amo. Los enanos, como sabes, son voluntariosos, tercos y de temperamento volátil, más si son de la Casa de Durin – dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa – y además aprecian la belleza y consideran al sumiso como su posesión más preciada. Habiendo dicho esto, puedo agregar que muchos enanos considerarían que es un honor ser tomado como sumiso del rey. Pero entiendo perfectamente tu punto: no eres propiedad de nadie. ¿Puede acaso una flor plantada en tu jardín ser realmente propiedad tuya? Podrás darle órdenes, pero no serás obedecido, salvo que lo que ordenes esté en la naturaleza de la flor. Sin embargo, si la consideras tuya, la responsabilidad de cuidarla lo será también y estarás estrechamente ligado a dicha flor hasta que se marchite. Su belleza y su aroma serán tuyos solo si la flor se abre para ti. Ser sumiso no significa ser débil, significa que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar a lado tus deseos y ceder el control. 

Esto dejó pensando a Bilbo por un momento.

-¿Quieres decir que Thorin no intenta abusar de mi? - dijo Bilbo apenándose.  
\- En lo absoluto, Bilbo. Salvo que hayan llegado con anticipación a dicho acuerdo – respondió Gandalf apenas aguantando una sonrisa – no dudo que haya ocasiones en la que la disciplina que te imponga te parezca un abuso, pero sé que Thorin es respetuoso de la ley que él mismo debe imponer. Como te digo, la docilidad de este rol es algo que el sumiso decide otorgar, y que pudiera revocar en cualquier momento. Sé que hay varios niveles de entrega y que el sumiso podría entrar en una relación de entrega total, volviéndose un esclavo, pero aún así son muy pocos los casos en que se comete un abuso y dichos casos se juzgan y castigan con severidad.  
-¿Un esclavo? - preguntó Bilbo con un sobresalto - ¿qué clase de locura llevaría a alguien a hacer algo así?  
-No quisiera confundirte más de lo que ya estás, dejemos estos detalles para otra ocasión.  
-Entonces, Gandalf, dime ¿qué debo hacer? - preguntó Bilbo que observaba a al rey regresar con un jabalí al hombro, la cara sudorosa y la ropa y un cuchillo manchados de sangre. Bombur y Bofur se acercaron rápidamente para tomar el jabalí y atarlo sobre un pony, puesto que ya estaban todos listos para partir.  
-Mi mejor consejo sería que hablaras con él, pero viendo que regresa de cazar un jabalí solo con la ayuda de su mal humor y un pequeño cuchillo, no sé si debas hacerlo en este momento. Tal vez debas mostrarte contrito hasta que Su Majestad decida perdonarte. 

**

Cuando estaban ya todos listos para partir, Fíli se dirigió a Bilbo, mientras Kili entretenía a Gandalf.  
-Señor Baggins, Bilbo, tengo un mensaje de Thorin para... ti – dijo Fili, que no sabía si debía seguir sus modales tan firmemente inculcados y hablarle de usted a Bilbo, o bien, seguir las órdenes de Thorin y demandar su obediencia.  
-Dime, Fíli, ¿qué desea el rey?  
-Informarte que a partir de este momento estás a mi cargo.  
-¿Perdón? - dijo Bilbo mientras sentía el peso de una gran piedra sobre sus estómago.  
-Tal como lo escucha, señor Baggins, Bilbo. Thorin acaba de informarme que a partir de este momento obedecerás mis órdenes y seré responsable de ti y tu seguridad. Thorin prefiere hacerte llegar cualquier mensaje por mi conducto y de igual manera cualquier mensaje que desees hacerle llegar será por mi vía. Eso si deseas continuar tu viaje con nosotros. De no ser así, me ha indicado que Kíli y yo te acompañemos al pueblo más cercano.  
-Pero...yo... no fué mi intención, debo hablar con Thorin ahora mismo – tartamudeó Bilbo sonrojándose.  
-Bilbo, pequeño, escucha – dijo Fíli sonrojándose también, evidentemente trataba de hacerse a la idea de que finalmente podría tener a un sumiso a su cargo, aunque no fuera en realidad suyo – Thorin no desea hablar contigo. Ten paciencia, ya llegará el momento de hablar con él, cuando su coraje haya disminuido.  
-Pero todo ha sido un malentendido, quisiera aclararlo, Fíli. Gandalf me ha explicado un poco la cultura de los enanos y quisiera aclarar con Thorin qué es lo que espera de mi y decirle que estoy de acuerdo, siempre que...  
-Bilbo. Basta. Como te he explicado, Thorin no desea hablar contigo en este momento. Es una buena idea dejar que su enojo se consuma; tardará tiempo, un mes, quizá – Bilbo palideció en ese momento – pero pronto llegará a una conclusión similar, sabrá que es un malentendido y entenderá que no has tratado de humillarlo. Por lo que dices, supongo que deseas permanecer con nosotros. Quisiera entonces poner los puntos en claro en esta relación.  
-¿Esta relación? ¿Dé qué tipo de relación estamos hablando? No esperarás un encuentro... eh... de tipo... - interrumpió Bilbo.  
-¿Eh? No, no, nada de eso – continuó Fili – yo soy solo el vínculo con Thorin. Espero que cuando te dirijas a mi me demuestres respeto, me digas "Señor" en vez de llamarme por mi nombre. Sé que soy muy joven y que nunca he tenido un sumiso, por lo que si consideras que cometo algún error, deberás discretamente pasarlo por alto hasta que estemos solos y en ese momento, pidas mi permiso para hablar francamente. Por mi parte, no pretendo que hagas nada fuera de lo común, nada que no pediría a un sumiso que se hubiera entregado a mi por voluntad propia. Considerando que no soy tu Amo, tampoco espero que te arrodilles, salvo que sea parte de tu castigo, ya que eso confundiría a quien nos observara.  
-¿Perdón? ¿arrodillarme? ¿en frente de todos?- dijo Bilbo sonrojándose más si esto era posible.  
-Claro – respondió Fili – arrodillarse a los pies del Amo es una práctica pública bastante común. Sin embargo, yo no soy tu Amo, en realidad, el respeto adicional que me debes es solo porque de momento, soy el portaórdenes de Thorin. Tal vez en la Comarca las cosas sean diferentes, si es así, me gustaría saberlo.  
-Bueno, en la Comarca nada de esto sucede. Tal vez suceda a puertas cerradas, pero en definitiva, no es una dinámica que exista o se apruebe, Fi...señor -dijo Bilbo queriendo evitar más complicaciones.  
-Muy bien, Bilbo, sabía que tu cortesía facilitaría las cosas. Ahora entiendo un poco más el malentendido que pudo haberse dado entre Thorin y tú. Sin embargo, por mi falta de experiencia preferiría que discutieras las diferencias culturales con Balin. El sabe mucho más que yo de este tema y podrá responder a tus dudas. Veo que estamos a punto de partir. Quiero pedirte que montes tu pony, no te separes de Kíli y de mi, y que no discutas más sobre este tema con nadie, hasta que hayas hablado con Balin.  
-De acuerdo, señor.  
Habiendo dicho esto, ambos se unieron al resto de la compañía que montaba ya sus ponies y seguía a Thorin, que iba al frente, sin hablar con nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hay alguna otra pareja que les gustaría ver? ¿A alguien que les gustaría ver en el rol de sumiso o de amo? ¿Algún castigo que atraiga su interés? Dejen sus comentarios.


	6. El rol de sumiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo aprende un poco sobre el rol de sumiso y sobre le pasado de Thorin.

Cabalgaron sin descanso durante cinco horas. Thorin siguió al frente todo el camino, junto con Balin. Gloin y Oin los seguían marcando distancia para darles la privacidad que Balin les pidió. Bofur se unió a Dwalin que iba a la retaguardia, ante la mirada inquisidora de Dori, Ori y Nori, quienes iban después de Gloin y Oin, atrás de ellos iban Fili, Kíli y Bilbo, seguidos por Bombur y Bifur. Gandalf se había adelantado de nuevo en el camino. Durante todo el trayecto, Bilbo miraba fijamente a Thorin, pero cada vez que Thorin lo miraba, aproximadamente cada media hora, Bilbo enrojecía y agachaba la cabeza. 

Al llegar a un río, Thorin les ordenó parar por un par de horas para llevar a los ponies a beber y para comer un poco. Thorin y Bombur destazaron el jabalí y entregaron la piel a Bofur, quien la lavó y la trató con sal. Mientras Thorin y Bombur trabajaban, el resto del grupo descansaba. Dwalin observaba a Bilbo, quien trataba discretamente de llamar la atención de Thorin, sin hablarle. Fili lo notó y le ordenó a Bilbo que juntara fruta y la pusiera en la canasta de provisiones, dado que estaban cerca de algunos árboles frutales. Bilbo dudó un poco y con dificultad comenzó a seguir las órdenes de Fili, mientras trataba de toparse con Thorin. Thorin se retiró del campamento para hablar con Dwalin. 

Tan pronto como Balin notó la conducta de Bilbo se acercó a Fíli y pidió su permiso para hablar con Bilbo. Fili enrojeció y le preguntó ansiosamente a Balin si había algún problema. Balin dijo que su intención era que no lo hubiera. 

Bilbo se alegró al ver que Balin se acercaba. Supuso que con él sería más fácil hacerle llegar un mensaje a Thorin.   
-Señor Baggins, quiero hablarle por un momento.   
-Gracias, Balin, señor, yo también quisiera hablar con usted – repondió Bilbo prontamente.   
-Balin es suficiente, todos aquí usamos nuestro primer nombre.   
-Entonces Bilbo será suficiente también.  
-No he podido evitar notar que la relación entre tú y Thorin no ha comenzado con el pie derecho. Créeme que comprendo tu ansiedad y que tienes la mejor intención de suavizar el roce que tuvieron. Sin embargo, Bilbo, quiero pedirte que tengas paciencia y dejes a Thorin sortear su enojo por su cuenta. La vida de Thorin ha sido muy difícil, hace muchos años, cuando Erebor cayó por el ataque de Smaug, el rey Thror, el abuelo de Thorin, trató de tomar el reino de Moria, que había sido tomada por los orcos, lidereados por Azog. El gigante lider de los orcos había jurado acabar con el linaje de los Durin, comenzando por degollar al rey. Fue una batalla muy dura, en la que perdimos a Thror y a Thrain, el padre de Thorin, quien desapareció, tal vez tomado prisionero. Nos quedamos sin líder y la muerte y la derrota cayeron sobre nosotros. Sin embargo, Thorin no se dejó vencer, le hizo frente al Orco Pálido y resistió su ataque con un trozo de roble que tomó como escudo. Thorin cortó el brazo de Azog y le enseñó así que el linaje de los Durin no sería tan fácil de borrar. Fuimos pocos los que sobrevivimos, pero en ese momento me dije a mí mismo: a ése podría seguirlo, a ése le llamaría yo Rey. 

-Oh, sinceramente no sabía sabía cuán difícil había sido hasta ahora la vida de Thorin – interpeló Bilbo.  
-En efecto, Thorin se ha dedicado a trabajar, con sudor y sangre, para conseguir sustento para su pueblo y para su familia. Por otra parte, Thorin no ha tomado un sumiso en décadas. De hecho, ha tenido solo uno en toda su vida, y su relación terminó mal. Mis fuentes me dicen que fue alguien que fingió entregarse para ganarse la confianza de Thorin y que lo traicionó al poco tiempo. Por esto he decidido intervenir, quiero pedirte que le des espacio y tiempo, que seas paciente hasta que él regrese a ti.   
-Pero Balin, no entiendo que está pasando en realidad, ni qué es lo que se espera de mí – dijo Bilbo – Gandalf me ha dado algunos detalles, pero sabes como es el mago en sus explicaciones, comenzó hablando de las diferencias entre enanos y hobbits y terminó hablándome de flores. No sé qué pensar.   
-Muy bien – respondió Balin suavemente – comencemos por el principio. ¿Es común la práctica de dominación en la Comarca?, ¿cómo descubre un sumiso su rol?  
-Disculpa, Balin, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres con descubrir un rol. Antes de conocerlos a ustedes, mi concepto de sumiso se limitaba a las ocasiones en que mi primo Otho era regañado por su esposa Lobelia después de una noche de copas. Lobelia alzaba la voz, Otho agachaba la cabeza y regresaba a casa. No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con los “amos”.   
-Bueno, como sabes, la vida de los enanos es menos fácil que la de los hobbits. La naturaleza no es tan generosa cuando se vive bajo una montaña. Eso hace que los enanos se enorgullezcan de proveer para su familia. Como sabes, los enanos somos una raza orgullosa y un poco testaruda, nos gusta el poder, la riqueza, hacer gala de la fuerza física. Lo que normalmente termina en relaciones complicadas si ambos en una pareja desean lo mismo. En algún momento uno tiene que ceder a las demandas del otro y someterse a su voluntad. Eso ha hecho que en las relaciones de pareja, sea normal que exista una dinámica de dominación y sumisión. La sumisión, por el contrario, no implica debilidad, implica reconocer la vulnerabilidad, que frecuentemente es un rasgo difícil de aceptar por el dominante, y ceder el poder al otro. A cambio, el dócil en la relación recibe cuidados, cariños y la satisfacción de todas sus necesidades por parte del dominante, quien lo valora como a un tesoro. 

-¿Son siempre los enanos los dominantes? Entiendo que no tengo barba y que para ustedes podría ser confuso, pero no sé si Thorin me haya confundido con una hembra hobbit.   
-No, el sexo de la pareja no influye en lo absoluto en el rol que deciden tomar – continuó Balin - Dis, la hermana de Thorin, es un claro ejemplo de dominante. Incluso, la relación de dominación no tiene necesariamente que incluir el acto sexual. Hay varios motivos por los cuales un enano se sometería a la voluntad de otro, de un pariente o de un tutor, por ejemplo, sin que hubiera una relación amorosa o sexual. Los enanos, como cualquier otra raza, crecen necesitando el afecto de sus padres, el cuidado y el amor sin límites que reciben de ellos. A veces, por lo rudo de nuestras vidas o las guerras a las que nos enfrentamos, algunos enanos crecen sin ese cariño y requieren que alguien más provea la guía, la educación, la disciplina, el cuidado y el amor que sus padres les hubieran proporcionado y que ahora, en una relación entre adultos, es proveída por el amo. En otros casos la sumisión puede ser un rol natural que nace con un enano, independientemente de la presencia de sus padres. A veces sucede que los hijos menores se vuelven dóciles, porque sus padres y hermanos mayores ejercen una fuerte autoridad. A veces podría ser el hermano mayor el que adopta un rol de sumiso, aunque el motivo sinceramente lo desconozco. Lo que sé es que habitualmente el rol se acepta en público una vez que el enano es mayor de edad, aunque hay quienes evidentemente tienen esa disposición desde pequeños. Las relaciones entre adultos y menores nunca incluyen un carácter sexual, pero como imaginarás, entre dos adultos que consienten, todo es posible. Una dinámica de poder tan desigual puede ser percibida desde el exterior como injusta, pero créeme que ambas partes resultan beneficiadas y que el control está siempre en manos del sumiso. Esta relación da a ambos lo que necesitan y les permite crecer como personas. El dominante aprende a observar, a dirigir, a controlarse y a disciplinar al dócil, y el sumiso aprende límites, autocontrol, a seguir las instrucciones de su amo y a comunicar sus deseos.   
En el caso de los Durin, sé que el amor hacia su sumiso, y particularmente la necesidad de éste de ser cuidado, puede hacer la diferencia entre la cordura y la locura. La relación que tuvo Dis con su esposo y después con una de sus esclavas, probablemente fueron una gran influencia en el autocontrol que le dió a ella, que le permitió no derrumbarse ante la devastación que sufrió su familia. 

Bilbo permaneció callado por un momento. Ahora entendía mejor la dinámica de esa relación, él también sabía lo que era crecer sin el amor de sus padres. Su vida le había parecido vacía por años, y por un momento la noche anterior, mientras estuvo sobre las piernas o sobre el pecho de Thorin, su corazón se llenó de emociones nuevamente.   
-Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿qué hizo a Thorin elegirme si hace tanto tiempo no tiene un sumiso?  
-Eso será mejor que te lo aclare él personalmente, aunque puede tardar varias semanas. Por eso he querido hablar contigo y pedirte que seas paciente. Llegará el momento en que puedan conversar, créeme.  
-Muy bien, en ese caso, ¿podrías pasarle un mensaje de mi parte?  
-Eso depende, ¿qué deseas decirle?  
-Quisiera que sepa que acepto someterme a él, que estoy apenado por mi arrebato de esta mañana. También que pienso que si alguien debe ser un intermediario entre nosotros dos, me gustaría que fueras tú, que tienes la edad y la experiencia que Fili aún no tiene. Creo que me sería más sencillo obedecerte a ti.   
-Bilbo, dices que aceptas a Thorin como tu amo, pero a la primera orden dada por Fili demuestras incomodidad. ¿Crees acaso que Thorin no consideró la posibilidad de pedírmelo a mi? ¿Te parece una falta de juicio lo que ha hecho Thorin?  
-Bueno, no, claro. Estoy seguro de que Thorin consideró diferentes alternativas es solo que a ambos, a Fili y a mí, nos resultará difícil adaptarnos.   
-Esa es una razón más por la cual debes hacerlo, entonces. Te dará la oportunidad de demostrar lo dócil que eres y lo mucho que deseas complacer a Thorin. Además, le dará la oportunidad a Fíli e incluso a Kíli, de aprender la responsabilidad que implica tener a un sumiso, sin el compromiso a largo plazo. Thorin se toma sus deberes de rey y de cabeza de familia de forma seria.   
-Claro, lo entiendo. Me dará gusto demostrarle a Thorin que puedo obedecerlo incluso sin estar él presente. Por favor, Balin, quisiera pedirte que no dijeras nada de esto a Thorin.  
-Bien, Bilbo, respetaré tu petición. Además, estoy seguro que pronto Thorin apreciará lo beneficioso que sería para ambos estar en contacto nuevamente. Por ahora, creo que ya es hora de marcharnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ideas, comentarios, sugerencias? ¿Algún otro par que les interese ver?


	7. Reacciones inesperadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La compañía enfrenta el primer peligro del viaje, Fili y Bilbo se bañan en el río, Bilbo hace algo que no debería y se dan reacciones inesperadas.

Bilbo se quedó pensativo. No había querido contrariar a Thorin de esa manera, sin embargo, la sumisión no era algo natural en él. Podía apreciar la belleza física de Thorin, sus hombros anchos, sus brazos fuertes, su cuello firme como columna de la que le gustaría colgarse cada día. Sabía que Thorin era también honorable, dedicado, responsable e incluso tenía el potencial de ser amable, sin embargo, la rudeza con la que lo había tratado lindaba con el desprecio. Al parecer, Bilbo no se había ganado aún el cariño de Thorin. Después de haber escuchado un poco más sobre la historia de Thorin podía apreciar mejor la complejidad de su carácter. Bilbo tendría que echar mano de toda su paciencia para obedecer las órdenes de Thorin, particularmente cuando Thorin no parecía quererlo cerca. 

Ese día, Bofur se sentó junto a Bilbo, Fíli y Kíli durante la comida y entre risas, bromas y preguntas había hecho que Bilbo olvidara por un momento la confusión que sentía hacia Thorin. Bofur era muy agradable y de risa fácil, la forma tan simplista en la que veía la vida le recordaba a su raza. El cuerpo del enano, sin embargo, era algo muy diferente al de los hobbits. Bilbo no podía dejar de apreciar la evidente musculatura y la fortaleza de sus brazos; incluso, el contraste de su cabello negro y la piel blanca le recordaban a Thorin, pero mientras el carácter juguetón de Bofur le llenaba de buen humor, el comportamiento hosco de Thorin le recordaba el de un depredador. Al lado de Thorin, Bofur era como un chiquillo inofensivo. 

La risa de Bofur y las canciones que le enseñó mientras tocaba la flauta, pronto hicieron a Bilbo olvidar el dolor en su trasero, que aún podía sentir si cambiaba de postura. Al reanudar el viaje, de nuevo con Thorin y Balin a la cabeza, Bilbo y Bofur siguieron conversando, así que Bofur se unió a Fili y Bilbo en la formación de viaje. Kíli se pasó al final de la formación y aprovechó para conversar animadamente con Dwalin, quien gruñía de vez en cuando. Thorin observaba a Bilbo y Bofur ocasionalmente, pero su molestia era ahora más que evidente para el resto del grupo, ya que incluso Bofur bromeó al respecto diciendo que no podía dejar de notar las miradas del rey hacia donde estaban ellos y que le preocupaba el interés que el rey tenía ya fuera en Bilbo o en él mismo, pero que aunque él no era naturalmente sumiso, se sentiría honrado de someterse a la voluntad del rey. Bilbo enrojeció, tartamudeó y prefirió callar, para evitar otro malentendido.

Pronto llegaron a las ruinas de una granja, donde Thorin y Gandalf discutieron por un rato ya que Gandalf no quería descansar ahí, puesto que le parecía un lugar peligroso. Ambos discutieron en voz alta hasta que Gandalf se retiró declarando que iría a estar en la compañía del único ser sensato del grupo, es decir, de él mismo. Dwalin se retiró para hablar con Thorin, mientras que Balin dió las órdenes para organizar la cena, mandando a Fíli y Kíli a cuidar de los ponies. Fíli ordenó a Bilbo despejar una zona para los sacos de dormir de los tres, donde Bilbo dormiría en medio de Fíli y Kíli. Esta orden era casi sentido común y después de obedecerla, Bilbo se dispuso a preparar un par de platos para que Fíli y Kíli cenaran, estaba poniendo dichos platos sobre su escudo, preguntándose si algún día lo usaría para lo que fué hecho, cuando Thorin y Dwalin regresaron al campamento. El rey no dijo palabra, pero su mirada se oscureció por un momento al ver a Thorin preparando la cena para Fíli y Kíli. Dwalin le dijo algo en el idioma enano, lo que solo produjo un gruñido de Thorin como respuesta. Bilbo trató de olvidar la noche anterior, cuando había pasado del coraje, a la vergüenza y al placer, en los brazos de Thorin. No quería que su cuerpo lo delatara. 

Bilbo llevó la cena a Fíli y Kíli, que parecían ansiosos revisando los ponies. Se dió cuenta de que estaban en problemas cuando Fíli confirmó que faltaban dos ponies. Se escucharon voces y ruidos y pronto vieron que había árboles que parecían haber sido aplastados por algo enorme. Bilbo sugirió que alertaran a Thorin, a lo que los hermanos se negaron, diciendo que era mejor que el ladrón fuera a investigar. Bilbo se asustó al ver a una enorme creatura que llevaba en sus brazos dos ponies más y se unía a otra pareja de gigantes. Fíli le dijo que eran troles, y le aseguró que Bilbo podría ayudar a liberar los ponies, puesto que los troles eran lentos y muy torpes. 

Bilbo, obviamente, no quería decepcionar a Fíli y por ende, a Thorin, así que a pesar de su mejor juicio decidió acatar la orden. Llegó sin que los troles se percataran de su presencia, pero pronto fué atrapado por uno de los troles, quien estornudó sobre el hobbit, y se asustó al verlo aparecer en su pañuelo. El trol estaba curioso por saber cómo el hobbit había llegado ahí, pero los otros dos troles estaban más interesado en comerlo. Bilbo trató de zafarse sin éxito. En el forcejeo, el trol rasgó los pantalones y los paños menores de Bilbo, quien se quedó sólo con la camisa que traía, ya que había dejado su saco y chaleco en el campamento. No tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzado, el pánico se había apoderado de él tan pronto sintió que el trol lo levantaba en sus manos. 

Asustados, Fíli y Kíli alertaron a los demás enanos quienes se unieron a la lucha. A pesar de ser mayoría, los enanos pronto se dieron por vencidos cuando Thorin se percató que dos de los troles habían atrapado a Bilbo y amenazaban con descuartizarlo. No era el momento de apreciar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Bilbo, pero Thorin no pudo evitar notar la entrepierna lampiña del hobbit y un miembro considerablemente más pequeño del que Thorin esperaba, considerando la estatura del ladrón. 

Los troles tomaron control de la situación y pusieron a cuatro de los enanos al fuego, girándolos sobre un par de horquetas y al resto los metieron en burdos sacos probablemente obtenidos del granero, incluyendo a Bilbo, que al notar la mirada de Thorin enrojeció de vergüenza. Bilbo notó que el amanecer se acercaba y trató de ganar tiempo discutiendo con los tres troles la mejor manera de preparar a los enanos y dió diferentes excusas para evitar que los comieran en ese instante. Afortunadamente, Gandalf llegó en ese momento y destruyó el montículo de piedras que bloqueaba la luz del sol, que al inundar el claro donde se encontraban, hizo que los troles se convirtieron en piedra, Ahora sí con el peligro ya superado, Gandalf y Bilbo se dedicaron a liberar a los enanos, mientras Gandalf trataba de obtener explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado.

Tan pronto fueron desatados, y liberados de sus sacos, Fíli abrazó a Kíli, lo tuvo un momento entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello, consolándolo. Ori fue a su vez abrazado tanto por Dori como por Nori. El resto de la compañía – salvo Gandalf, Balin y Dwalin quienes habían ido a explorar una cueva cercana que Gandalf había descubierto – se distribuyó en pequeños grupos de hermanos y primos, dejando a Thorin y a Bilbo por su cuenta, mirándose fijamente, pero sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a dar el primer paso. 

Bilbo recuperó y trató de ponerse los restos de sus pantalones, pero éstos y su ropa interior habían sido separados en dos partes cuando fueron arrancados por el trol y no había como volver a juntarlos sin la ayuda de hilo y aguja. Afortunadamente, las faldas de su camisa le cubrían sus partes privadas. Thorin se sintió verdaderamente abochornado, ya que en esta ocasión sí pudo apreciar a detalle y a la luz del sol el cuerpo de Bilbo; particularmente se dió el gusto de observar sus nalgas, redondas, rosadas y firmes, que al agacharse frente a él para recoger los trozos de sus pantalones, encendieron su deseo. El rey se dió tiempo ahora de procesar las diferentes imágenes que había captado del cuerpo de Bilbo y no pudo más que sentirse verdaderamente avergonzado porque el tamaño de su miembro y la falta de vello corporal, parecían un claro indicativo de que el hobbit aún era menor de edad, o recíén había dejado de serlo. La confusión y la pena que se juntaron de golpe en la mente de Thorin y lo paralizaron por un momento.

Fíli acababa de soltar a Kíli y dudando por un instante, abrazó a Bilbo, consolándolo.  
-Tranquilo, pequeño, ya todo ha pasado. Me siento orgulloso de ti, del valor que demostraste al investigar la pérdida de los ponies y de la manera en que manejaste la situación, ganando el tiempo necesario para que Gandalf nos rescatara.  
-Gracias, señor – dijo Bilbo respondiendo el abrazo con un poco de timidez, dado su cuerpo semidesnudo, pero pronto relajó en los brazos de Fili, al darse cuenta de que estaba a salvo.  
Bilbo volteó a ver al rey, quien al ver la escena hizo una mueca de desagrado, se dió media vuelta y fue a investigar la cueva. 

Fíli, Bilbo y el resto de la compañía regresaron al campamento y Bilbo pidió permiso a Fili para ir al río, a quitarse la suciedad de su cuerpo y a lavar sus prendas. Fíli y Kíli lo acompañaron y decidieron bañarse. Por un momento Bilbo dudó si debía entrar o no al río, pero al ver que el agua llegaba a la cintura a Fíli y Kíli, accedió a entrar. 

Thorin, Gandalf, Balin y Dwalin regresaron al campamento y al encontrarse con la ausencia de Bilbo, Fíli y Kíli, se dirigieron con el resto de la compañía hacia el río, dejando solo a Gandalf, Dwalin y Balin en el campamento. Al llegar al río, Thorin se encontró con que Kíli lavaba su ropa un poco más lejos de Fíli y Bilbo, quienes estaban en un pequeño recoveco del río. Bilbo parecía estar semidesnudo, ya que traía solamente una pequeña camisola, que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Al parecer el miedo había eliminado sus inhibiciones, ya que en ese momento se había acercado a Fíli tratando de tocarlo.  
-Bilbo ¿qué te pasa? - dijo Fíli mientras manoteaba las manos de Bilbo que habían tocado su melena dorada.  
-Señor, su cabello está lleno de hojas y ramas, solo quería ayudarle a lavarlo.  
-No, Bilbo, suelta mi cabello. El contacto físico no está bien visto entre quienes no tienen una relación familiar o de pareja. Particularmente el cabello y la barba de los enanos son algo que no debes tocar, sin embargo, para que evites problemas, te sugiero que mantengas tu distancia de cualquier enano.  
-Oh, lo siento. No lo sabía. Es solo que...  
-Basta ya. Termina de lavar tu ropa y ya que quieres ayudarme, lava la mía.  
-Con gusto, señor – dijo Bilbo mientras salía a colgar en un árbol sus prendas recién lavadas. 

Bofur se acercó a hablar con Kíli, quien estaba también colgando su ropa en las ramas de un árbol cercano. Al ver a Bilbo le sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse de forma sugestiva. Bilbo se notaba apenado, pero siguió con su tarea sin decir palabra.  
Thorin sintió como un puño ardiente se posaba en su pecho, un fuerte sentimiento de celos y posesividad se apoderaba de él y como no quería hacer una escena en público, se dió la media vuelta con la intención de retirarse de nuevo. No habían pasado más que unos minutos cuando Thorin y Dwalin venían de regreso. Dwalin no había perdido detalle de lo que había pasado durante el ataque a los troles y al ver a Thorin regresar molesto pudo adivinar que su coraje tendría que ver con Bilbo y Fíli, por lo que lo instó a regresar, para que hablara con Fíli. Sin embargo, grande fué la sorpresa de ambos cuando llegaron y vieron a Bilbo, aún en camisola, sentado sobre un tronco, limpiando las espadas de Fíli. 

Al ver esto, Dwalin salió disparado hacia Fíli, quien nadaba ahora en compañía de Kíli, Dori y Ori, gritando:  
-Fíli ¿dónde están tus armas?  
Fili volteó a ver donde él y Kíli habían dejado sus armas y sus botas. Unos metros más adelante estaba Bilbo con las espadas de Fíli, limpiando una de ellas con una tela blanca que parecía ser parte de la ropa interior que habían destruido los troles. 

Thorin gruñó nuevamente, se dió la media vuelta y se internó en una arboleda cercana mientras que Dwalin se acercaba a Bilbo, gritándole que dejara las armas de Fíli. Fíli por su cuenta, salió apresuradamente del río, se puso su ropa interior y corrió hasta Dwalin y Bilbo, donde Dwalin ya había levantado a Bilbo por un brazo, obligándolo a soltar las armas. 

Fíli llegó rápidamente tras Dwalin y le dijo que lo soltara. Dwalin lo soltó de golpe y volteando hacia Fíli le dijo algo en la lengua enana, a lo que Fíli respondió rápidamente, apenado. Dwalin dijo algo más que Bilbo no supo interpretar, solo vió que Dwalin lo miraba con desprecio al retirarse a buscar a Thorin. Fíli solo atinó a agacharse sobre Bilbo, que estaba aún en shock tirado en el suelo.  
-Bilbo, ¿estás bien? - dijo Fíli ayudando al ladrón a levantarse.  
-No, Fíli, no estoy bien. ¿Qué le pasa a Dwalin? ¿por qué me atacó?  
-Estabas tocando mis armas, no sé qué pasó por tu mente, pero fue una muy mala idea. ¿Recuerdas hace un rato que te dije que debías mantener tu distancia? Las armas son consideradas una extensión del cuerpo de los enanos. Por respeto, nunca tocamos un arma de alguien sin que ese enano nos la haya ofrecido, y limpiarlas o cuidarlas, bueno... es parte de la seducción entre enanos. Me temo que Thorin haya pensado lo peor y por eso se haya marchado.  
-Oh, cielos – dijo Bilbo sonrojándose – pero, ¿a qué se debió la furia de Dwalin? Oh, Fíli.. ¿crees que Thorin pensó que yo estaba tratando de seducirte?  
-Dwalin es mi maestro de armas. Después de mi madre y mi tío, tiene derecho a ejercer autoridad sobre mi. Pero también es el capitán de la guardia y hermano de armas de Thorin. Me preguntó qué intenciones tenía yo contigo, a lo que yo respondí que solo obedecía a Thorin, que no me había dado cuenta que estabas limpiando mis armas, y que había sido un malentendido. Me ha hecho notar mi error – dejar mis armas descuidadas – así como mi falta de control sobre ti. Lo cual, me temo, tendré que castigar ahora mismo, junto con la falta de respeto en tu forma de dirigirte a mí. Te darás cuenta que me has llamado por mi nombre y me has hablado sin cortesía.  
-Claro... señor, lo siento.  
-Vístete ahora mismo y regresemos al campamento. A partir de ahora y todo el día de mañana permanecerás en silencio, arrodillado a mi lado. No hablarás a menos que Thorin o yo te lo indiquemos y cuando requieras levantarte o llamar mi atención, tocarás mi pié derecho. Esperarás hasta que te dé el permiso requerido, regresarás a mi tan pronto sea posible y dormirás a mi lado sin reclamos. No harás gestos, ni tocarás nada más que lo que yo te ponga en las manos. ¿Entendido?  
-Sí... señor – dijo Bilbo que empezaba a sentir como su frustración hacia los enanos, el miedo y la confusión provocados por el incidente, se diluían y lo dejaban con una sensación de preocupación por haber decepcionado a Thorin. Por otra parte, si Fíli le estaba dando un castigo, quería decir que todo estaba casi en orden, tal vez Fíli sería capaz de calmar al rey. Bilbo comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo; su única preocupación ahora sería cumplir el castigo y no causarse más problemas.


	8. El castigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin reacciona a las provocaciones de Bilbo.

Fíli y Bilbo se vistieron rápidamente y regresaron sin demora al campamento, donde esperaban Dwalin, Balin y Gandalf, en medio de una seria discusión: Thorin seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado. Gandalf quería buscarlo y seguir el viaje, Dwalin se negaba a dar detalles, preo decía que era importante esperar a que volviera por su cuenta. 

Fíli se sentó en un tronco, mientras que Bilbo se arrodilló a su lado, con las palmas puestas sobre sus muslos, agachando la cabeza e ignorando al resto de la compañía que regresaba y lo miraba de forma inquisitiva. Por su mente pasaban todo tipo de emociones. Frustración por el castigo que recibió por un malentendido, coraje por el efecto contraproducente de su intención, vergüenza al haber sido castigado nuevamente enfrente de la compañía, desazón por no saber cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar esta situación. 

Cauteloso, Bilbo tocó el pie de Fíli. Cuando Fíli lo miró y le permitió hablar, Bilbo le indicó que deseaba remendar sus pantalones. Fíli le permitió traer su mochila para comenzar a coser, en silencio, mientras esperaban a Bombur, Bofur y Dori, que preparaban la comida. Ori se acercó a Fíli y Bilbo, probablemente con la intención de consolarlo, pero tan pronto Fíli lo miró, Ori bajó la mirada y se retiró sin decir palabra. Fili se sintió orgulloso de cómo Ori había respetado su autoridad sin necesidad de ordenarle que se retirara; incluso le parecía que la mirada de Ori indicaba interés.

**  
Un par de horas después de comer, Kíli llegó con manzanas rojas para Fíli y Bilbo quienes descansaban tendidos a la sombra de un árbol. Al verlo llegar, Fíli se sentó de nuevo y Bilbo se arrodilló a su lado. El mayor de los hermanos tomó ambas manzanas y sacando una pequeña navaja de entre sus ropas cortó un trozo de manzana y lo puso en la boca de Bilbo. Bilbo comió sin decir palabra, con la mirada baja; no podía disfrutar la comida como de costumbre, por la desazón que sentía. La compañía, a excepción de Dwalin, los observaba discretamente. Dwalin era tan sutil como un tigre acechando a su presa. Estaba a minutos de ir a decirle unas cuantas verdades al mediano, quien después de humillar al rey, parecía aceptar sin problemas la autoridad del heredero al trono. Dwalin no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan tonto.

Justo cuando Fíli ponía un trozo de manzana en la boca de Bilbo, Thorin regresó al campamento, nuevamente con una presa. Esta vez arrastraba a un gato montés de buen tamaño y tenía una herida aún sangrante en su mano izquierda. Fíli se levantó de golpe. Bilbo alzó la cabeza y al ver a Thorin herido no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios. Oin se acercó a ver la herida de Thorin. Thorin dijo que no era nada, que iría primero a bañarse al río y que cuando regresara, Oin podría verlo. 

Dwalin se ofreció acompañarlo, pero Thorin se rehusó, ordenando a Fíli que fuera con él. Thorin hizo una seña a Bilbo para que los siguiera. Los tres se fueron camino al río entre las miradas curiosas del resto de la compañía. Dwalin observaba a Bilbo con desdén y Balin sonrió al verlos partir. 

Bilbo siguió a Thorin y Fíli camino al río, cuando éstos comenzaron a hablar en la lengua enana, que Bilbo solo sabía se llamaba Khuzdul y era una lengua secreta. Bilbo no podía entenderla, pero sabía que discutían algo serio, no solo por la forma en que Fíli gesticulaba, entre orgulloso y molesto, sino porque la mirada de Thorin se oscurecía más cada vez que miraba al hobbit. De pronto, Thorin y Fíli se detuvieron. Fíli se volvió a Bilbo y le dijo:   
-Acompaña a Thorin y procura no contrariarlo. De lo contrario podría decidir ir a cazar de nuevo una bestia más peligrosa aún y estaremos aquí más días.   
Thorin siguió caminando hacia el río, mientras Fili regresaba al campamento. Cuando el rey llegó a una piedra alta, rectangular, que casi le llegaba cintura, se detuvo aún dándole la espalda al hobbit, que caminaba detrás de él con la mirada baja.   
-Veo que finalmente aprendiste a demostrar tu sumisión, mediano. Dime, ¿deseas convertirte permanentemente el sumiso de Fíli?  
Bilbo se sintió desfallecer por un momento. ¿Sería que Thorin ya no deseaba estar cerca de él? Justo ahora que entendía un poco más de qué se trataba dicha relación y que comenzaba a aceptar su deseo por Thorin, a pesar de lo inapropiado que era la atracción al mismo sexo entre los hobbits.

-Fili ha sido bueno conmigo – dijo Bilbo con la boca seca, mientras los ojos de Thorin se ensombrecían – me ha explicado nuestras diferencias y se ha preocupado porque lo entienda. No tendría inconveniente en someterme a su autoridad, Señor.   
Thorin sintió una llamarada de celos y giró la cabeza para evaluar la reacción de Bilbo. Bilbo siguió con la mirada fija en sus pies.   
-¿No tendrías inconveniente? Interesante eufemismo. No solo pareces haber superado la vergüenza que tenías hace un par de noches cuando te castigué y la furia de ayer en la mañana, cuando saliste corriendo diciendo que eras un hobbit honorable. Hoy no solo te bañaste con Fíli, sino que limpiaste sus armas. A menos que los hobbits honorables tengan como hábito seducir en público, podría decirse que no has escatimado esfuerzos en fomentar tu cercanía con Fíli.   
-Pero te entiendo, mediano – continuó Thorin – Fíli es joven y apuesto, y supongo que su cuerpo esbelto y su cara sin barba son más atractivos para tu raza. Sin embargo, debo admitir que no esperaba que aceptaras su castigo en público tan fácilmente. Apenas hace dos noches me dijiste que no aguantarías un día entero sin hablar y que te avergonzaría arrodillarte frente al resto de la compañía, así que no puedo negar que me sorprendió verte arrodillado y en silencio al lado de él, sometido a su control. Supongo que apreciarías el honor de ser el primer sumiso del heredero al trono de Erebor. Claro, aún hace falta recuperar el trono y esperar a que yo muera – terminó Thorin con un dejo de sarcasmo.

El rey se consolaba pensando que al menos no había hecho pública su relación con el hobbit, pero no podía quitarse ese peso que sentía en el estómago, y ese sabor amargo que se acumulaba en su boca con cada palabra. No había esperado ver a Bilbo someterse tan fácilmente a Fíli, cuando la idea de someterse a él le había parecido repulsiva.

-Señor, no tendría inconveniente en someterme a Fíli si así me lo ordenara Usted – inició Bilbo cautelosamente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado - pero quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para aclarar algo. Ayer mismo, después de que Fíli llegara con Sus órdenes, hablé con Balin. Quería transmitirle a Usted mi mensaje, pedirle perdón por mi arrebato y transmitirle a Usted mi deseo de someterme totalmente a Su voluntad. Pero Balin me indicó que era mejor esperar, que ya habría tiempo de aclarar las cosas, que la mejor manera de expresar mi sumisión sería acatar su orden y aceptar la autoridad de Fíli. Ahora veo que mi deseo de expresar con entusiasmo mi docilidad fue un error, mi Señor.

Thorin sintió cómo la emoción se agolpaba en su pecho al escuchar al hobbit llamarle de esta forma. Pero antes de apagar su enojo, volteó a ver al mediano. Bilbo se encontraba sentado sobre sus talones, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, las manos a la espalda y la mirada baja y entristecida. Thorin se quedó un momento callado, absorbiendo la imagen del hobbit a sus pies, hasta que sintió un golpe de calor en su entrepierna, lo que lo hizo resoplar y avanzar un paso. Bilbo se inclinó hacia adelante, movió su mano derecha suavemente y tocó la bota de Thorin con reverencia. Thorin no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. Parecía que el hobbit no deseaba a Fíli, como él lo había supuesto. Avanzó un paso, quedando más cerca del hobbit.

-Habla, mediano.  
-Mi Señor, si me lo permite, quisiera resarcir la pena que le he causado. Permítame demostrarle lo mucho que deseo seguir bajo su cuidado. Dígame qué puedo hacer para demostrarle mi entrega. No puedo prometer que siempre me será fácil, pero haré lo que Usted me pida – dijo Bilbo mientras tomaba la mano derecha del rey y la ponía sobre su mejilla.   
-Mediano – dijo Thorin con voz ronca, mientras observaba con deseo el cuerpo del hobbit – no debes hacer este tipo de promesas a la ligera. Menos aún cuando sigo molesto. No sabes lo que podría hacerte. No sabes lo que deseo hacerte.  
Bilbo se estremeció – No, no lo sé, pero confío en Usted y en que Usted sabe mejor que yo lo que me conviene. Y aunque lo temo, sé que merezco un castigo por el dolor que le he causado aún sin intención. Prefiero someterme a él que poner de nuevo una distancia entre nosotros.  
-Deja de poner ideas en mi mente, ladrón. Sí, te mereces un castigo y créeme, estoy muy tentado a dártelo en este momento. No solamente me dejaste hablando solo – dijo Thorin que comenzaba a exaltarse - sino que provocaste a Bofur, te pusiste en peligro innecesario con los troles y poniendo en riesgo tu vida y la de toda la compañía, trataste de seducir a mi sobrino...  
-Pero yo no sabía que...  
-No me interrumpas, Bilbo – a lo que Bilbo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio, al menos Thorin ya hablaba con él y le llamaba por su nombre – aceptaste la autoridad de Fíli sin rechistar y encima de todo, aceptaste sus castigos con mejor talante que conmigo. Definitivamente, eso se merece un castigo, solo temo que...  
-Pero, Señor, Fíli ya me castigó por lo de las armas – interrumpió Bilbo.  
-Sigues hablando sin que te lo pida – murmuró Thorin con media sonrisa.   
-Muy bien, Bilbo. Me has convencido. Vas a contar veinte nalgadas. Ya sabemos que puedes aguantarlas, así que no quiero escuchar nada más que números hasta que te dé permiso de hablar nuevamente.  
Bilbo se debatía entre la esperanza y el miedo que le causaba saber que sería castigado. Sin decir más, Thorin levantó a Bilbo y lo depositó sobre la piedra, le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior y dándose solo un momento para absorber la imagen del trasero desnudo de Bilbo, dejó caer su mano derecha.   
-Una, dos – dijo Bilbo confundido aún por el contacto duro de la piedra. Solo había perdido la cuenta de dos azotes esta vez.  
-Tres, cuatro – dijo entre jadeos, mientras la mano de Thorin le azotaba el trasero y lo restregaba contra la piedra. Con cada golpe, el miembro de Bilbo se hinchaba un poco más.   
Los golpes caían con fuerza, alternándose entre la nalga derecha y la izquierda.  
-Cinco, seis – Bilbo notaba como Thorin alternaba no solo el lado, sino la altura de sus golpes.   
-Siete, ocho – decía mientras sus nalgas palpitaban enrojecidas.   
Bilbo continuó contando automáticamente. Su mente apenas captaba cómo cada golpe le escocía el trasero y su cara se enrojecía hasta alcanzar casi el mismo tono que ya tenían sus nalgas.   
-Nueve, diez – contó el hobbit con la voz quebrándose, mientras trataba de procesar las diferentes sensaciones: el placer por el contacto con las manos fuertes de Thorin, el ardor de sus nalgas que comenzaba a ser doloroso, la pena por estar de nuevo en esta posición y la esperanza de que Thorin le diera otra oportunidad.  
-Once, doce – Bilbo empezaba a respirar agitadamente, Thorin empezaba a sentir como Bilbo se sacudía.  
-Trece, catorce, quince – Bilbo comenzó a sollozar. Sentía que su trasero y su pene brillaban al rojo vivo.  
-Dieciséis, dicisiete – contó Bilbo llorando ya sin poder contenerse. Thorin comenzó a azotarlo más lentamente, dejando reposar sus manos en las nalgas de Bilbo después de cada golpe.  
-Dieciocho, diecinueve – gritó Bilbo, que no podía más, mientras ponía sus manos en su trasero.   
-Bilbo, ya sabes lo que pasaría si volvías a interrumpir tu castigo. Te has ganado cinco nalgadas más y me temo que disfrutaré cada una de ellas.  
-Vein..te, veinti...uno – contó Bilbo bañado en llanto, mientras sintió como Thorin acariciaba sus nalgas entre cada azote. Con cada caricia, su miembro se endurecía aún más, ya comenzaba a dolerle reclamando satisfacción. Bilbo estaba confundido, no entendía cómo el dolor no acababa con su erección.  
-Veinti...dos, veinti...tres – dijo Bilbo con voz apagada, desplomándose sobre la piedra. Thorin sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver como Bilbo dejaba ya de removerse, dándose por vencido.  
-Veinti...cuatro, veinti....cin...co – logró contar finalmente el hobbit, que lloraba a lágrima viva y trataba de ahogar sus gritos de dolor. 

Thorin levantó a Bilbo y se sentó sobre la piedra en un solo movimiento. Puso a Bilbo contra su pecho, haciendo que recargara su cara sobre su hombro izquierdo, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y su espalda, mientras Bilbo lloraba desconsoladamente.


	9. El castigo 2a parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reacciones de ambos al castigo de Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La clasificación de la historia ha cambiado a explícita. Menciones de sexo oral no consentido.

-Tranquilo, Bilbo... pequeño, ya pasó, todo ha terminado. Has sido muy valiente al aguantar tu castigo y no pedir clemencia – dijo el rey en voz suave, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Esta vez, el castigo de Bilbo había sido administrado sobre una piedra, y no sobre las rodillas de Thorin, ya que éste había querido poner distancia entre ellos, pero al abrazar al hobbit, el rey se dio cuenta lo mucho que deseaba su contacto físico y lo bien que se sentía ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos. El cabello del hobbit olía a lavanda y a la tierra después de la lluvia. Sus cortos rizos de cobre invitaban a ser acariciados. 

Poco a poco, el hobbit pasaba del llanto a los sollozos cada vez más lentos y regulares. Al comenzar a sollozar, pudo percatarse del aroma fuerte y masculino que emanaba del cuello de Thorin. Bilbo grabó ese olor en su memoria, desde ahora estaría asociado con paz, seguridad, estabilidad. Thorin era para Bilbo el eje en el que se anclaba su ansiedad y hacía que el mundo dejara de girar. 

-Háblame, Bilbo ¿cómo te sientes?  
-Bien... Se..ñor, todo está en paz – dijo Bilbo entre sollozos.  
-¿Deseas seguir aquí o prefieres sentarte? - preguntó el rey en voz queda.  
-Si mi Señor no tiene inconveniente, quisiera quedarme aquí un momento más – dijo Bilbo con la voz un poco más firme.  
-No hay problema, pequeño, toma el tiempo que necesites, quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo Thorin satisfecho, rozando con su nariz el cuello de Bilbo. 

Habiendo escuchado su aprobación, Bilbo se atrevió a echarle los brazos al cuello a Thorin. Viendo que Thorin lo permitía, Bilbo se acomodó nuevamente sobre su hombro. Thorin comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sus brazos y eso fué todo lo que necesitó para llorar nuevamente, de forma desconsolada. Este llanto era distinto. No era más la expresión de su frustración y dolor al recibir el castigo de Thorin, ahora lloraba por sentirse en paz, en casa, seguro, como hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba en los brazos de alguien. Este nuevo llanto era la lluvia suave que toca la tierra con reverencia.

Thorin abrazó al hobbit con calma, tocando sus rizos, su cuello, su espalda. Esas caricias fueron suficientes para recordarle a Thorin lo bien que se sentía cuidar de alguien, ser abrazado como si no importara nada más en el mundo. Abrazar a alguien como si quisiera hacerlo parte de si. Poco a poco, la respiración agitada de Bilbo se calmó de nuevo.  
-Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak (Te deseo más que al mitril) – murmuró Thorin mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello. No podía dejar de sentir el pene endurecido de Bilbo, justo arriba de su cintura, sin embargo, después de lo sucedido el día anterior, Thorin no daría el primer paso.  
-Me temo que no entendí, Señor.  
-Lo sé, Bilbo, fué un acto reflejo. Quise decir que me daba gusto ayudarte – no era una mentira, eso era lo que había querido decir el rey, aunque en realidad hubiera confesado su deseo.  
-Muchas gracias, Señor, de verdad lo aprecio, y ya me siento mejor – dijo Bilbo separándose del cuello de Thorin, apenado todavía por cómo había llorado tanto a lágrima viva sobre Thorin, en tan poco tiempo. Recordando su erección, Bilbo soltó sus manos y trató de poner distancia entre ambos, provocando un escalofrío en Thorin. 

Thorin lo tomó entre sus brazos y diciendo: “Siento causarte dolor, pero esto te ayudará a que duela un poco menos” lo apoyó boca abajo sobre su regazo y sacó de su camisa un pequeño frasco que contenía aceite. Sin decir nada más, vertió un poco del aceite sobre el trasero de Bilbo y comenzó a frotarlo con delicadeza. Cada toque de las manos ásperas de Thorin causaba un poco de dolor en el hobbit, pero tan pronto se comenzó a absorber, los aceites esenciales contenidos en la mezcla aliviaron un poco las punzadas que sentía. Cada toque de los dedos del rey enviaba una descarga de placer al miembro de Bilbo que estaba aún firme y húmedo, esperando el momento de tener la atención del enano. Con cada pasada de sus manos disminuía la resistencia de Bilbo, así como la distancia que Thorin había puesto a sus propias emociones. Con cada caricia, el rey se olvidaba de las experiencias negativas que había tenido con Tirio, el sumiso que había cuidado con tanto esmero tantos años atrás, que había vendido los pocos recuerdos de la familia real que Thorin tenía consigo y que le había abandonado para irse tras un elfo de los bosques de Mirwood.

Las manos de Thorin arrancaron un par de gemidos de Bilbo, ante la sorpresa de éste y el placer del rey.  
-Lo siento, mi Señor, no era mi intención responder de forma tan inapropiada a sus cuidados – dijo Bilbo apenado – sé que en ningún momento debí haber confundido cuidados con caricias, pero me temo que mi cuerpo simplemente agradece en voz alta el ser aliviado de esta manera.  
-No tienes por qué disculparte, pequeño, de hecho, viendo tu reacción, lamento no haber hecho esto por ti en nuestro anterior encuentro – dijo Thorin tratando de disimular su deseo y comenzando a poner de nuevo en orden la ropa del hobbit.  
El reacomodo de la ropa de Bilbo le arrancó un par de punzadas de dolor, que aprovechó Bilbo para disimular su decepción al perder el contacto con el cuerpo del enano. 

-Bueno, ahora que hemos aclarado esto, me gustaría quitarme toda esta sangre y suciedad – dijo Thorin dirigiéndose al río.  
-¿Puedo acompañarlo, mi Señor? - preguntó Bilbo esperanzado, ya que no quería volver a distanciarse de Thorin en lo que quedaba de la noche.  
Thorin asintió sin decir más. Bilbo se tambaleó un poco al ponerse en movimiento. Tan pronto llegaron al río, Thorin comenzó a desvestirse, e inmediatamente gruñó por el dolor que le causaba la herida en la mano y otra más que tenía en el hombro, aunque no era visible; Bilbo, al darse cuenta de que Thorin requería su ayuda levantó la mano para quitarle la armadura, pero recordó lo que Fíli le había dicho respecto al espacio personal de los enanos.  
-Señor, veo que su mano sigue sangrando y al parecer su hombro derecho está también lastimado. Permítame ayudarle.

Thorin gruñó de nuevo, ya que no deseaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se lastimaría más, tanto el hombro como la mano, de no aceptarla.  
Finalmente accedió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, que hizo sonreír a Bilbo, quien se acercó al rey y comenzó a desvestirlo. La cercanía con el cuerpo de Thorin hizo que Bilbo se sonrojara. El hobbit no pudo menos que apreciar el torso fuerte y musculoso del rey, que se adivinaba bajo su ropa. Bilbo lo tocaba con cuidado y reverencia, puesto que no deseaba lastimar el hombro herido del rey y ahora sabía que la cercanía física no era algo que se diera comúnmente entre los enanos. 

Bilbo modestamente bajó sus ojos para no delatar su deseo frente al pecho firme del rey, pero al ver el bulto de la entrepierna del rey se apenó más aún, sintió la boca seca y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Bilbo se hincó entonces para desatarle las botas, mientras Thorin desabrochaba su pantalón. El hobbit estaba hincado frente al bulto cada vez más notorio, hipnotizado al ver cómo crecía, y no pudo evitar pasar saliva al verlo tan cerca. Cuando el miembro de Thorin tuvo un espasmo involuntario, Bilbo trató, sin éxito, de ahogar un jadeo. Pero el gemido que emitió el hobbit capturaron la atención del rey, quien pronto se inclinó y tomó los labios de Bilbo con los suyos. Bilbo solo acertó a abrir la boca y dejar que el beso de Thorin lo dominara por completo. 

Cuando logró reaccionar, Bilbo respondió al beso con pasión y Thorin emitió un sonido gutural que reflejaba hambre y deseo, tanto que Bilbo se sonrojó nuevamente. Abrió sus labios nuevamente y dejó entrar la lengua de Thorin a explorar su boca y a tallarse contra la suya. Mientras, las manos de Thorin apretaban fuertemente la espalda y la cintura del hobbit. Bilbo ahogaba sus jadeos en la boca de Thorin, quien olvidó por un momento que tenía entre sus brazos a alguien de constitución más delicada y depositaba en él el deseo contenido por tantos años. 

El hobbit, por otra parte, había dejado de pensar coherentemente. Lo último que pasó por su mente fue que era mucho su atrevimiento al besar al rey, pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el fuego de su piel, que solo parecía calmarse con los besos de Thorin. Bilbo acarició con deseo el pecho desnudo de Thorin, y recorrió sus pectorales firmes, grandes y tatuados, no pudo evitar fijar su vista y tragar saliva nuevamente al ver un pezón perforado por una argolla, y el vello tupido del pecho, que se extendía hasta su entrepierna. Su cara demostraba nerviosismo y deseo, Bilbo se sintió apenado y decidió concentrarse en zonas más seguras: subió sus manos por los hombros y llegó al cuello, con una de sus manos rozó la barba de Thorin, mientras la otra se enredaba en su cabellera larga, rizada, que olía un poco a sudor y sangre, así como a maderas. 

Cuando Thorin percibió la pequeña mano de Bilbo en su cabello, sintió cómo su control se desvanecía, junto con la armadura que le protegía de sus emociones. Con un deseo sin represiones y una imperiosa necesidad de explorar el cuerpo de Bilbo, las manos de Thorin empezaron a desvestir al hobbit. En un par de movimientos le quitó la camisa y desabrochó sus pantalones, mientras lo besaba con con pasión; primero el cuello, luego el pecho suave y lampiño del hobbit, tan distinto al de un enano. La única respuesta de Bilbo eran los jadeos que lograba emitir, ya que había perdido cualquier sentimiento de modestia, y su capacidad para hilar palabras parecía haberle abandonado completamente, a cambio de una notoria habilidad para emitir todo tipo de sonidos. 

En un momento, Thorin le tuvo completamente desnudo y regresó a besarlo en los labios, mientras el rey se desprendía de su ropa interior. Bilbo tenía la cara enrojecida de placer y los ojos entrecerrados por la modestia. Finalmente, ambos estuvieron desnudos, deseosos y jadeantes. Thorin se agachó a buscar entre sus ropas un bote de aceite, sabía que poseer al hobbit sin preparación sería sumamente doloroso, primero por la diferencia de tamaño entre ambas razas, y segundo porque la línea de Durin había sido dotada de miembros grandes, largos y poderosos. La poca cordura que Thorin parecía retener desapareció cuando el hobbit tomó entre sus manos el pene enrojecido y semi-erecto del enano. Bilbo se había quedado sin palabras, al percibir el tamaño del miembro del rey, que aún estaba semi-erecto. Thorin lo volvió a la realidad al tomarle de las manos y decirle: "Si quieres que me detenga dilo ahora. Si vuelves a tocar mi martillo no seré responsable por lo que ocurra después."

-Creo que solo tengo una vaga idea de lo que puede ocurrir después -admitió Bilbo con voz insegura, mientras acariciaba el centro de la masculinidad del rey - pero sin importar lo que sea, estoy a su disposición, mi Señor. 

-Bilbo, no puedes decirme esto sin aclararlo - dijo Thorin con voz enronquecida, que ya había volteado a Bilbo sobre un tronco cercano y le detenía con una mano sobre la espalda, mientras con la otra endurecía su miembro - ¿estás diciendo que no conoces los placeres del cuerpo?  
-Así es, mi Señor, salvo los jugueteos ocasionales de mi juventud, nunca he tenido una relación carnal.  
-Maldita sea, Bilbo, unos segundos más y me habría arrepentido de mis acciones -dijo el rey mientras jadeaba furiosamente tratando de recuperar la cordura- está bien, cambiemos de planes... iré despacio.  
-No, Señor, necesita contenerse por mí, gustoso aceptaré lo que Usted decida brindarme.  
-Bilbo, pequeño – dijo Thorin ayudando a Bilbo a levantarse y besando de nuevo sus labios, tratando de controlar su pasión – no sabes lo que dices, no quiero que te arrepientas de esto nunca. Puedo esperar unos días más antes de reclamar cada rincón de tu cuerpo. Ahora ayúdame a bañarme y tendrás tu recompensa.

Thorin dejó el aceite y buscó entre sus ropas un trozo de jabón y se tiró directo al agua; necesitaba agua fresca para distraer su mente que solo tenía un objetivo. El rey nadó unas cuantas brazadas mientras Bilbo entraba con cuidado y se ponía sobre una piedra que estaba sumergida unos cuantos centímetros dentro del río. Thorin se acercó y le ordenó que entrara con él al agua, Bilbo puso cara de pánico y se bajó de la piedra, deteniéndose en la orilla de la misma.  
-Claro, Señor, pero necesitaré que me detenga, puesto que no sé nadar – dijo Bilbo echándole los brazos inmediatamente al cuello.

Aunque el agua no tapaba a Thorin, a Bilbo le llegaba a la boca, por lo que el rey ofreció buscar un lugar menos profundo. Thorin lo afianzó con el brazo derecho, mientras Bilbo le ponía las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Finalmente encontraron un lugar que le llegaba a Thorin a la cintura y a Bilbo a la mitad del pecho. Bilbo se soltó del cuello de Thorin con desgano. 

Thorin se enjabonó y talló las piernas, pero su hombro derecho se encontraba fuertemente lastimado. Al ver las muecas de dolor de Thorin, Bilbo se ofreció a terminar de lavarlo. Thorin acceptó su ayuda y se acercó a Bilbo, quien inmediatamente pasó sus manos enjabonadas por el pecho de Thorin, admirando sus pectorales amplios y fuertes. Enjabonó su pecho con cuidado de no lastimarle el hombro, admirando el vello tupido que tenía el enano. Bajó por cada uno de sus brazos, limpió con delicadeza su mano herida. Talló después su espalda, preguntando por las cicatrices y los tatuajes que tenía en el cuerpo. Thorin le explicó con orgullo los motivos y las circunstancias que lo habían marcado. 

Bilbo no podía más que admirar la fortaleza del cuerpo y el carácter del rey. No eran solo los retos físicos a los que se había enfrentado – que eran totalmente ajenos a Bilbo – tales como las batallas, entrenamientos, peleas y trabajo duro, sino las dificultades que Bilbo solo podía imaginar: el exilio, la responsabilidad por su pueblo, la lucha para defender a su raza y recuperar su montaña. 

Una vez que hubo terminado de tallar el cuerpo del rey, la mano de Bilbo se dirigió cautelosamente hacia el miembro del rey, que comenzaba a endurecerse nuevamente.  
-Veamos, Bilbo, quiero saber más sobre tu experiencia. Dices que no has tenido ninguna experiencia desde tu juventud ¿qué fue lo que pasó entonces? - dijo Thorin mientras disfrutaba las caricias de Bilbo y comenzaba a enjabonar la cabeza, el cuello y los hombros del ladrón.  
-Bueno, ya sabe como exploran los chicos sus cuerpos, un día estaba con un grupo de primos bañándonos en el río, uno de ellos, Otho, o tal vez Falco, no recuerdo, quiso hacer una broma a Drogo, y le arrancó la ropa interior en la que se bañaba. Drogo se vengó quitándole a él la suya y entre los jaloneos, pronto todos estuvimos sin ropa. Drogo perdió la suya en la corriente del río, recuerdo que mi tía Ruby lo regañó por eso. Jugando comenzamos a comparar el tamaño de nuestras partes, cuando el miembro de Otho comenzó a crecer. No debió haber causado tanta sorpresa, porque Otho era el más grande y regordete de todos, sin embargo, todos quisieron ver el tamaño de los otros, así que Otho repitió los movimientos que había hecho y los miembros de los demás comenzaron a crecer considerablemente. Todos menos el mío, ya que era yo el más joven de todos, el mío creció tal vez un centímetro o dos. Eso no impidió que siguiéramos jugando, tocando a otros y riéndonos, pero Otho se empeñó entonces conmigo y fue más allá. Me recostó sobre una piedra para poder tocarme con ambas manos y en un momento de desesperación, se lo metió a la boca. 

-¿Y entonces? - la mirada de Thorin reflejaba un poco de recelo, pero siguió enjabonando el cuerpo de Bilbo, ya había tallado el trasero de Bilbo, y ahora recorría las piernas, dejando sin tocar su miembro.  
-Bueno, como decía, Otho era el más grande de todos, así que para él fue fácil detenerme en el suelo y meter mi flauta – no se ría, Señor, así es como se dice comúnmente en la Comarca – sin ningún problema a su boca. Yo no estaba seguro de que esa fuera buena idea, ni de que fuera a funcionar, ya que yo lo había intentado semanas antes por mi cuenta y nada había pasado. Pero Otho comenzó a pasar su lengua por todos lados, Falco se puso atrás de mi, pero cuando empecé a retorcerme, no sé si de gusto o de pena, me detuvo los brazos. Otho siguió chupando, pasando su lengua por mi flauta, por mis casta... por mis testículos, cuando lo apretó entre sus dedos mientras lo succionaba, me sentí desfallecer. Otho se sacó mi flauta de la boca y derramé un poco de líquido claro sobre el césped.  
-Y eso solo generó curiosidad entre los demás, supongo – comentó Thorin enjuagando el cuerpo del hobbit.  
-En realidad nos asustó un poco. Otho dijo que cuando él había jugado con la suya, su crema había sido blanca y no transparente. Mi flauta quedó flácida de nuevo, y yo me sentí desvanecer. Nos vestimos apresuradamente y regresamos cada quien a su casa. Nunca volvimos, al menos yo, a tratar el tema. No fué una experiencia agradable, y no traté de repetirla con nadie más, aunque lo hice por mi cuenta unos meses más tarde. Unos años más tarde descubrí que prefería jugar solo, por así decirlo. Un par de veces intenté besar a una chica, pero pronto me dí cuenta que esa no era mi orientación. Lamentablemente, en la Comarca, la única otra alternativa que tenía era seguir soltero.  
-¿Y nunca más te tocó nadie?  
-No, hasta esta noche – dijo Bilbo casi en un susurro. Al escuchar estas palabras, Thorin sonrió abiertamente, su mirada se oscureció y su sonrisa se volvió depredadora.  
-Bueno, ahora entiendo mejor tus reacciones – dijo el rey mientras tomaba al hobbit y lo depositaba sobre un peñasco que estaba en el agua – y no será difícil borrar esos malos recuerdos y hacer tus futuras experiencias más placenteras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuaremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	10. Creando nuevas memorias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin ayuda a Bilbo a crear nuevas y placenteras memorias. Bilbo se gana otro castigo y juntos discuten por qué el rey eligió a Bilbo como su sumiso.

Bilbo, por su parte, había enjabonado ya su miembro. Erecto, era tan largo como el ancho de su mano y no era muy grueso, sin embargo, tenía una forma agradable a la vista, se levantaba en un ángulo recto contra su cuerpo, y coronaba con gracia su testículos que eran más bien pequeños. Desde que el hobbit había pasado la adolescencia, nunca había vuelto a ver otro cuerpo desnudo, pero sospechaba que su pene era de un tamaño ligeramente más corto que el promedio entre los hobbits. 

Thorin había levantado a Bilbo y lo había sentado sin esfuerzo en un peñasco cerca de la orilla del río. El agua estaba apenas unos centímetros arriba de la piedra, por lo que no alcanzaba a cubrirlo. Bilbo estaba una cabeza por encima del rey. Al estar desnudo frente a Thorin, Bilbo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por lo que agachó la cabeza. 

Thorin se le acercó en ese momento, el atardecer estaba cayendo y la luz había disminuido, pero aún había la suficiente para que el rey pudiera absorber los detalles del cuerpo desnudo de Bilbo. El cabello aún le escurría sobre el cuello y Thorin siguió con la lengua el camino que las gotas marcaban en el pecho del hobbit. Su lengua se detuvo en una de las tetillas de Bilbo, la lamió suavemente, arrancando un gemido de placer. Al ver la reacción de Bilbo, Thorin tomó el pequeño botón entre sus labios y succionó con un poco de fuerza, lo que arrancó otro gemido más. Thorin sonrió y besó el otro lado. Recorrió su areola con la lengua nuevamente y tomó la punta entre los dientes. Bilbo se sonrojó de nuevo. Thorin tomó entonces el miembro erecto del hobbit, mientras succionaba el pezón del lado izquierdo. 

-Puedo escuchar tu corazón. Tranquilízate, pequeño.  
-Lo siento... es que...no lo esperaba... – murmuró Bilbo jadeante. 

Thorin siguió acariciándolo, sorprendido ante el tamaño de su pene – que realmente era mucho más pequeño y delgado de lo que él esperaba, ahora entendía claramente por qué la alusión a una flauta y no a un martillo – y la falta de vello de su entrepierna. Bilbo tomó aire al sentir las manos del rey posándose sobre su falo. Se había olvidado de respirar por un momento. La mano derecha de Thorin tomó con firmeza el miembro de Bilbo, recorriéndolo mientras se hinchaba. La mano izquierda se posó bajo sus testículos y los masajeó con suavidad. Bilbo estaba respirando agitadamente y su miembro endurecido comenzaba a gotear el líquido pre seminal. Thorin tomó las gotas que salían del falo de Bilbo y las esparció por el glande. Bilbo siseó y se sonrojó nuevamente. 

Thorin comenzó a recorrer la verga del hobbit con más firmeza, cada vez más rápido. Bilbo respiraba con dificultad, entre jadeos, suspiros y otros ruidos que le parecían por demás vergonzosos.  
-Bilbo, quiero tomarte en mi boca, pero no quiero hacer nada que te desagrade.  
Bilbo no pudo ya decir nada, solo asentir con la cabeza y emitir un gemido casi lastímero.  
Apenas lo vió asentir, Thorin se introdujo el miembro enrojecido de Bilbo en su boca. Lo chupó con gusto durante unos segundos, apretó con suavidad sus testículos mientras empujaba su dedo índice con fuerza contra la base del pene. Bilbo se corrió en ese instante, pero su eyaculación fue escasa, por lo que Thorin la bebió sin dificultad alguna, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

Bilbo se dejó caer en los brazos de Thorin, quien lo tomó sin problema y lo cargó en el agua, mientras se recuperaba. Había pasado de la tensión del momento a un estado de flacidez total. No podía sostenerse, ni hablar, por lo que se dejo acunar en el pecho de Thorin por unos momentos. Mientras tanto, Thorin pensaba en lo afortunado que era al tener el privilegio de ser el primer amante del hobbit; completamente fascinado por lo que había descubierto el día de hoy le daba suaves besos en la frente y lo apretaba contra su pecho. Sabía que la entrega de Bilbo, así como sus confesiones, tenían un gran significado para el hobbit y se sentía feliz de haber ignorado su impulso de entregarlo como sumiso a Fíli. 

Pasado un rato Bilbo recuperó sus fuerzas y se abrazó al cuello de Thorin, quien lo besó en los labios suavemente y lo puso en el césped, a la orilla del río, y salió tras él. Bilbo comenzó a besar la boca del rey, su cuello y llevó sus manos hacia la cintura del rey. Con timidez acercó una de sus manos al pene de Thorin que seguía semi-erecto, Bilbo se preguntaba si ese era el tamaño habitual, pero le parecía recordar haberlo sentido más firme cuando Thorin lo había castigado.  
-Thorin, si me permites, me gustaría reciprocar lo que has hecho por mi.  
-Pequeño, debo decir que me encanta como se escucha mi nombre en tus labios, pero no recuerdo haberte permitido usarlo. Ese atrevimiento tiene un cierto encanto y merece un castigo especial. En cuanto a tu petición de reciprocar las atenciones que he tenido contigo, créeme, realmente deseo que suceda pronto, sin embargo, no quiero preocupar a Dwalin y a Oin, que deben estar ansiosos de ver nuestro retorno. Así que nos vestiremos ahora y volveremos al campamento, pero antes de eso, hay algo que debo ponerte, para evitar que toques tu “flauta” antes de que te dé mi permiso.

Thorin buscó entre sus ropas y encontró lo que necesitaba. Un par de trozos de metal con una abrazadera, que se ajustaba a los genitales para mantenerlo en su lugar.  
-Me temo que esta medida es la única opción que tengo disponible y necesitaré reducirlo un poco para que ajuste a tu medida, sin embargo, esta noche servirá para evitar que te estimules.  
Al decir esto, puso un poco de tela en la punta del metal, metió el miembro de Bilbo y lo cerró con un pequeño alambre. El dispositivo molestó un poco a Bilbo, pero lo que lo molestó más fue la insinuación de que se tocaría él mismo, considerando que se encontraba en la constante compañía de trece enanos y un mago. 

-Pero, Thorin, yo jamás...  
-Dime, Bilbo ¿deseas otro castigo más?  
-Lo siento, Señor, no fue mi intención...  
-Me lo aclararás después, pequeño, vístete ahora y ya pensaré en tu castigo más adelante. Veo que el placer te hace olvidar la disciplina. Tendremos que trabajar en ello.

Thorin comenzó a vestirse, disfrutando la frustración del hobbit, que trataba de no expresarla en voz alta y ganarse un nuevo castigo. Bilbo se vistió molesto, pero no quiso darle a Thorin razón para un castigo más, el aparato realmente era incómodo, pero estaba seguro que si pedía que se lo quitara, Thorin se negaría, así que trató de olvidarlo. La intención era importante, pero tan pronto dio los primeros pasos se percató de lo complicado que era caminar sin rozarlo. La sensación del metal era tan ajena a Bilbo que tenía que caminar con cuidado. 

Tan pronto llegaron al campamento, Dwalin se acercó a Thorin, hablando en lengua enana. Thorin respondió con una explicación que parecía abarcar al hobbit, ya que Dwalin lo miró primero con desdén, luego con sorpresa y finalmemente tiró una carcajada. Bilbo no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué sería lo que le contó Thorin a Dwalin? Esperaba que no fueran detalles de lo que había sucedido en el río, y menos aún, de lo que le había confesado a Thorin. Sin embargo, no pudo acercarse a preguntarle porque tan pronto Oin se percató de su llegada, se acercó al rey. Thorin solo le dijo a Bilbo que tendiera sus mantas para dormir y le señaló un área un poco apartada del círculo alrededor de la fogata, donde dormirían todos. Thorin le ordenó también que preparara un plato de cena.

Después de haber sido revisado y tratado por Oin y asignado las guardias de la noche, el rey regresó al lado de Bilbo, quien ya había tendido sus mantas, poniendo entre ellas una distancia corta pero todavía honorable y había preparado un plato con comida – asumiendo que sería para Thorin y que él se retiraría de nuevo a cenar con la Compañía – y un tarro del vino que al parecer aún no habían terminado de consumir. Thorin se sentó en un tronco de arbol cercano y le indicó a Bilbo que se acercara. 

Bilbo se acercó llevando el plato y el tarro, sin ver cómo todos lo miraban. Thorin se encontraba sentado en una orilla del tronco y solo le dijo “Acompáñame”, a lo que Bilbo obedeció sentándose en el tronco. Hizo una mueca de dolor, ya que las nalgas aún le escocían después de su castigo. Thorin lo vió y sólo alzó una ceja y sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa. Bilbo captó inmediatamente que no debía sentarse en el tronco, por lo que se bajó inmediatamente a sentarse en el suelo frente a Thorin.  
-Si estás buscando la posición correcta, es sentado en cuclillas a mi lado. Ponte cómodo porque estaremos aquí un rato.  
-Sí, Señor – respondió Bilbo con más seguridad ahora que sabía de qué se trataba. 

Thorin tomó un bocado de carnes frías y queso, y se lo dio a Bilbo. Después comió él un poco, mientras Bilbo masticaba. Ese fue el momento que eligió Bilbo para volver su vista al campamento y percartarse que prácticamente todos lo observaban. Apenado bajó la vista y siguió masticando. 

Thorin no perdió detalle de la reacción de Bilbo, pero solo dijo:  
-Espero que todo tu discurso sobre someterte a mi voluntad no haya sido un arrebato del momento. Esta será una excelente oportunidad de demostrarlo.  
-Claro, Señor. Es solo que... nunca he estado en esta situación y no esperaba llamar así la atención de los demás – expresó el hobbit con un poco de pena, poniendo sus manos en la espalda y bajando de nuevo la mirada.

Thorin le dio otro bocado, mismo que Bilbo agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y un “Gracias, Señor”, después de terminar la cena de la misma forma, Thorin alimentando a Bilbo con pequeños bocados, en silencio salvo por las expresiones de gratitud, Bilbo tocó tímidamente la bota de Thorin. El rey no pudo más que sonreír ante el despliegue de cortesía sumisa y dijo: “Dime, pequeño, tienes permiso para hablar”.  
-Señor, aunque ahora entiendo un poco más el rol de los sumisos entre su raza, y ciertamente me siento halagado de me hubiera elegido, me temo que aún no comprendo bien por qué lo hizo. No estoy seguro de tener las cualidades que se requiere, y temo no estar a la altura de lo que Usted espera.  
-Muy bien, estoy convencido de que eres naturalmente sumiso, pero déjame aclararte lo que ví en tu casa – dijo Thorin tratando de mantener un tono neutro - ¿Quiénes fueron los primeros en llegar a tu casa?  
-Dwalin y Balin. El primero unos minutos antes que el otro. Después Fíli y Kíli, y después el resto – respondió Bilbo.  
-¿Le preparaste o le serviste la cena a alguno de ellos?  
-No – dijo Bilbo sin entender a dónde iba Thorin con esto – Dwalin se sentó en mi lugar en la mesa y se apoderó de mi plato. Terminó su cena antes de que llegara Balin. Cuando Balin llegó entró a mi alacena y sacó un poco de comida. Al llegar Fíli y Kíli, Dwalin les pidió que sacaran la cerveza, mientras Balin seguía buscando comida. Cuando llegó el resto, Bombur, Dori y Ori prepararon la cena del resto. Me temo que solo estuve revoloteando y quejándome por los destrozos cometidos.  
-Y ¿recuerdas que pasó cuando llegué yo? Obviamente después de amenazar con despedazarme – dijo Thorin ocultando una sonrisa.  
-Bueno, sí – murmuró Bilbo mientras se sonrojaba – le ayudé a quitarse la capa y la espada. Despejé un lugar en la mesa, le preparé una sopa y le traje un tarro de cerveza. Busqué unas velas y un cojín para que estuviera cómodo en la silla. Le traje más cerveza, embutidos, pan, nueces y frutos secos, vino, té y un pastel de miel.  
-Vaya, y yo que temía que mi compañía hubiera acabado con todo lo que había disponible en tu despensa.  
-Bueno – accedió Bilbo – a decir verdad, los ingredientes de su cena salieron de la segunda despensa, donde guardo reservas especiales.  
-Mmmm... interesante. Quisiera saber ahora -continuó Thorin- antes de mi llegada ¿te preocupaste por limpiar los destrozos que hicieron los enanos?  
-En realidad no, todos fueron sumamente diligentes, ellos limpiaron los restos de comida que quedaron en el piso después de su cena – dijo Bilbo mientras trataba de leer el rostro de Thorin.  
-Sin embargo, no dudaste un segundo antes de arrodillarte a limpiar el té, usando incluso una de las servilletas de seda que me pusiste como servicio. Más aún, te quedaste de rodillas unos momentos. Dime por favor, ¿qué fué lo que pensaste en ese momento? Ví que te sonrojaste.  
Bilbo se quedó callado por unos instantes. Bajó sus ojos apenado y ligeramente sonrojado.  
-Bilbo, pequeño – dijo Thorin – espero tu respuesta.  
-Preferiría no hablar de eso – respondió Bilbo, sintiendo el pecho cargado de emociones.  
-Afortunadamente, no estamos a expensas de tus preferencias. Responde.  
Bilbo balbuceó un poco y siguió con los ojos fijos en el suelo, hasta que Thorin puso una mano bajo su barbilla y le levantó la cara.  
-Bueno...para ser sinceros – dijo Bilbo, sonrojándose aún más y tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos – me sorprendió mi reacción ya que minutos antes estaba dispuesto a reclamarle por los destrozos que hizo su compañía. Sin embargo, no pude decirle nada, Señor. Se veía usted muy imponente. Además, al momento de estar de rodillas me dí cuenta de lo cansado que estaba de nadar contracorriente, de escuchar tantos pensamientos a la vez, de sentirme pequeño en comparación de todos los demás miembros de su compañía, todos ellos guerreros valientes. Y en ese momento, mi mente se quedó en blaco, fue como si nadie más existiera, aparte de Usted. Después de tantos años solo, no esperaba conectarme en este nivel con nadie más.  
-Justamente a eso me refiero, Bilbo. Pero quiero que dejes atrás todas esas dudas. Dime ahora, ¿cómo te sentiste al cuestionar mi plan de rescatar la montaña?  
-Muy mal. Sabía que no era lo correcto, mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que no podía ignorarlo.  
-¿Y qué fué lo que pasó cuando te tomé por el cuello de tu camisa? No parecías realmente asustado.  
-No lo sé, Señor. Solo sentí que no tenía que luchar más. Que podía librarme de todo. En ese momento, mis pensamientos se volvieron un murmullo, y su voz fue lo único que prevaleció. Me pareció que sería más fácil solo hacer lo que usted esperaba. Supongo que mi instinto de supervivencia me indicó que no debía retarle.  
-¿Y acaso tu instinto de supervivencia no te dijo que debías quedarte en casa?  
Bilbo palideció – Después de oírle cantar, Señor, supe que no había manera de quedarme atrás.  
-Dime ahora que pensaste antes de desmayarte – demandó Thorin.  
-Me sentí terriblemente agobiado por haberle hecho enojar, Señor. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente. No sabía si arrodillarme de nuevo o salir corriendo. Me apenaba la recepción tan simple que pude ofrecerle y haber sido irrespetuoso con Usted. Pensar en el dragón me atemorizó, pero verlos partir y quedarme solo no era alternativa. No después de saber lo que perdía.  
-¿Ves ahora a que me refiero? Sometiste tu voluntad, tus deseos, tus decisiones, a mi. Y al firmar el contrato, has aceptado que mi voluntad será de aquí en adelante la que mande sobre ti, a menos que prefieras alejarte de mi lado. No espero que dejes de pensar, habrá momentos en que tendrás dudas y cuestionarás mis órdenes, pero siempre te sentirás mejor sometiéndote a mi voluntad.  
-¿Y no es así con los demás enanos?  
-No, ellos solo siguen mis órdenes en relación a nuestro objetivo: llegar a la montaña y recuperarla. Sus vidas personales no me interesan. Como rey puedo orientarlos, guiarlos, ordenarles en cuestión marcial, pero no puedo mandar en sus decisiones personales. En tu caso, pequeño, desde que firmaste el contrato, puedo ordenarte cualquier cosa, siempre que no vaya en contra de tu bienestar, hasta que alguno de los dos decida rescindir el contrato. Y cuando no cumplas mis órdenes, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas de tu desobediencia.

Por la mente de Bilbo pasaron muchas ideas, algunas placenteras, otras preocupantes; pero Bilbo comenzaba a entender que había pasado el punto de no retorno.


	11. Otra noche juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situación de Bilbo es comentada por Kíli, Fíli y Bofur. Thorin proporciona a Bilbo su castigo y pasan la noche juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consulta las notas al final para ver las advertencias.

Después de cenar, Bilbo llevó el plato y el tarro que habían utilizado. El resto de la compañía había ya dejado de observarlos, a excepción de Fíli y Kíli, éste último, ocasionalmente volteaba a ver a Bilbo con una amplia sonrisa y le guiñaba el ojo. Mientras Bilbo lavaba sus utensilios, Balin se le acercó discretamente y le dijo: “Muy bien, señor Baggins, yo sabía que tomaría la decisión correcta.”  
Bilbo no supo cómo responder, así que sonrió solamente mientras se sonrojaba, recordando el metal que tenía en ese momento alrededor de su miembro. 

El hobbit buscó con la vista a Thorin, pero éste se encontraba discutiendo con Gandalf y Dwalin, probablemente sobre la estrategia de viaje de los siguientes días. Bilbo decidió fumar su pipa, lo que fue aliciente para que Bofur, Fíli y Kíli se unieran y compartieran un momento de charla. Se sentó con mucho cuidado, ya que su trasero se sentía aún un poco adolorido.

-Veo que Thorin ha hecho las paces contigo, Bilbo – dijo Fili iniciando la conversación.  
-Así es, señ... - comenzó a murmurar Bilbo, sin saber si debía seguir llamándolo “señor” ahora que no era el amo asignado por Thorin.  
-Con llamarme Fíli bastará, Bilbo.  
-Claro, Fíli – dijo Bilbo en voz baja.  
-Bueno, me da gusto que la relación entre nuestro tío y tú esté mejorando, pero viendo que pudiste sentarte sin mucho problema, me imagino que aún no han “resuelto” todas sus diferencias – comentó Kíli guiñándole el ojo.  
Bilbo comenzó a ahogarse con el humo de su pipa, y al recordar el aparato que constreñía a su flauta, así como las nalgadas que Thorin le había dado, se sonrojó inmediatamente, tragó saliva y miró al suelo.  
-Kíli, si sabes lo que te conviene, te sugiero que dejes ese tema por la paz, antes que Thorin se dé cuenta – refutó Fíli.  
-Vaya, nunca he sido sumiso, pero viendo como han cambiado tus reacciones en los últimos días, me pregunto si me estoy perdiendo de algo – dijo Bofur entre carcajadas.  
-Yo tampoco había sido sumiso antes, pero puedo decir que el linaje de los Durin tiene un talento especial para ayudarte a descubrir tu potencial. Al menos un par de ellos - dijo Bilbo tirándole dagas con los ojos a Kíli - Si te apuras tal vez puedas probarlo por ti mismo, Bofur – dijo Bilbo con atrevimiento.  
Fíli se infló como pavo real, Bofur se sonrojó y Kíli abrió la boca indignado y decidió beberse la cerveza que le quedaba en un trago, para no tener que responder. Bilbo supo que había logrado su objetivo. 

Bilbo trató de poner atención a la plática acalorada que sostenía el rey con el mago. Gandalf, quien sugería que visitaran a Lord Elrond en Rivendell, puesto que él sabría como ayudarlos a leer e interpretar el mapa que contenía instrucciones en enano antiguo. Todo ese día Balin, Dori y Ori, quien tenía conocimientos de gramática enana, habían comenzado a trabajar en la traducción del mismo, sin resultados satisfactorios, o al menos útiles para la compañía, puesto que en el proceso, Balin había descubierto el talento que tenía Ori para los idiomas, la escritura y el dibujo, así como la riqueza cultural de Dori. 

Thorin se negó rotundamente a visitar Rivendell, lo que causó que Gandalf se retirara molesto nuevamente, aunque esta vez, se quedó en el campamento. Thorin discutió un rato más con Dwalin y Dwalin pronto se retiró a mandar a dormir a todos y hacer la primera guardia. 

Thorin se sentía un poco enfadado después de la discusión, pero su enfado disminuyó al ver a Bilbo despidiéndose de Bofur y de sus sobrinos; Thorin recordó que aún tenía pendiente un castigo con el hobbit. El propósito del castigo era recordarle al mediano que a pesar de la intimidad que compartían, el hobbit le debía respeto y cortesía a Thorin y no debía llamarlo por su nombre, a menos que el rey se lo permitiera expresamente, y también ayudarlo a aceptar que su relación con el rey era pública y que nadie lo juzgaría por ella.

Al llegar Bilbo a su tendido de mantas, Bilbo se quitó el saco para taparse con él. Thorin llegó en ese momento y le indicó que sus respectivas mantas estaban muy separadas una de otra. Le dijo también que de acuerdo a Oin, Thorin debía dormir con el hombro sobre una superficie más suave que la manta que usaba. Bilbo le ofreció entonces su saco, aunque realmente no haría gran diferencia.  
-Me parece una excelente idea. No necesitas tu ropa para mantenerte caliente si duermes a mi lado y mi hombro se beneficiará de una noche de reposo más cómodo – dijo Thorin mientras acomodaba la manta de Bilbo, el saco de Bilbo y su propio abrigo sobre la manta - Desvístete y pondremos el resto de tu ropa, para dormir sobre ella y nos taparemos con mi manta, que es lo suficientemente amplia para ambos.  
Bilbo solo abrió sus ojos, se tocó la garganta y carraspeó para poder encontrar su voz.  
-¿Quiere mi Señor que me desvista? ¿Y que duerma desnudo frente a todos?  
-Bilbo, supongo que todos saben que eres mi sumiso y sospechan lo que sucede o sucederá entre nosotros. Sinceramente no me importa quien lo sepa. Deseo que duermas desnudo porque hay un castigo que tenemos pendiente y que va a ser llevado a cabo antes de dormir. Además, quiero explorar tu cuerpo esta noche. Mañana saldremos al alba.

El hobbit se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.  
-Por otra parte, no estarás durmiendo desnudo frente a todos ellos. Hay una distancia considerable entre nosotros y el resto de la compañía. Nadie se atreverá a acercarse a nosotros mientra sea de noche. Hace una hora estabas muy interesado en brindarme tus atenciones. Te estoy ofreciendo resguardar tu privacidad entre mis brazos y tapados con una manta. Claro que si esta noche no deseas dormir a mi lado, pensaré en otro castigo mañana.  
-Gracias, Señor. Prefiero recibir mi castigo esta noche– dijo Bilbo, que detestaba la idea de pasar la noche separado de Thorin y temiendo el inminente castigo. El hobbit miró al resto de la compañía, todos estaban dirigiéndose a sus sacos de dormir, salvo Dwalin, que estaba frente a la fogata, mirando hacia lo lejos. Fíli y Bofur hablaban entre ellos y Kíli observaba abiertamente a Thorin y Bilbo. El hobbit comenzó a desvestirse, dándole al rey su camisa y pantalones, mismos que Thorin puso sobre sus sacos. 

-Señor, preferiría quedarme con mis interiores ¿ qué pasará si tengo frío en medio de la noche o si tengo que levantarme? - preguntó timidamente el hobbit, que estaba en una camisola de tirantes que apenas le cubría las nalgas, de una seda tan delgada que era casi transparente, y un pequeño calzón.  
-Veo que seguir órdenes no se te da naturalmente, Bilbo – suspiró el rey – pero no me quejo, ya que eso agrega intensidad a tu castigo. Deja solo tu camisola, pequeño. No puedo negar que tienes una imagen seductora con ella. Tu trasero luce hermoso y enrojecido, y tu calzón va a estorbarte, además, quiero ver como reacciona tu cuerpo a mi candado. Ven, métete ahora bajo las mantas, me aseguraré que no pases frío.  
Bilbo se quitó el calzón y cuando se disponía a guardarlo en su mochila, Thorin extendió la mano. Bilbo lo puso en la mano de Thorin, quien lo guardó en una pequeña bolsa de su cinturón, que estaba al otro lado de las mantas, junto con sus armas. 

Tan pronto Bilbo se metió entre las mantas, Thorin extendió su brazo izquierdo para que Bilbo se recostara sobre él y se giró para abrazarlo. El hobbit comenzó a excitarse al ver que él traía solo su camisola que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, mientras que el rey estaba casi completamente vestido, solo se había quitado solo las botas, la armadura y el abrigo. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos, el enano se le acercó al oído y comenzó a acariciar sus brazos y su pecho, mientras le murmuraba:  
-Hace un par de noches dormimos en circunstancias similares. Fue la primera vez que castigué y tu trasero te escocía tanto que no pudiste dormirte boca arriba. Además tenías frío y no podías quedarte quieto. Por ese motivo te tapé con mi abrigo y te abracé hasta que te calmaste. Hoy tus nalgas están enrojecidas y estoy seguro que te duelen, a pesar del ungüento que te puse. Pero esta noche no pasarás frío.  
La piel de Bilbo empezaba a calentarse y su miembro estaba dolorosamente duro, abrazado por el metal que Thorin le había puesto. Bilbo estaba entre indignado y sorprendido con ese candado. Nunca antes había tenido semejante experiencia.  
-Ahora bien, como te decía hace rato, tus faltas en el río tuvieron un cierto encanto. Me llamaste por mi nombre dos veces, y olvidaste tu lugar al sentarte. Además, discutiste mi orden de desnudarte. Sin embargo, te daré de nuevo dos opciones de castigo: la primera opción es recibir quince nalgadas aquí y ahora. Te pondré de nuevo el ungüento, pero dormiremos inmediatamente sin hacer nada más por aliviar nuestro deseo. La segunda opción es que durante el resto de esta guardia, gozaré de tu cuerpo igual que lo hice en el río, aunque esta vez buscaré mi placer también. No te preocupes, no pienso penetrarte sin tener el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlo a plenitud. El castigo será que tu mantendrás tu pene cubierto con el dispositivo de castidad puesto y no tendrás un orgasmo hasta que me hayas convencido de que lo mereces. Piénsalo por un momento y decide qué castigo deseas recibir.

La mente de Bilbo corría como un conejo asustado. Por un lado, estaba familiarizado con las nalgadas. Esta vez solo serían quince, pero por otra parte comenzarían con un trasero que ya le dolía. Además, los enanos escucharían claramente los golpes, sus jadeos y seguramente su llanto. Si elegía las nalgadas, todos sabrían que estaba siendo castigado y seguramente se reirían de él. Por otra parte, no podría arriesgarse a tratar de interrumpir el castigo y ganarse más azotes, estaba seguro que sería mucho más de lo que podría aguantar sin llorar a lágrima viva. En cuanto a la segunda opción, una parte de su mente sabía que ese castigo era más riesgoso, pero también mucho más placentero. ¡Vaya, si estaba ya excitado en este momento! Si lograba mantenerse callado por una media hora, los enanos seguramente dormirían y los ronquidos de Bombur y Balin evitarían que escucharan los gemidos de placer que seguramente emitiría. 

La luz de la luna era lo suficientemente brillante para que el rey pudiera leer en la cara del ladrón su predicamento, pero para su vergüenza, Bilbo no pudo evitar gemir un poco al repasar su monólogo interno.  
-Vamos, pequeño, no tenemos toda la noche.  
-Elijo el segundo castigo, mi Señor.  
-Muy bien, Bilbo será un verdadero placer proporcionártelo. Normalmente, tomaría de ti lo que deseo en este momento, con las limitantes que acordásemos previamente, pero dada tu inexperiencia, te voy a pedir que te permitas experimentar todo por lo menos una vez, después hablaremos de lo que no te causa placer.

Dicho esto, Thorin empezó a olfatear el cabello del hobbit. Su nariz firme pasó por la orilla de su oreja, los rizos de su nuca y la columna de su cuello, percibiendo el omnipresente aroma a lavanda y ahora también a limón que el ladrón emitía. Al llegar su cuello, el rey se dedicó por un rato a besarlo con suavidad. Sus brazos rodearon al ladrón con más fuerza y su lengua comenzó un ataque sin tregua, recorriendo el cuello, la mandíbula y las orejas del pequeño hobbit, que resultaron ser tremendamente sensibles. Habiendo escuchado sus primeros gemidos, Thorin mordisqueó la saliente puntiaguda del hélix de la oreja (es decir, la parte superior), recorrió la concha, pasando su lengua con delicadeza por el canal y pasó a succionar con abandono el lóbulo. Las orejas son una parte sensible de la anatomía hobbit, pero Thorin disfrutaba más que nada la suavidad y tamaño tan delicado de las mismas, comparadas con las de los enanos.

Bilbo supo que estaba en problemas cuando sus gemidos y suspiros subieron de volumen y las carcajadas de Bofur y Kíli apenas fueron acalladas. Dijo adiós a su último pensamiento coherente cuando Thorin empezó a rozar el cuello y los hombros con su barba, mientras dirigió su mano derecha al pezón izquierdo del hobbit y lo comenzó a acariciar por encima de su camisola. A pesar de la riqueza de su infancia, el enano jamás había visto una camisola de seda tan suave, transparente y seductora. Al sentir el pezón erguirse, Thorin metió su mano para hacer contacto directo con el pecho del hobbit, mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas en los hombros. 

Bilbo se removía con placer, como si no pudiera evitar buscar que toda su piel entrara en contacto con la ropa del rey, como si quisiera bajar el escozor de sus nalgas con el contacto del enano. Su miembro seguía adolorido y no veía la hora en que el rey le quitara el dispositivo. Cuando Thorin lo juzgó conveniente, lo puso de espaldas en la manta y se enderezó sobre él, deteniéndole las manos por encima de la cabeza. Comenzó por un beso suave en los labios y dirigió su ataque al cuello, que le proporcionaba al rey un poco de morbo al verlo siempre descubierto. Luego comenzó a besar sus tetillas por encima de la camisola – seca era casi transparente, pero humedecida se pegaba deliciosamente a su cuerpo y le daba una imagen aun más erótica – y siguió recorriendo el vientre por encima de la tela, hasta llegar al ombligo, que era como un pequeño botón, coronando el estómago rotundo del ladrón. Ah, esta fue una sorpresa para el rey, que lo mordisqueó por un rato, lo succionó con gusto y lo oprimió a placer, mientras que el hobbit descubría que una parte para él tan irrelevante de su anatomía podía también proporcionarle gozo. 

Finalmente, bajo la camisola el rey encontró también el pene del hobbit, envuelto aún en el candado de plata, mismo que succionó con gusto sobre la tela. Bilbo jamás volvería a ponerse esa camisola sin recordar las sensaciones que le provocó el rey y la frustración de sentir su miembro abrazado por el cruel metal. Los gemidos de Bilbo fueron en aumento y parecían tener una conexión directa con el deseo del rey, que se incrementaba con cada suspiro y con cada jadeo de Bilbo. Thorin levantó la camisola como quien abre un regalo, descubriendo la piel suave y sonrosada del hobbit. Le causó placer ver el contraste de sus enrojecidos genitales con ese pequeño esqueleto de plata, que había hecho hacía tantos años para su sumiso, y que le recordaba lo peligroso que era enamorarse. Sí, era el placer únicamente lo que buscaría, no se arriesgaría a involucrar sus emociones nuevamente.

Thorin comenzó a besar y dar pequeñas y suaves mordidas a las ingles del hobbit, quien jamás olvidaría esta sensación única, la barba le rozaba la piel, el cabello del rey caía como una cortina de terciopelo sobre sus muslos. Sus gemidos de placer fueron en aumento. Ya no le importaba si alguien lo escuchaba o no. Había dejado de percibir las risas y los murmullos, que ahora se habían convertido en un sospechoso silencio, interrumpidos por ¿gemidos? ajenos a ellos dos. El rey levantó las piernas del hobbit y comenzó a explorar su entrepierna con la lengua, que al igual que sus manos, no daban tregua. En un momento, Thorin llegó al ano del hobbit, quien dejó de respirar por un momento, abrumado por la sensación tan primitiva que le inundaba. Bilbo jamás había sido tocado en esa parte tan íntima y no supo cómo reaccionar. Una voz en su mente le decía que era un lugar sucio. Otra voz le decía que era como cualquier otra que cumplía una función corporal. Bilbo sabía que estaba limpio, puesto que se había bañado apenas un par de horas antes. Su mente consciente se desconectó de nuevo cuando sintió la lengua del rey explorar todo su anillo y reaccionó con estremecimientos, cuando sus músculos respondieron ante un nuevo ataque, dejándolo mojado, excitado y complaciente. 

A la lengua firme del rey pronto le siguió un dedo, que ingresó hasta el primer nudillo, prácticamente sin que Bilbo se diera cuenta, tan perdido estaba en el placer que el rey le estaba proporcionando. El enano siguió explorando, ahora olfateando sus testículos, presionando fuertemente con la nariz, mientras insertaba el resto de su dedo. Bilbo sintió la incomodidad de ser penetrado así, sin más lubricación que la espesa saliva del enano, pero con los nervios en punta, el hobbit era ya una masa jadeante que respondía solamente a los deseos de Thorin. El dedo del rey era casi del tamaño del miembro de Bilbo, pero el dolor y el placer se entremezclaban deliciosamente en la mente del hobbit, que por segunda vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. Thorin parecía buscar algo dentro del canal del hobbit, y Bilbo no podía más que retorcerse, gemir, y balbucear. ¿Por qué había pasado tantos años en la ignorancia de este placer tan avasallador? No tenía idea de lo que se había estado perdiendo, pero ahora que lo sabía no lo dejaría. Se había vuelto adicto a los besos posesivos del rey, a tocar sus brazos musculosos y a oler su cabello, perfumado con aceites.

-¡Agh! - alcanzó a decir el hobbit cuando el dedo explorador de Thorin encontró su objetivo. Una serie de oleadas de placer recorrieron el cuerpo de Bilbo cada vez que el dedo del enano entraba en contacto con esa parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Mmmppf! ¡Oh, oh, ooooh! - gritó Bilbo cuando sintió que Thorin liberaba su pene de la prisión en la que se encontraba, hinchándose dolorosamente de inmediato. Sin embargo, de nuevo el gozo se encimó al dolor. La repentina libertad del miembro de Bilbo, así como la constante estimulación de su centro de placer se agolparon en su mente vaciándola de nuevo. Thorin puso su mano en el glande enrojecido del hobbit, tomando el líquido que le escurría y esparciéndolo por toda la cabeza, lo que trajo más gemidos a la boca del hobbit.

-Muy bien, Bilbo, sigue controlándote así. Recuerda que no tienes permiso de correrte aún. Estoy seguro que puedes aguantar un poco más – murmuró el rey escupiendo en su dedo para lubricarlo y seguir jugando con la próstata de Bilbo. El hobbit se retorcía mientras la mano de Thorin apretaba ahora sus pezones endurecidos, haciéndolos enrojecerse. El rey disfrutaba de ver al ladrón tan indefenso y vulnerable, desnudo para él y respondiendo a sus caricias. Thorin recorrió el cuerpo del hobbit con la mano izquierda, mientras su mano derecha oprimía con regularidad el botón del placer del mediano.  
-¡Ah, ah, ah! Tho..rin..por...fa...vor – balbuceaba Bilbo entre gemidos.  
-Dime, pequeño, ¿qué deseas? ¿estás cerca? - preguntó Thorin sonriendo.

Bilbo perdió de nuevo la facilidad de articular palabras, solo asintió con fuerza, se tensó totalmente, cerró los ojos y sin poder aguantarse, eyaculó como un géiser que no pudo contener más la presión. Un par de chorros casi transparentes salieron disparados de su pene, que comenzó a relajarse. Bilbo era en sí mismo digno de una pintura erótica: su boca había quedado laxa en una media sonrisa, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus pezones erectos. Su eyaculación cayó sobre su estómago y sus piernas abiertas, con la mano de Thorin aún entre ellas. El hobbit se estremeció y volvió a la consciencia de nuevo.  
-Oh, Thorin, eh... mi Señor, lo siento, no quise.. no quería... no pude contenerme más.  
-Bien, Bilbo, no te preocupes, el control es algo que se aprende y que con gusto te enseñaré. Por otra parte, espero que hayas notado que te dirigiste a mi por mi nombre un par de veces, y que el propósito de este castigo inconcluso era recordarte lo contrario. Así que tendremos que pensar en otro castigo más. 

Bilbo enrojeció en ese momento. Su mente racional le decía que quería rebelarse a ese castigo que trató de cumplir de la mejor manera, la esquina primitiva de su mente estaba más que satisfecha con ese tipo de castigos. 

-De todas formas – continuó el rey – quiero que sepas que estoy satisfecho: me dejaste explorar tu cuerpo y extraer de ti más gemidos de placer de los que me hubiera imaginado, incluso considerando que algunos miembros de mi compañía están aún despiertos y debo decir, al pendiente de nuestros sonidos. No te preocupes, sé que no mencionarán nada.  
Bilbo cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. ¿Quién sería quien estaba escuchando? Kíli seguramente. En efecto, esperaba que no dijera nada a los demás, si alguien se burlara de él, Bilbo se moriría de vergüenza.  
-Tal vez no me lo dirán a mi, pero seguramente hablarán entre ellos – dijo el hobbit.  
-En ese caso, no tendrías por qué preocuparte.  
Bilbo se quedó callado un momento. Thorin lo miraba receloso. Sabía que el hobbit era pudoroso y que su educación y propiedad le hacían sentir incómodo ante esta nueva circunstancia en su vida. ¿Significaba esto que estaba avergonzado de someterse a él? Para Thorin esa vergüenza significaba que era incapaz de comunicar la seguridad que un sumiso recibía de él, además, se aunaba a la frustración de estar desposeído de su herencia y legado como rey enano. ¿Quién era él para tener la responsabilidad de un sumiso? Especialmente cuando su experiencia con Tirio había sido tan negativa. 

En la cara del rey se podía leer que su furia se estaba formando nuevamente. Bilbo le pasó una mano por su muslo, tratando de llamar su atención.  
-¿Mi Señor me castigará mañana?  
-Te informaré cuando el momento sea conveniente, hobbit – dijo Thorin con autoridad, mientras le ponía el dispositivo de castidad nuevamente – ahora necesitamos dormir.  
-Pero, Señor, pensé que Usted también buscaría su satisfacción esta noche – indagó Bilbo confundido.  
-He cambiado de opinión. En este momento debemos descansar – sin decir más, Thorin se recostó a su lado. 

Bilbo se quedó extrañado. No sabía qué había generado ese cambio en la actitud del rey. Él mismo había dicho que estaba satisfecho y Bilbo había cuidado de no expresar su vergüenza en voz alta, se había entregado al placer y había hecho lo mejor posible para cumplir su castigo. Con la mente confudida por la situación en que se encontraba sería difícil dormir, sin embargo, el rey seguramente sospechaba lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bilbo ya que lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dijo:  
-Silencio. Acalla tu mente y descansa. Mañana tendremos un largo día.

Bilbo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Thorin y se dejó abrazar. Thorin estaba también confundido. El hobbit había sonado esperanzado, y aunque no había indicado que deseaba satisfacer al rey, había recordado sus deseos. Thorin sabía que tomar su placer mientras no estaba totalmente en control de su enojo sería una mala idea, sería mejor esperar a la siguiente noche. Acarició el brazo del hobbit y se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más castigos. Thorin fuerza a Bilbo a dormir semidesnudo y a tomar el castgo cerca de la compañía. Thorin le pone a Bilbo un dispositivo de castidad.


	12. Pasando la noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin no puede seguir dormido y se levanta a la media noche. Su deseo salvaje no debe ser saciado en el hobbit, si no quiere comprometer esa relación. Alguien le ofrece ayudarlo en su predicamento.
> 
> Por otra parte, Fíli está cansado de evitar que Kíli se meta en problemas. Necesita algo de disciplina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexo violento y los inicios de un potencial incesto. Si te preocupa, lee las notas al final del capítulo.

Después de varias horas de sueño intranquilo, Thorin no pudo más y decidió levantarse. Faltaban aún unas cuatro horas más para el alba, pero ya no podía seguir acostado; su enojo aunado con el deseo reprimido de tantos días era una mezcla explosiva. Esto, sumado al hecho de que después de tantas décadas tenía a su disposición un sumiso, al que además de todo le faltaba experiencia y al que tendría el placer adicional de domar, como a un pony rebelde, lo hacían peligroso. 

Su miembro estaba dolorosamente endurecido, y juraría que entre sus sueños había recordado a Tirio, su anterior sumiso, lo que le impedía contener ese deseo feroz, primitivo, que sólo podía calmar después de sexo salvaje, con una dosis de violencia. El hobbit seguía dormido plácidamente, envuelto por los brazos del rey, restregándose contra su miembro erguido. Si Thorin no se levantaba en ese momento, terminaría poseyendo a Bilbo en toda la extensión de la palabra y en contra de la voluntad de ambos; lo que haría que la experiencia fuera desastrosa y acabara con la posibilidad incipiente de una relación sana.

Nori volteó cuando escuchó ruidos al otro lado de la fogata. La guardia en medio de la noche era una de las más difíciles, puesto que implicaba despertarse a mitad del sueño y tratar de volver a dormir para descansar unas cuantas horas más. Ponía de mal humor a cualquiera, tener esa guardia era resultado de mala suerte o la mala voluntad del que asignaba las guardias, o claro está, un castigo. En esta ocasión, como pocas veces, Nori había cumplido con sus tareas, casi siempre de buena gana, y sinceramente dudaba que alguien hubiera notado la ausencia del pequeño medallón de oro que había sustraído de casa del hobbit, por lo tanto no había razón para que nadie lo castigara. 

Después de observar al rey levantarse y mirar al hobbit con indecisión, Nori se acercó a él en silencio, pues sabía que esta era una ocasión perfecta para divertirse un rato. El rey no se había percatado aún de su presencia y caminaba hacia un lado de la fogata, seguramente buscando privacidad. Thorin se acomodó su miembro erguido y no pudo evitar un ligero gemido. 

-¿Puedo hacer algo por su Majestad? - preguntó Nori con una sonrisa, causando un ligero estremecimiento en el rey, quien aún parecía envuelto en el estupor del sueño y no esperaba que se le acercaran sigilosamente.  
Thorin alzó una ceja, evaluándolo. Nori solo miró el bulto en el pantalón del rey y se pasó la lengua por el labio superior.  
-Veo que su Majestad está indeciso. Tal vez pueda convencerlo.  
-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, Nori?  
-Ninguna, mi Señor – dijo con tono jocoso y alzando las cejas en gesto fingido de sorpresa – solo quiero recordarle que estoy para servirle.  
Nori se inclinó frente a Thorin.  
-Basta Nori, no toleraré comentarios inapropiados.  
-¿No? ¿Y qué me dice de toques inapropiados? - dijo Nori mientras acercaba su mano a la entrepierna de Thorin y gemía suavemente, demostrando su deseo. 

Thorin miró fijamente a Nori.  
-Estás jugando con fuego, Nori. No estoy como para contenerme. Te advierto que en este momento, tu placer es lo último que tengo en mente.  
Nori se acercó a Thorin, puso las manos en las caderas de éste, recorrió las piernas, se puso de rodillas y acercó su cara a la entrepierna de Thorin.  
-Promesas.  
-Bueno, advertido estabas - dijo Thorin resoplando mientras tomaba a Nori y lo arrojaba sobre un tocón de madera cercano. El ladrón solo resopló por el impacto, mientras que el rey se acercó, restregándose en el trasero de Nori y bajándole los pantalones.  
-Si haces un solo ruido que despierte a los demás, me aseguraré de que no puedas complacer jamás a otro enano- dijo el rey mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, sacaba su miembro que estaba ya goteando. El rey amasó las nalgas de Nori, quien se retorcía de gusto sobre el tocón. Presionó un dedo en el ano de Nori, que lo engulló rápidamente.

Sin decir palabra, Thorin escupió en su miembro, y en el ano de Nori, apuntó y lo penetró de un solo golpe – nunca mejor dicho – hasta que sus testículos golpearon los del ladrón.  
-Ppfff - gimió Nori que había sido tomado por sorpresa, tanto por el tamaño del miembro como por la repentina invasión del rey. Nori no era virgen, pero su ano no estaba entrenado; pocas veces había tomado a alguien de ese tamaño y la falta de lubricación era una mala idea.  
-Silencio – dijo el rey.  
Thorin comenzó a moverse con rapidez, disfrutando la forma en que Nori aprisionaba su miembro en el suave y cálido canal. Nori respiraba fuertemente, apenas tolerando el dolor que le causaban las embestidas del rey, así como las fuertes manos que tomaban su cadera.  
Thorin notó los suspiros de dolor de Nori, así que escupió nuevamente en su ano, dos, tres veces más, mientras lo penetraba de nuevo de golpe. Un poco más lubricado, Nori comenzó a responder a los movimientos del rey.

El rey tomó un mechón de cabello de Nori -ah, era más suave de lo que pensaba - y lo jaló sin piedad, hasta conseguir hacer un arco en su espalda. Nori gimió nuevamente. El rey siguió entrando y saliendo del estrecho canal de Nori, arrancando fuertes gemidos. Thorin estaba envuelto finalmente en esa sensación de poder y deseo, el movimiento rítmico y la sensación de calidez lo transportaban a otro lugar, pero de pronto el cabello cobrizo de Nori le causó sorpresa. El rey empujó fuertemente la cabeza de Nori contra la madera, lo que hizo que Nori se quedara sin aliento y tosiera un poco, apretando su ano fuertemente. El dolor combinado con el placer podía causar sensaciones agradables. 

El rey pasó su mano, áspera de tanto trabajar en las forjas, por el suave cuello de Nori, causándole un fuerte estremecimiento. Su mano recorrió el cuello y lo levantó nuevamente en arco. Pasó la mano firme por el pecho de Nori hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones que apretó con gusto, lo que hizo que el ano de Nori se apretara de nuevo con la fuerza casi de un puño. Thorin pinchó el pezón izquierdo de Nori hasta que los gemidos subieron de tono y decidió darle el mismo tratamiento al derecho. Movió su mano hasta alcanzarlo, rasgando la camisa en el proceso. ¡Oh, su pezón derecho estaba perforado y tenía un pequeño trozo de metal! Las perforaciones en los pezones significaban diferentes cosas. Las barras de metal eran exclusivamente para los Amos que habían demostrado su valor en batalla (si estaban del lado izquierdo) o si habían arriesgado la vida en beneficio de su comunidad o incluso, defendiendo el honor de su sumiso (del lado derecho). Las argollas se les ponían a los sumisos de dichos amos, exclusivamente y en el caso de los sumisos pertenecientes a la nobleza, solían llevar una pequeña joya para demostrar a quién pertenecían. Nori tenía una barra, que Thorin retorció un poco, lo que de nuevo provocó la reacción de Nori. 

-No sabía que eras dominante – le dijo Thorin al oído, mientras retorcía de nuevo la barra del pezón.  
-No sabía que tu intención era ...platicar. Tal vez debí ofrecerte un té – respondió Nori con insolencia.  
Thorin sintió como su orgasmo comenzaba a acercarse y castigó la respuesta de Nori con una mordida a su oreja. Nori empezó a retorcerse. 

Thorin llevó su mano derecha al pene de Nori, mientras con la izquierda tomaba su cabello y lo jalaba nuevamente.  
-Quédate quieta, pequeña. Te voy a dar lo que necesitas.  
La reacción del otro enano no se hizo esperar; se removía con fuerza, mientras trataba de expresar su molestia intentando zafarse. No le molestaba que le dijera “pequeña” sino el tono condescendiente que usó, como si Nori fuera en efecto su esclavo. Nori disfrutaba de la estimulación tanto de su próstata como de su miembro, pero intuía que Thorin tenía en ese momento una fuerte necesidad de demostrar su poder y que estaba tratando de obtener una reacción de él. En esos remolineos, Thoirn encontró la próstata de Nori, lo que le hizo gemir con una voz casi aguda. Nunca antes alguien lo había estimulado así, ahora entendía por qué los sumisos lo disfrutaban tanto.  
-Ah, esto es más lo que yo esperaba, querida – dijo el rey en tono burlón.

La estimulación provocada por la fuerte mano del rey, combinada con los toques firmes a su centro del placer, hizo que la electricidad que recorría el cuerpo de Nori desembocara en un fuerte orgasmo, que gimió apenas acallado por su propia mano. Los espasmos de su anillo apretaban el miembro cálido del rey, quien comenzó a eyacular, y para sorpresa de Nori, siguió haciéndolo durante un largo rato, llenándolo de semen cálido y cremoso, como nunca antes le habían llenado. Thorin siguió bombeando por un momento, hasta que Nori, que se encontraba sensible y con las piernas flácidas, se derrumbó bajo el peso del rey. 

Nori habia sido siempre dominante, pero en una ocasión, hacía ya casi cinco años, había sido sometido por la fuerza por un hombre, al salir de una taberna en un pueblo de Rohan. La relación que tenía entonces con su sumiso se volvió difícil, Nori no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese hecho violento y descuidó a su sumiso y un par de años después, ya libre de cualquier relación, Nori había viajado a Gondor y en un burdel se había animado a experimentar de nuevo. Había encontrado ahí a una prostituta, de rasgos firmes y voz endurecida, que tenía entre sus piernas la genitalia completa para satisfacer los oscuros deseos de Nori. Desde entonces, Nori había evitado a otro sumiso y se había dedicado al robo, lo que lo llevaba a los rincones más oscuros de las ciudades, donde de vez en cuando, se daba la oportunidad de explorar sus deseos.

Después de unos momentos recuperando el aliento, el rey se quitó de encima, le dio una nalgada y procedió a acomodarse los pantalones. La cara de sorpresa de Nori no se hizo esperar.  
-Debo decir que su Majestad me ha sorprendido, y que espero que recuerde que estoy para servirlo -dijo con una media sonrisa y mirada obscena - cuando su Majestad lo desee. Sin ningún compromiso.

Thorin vio al enano, que con la cara enrojecida, la camisa desgarrada, el cabello despeinado y los ojos que reflejaban la lujuria que sus pantalones caídos anunciaban y supo que aunque su placer no le importaba, él estaba tan satisfecho como el rey.

Este intercambio de caricias no llevaba consigo ningún componente emocional, era solo un desahogo del deseo que sentía su cuerpo, que durante tanto tiempo había pospuesto. También le causaba placer saber que el rey no había podido resistirse. Sabía que el rey no diría nada, lo que no pondría en riesgo su estatus como dominante. Thorin, por su parte, necesitaba un escape para el deseo de sexo violento y rudo que su cuerpo exigía y que no podía satisfacer con el pequeño hobbit, por lo menos no en este momento.

Pensar en el hobbit le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. A pesar de no haber discutido nada sobre exclusividad, Thorin se sentía incomodo. Entre los enanos, los amos solian tener relaciones monógamas solo cuando asi lo habían acordado ambos; era una práctica bastante común tener más de un sumiso, y en contadas ocasiones un par de amos con un fuerte lazo de amistad o de sangre podían compartir un sumiso, si éste estaba de acuerdo. Esta vez, Thorin sentía que había hecho algo incorrecto, sentía que estaba mal haber dejado a Bilbo dormido, pero deseoso, y sin haberle siquiera advertido, había tenido este breve encuentro con Nori.

Thorin volvió a su lecho con Bilbo, quien al parecer había sentido el frío de la ausencia del rey y se había rodado al centro de sus mantas, buscando insconcientemente el calor de su compañero de cama. Thorin se recostó a su lado, satisfecho físicamente, pero ahora con la turbación emocional de no entender por qué se había molestado con Bilbo, por qué no había dejado pasar la ocasión de desahogarse con Nori, y encima de todo, de no saber por qué le molestaba todo esto. 

Bilbo se pegó a Thorin al sentir su presencia, y su respiración se hizo más profunda. Murmuró “Thorin” entre sueños y Thorin sintió como una oleada de calor le llenaba el pecho y aunque no logró dormirse pronto, la respiración del hobbit y su calor lograron sosegar sus pensamientos incómodos.

\--

Mientras tanto, Fíli y Kíli despertaban para tomar la última guardia. Las guardias, como muchas otras cosas las hacían siempre en compañía mutua.  
-Vamos, Kí, ya es hora de que te despiertes.  
-¿Ya? Es muy temprano. Quiero dormir un poco más.  
-Kíli, ayer quedamos en que te dormirías temprano y en que tomarías esta guardia para demostrar que no eres el sobrino mimado de Thorin.  
-Pero sí lo hice. Solo que tengo sueño ahora. No pude descansar bien.  
-Bueno, levántate ya. Tienes que relevar a Bifur de su guardia en este momento.  
-Adelántate, ahora te alcanzo.

Casi una hora después, faltando solo unos minutos para que amaneciera, Kíli llegó al lado de Fíli y de un trago se bebió su taza de té.  
-¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer.  
-Lo siento, me quedé dormido.  
-Eso imaginé. Para variar no te importa que ésta sea tu guardia, y que yo esté perdiendo horas de sueño por hacerte compañía. Y encima de todo, te bebes mi té.  
-Es que ya no había más. Lo siento, Fíli. No era mi intención.  
-Sí, sí, lo sé, nunca es tu intención. Quisiera saber qué vas a hacer al respecto. Thorin no es tan paciente como Madre o como yo. Ayer dejaste tus platos sucios y tuve que lavarlos yo también. Olvidaste cepillar a Myrtle, cómo te lo pidió Thorin y tuve que hacerlo yo; ya sabemos cómo reacciona Thorin si no cuidamos de su pony. Cambiaste el aceite de Dwalin por sangre de venado, debo admitir que fue una broma divertida, pero si no hubiera intervenido yo, Dwalin te hubiera puesto sobre sus rodillas y te hubiera dado nalgadas hasta que hablaras élfico. Creo que ya hace falta que madures. 

Kíli parecía francamente apenado. Si bien era cierto que Thorin ejercía la disciplina con mano férrea, sabía que Fíli siempre cuidaba de que él no se metiera en problemas. Ante la referencia a Dwalin, Kíli no pudo evitar enrojecerse con la imagen. Pero temía que en efecto, Dwalin lo golpeara hasta el cansancio y conociendo la energía de Dwalin, eso no pasaría pronto. Kíli necesitaba una mano dura, pero compasiva, una mano como la de...

-Kíli ¿me estás escuchando, acaso? - dijo Fíli mientras soltaba su mano y le empujaba de su hombro. Creo que volviste a dormirte y por la forma en que te mueves, me parece que estás soñando con algo totalmente inapropiado para una guardia.  
Kíli se sonrojó y se excusó nuevamente. Ya estaba comenzando a amanecer y había que poner más leña y preparar el té, para cuando todos despertaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin y Nori tienen un episodio de sexo violento, y sin más lubricante que la saliva del rey. Es doloroso pero placentero para ambos. Thorin se refiere a Nori como si fuera una chica.
> 
> Por otra parte, Kíli empieza a darse cuenta de los deseos que siente por Fíli, o tal vez por la disciplina. Aún no he decidido cómo manejarlo, puesto que estoy escribiendo partes que incluyen a Fíli/Bofur, pero nada está escrito sobre piedra.


	13. Una situación de emergencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo se despierta en medio de un fuerte dolor. Sus gritos atraen la atención de la compañía y el deseo de más de un enano. Bilbo debe dar cuentas por lo sucedido a Thorin. 
> 
> Fíli sorprende a Kíli en un mal momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ver advertencias en las notas del final.

Bilbo se despertó casi al alba. Soñó que estaba solo de nuevo en el bosque y que tenía frío. Entre sueños le pareció escuchar una discusión entre Fíli y Kíli. Thorin se encontraba aún plácidamente dormido, abrazándolo posesivamente. La calidez del cuerpo de Thorin era reconfortante, pero su trasero aún le dolía y sabía que le dolería aún más cuando pasara mas de tres horas montando en su pony. Bilbo decidió que entre las emociones del día anterior y los castigos que había sufrido a manos del rey antes de dormir, merecía seguir descansando, por lo menos hasta la hora del desayuno. Estiró la mano hasta encontrar su mochila de la cual sacó una cantimplora, tomó un par de tragos de agua y luego buscó en su mochila un par de galletas que llevaba, que mordisqueó acostado, rodeado por los brazos de Thorin; satisfecha el hambre, le dió un beso a Thorin aprovechando que éste dormía y volvió a disfrutar los fuertes brazos del rey. Sin darse cuenta volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño, tranquilo y reparador, hasta que despertó en medio de un fuerte dolor. 

-¡Aaargh! - gritó Bilbo despertándose de pronto, al sentir 5 o 6 punzadas....¿piquetes? Sí, en efecto, sentía hormigas recorrer su cuerpo. Tiró la colcha, que prácticamente era lo único que lo cubría, puesto que su camisola era corta y casi transparente, mientras que se sacudía sus brazos, piernas y su cuello con las manos tratando de quitarse esas malditas hormigas. 

Bofur y Fíli corrieron hacia él para ayudarlo. Kíli se desternillaba de risa frente a él, mientras que Dwalin, Balin y Thorin lo miraban sorprendidos al otro extremo del campamento. Fíli le ayudó a revisarse para asegurarse que no tuviera más hormigas en el cuerpo, mientras que Bofur levantaba las mantas, y detectaba una línea de hormigas entrando y saliendo de la mochila de Bilbo. Bofur tomó la ropa para sacudirla y la mochila para vaciar su contenido en el suelo, cerca de la fogata, encontrando media galleta desmoronada que seguramente era lo que había atraído a los insectos. 

Con la ayuda de los dos enanos, la emergencia pronto dió lugar a la vergüenza. Bilbo estaba prácticamente desnudo, cubierto solo por la delgada camisola que apenas llegaba a media nalga, exhibiendo el trasero aún enrojecido pero tapando, afortunadamente, su miembro aprisionado por el candado de castidad. Pensó por un momento en jalar la camisola para que le cubriera más el frente, pero eso solo descubriría plenamente su trasero. El escándalo había atraído a todos los demás enanos que no estaban con Thorin, y aunque estaban a una distancia respetuosa era imposible que no notaran su desnudez. Bifur veia a Bilbo con interés y Nori con abierto deseo.

Bofur se le quedó mirando y dijo entre carcajadas:

-Benditas hormigas. 

Bilbo enrojeció y le pidió a Bofur que le lanzara su ropa, mientras buscaba desesperadamente su ropa interior, procurando agacharse donde lo vieran menos enanos, en este caso, frente a Fíli. Bofur le lanzó los pantalones que ya estaban sacudidos, mientras volteaba la camisa. Bilbo buscaba entre las mantas pero no encontraba su calzón. Un hobbit propio y decente no se pondría sus pantalones sin calzón, eso sin contar que sus pantalones de viaje estaban hechos de tela mucho más áspera, que seguramente le rozaría el trasero ya sensible. Bilbo volteó a ver a Thorin y recordó de pronto la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con el rey. Tenía solo dos opciones y definitivamente, no pensaba decir: “Thorin, siento interrumpir lo que parece ser una conversación importante, pero ¿te molestaría devolverme mi calzón?” Así que no le quedaba otro remedio que continuar ese viaje sin el mismo, dado que el único cambio de ropa que tenía estaba en la mochila en manos de Bofur.

-Señor Baggins, permítame ayudarlo – dijo Oin cortésmente, mientras se le acercaba con un pequeño bote de ungüento – este ungüento es analgésico ¿Está seguro que fueron solamente hormigas? Su trasero... 

Oin comenzó a ponerle un poco en los brazos, y en las piernas, en las ronchas que ya estaban brotando, mientras miraba inquisitivamente las nalgas del hobbit.

\- Gracias, Oin, muy amable, lo agradezco infinitamente. En efecto, fueron solamente hormigas y mi trasero... ehhh.. bueno, me temo que no son piquetes, pero... mmmm... no sé si debo aceptar el ungüento – dijo Bilbo sonrojándose mientras volteaba a ver a Thorin.

\- Oh, ya entiendo – dijo Oin captando las miradas entre el hobbit y el rey – bueno, le dejaré el ungüento por si Tho... por si cambia de opinión. 

 

Bilbo se puso la camisa, cuidando de no quitarse el ungüento que tenía en brazos y piernas, y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones dando un respingo de dolor, cuando la burda tela rozó su trasero. Thorin se acercó en ese momento y le dijo: 

-Bilbo, estamos casi listos para partir, pero antes hay algo que tenemos que arreglar. Acompáñame. 

El hobbit siguió a Thorin que caminaba al lado opuesto del río. Atravesaron lo que parecía ser un bosque y llegaron a un pequeño claro. Thorin se acercó a Bilbo y le dijo:

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó esta mañana? - dijo el rey mientras lo miraba con aire serio - Estoy seguro de que mi compañía disfrutó plenamente del espectáculo que diste, y aunque debo decir que no estoy acostumbrado a eso, podría aceptar que se repitiera. Claro está, bajo mis propios términos. No deseo que te expongas frente a nadie más fuera de mi compañía.

Bilbo enrojeció y tartamudeó, pero no pudo decir palabra. Thorin se le acercó y tomó su barbilla para levantarle la cara y que Bilbo enfrentara su mirada.

-Lo siento, es solo que fue un momento vergonzoso. Anoche tuve hambre y no quise levantarme, por lo que solo alcancé mi mochila y saqué de ahí un par de galletas que tenía guardadas. Las comí para volver a dormir, pero al parecer dejé unas migajas sueltas que atrajeron hormigas. Un par de hormigas me picaron y desperté sobresaltado, y al levantarme para sacudirme, otras cuantas hormigas se prendieron de mi piel. 

-Mmmh. ¿Debo entender que la vergüenza de hace un momento se debió a los comentarios mordaces de Bofur? ¿O fué acaso que te avergonzó que te vieran desnudo?

-Bueno, hasta hace un momento me apenaba saber que todos sabrían a ciencia cierta lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros, pero ahora puedo agregar a eso la pena de saber que mi emergencia podía haberse considerado como un espectáculo. 

-No requiero más explicaciones. - Thorin se veía molesto - Como recordarás, ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de completar con éxito tu castigo y hoy debemos salir temprano. Me gustaria darte tiempo para pensar en nuestra situación, así como evitar que te distraigas recordando las miradas de Bofur, las atenciones de Fíli o el interés del resto, por lo que voy a darte algo en qué pensar. 

Thorin se acercó a Bilbo y le dio un beso firme y húmedo, metiendo su lengua en la boca del hobbit. Sus labios posesivos arrancaron unos cuantos gemidos de Bilbo, que desde luego correspondió a sus besos. Thorin se quitó el abrigo y lo tendío en el suelo.

-Desvístete.

Bilbo dudó un momento, mientras miraba al suelo. 

-Pero, Thorin, estamos a plena luz del día y alguien podría...

-No puedo creerlo - dijo Thorin con un resoplido - a veces me pregunto si lo haces intencionalmente.

 

Thorin se acercó a Bilbo y de un movimiento le quitó la camisa y la camisola de abajo dejándole el pecho desnudo.

-Parece que aún no lo has comprendido, pero me encargaré de explicarte.

Thorin tomó de nuevo los labios del hobbit, con deseo apenas reprimido. Hizo que el hobbit abriera su boca, e introdujo su lengua para tallar con ella la de Bilbo. Después de un beso largo y apasionado, que prometía más momentos de placer, Thorin bajó por el cuello del hobbit, 

-No era mi intención hacer esto esta mañana, puesto que soy consciente de que la atención que presté a tu trasero ayer aún te causa dolor, pero voy a ver si esto te ayuda a entender que no debes discutir mis órdenes, y que aunque mi nombre en tus labios tiene un tono encantador, debes esperar a mi permiso para usarlo. 

 

Bilbo bajó los ojos apenado. Thorin mordisqueó posesivamente su cuello y se detuvo un rato sobre el pezón izquierdo del hobbit, que besó y chupó a placer, mientras que con la mano tomaba el derecho y lo torcía un poco hasta arrancar más gemidos. Thorin tomó al hobbit en sus brazos mientras se hincaba y depositaba a Bilbo sobre el abrigo. Sus besos y sus manos le recorrían el pecho desnudo, mientras las pequeñas manos de Bilbo se posaban en el pecho de Thorin. El hobbit se revolvía sobre el abrigo del rey, dándole una imagen lujuriosa que se quedaría grabada en la mente de Thorin. Los gemidos de Bilbo no se hicieron esperar y de hecho, incrementaron cuando el rey acomodó su pierna derecha entre las piernas del hobbit forzándolo a abrirlas. El enano se movió al lado derecho, para seguir su trabajo de succión. Pasados unos instantes, cuando ya ambos pezones estaban adoloridos y Bilbo sabía que con el más ligero roce le arderían, las manos del rey se posaron en el pantalón del hobbit, mismo que le quitó sin desatarlo, rozándole las nalgas enrojecidas. Al encontrarse con el trasero ardiente y colorado, Thorin esbozó una sonrisa y recordó que el calzón de Bilbo reposaba en su bolsa del cinturón, donde lo guardaba como un pequeño trofeo. No dejaba de soprenderle que los hobbits usaran ropa interior tan diferente a la de los enanos, tan corta y provocativa. Uno de estos días tendría que hacerlo andar así, solo en interiores, para disfrute de su compañía.

Bilbo recordó de pronto lo que pasó la tarde anterior, mientras se bañaban en el río, cómo las manos fuertes de Thorin lo habían puesto sobre una piedra, y su lengua recorrió su lugar tan íntimo. Pronto salió de su ensueño, cuando el rey le levantó las piernas y le dijo: 

-Mantenlas en alto hasta que yo te indique. Quiero que me demuestres que eres capaz de seguir una simple orden. También quiero que recuerdes que esto no es un castigo, y que las dos faltas que cometiste hoy se agregarán con el castigo inconcluso de ayer a la lista de razones por las que voy a disciplinarte. 

Bilbo se quedó paralizado por un momento. 

-Tranquilo, pequeño, este es el resultado del deseo que provocaste en mí, y supongo que al menos en la mitad de mi compañía. Es en lo que quiero que pienses en nuestro trayecto de hoy. 

No bien dijo esto, Thorin tomó las caderas del hobbit para besar su trasero enrojecido y darle pequeñas mordidas. Bilbo suspiraba, gemía y trataba de no moverse, mientras Thorin le separaba las nalgas y encontraba con su lengua el ano del hobbit, recorriendo el pequeño círculo apretado, sin penetrarlo realmente, pero forzándolo a abrirse. Era difícil mantener las piernas en alto sin ayuda. Bilbo siguió gimiendo y se llevó su mano a la boca, para evitar gritar, lo que en retrospectiva fue una buena idea, ya que en ese momento sintió la boca del enano tomar sus testículos, sin previo aviso, y succionarlos como si fueran una fruta jugosa. Lo único que impedía que Bilbo se corriera era que su pene seguía encerrado en el dispositivo de castidad. Sus piernas comenzaron a bajarse, el esfuerzo de mantenerlas conscientemente alzadas (y la pena de estar en esa pose tan evidentemente sexual) le hacían querer posar sus plantas en el suelo. Estaba a mitad del camino cuando Thorin le dio una pequeña nalgada. Bilbo se detuvo con las piernas a medio alzar. Thorin le dio otra nalgada y empujó de nuevo sus piernas para dejarlo expuesto, mientras seguía succionando con placer ambos testículos.

Bilbo perdió la noción del tiempo; tal vez aprendería a medirlo en gemidos, jadeos y suspiros, que era lo único que se registraba en su mente, junto con las sensaciones alternadas de la boca cálida y húmeda que rodeaba sus castañas (como decían en la Comarca), la barba áspera, probablemente recién recortada, que tallaba su trasero ya de por si sensible, y la lengua firme y decidida que abría su anillo y le permitía a Thorin poner su boca en la última parte que Bilbo hubiera imaginado. Todo esto, mientras el rey ignoraba la presencia del miembro viril del hobbit, aprisionado aún en su jaula de plata, pero chorreando el líquido preseminal en su vientre, dejándolo humedecido. Thorin se enderezó para gozar de la imagen del hobbit, tendido, expuesto al placer y dispuesto a ser tomado por el rey.

Bilbo ya estaba a punto de perder la cordura cuando Thorin decidió ordenarle que bajara las piernas. Bilbo se quedó un momento así, expuesto sobre el abrigo del rey, desnudo, con las piernas abiertas, el pecho enrojecido por sus besos, los pezones erectos, la boca en una mueca de placer y la mirada perdida. Thorin seguramente se sintió satisfecho, porque se levantó, se acomodó el cabello y se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa y le tendió la mano al hobbit para que se enderezara. Bilbo se quedó pasmado por un momento, tomó la mano del rey que lo enderezaba, ya que con sus piernas temblorosas jamás hubiera conseguido levantarse por sí solo. 

-Vamos, Bilbo, date prisa que debemos partir. 

Bilbo solo atinó a decir "Sí, Señor", mientras se daba prisa en vestirse para seguir a Thorin al campamento. La frustración de haber dejado su deseo inconcluso solo se encimó a la pena de saberse observado, pero como nadie hizo ningún comentario y discretamente todos bajaron la mirada (a excepción de Dwalin, que seguía observándolo con desconfianza), Bilbo se quedó en silencio.

Thorin mientras tanto indicaba a Dwalin que había encontrado una cueva cercana, que seguramente era la guarida de los troles. Dwalin, Gandalf y Thorin se adelantaron a investigar, mientras todos se preparaban a montar sus ponis y a alcanzar al rey. Todos a excepción de Fíli y Kíli, ya que este último no aparecía por ningún lado y Fili había ido a buscarlo. 

Fíli había empacado las pertenencias de Kíli, ya que éste se había excusado después de haber tomado un rápido desayuno y seguia sin aparecer; Ori dijo que se había dirigido al rio, pero Fíli no lo habia encontrado. Cuando venía de regreso hacia el campamento, Fili solo escuchó unos gemidos atrás de un gran peñasco, y una voz, sumamente familiar, que decía "Fíli" en voz baja, entre jadeos. Kíli se encontraría como siempre, planeando una broma y seguramente por eso trataba de ser discreto al llamar a Fíli, por lo que éste no lo dudó y dió la vuelta al peñasco, solo para ver a Kíli tendido en el suelo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la ropa desacomodada, los pantalones abiertos y su mano en su miembro, estirándolo con placer, mientras mordía la mano izquierda, tratando de acallar sus gemidos. 

Fíli dió unos pasos atrás, para retirarse sin ser visto, mientras en su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de ideas. Su confusión y una repentina oleada de deseo se imponían sobre el pensamiento de que no era correcto sentir ese deseo por su pequeño hermano, quien había sido cómplice de sus travesuras y compañero de juegos. Fíli descartó lo que había observado y se repitió mentalmente que había sido un error, que seguramente había imaginado escuchar su nombre, que lo correcto había sido retirarse, puesto que era normal darse un momento a solas para buscar el placer. Una vez que se hubo calmado, y logrado ignorar la erección que se había formado bajo sus pantalones, Fíli regresó sobre sus pasos y comenzó a gritar: 

-Kíli, Kíli ¿dónde estás? tenemos que regresar al campamento. 

Fíli se quedó parado en medio del camino, cerca del peñasco, para dar tiempo a Kíli a acomodarse su ropa y encontrarlo. Lo que Fíli no esperaba era ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Kíli y los ojos aún húmedos con deseo, que lo miraban y le recordaban el incidente de hacía apenas un par de minutos. Sin embargo, Kíli solo se rió, le dió una palmada con la misma mano que se había dado placer y caminó feliz al campamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo se levanta semi desnudo frente a toda la compañía. Thorin le otorga un momento de placer, dejándolo cerca del orgasmo.  
> Fíli descubre a Kíli masturbándose y diciendo su nombre.


	14. El viaje a Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli inspira algunas ideas en la mente de Kíli. Thorin y la compañía llegan a Rivendell. Las reacciones del hobbit y del rey no se hacen esperar, pero el castigo aún tardará en llegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la brevedad de este capítulo, pero estoy a punto de salir de viaje y no podré publicarlo el sábado.

Thorin, Gandalf y Dwalin entraron en la cueva cercana. Dwalin prefirió quedarse afuera en silencio, dado que Gandalf estaba con el rey, pero sospechaba que el descubrimiento de la cueva tenía que ver con la repentina ausencia de Thorin; el rey fue pronto alcanzado por Bofur, Nori y Oin, quienes entraron con él a la cueva. Nori provocaba siempre recelo en Dwalin, por lo que éste se decidió a ingresar también. Por el hedor de la cueva, sospechaban que era ahí donde los tres troles que habían ocasionado este retraso en el viaje pasaban los días. Por si el mal olor fuera poco, en la cueva encontraron huesos, trozos de carne putrefacta y bajo los desechos, armas élficas. Thorin hizo una mueca de desagrado, Dwalin no sabía si por las armas élficas o por la escoria encontrada. Gandalf insistió en la calidad de las armas y pronto Gandalf, Thorin y hasta el hobbit tenían nuevas espadas.

Fíli y Kíli alcanzaron al resto de la compañía, tan pronto salieron Thorin y los enanos de la cueva se escucharon ruidos, gritos y bestias corriendo. El ruido creó un poco de caos, lo que permitió que la llegada tardía de Fíli y Kíli pasara desapercibida. La llegada del mago Radagast anunciando problemas fue suficiente para distraerlos a todos. 

Apenas se habían recuperado del susto que causó Radagast cuando se escucharon gruñidos de huargos, eso solo podía significar el ataque de una avanzada, que aunque fuera pequeña podría ser suficiente para vencerlos. Radagast salió al paso para confundir a los huargos, que persiguieron al mago montado en su carro de conejos a lo largo de la pradera, mientras Thorin y la compañía escapaban. Los ponis que les quedaban después del ataque de los troles se habían dispersado con la llegada de los huargos, por lo que la compañía tuvo que continuar a pie. 

Radagast logró distraer a los huargos en su cacería, pero finalmente, el olfato los guió de nuevo hacia los enanos. Lograron matar a un par de huargos, antes de que los jinetes se dieran cuenta y se dirigieran hacia ellos. Gandalf guió a la compañía a la entrada de una cueva justo cuando los huargos los alcanzaban. Las habilidades de Kíli con el arco fueron sumamente valiosas, ya que logró mantener a los huargos en línea mientras Bilbo, los enanos y Gandalf se metían en la cueva, que resultó ser un pasaje entre las montañas.

Fíli pasó por un momento de pánico al ver caer a todos los enanos en la cueva, salvo Kíli. Por un momento sintió alivio al confundir a Thorin con Kíli. No era que no apreciara a su tío, rey y líder de la compañía, pero la decepción y el miedo que sufrió al darse cuenta que no era su hermano a quien había visto, fueron como un puño helado que apretaba su corazón. 

De pronto, los ojos vivaces y la cara que veía cada mañana al despertarse le encontraron de nuevo. Kíli sonrió al verlo y eso generó una terrible furia en Fíli, que se acercó a él y lo llevó aparte del grupo:  
-¿Que diablos hacías aún afuera? ¿No se te ocurrió que estabas en peligro? ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¿Qué le respondo a Madre acerca de ti? ¿Cómo le digo que te perdí de vista por un momento y que por mi culpa no regresaste?  
La frustración de Fíli tomó a Kíli por sorpresa. No sabía cómo explicar que el miedo de estar bajo ataque y la alegría de sentirse no solo útil sino valiente y apreciado por Thorin, no se comparaban con la emoción de volver a ver a su hermano. Claro, entendía la responsabilidad de Fíli y sabía que seguramente había pasado un momento de pánico al pensar que Kíli podría haber caído frente a la cuadrilla de huargos.  
-Lo siento, Fíli, es solo que Thorin me necesitaba para cubrir la retirada. No podría arriesgarme a perder a Thorin si podía evitarlo.  
-Espero que no vuelvas a arriesgarte innecesariamente. No dudaría en amarrarte si con eso te tengo a salvo.  
Kíli se quedó callado por un momento, apenado aún por la reprimenda que le daba Fíli en un momento en que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. La pena dio paso a la imagen mental de sí mismo, amarrado y a disposición de Fíli. Kíli se sonrojó y evitó decir nada que pudiera delatarlo, por lo que mejor bajó la mirada. 

El grupo siguió avanzando y Fíli y Kíli tuvieron que darse prisa para alcanzarlos. Thorin y Dwalin estaban molestos porque el camino conducía a Rivendell, lo que al parecer había sido el plan del mago desde el principio. Bilbo no pudo ocultar su interés y asombro al poner el pié en Rivendell. Su cara reflejaba interés hasta que Thorin clavó su mirada en él, de forma reprobatoria. Una vez dentro del palacio de Lord Elrond, Lindir, segundo al mando de Lord Elrond, los recibió e informó que Elrond y un grupo de guardias habían salido a defender la ciudad de un ataque.  
Minutos más tarde, mientras los enanos estaban aún deliberando, la llegada de Lord Elrond y sus guardias interrumpió la discusión de Gandalf y Thorin. Gandalf pensaba que la experiencia y el conocimiento de Elrond serían vitales para el éxito de la empresa. Thorin, obviamente, preferiría cortarse el cabello antes que recibir ayuda de un elfo. 

A regañadientes, Thorin accedió a aceptar el hospedaje brindado por Elrond. La perspectiva de disfrutar un poco de privacidad junto al hobbit antes de continuar el viaje compensaba la furia que sintió el rey al ver el brillo en los ojos de Bilbo tan pronto Rivendell estuvo a la vista. Ya se encargaría Thorin de recordarle al ladrón de qué lado estaría su lealtad. 

Lindir ofreció habitaciones individuales, pero ante la mirada de Thorin, pronto formaron tres grupos: Oin, Gloin, Fíli, Kíli y Balin en uno de ellos, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori y Dori en otro, y Thorin, Dwalin y Bilbo en el tercero; Nori originalmente estaría con sus hermanos, pero Thorin argumentó que prefería tenerlo en una correa más corta (Nori sonrió provocativamente al escuchar esa "metáfora"), por lo que le ordenó que compartiera la habitación del rey. Nadie supo qué pasó con Gandalf. 

Una vez que dejaron sus pertenencias se dirigieron al gran jardín a disfrutar de una cena temprana. Antes de salir de la habitación, Thorin dijo algo en Khuzdul y tanto Dwalin como Nori vieron al hobbit inquisitivamente y se retiraron. Antes de salir de la habitación, Thorin se sentó en una banca y llamó al hobbit:  
-Acércate, Bilbo.  
El hobbit se acercó presuroso ya que no quería provocar el enfado del rey; se paró frente a él y cuando hacía ademán de hincarse, Thorin lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. Bilbo se sintió como un niño a punto de ser castigado y bajó la cabeza inmediatamente, lo que inspiró un poco de ternura en Thorin.  
-Quisiera decirte que siento haberte dejado en esas circunstancias esta mañana, pero la verdad, lo único que lamento es no haber podido tomarte como deseaba. Si algo hubiera sucedido en el ataque de hoy, eso sería de lo único que me arrepentiría. Por eso, hoy voy a tomar acción.  
Al escuchar esto, BiIbo se animó de nuevo:  
-Oh, Thorin.

Al escuchar su nombre en voz alta, Thorin tiró una carcajada, lo que hizo que el hobbit se ruborizara de inmediato.  
-Lo siento, Señor, es solo que....  
Thorin cubrió su boca con un beso.  
-Tal vez sabes el efecto que causas en mí - dijo - o tal vez deseas provocarme. De cualquier forma, no quiero escuchar excusas cuando hay algo más que me interesa escuchar.  
Tan pronto dijo esto, Thorin desabrochó los pantalones del hobbit y tomó con una mano el miembro aprisionado por el dispositivo de castidad y los pequeños testículos. Con la otra, lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo a sí y besarlo durante un largo rato, hasta que el hobbit comenzó a gemir de frustración.  
-Ah, eso está mucho mejor. A partir de ahora y hasta que te lo indique, no quiero escuchar otra palabra. Cualquier otro sonido está permitido - dijo Thorin mientras se levantaba, le quitaba a Bilbo los pantalones y lo depositaba sobre la banca.  
-¿Te acuerdas de la postura de esta mañana? Quiero verte así de nuevo. Alza bien las piernas.  
Bilbo no tuvo más remedio que alzarlas, mientras Thorin se acercaba de nuevo a su entrepierna con una sonrisa depredadora. La sensación de placer se había quedado anidada en un espacio oscuro de su mente, después del susto de los huargos. Sin embargo, tan pronto vio sonreír a Thorin, su cuerpo recordó las sensaciones que había aprendido a experimentar en los últimos días. Abrió las piernas para dejar maniobrar al rey a su antojo, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera negarle. 

Thorin, por su parte, se dirigió a tomar el miembro aprisionado entre sus dientes y moverlo un poco, sin quitarle el dispositivo. Luego aprovechó la distracción del hobbit para sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño bote de aceite y mojar en él su dedo índice. Los testículos del ladrón merecían atención especial, por lo que los tomó de nuevo en su boca y los removió dentro de la bolsa, tomaba uno y luego otro, los juntaba, los separaba y los succionaba a placer. Cuando el hobbit había pasado de los suspiros a los jadeos, Thorin cambió de objetivo. Se dirigió al anillo del hobbit, que lamió con gusto, penetrándolo ligeramente con su lengua, mientras que con la mano izquierda tomaba el líquido pre-seminal que el hobbit había escurrido ya por su vientre, jugaba con el miembro cautivo y repasaba los testículos, jalándolos dentro de la bolsa. Thorin seguía maravillado del poco vello que el hobbit tenía en su entrepierna, que le daba una apariencia sumamente juvenil. Esto, aunado a la virginidad del ladrón hacía poco por acallar la voz posesiva del rey que exigía tomarlo en ese momento. 

Cuando Bilbo había pasado ya de jadeos a gemidos, Thorin supo que todo pensamiento racional se había perdido hacía rato en el placer que experimentaba en su cuerpo. Empezó a alternar entonces la lengua firme y poderosa, por un toque suave, casi tímido, con su dedo. Bilbo apenas pareció notar la diferencia, por lo que Thorin decidió darle un mayor estímulo. Tan pronto subieron de tono sus gemidos, Thorin insertó su dedo para buscar el punto de placer del hobbit. Supo que lo encontró cuando las piernas de Bilbo comenzaron a bajar y el hobbit comenzó a retorcerse.  
-Eres. Mío. No. Lo. Olvides - dijo Thorin puntualizando cada palabra con un toque a su próstata. Dijo esto y sacó su dedo del canal del hobbit, levantándolo de la banca.  
El cuerpo de Bilbo parecía un muñeco de trapo. Se sentó sin decir palabra, con la cara sonrojada.  
-Te veré en el jardín, antes tengo que hablar con Dwalin. Recuerda que no tienes permitido hablar aún.  
Y sin decir más, Thorin salió de la habitación dejando a Bilbo confundido, agotado y excitado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente las mismas advertencias del capítulo anterior. Más placer interrumpido, más ideas en la mente de Kíli.


	15. La cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo y Thorin tienen una pequeña plática antes de cenar. La cena se vuelve un momento incómodo, en la que Bilbo provoca los celos del enano. El postre es orgásmico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ver advertencias al final

Decir que Bilbo se había quedado deseoso es como decir que el sol es caliente. El hobbit se sentía a punto de estallar desde esa mañana en que Thorin lo había excitado y obligado a viajar sin antes permitirle un clímax y ahora le había vuelto a dejar envuelto en esa nube de deseo que no le permitía concentrarse en algo que no fuera Thorin. 

Cuando Thorin salió de la habitación que compartirían, Bilbo se quedó un momento tratando de retomar la compostura necesaria para vestirse de nuevo de forma apropiada y encontrar el camino al jardín. Esta última tarea requirió un esfuerzo considerable, puesto que el palacio de Elrond era bastante amplio y albergaba jardines, bibliotecas, habitaciones, cocinas, comedores, bodegas, talleres y más. Bilbo dio dos veces con el mismo corredor que lo llevaba a su habitación, hasta que un elfo se encontró con él y amablemente lo guió al jardín indicado. Tan pronto entró Bilbo al jardín y agradeció al elfo, se dio cuenta de su error. Thorin estaba con Gandalf y Elrond en una mesa aparte y por la mirada penetrante del enano, Bilbo se dio cuenta que éste alcanzó a escuchar a Bilbo hablar con el elfo.  
-Thorin, yo...

-Regreso en un momento, necesito hablar con el señor Baggins - dijo Thorin dirigiéndose a la puerta donde se encontraba Bilbo.  
Thorin tomó a Bilbo del brazo y lo llevó a una pequeña habitación contigua al jardín, que tenía una mampara hecha de madera carveada, apenas aislada del ruido y la luz del jardín. 

-Veo que tendré que ser más estricto en tu educación, pequeño. Cuando dije que no tenías permitido hablar aún me refería a cualquier tipo de conversación, incluyendo a la de los elfos.  
-Pero, Señor...  
-Y a ésta. No solamente me llamaste por mi nombre de nuevo, sino que sigues interrumpiéndome. Con esta van ya cuatro faltas desde ayer: discutiste mis órdenes, me llamaste por nombre ya tres veces, hablaste antes de que te lo permitiera y me interrumpiste nuevamente. ¿Tendré que contar cada vez que me llamas por mi nombre como una falta? Créeme que me dará placer agregar castigos a tu lista.

Bilbo solo cerró la boca en medio de un gesto de frustración.  
-No te preocupes, te permitiré que vuelvas a hablar tan pronto regresemos a la mesa, pero solo durante la cena. Estoy seguro que Elrond querrá hablar contigo y sería una absoluta descortesía que no respondieras. Mahal sabe que no le debo nada a este maldito elfo, pero no puedo enemistarme con él estando bajo su techo. Sin embargo, tu conducta no va a quedarse impune; evidentemente he sido muy laxo en mi trato y entre más tiempo pasa entre tus faltas y tus castigos, peor es tu desobediencia. Así que antes de que nos busquen voy a darte un pequeño castigo. Pero quiero que recuerdes que tu bienestar me importa, aunque voy a hacer algo que tal vez en este momento no aprecies, después de cenar estoy seguro que me lo agradecerás.  
Bilbo miraba a Thorin con aire inquisitivo. Thorin caminó hacia la ventana más cercana al jardín que tenía un taburete.  
-Ven, baja tus pantalones un poco y apoya tus manos aquí. Esto te ayudará a recordarme cuando cualquier elfo trate de capturar tu atención.  
Bilbo se acercó y bajó sus pantalones por abajo de las nalgas, le echó una mirada desafiante a Thorin y se apoyó sin decir palabra.  
Thorin se acercó, le separó las nalgas, pasó su lengua desde la base de los testículos hasta el anillo de Bilbo y arrancó así un par de gemidos del hobbit.  
-Me encantan los sonidos que haces, pequeño. Si no fuera por las carcajadas de Bofur, estoy seguro que todos los comensales te escucharían claramente. Definitivamente, es algo a considerar para una ocasión futura.  
Bilbo enrojeció rápidamente al considerar la poca privacidad que tenían y consideró si debía detener a Thorin, aunque eso seguramente implicaría otro castigo y no quería agregar más a su larga lista. El rey se enderezó por un momento y segundos después, sin decir palabra, introdujo un pequeño tapón hecho de madera pulida y al que recién había cubierto de aceite para facilitar la penetración. Bilbo se quejó en voz baja y respingó ante el momentáneo dolor que le causó la intrusión en su cuerpo. El tapón era del tamaño de un dedo de Thorin y de dos dedos de Bilbo. No era lo suficientemente grueso ni largo para causar dolor constante, pero sí para causar molestia si se sentaba sin cuidado. Sería difícil de ignorar durante la cena. 

El rey enderezó a Bilbo, le ajustó los pantalones, luego le tomó la mano y la acercó a su entrepierna, donde Bilbo sintió lo que sin lugar a dudas era el pene de Thorin, firme y robusto.  
-No quiero que pienses que no has causado un efecto en mí, ladrón. Y por cierto, estarás a mi lado durante la cena.  
Bilbo asintió y siguió a Thorin al jardín tratanto de aparentar normalidad y pretendiendo que no llevaba insertado en su cuerpo una prueba de su sometimiento, lento pero irrevocable, a la autoridad del rey. 

La cena había comenzado ya, y aunque Gandalf y Elrond hablaban animadamente, la mirada inquisitiva de Elrond no se hizo esperar. Afortunadamente, Bilbo logró mantener la compostura y sentarse con toda la gracia que ambos dispositivos causaban en su cuerpo. La excitación que Thorin le había provocado en la habitación se había aunado al estímulo que recibía en su ano, y como consecuencia, su miembro estaba nuevamente apretado en el dispositivo de castidad. 

La suave música de los elfos era un marco sutil para la cena y la conversación de Gandalf y Elrond, lo que permitió que Bilbo se hiciera a la idea de lo aprisionado que estaba su miembro, la presión sin alivio en su ano y la presencia de Thorin, que podía distraerlo de cualquier otra cosa que pasara a su alrededor. La voz grave, potente y demandante de Thorin era imposible de ignorar. La conversación de Gandalf y Elrond le permitió a Bilbo perderse en sus pensamientos, hasta que Elrond decidió hacerlo participar.  
-Encuentro su visita por demás interesante, señor Baggins.  
-Bilbo, por favor, Lord Elrond, cuando me llaman señor Baggins, no dejo de pensar en mi padre - dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa y una breve mirada a Thorin.  
-Será un placer usar tu nombre de pila, mi estimado Bilbo - dijo Lord Elrond quien también sonrió y miró a Thorin - en efecto, cuando digo señor Baggins recuerdo a tu padre.  
-Veo que no es difícil para la familia Baggins ganarse la confianza de Lord Elrond - dijo Gandalf con una mirada críptica.  
Lord Elrond sonrió con galantería y dijo:  
-Bilbo, es un gusto tenerte recibirte en Rivendell y siempre serás bienvenido. Thorin, siéntanse como en casa. 

Thorin había pasado de estar serio a estar evidentemente molesto por la conversación entre Bilbo y Elrond, quien no había sido tan efusivo cuando le dio la bienvenida a los enanos, así que golpeó discretamente la base del asiento de Bilbo, para recordarle al hobbit su presencia. Bilbo se reacomodó con cuidado y bajó la mirada.  
Gandalf notó la interacción entre ambos y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, puesto que conocía la posesividad de los enanos. Sopesó las alternativas de conversación en la mesa, pero sabiendo que había varios elfos escuchando y que no era correcto discutir la necesidad de ayuda frente a más personas se dirigió a Lord Elrond.  
-Apreciamos tu hospitalidad, estimado Elrond, sobre todo después de haber sido orillados por esa cuadrilla de orcos. Debo admitir que nuestro querido Bilbo ha demostrado un arrojo inusual entre los hobbits, rescatando primero los ponis que habían sido robados por troles y manteniéndose a la altura de los enanos en este ataque. Todo esto, sin perder la gracia que le caracteriza.  
-Es de admirarse tu valor, mi estimado Bilbo. Lamento que hayas tenido que enfrentar esos peligros - dijo Elrond mientras miraba acusadoramente a Thorin - pero celebro que eso nos permita tenerte hoy entre nosotros.  
-El gusto de estar aquí bien lo vale - respondió Bilbo.  
La única respuesta de Thorin fue situar "accidentalmente" su copa de modo que chocara con la del hobbit, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y por ende, estimularse de nuevo sobre el tapón que tenía insertado. 

Mientras tanto, el resto de los enanos habían convertido la cena en una guerra de comida, causando estrés entre los elfos y risas a Gandalf. Thorin se levantó con un cortante "Gracias" y se dirigió a la mesa de los enanos, donde aparentó disfrutar de la música e ignorar a Bilbo. 

Después de un rato, Thorin indicó que era hora de descansar, para alivio de los elfos que aún tenían que limpiar el desorden que había causado la compañía. Thorin alzó la ceja a Bilbo, que seguía sentado a la mesa. Bilbo estaba enfrascado en la conversación y no registró que la discreta señal de Thorin era una orden para seguirlo, por lo que siguió sentado.  
Thorin y los enanos se retiraron, mientras que Bilbo aceptaba otra copa de vino y fumaba una pipa en compañía de Gandalf y Elrond. 

Una hora más tarde, cuando llegó Bilbo a la habitación, Thorin y Dwalin discutían en una sala contigua. Por la cara de Dwalin y los movimientos de Thorin, Bilbo adivinó que Thorin se negaba a seguir las sugerencias de Dwalin, sin embargo, como discutían en khuzdul, Bilbo no pudo saber de qué hablaban. Solo vió a Dwalin tomar un par de mantas y dejarlas en la sala, mientras Thorin miraba acechadoramente a Bilbo. El hobbit, por su parte, se encontraba ligeramente achispado por el vino, y en extremo relajado por la pipa, la mezcla que Gandalf fumaba era mucho más fuerte que el tabaco de Bilbo, por lo que no percibió el peligro en la mirada de Thorin.  
-Veo que disfrutaste la cena, mediano - afirmó Thorin acercándose a Bilbo.  
-Disfruté más de la compañía, pero debo admitir que me quedé con ganas de postre - dijo Bilbo con atrevimiento.  
-¿Te refieres a Lord Elrond? Es el único comensal con quien no habías compartido alimento - preguntó Thorin dejando entrever sus celos.  
-Bueno, a diferencia de otros, Elrond acepta con agrado mi presencia.  
-Y al parecer ya han llegado a los límites de familiaridad.  
-Entre otras cosas, él sí me dio su permiso para llamarlo por su nombre - dijo Bilbo con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz y una mirada acusadora.  
-Parece que ya olvidaste la conversación que tuvimos antes de ir a cenar. No pienso compartirte - aclaró Thorin mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos, acercaba su mano al miembro del hobbit y lo apretaba bajo su pantalón.  
-No pertenezco a nadie, soy mi propio hobbit - murmuró Bilbo entre jadeos.  
-Define ahora que otros permisos te dio, mediano, mientras mi mente todavía está clara.  
-Tengo el permiso de usar su biblioteca como si fuera mía, de disfrutar su lengua - dijo con una sonrisa seductora - es decir, de aprender su idioma, claro está... y me ha asignado una habitación de forma permanente; siempre seré bienvenido aquí en su residencia.  
-¿De modo que deseas quedarte? - preguntó Thorin, cuya mente comenzaba a correr y a castigarlo por su excesiva confianza en alguien ajeno a su raza. Dicho esto, soltó al hobbit que tambaleó y cayó sobre la cama.  
-No, Thorin, solo he respondido tu pregunta - dijo el hobbit con un tono condescendiente - sabes que he prometido acompañarlos y eso pienso hacer. Debo admitir que provocarte no fue tan divertido como pensé.  
-¿De modo que hacías eso por divertirte? Te voy a enseñar lo que es diversión - dijo el enano mientras bajaba su mano de nuevo para tocar el miembro de Bilbo, que se encontraba dolorosamente comprimido por su dispositivo de castidad.  
Sin mayor advertencia, Thorin le quitó la camisa y la camisola, volteó a Bilbo sobre la cama, le bajó los pantalones, y sacó el tapón anal que lo había estimulado durante la cena. Después sacó una botella de su bolsillo, tomó unas gotas del líquido viscoso que contenía la botella y recorrió con dos dedos el exterior del ano mientras decía: "Este aceite es muy especial. Te ayudará a relajarte y adormecerá tu anillo durante unos segundos, los necesarios para que pueda introducirme en ti sin lastimarte. Relájate ahora, que no quiero que te duela más de lo necesario." 

Bilbo alcanzó a preguntarse qué quería decir Thorin con esto. Las únicas veces que había jugado con sus primos, en su adolescencia, los toques juguetones, suaves y rápidos se habían limitado a sus miembros. Cuando Bilbo se percató de su ignorancia, se encontraba ya boca abajo con los dedos de Thorin entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo para ser remplazados sin mayor aviso por el miembro grande y largo del rey, que lo penetró despacio, pero sin detenerse, en un solo y suave movimiento. Bilbo sintió como su cuerpo se abría y sus entrañas se reacomodaban para recibirlo. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y su cabeza se apoyó en la cama. Sintió como su ano se distendía más de lo que había imaginado, y de pronto sintió como si su cuerpo se encendiera en llamas. La mente de Bilbo era una mezcla de emociones en ese momento. Se debatía entre el placer de estar con Thorin, la vergüenza por estar haciendo algo absolutamente inapropiado para su raza, se sentía orgulloso de haber despertado el deseo físico del rey, y sentía también una infinidad de sensaciones en su propio cuerpo, entre ellas, lo dilatado de sus músculos, que a pesar del líquido que Thorin le había puesto en su anillo, éste se sentía dolorosamente distendido, el roce de las pelvis desnudas y ¡aaahh! oleadas de calor seguidas por un cosquilleo en toda su piel. El dolor y el placer se entremezclaban y Bilbo comenzó a gemir al ritmo de las embestidas de Thorin.

El rey escuchaba los jadeos de Bilbo - que indudablemente Dwalin escuchaba también - y ese pequeño grito que emitió el hobbit cuando el martillo de Thorin lo penetró completamente. Thorin se quitó la camisa mientras daba tiempo al hobbit a acostumbrarse a su miembro. Luego se retiró casi por completo, y volvió a penetrarlo una y otra vez, cada vez con mayor rapidez. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo sexo, que Thorin sabía que no duraría mucho. Bilbo mientras tanto salía de su estupor y trató de estimular su propio pene, que aún estaba aprisionado. Al percartarse, Thorin le dió un golpe en la mano y le dijo:  
-No, mi pequeño, tu miembro es solo mío. No lo tocarás hasta que yo te lo permita. 

Thorin siguió moviendo sus caderas con rapidez, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del hobbit, disfrutando al máximo su calor y lo apretado que se sentía su interior. Trató de pensar en algo irrelevante para poder retrasar su inminente orgasmo por un momento, algo que lo distrajera de los jadeos del pequeño ladrón. Puso sus manos alrededor en los hombros del hobbit para sentir su calor, cuando de pronto los jadeos de Bilbo cambiaron de tono y se hicieron más fuertes hasta convertirse en gritos. Esos gritos (que Thorin bien sabía eran parte de la frustración del hobbit por no poder tener un orgasmo, y adivinaba eran también resultado de la fuerza que ejercía su miembro poderoso en el estrecho canal) fueron imposibles de ignorar, el rey sabía que su clímax se acercaba y aunque no quería terminar tan pronto, sabía que no podría posponerlo mucho tiempo más.

Finalmente, Thorin tuvo piedad del pobre hobbit, que era ya una masa de jadeos, gemidos de placer y de dolor, y abrió el dispositivo, con lo que su pene recién liberado se endureció en segundos. Thorin pasó la mano por la cadera de Bilbo, tomó su pene y comenzó a estimularlo, en un par de toques el pequeño miembro estaba ya dolorosamente erguido, pero Thorin siguió estirando la piel que lo cubría y pronto los jadeos de Bilbo se hicieron más rápidos y menos profundos. 

La mano firme de Thorin, aunada a las sensaciones de placer que se habían acumulado a lo largo del día, hicieron que el orgasmo empezara a tomar forma. El hobbit sentía los jadeos de Thorin en su cuello y su cabellera que lo rozaba con suavidad; el sudor que recorría su espalda y la mano cálida que apretaba sin piedad su miembro, hicieron que la corriente de placer recorriera su cuerpo sin descanso. Su entrepierna comenzó a cosquillear, sus testículos se endurecieron y de pronto, con la combinación de estímuls, el rey arrancó de él un orgasmo que manchó la cama del líquido blanco y espeso de su eyaculación. El falo de Bilbo se encontraba ya sensible, pero el hobbit no podía juntar las palabras necesarias para pedir a Thorin que dejara su pene en paz. 

Al sentir pulsar el ano de Bilbo y su mano humedecida por la eyaculación, Thorin no pudo concentrarse más y se dejó llevar por la pasión que sentía, bañando el interior del hobbit con su semen blanco, cremoso y abundante. La gran mayoría de las razas enanas eyaculaban en una cantidad ligeramente superior a la de los hobbits, sin embargo, la leyenda decía que los descendientes de Durin, el Inmortal, compensarían la baja tasa de natalidad de las tribus enanas, por lo que tenían gran virilidad y eyaculaciones copiosas y duraderas. Thorin se apoyó con las dos manos sobre la cama, encima del hobbit pero sin aplastarlo, mientras disfrutaba el calor y la presión con que el ano de Bilbo masajeaba su verga. De pronto, Thorin no pudo evitarlo más y mordió a Bilbo en el tendón de su hombro izquierdo. Eso hizo que el anillo del hobbit apretara con fuerza de nuevo, ya que otra oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo. Al sentir el pene de Thorin lanzar otro chorro de semen en su canal, mientras que lo empalaba y estimulaba inevitablemente su centro del placer, Bilbo se estremeció nuevamente con otro fuerte orgasmo que puso su mente en blanco. 

Thorin siguió bombeando por un largo rato, hasta que su semen comenzó a salir del orificio enrojecido y distendido del hobbit. El rey sintió como su miembro dejaba de palpitar y de eyacular. Su respiración se volvió más regular y finalmente su mente volvía a funcionar como de costumbre. El rey se dejó caer en un lado de la cama y tomó el cuerpo inerte de Bilbo entre sus brazos. 

Bilbo, por su parte, se encontraba en una especie de limbo. El dolor y el placer se habían mezclado hasta que su orgasmo se había apoderado de todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo. El segundo clímax del hobbit había hecho que su mente se sumiera en un estupor, y pasara de ahí a un estado de inconsciencia. 

-¡Dwalin, ven ahora mismo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estimulación sin orgasmo. Uso de un plug anal. Sexo anal.


	16. Un mal sueño en Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo despierta confundido. Thorin se molesta y las consecuencias no se dejan esperar. Nori aprovecha la molestia de Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay quien dice que los verdaderos programadores hacen QA en Production, al parecer, yo edito una vez que ya está publicado. Ténganme paciencia.  
> No hay nuevos tags en esta historia, solo sexo con violencia

-¡Dwalin, ven ahora mismo!  
-Thorin, ¿no exijiste privacidad hace un mo..? - dijo Dwalin al ingresar a la habitación y ver a Bilbo tendido en la cama, desnudo, mientras Thorin se incorporaba y buscaba una sábana para tapar a Bilbo. Aunque no dijo nada, Dwalin no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante el cuerpo casi lampiño y los genitales considerablemente pequeños del hobbit. Solo el hecho de que fuera el hobbit quien compartía la cama de Thorin, era suficiente para causar la molestia de Dwalin. Desde que lo conocieron, Bilbo no había dejado de demostrar que necesitaba un exceso de cuidados, mismos que no podían darle en la travesía para recuperar Erebor. Por otra parte, el hobbit seguía pareciéndole en extremo delicado, terco, irrespetuoso e incluso presuntuoso. La forma en que se dirigía a Thorin, a pesar de ser su sumiso, dejaba mucho que desear. Si por Dwalin fuera, el mediano viajaría atado y desnudo en el pony de Thorin, hasta que comprendiera cuál era su lugar. 

-Maldita sea, Dwalin, no estoy para reclamos. Bilbo se ha desmayado y no vuelve en sí. Ya mojé su frente y traté de hacerlo reaccionar con las sales de baño más penetrantes que había. Busca a Oin y explícale lo que pasa.

Después de exhalar un bufido de desesperación, Dwalin salió apresuradamente a buscar a Oin, que estaba tres habitaciones más allá de la del rey. Mientras tanto, Thorin limpió de nuevo la cara de Bilbo, su estómago, su entrepierna y le puso una manta encima. El rey se encontraba poniendo en orden su ropa, cuando Dwalin y Oin ingresaron a la habitación.

Oin revisó el pulso del hobbit, la temperatura y procedió a ponerle un bote de sales bajo la nariz, sin conseguir resultados. Oin sacó un frasco con una etiqueta de advertencia. Un par de respiraciones después, Bilbo reaccionó. Cuando volvió en si, el hobbit se sorprendió de ver la habitación iluminada con la luz de las velas, así como la compañía de Oín y Dwalin. Se tapó inmediatamente con la sábana, misma que jaló hasta el cuello, mientras mostraba en su cara una mirada de pánico y vergüenza.  
-Thorin, ¿me quieres explicar qué pasa? ¿qué hacen Dwalin y Oin aquí? ¿por qué estoy desnudo frente a ellos? - comenzó a decir Bilbo cada vez más angustiado, hasta que hizo la última pregunta casi en un grito.  
La angustia de Thorin dio paso al enojo al ser cuestionado tan abruptamente por el hobbit. 

-Bilbo, acabas de volver en ti, no te exaltes - dijo Oin con paciencia.  
-Vaya manera de volver en si - gruñó Dwalin sin dirigirse a nadie en particular - bien pudimos habernos evitado el disgusto.  
-Shazara - los calló Thorin, mientras trataba de contener su furia. Nunca antes había sido cuestionado así y menos por un sumiso. Prácticamente desde que había salido de Erebor, su órdenes eran aceptadas sin cuestionamiento alguno.

Oin y Dwalin se retiraron sin decir palabra. Bilbo estaba visiblemente sorprendido y molesto por la presencia de Dwalin y Oin, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado de su reacción, por lo que solo agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio. 

-Quiero que entiendas esto: Dwalin sabe perfectamente lo que sucede entre nosotros desde que firmaste tu contrato, y de hecho, no lo aprueba. Oin es el médico de familia y de la compañía, no necesitas pudor frente a él. Y yo soy quien decide quién tiene el privilegio de verte desnudo. Si quiero que toda mi compañía me vea follar contigo, justamente eso haré. No está en ti decidirlo. Y si quieres recuperar tu individualidad y el poder sobre ti, éste es el mejor lugar. Así podrás quedarte en Rivendell y ser la pequeña mascota de Elrond. Estoy seguro que aceptará encantado.

Bilbo miró a Thorin con detenimiento. Sabía que no bromeaba y que sus opciones eran rendirse al rey, o quedarse en Rivendell. Sin embargo, entregarse por completo a Thorin implicaría seguramente dejar de lado muchas de sus inhibiciones, más de las que creía ser capaz, por lo que Bilbo siguió guardando silencio, tratando de encontrar una forma de reaccionar que no alterara más al rey. 

Thorin continuó:  
-Bien, te voy a dar tiempo para pensar tus próximas palabras. Toma tus cosas; esta noche dormirás en la sala, con Dwalin.

Bilbo solo alcanzó a levantar la mirada y tratar de parecer arrepentido, pero Thorin se había volteado ya y se dirigía al cuarto de aseo contiguo mientras daba sus últimas instrucciones.

-A partir de este momento, y durante dos noches, estarás bajo la autoridad de Dwalin; no quiero escuchar tu voz en dos días. Toma tus cosas y sal a buscarlo y envía a Nori a dormir aquí.

Bilbo salió de la cama sintiéndose confundido, agraviado y humillado. Le parecía que su reacción era natural para cualquier hobbit educado como él. La situación era definitivamente complicada, ya que sabía que no debía contradecir a Thorin, pero Thorin no le había dado ninguna orden, él solo había reaccionado ante una situación inusual, y vamos, nadie podría culparlo por haber reaccionado así apenas habiendo despertado.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró a Dwalin y a Nori, cuyo sospechoso silencio indicaba que habían escuchado la pelea. Nori esbozó una sonrisa y le dio las buenas noches a Bilbo. En realidad, Nori era indiferente a la relación que tenía Thorin con Bilbo, tal vez le parecía incluso divertido ver cómo ambos trataban de superar las diferencias culturales, pero por lo pronto, la confusión y la impaciencia con la que se trataban mutuamente resultaba en la ganancia de Nori, quien estaba más interesado en una relación carnal sin ataduras, pero satisfactoria. Le costaba aceptarlo, había disfrutado mucho con el sexo agresivo, demandante e incluso humillante con el rey, y estaba seguro que ser parte del desahogo de Thorin en estas situaciones se lo proporcionaría, sin poner en riesgo su estatus de dominante.

Dwalin mientras tanto no podía creer su mala suerte. No solo había tenido que ver al hobbit desnudo - y seguía sin comprender qué era lo que Thorin encontraba atractivo en él - sino que ahora tenía que cuidar de él, por lo menos por dos días. Eso si el idiota del hobbit no volvía a provocar al rey, que encima se encontraba rodeado de elfos, por lo que su paciencia estaba al mínimo. 

Dwalin le indicó a Bilbo el sofá donde podría dormir, Dwalin dormiría en el piso, frente a la puerta y de todas maneras, el sillón era estrecho, considerando el ancha espalda del enano. Se debatía entre quitarse o no la armadura y dejar las armas en reposo. No podía confiar en los elfos, pero sabía que el peligro sería limitado, puesto que se encontraban en habitaciones cerradas. Optó por poner sus martillos y espadas a la mano, y dormir solo con las dagas que llevaba siempre encima, 

Bilbo, por su parte, había dejado al parecer su camisola al igual que su mochila en manos de Thorin, quien aún no le había devuelto su calzón, por lo que ahora se disponía a dormir, al contrario de casi todas las noches de su vida, en pantalón y camisa, pero sin interiores. Su mente aún estaba confundida y sabía que no lograría dormir, así que se dirigió a la puerta, que Dwalin bloqueaba:  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-Dwa... eh, señor - dijo el hobbit recordando su nueva obligación - tengo un poco de hambre, iré a la cocina a buscar mi primer desayuno.  
-Claro que no, las cocinas ya deben estar cerradas, ya cayó la noche.  
-¿La noche? mmm... en ese caso, me gustaría ir al jardín - dijo Bilbo confundido, quien pensaba que sería más bien de madrugada.  
-Acabas de llegar del jardín hace una hora, del jardín que, por cierto, te tomó un rato encontrar. 

Bilbo no tenía una mejor idea. El cuarto de aseo se encontraba al interior de la habitación, de hecho, Thorin estaba seguramente ahí, y no quería llevar a Dwalin tras él a ningún lado. Ante la derrota, se detuvo frente al sillón donde dormiría, con la pena reflejada en el rostro.  
-Mira, de ordinario no me importaría qué hicieras ni a quién vieras. Pero en el estado en que está Thorin, no quisiera tener que responder ante él y decirle que algo te pasó. Si en efecto necesitas salir, puedo acompañarte al jardín interior que está en esta sección del palacio, justo después de ese pasillo - señaló Dwalin - Las habitaciones de los otros enanos tienen acceso, pero supongo que ya todos estarán a punto de dormir.

Bilbo se reanimó. No había visto ese jardín, pero suponía que en un castillo elfo tendría una gran variedad de plantas. Eso le ayudaría a calmar sus nervios.  
-Gracias, señor, realmente aprecio el gesto.

Dwalin gruñó algo que parecía ser una respuesta. Se incorporó y tomó sus armas de nuevo. Bilbo salió apresurado antes que Dwalin cambiara de opinión. Caminó por un pequeño pasillo y encontró un hermoso jardín, con mesas, bancos, una fuente, una gran cantidad de plantas y muchas flores, tenía una iluminación suave y había una canasta de frutas sobre la mesa, como si alguien saliera aquí a menudo. Bilbo caminó hacia las flores, un par de plantas parecían abrirse de noche, inundando el lugar con un aroma delicioso. Había una piedra plana y grande entre ellas, y Bilbo tomó un durazno se dirigió hacia ella. Sin embargo, cuando llegó se dio cuenta que no podría comer. Tenía un nudo en el estómago puesto que sabía que había contrariado a Thorin. Puso el durazno en su bolsillo y se detuvo a contemplar las flores, mientras Dwalin lo observaba desde uno de los rincones del jardín. Bilbo olvidó pronto la presencia de Dwalin y su mente comenzó a repasar los eventos de esa noche. 

Por un momento al despertar, pensó que había dormido junto a Thorin como las otras noches, pero no podía recordar los detalles de esa noche. Por los comentarios de Dwalin se dio cuenta que esa era la primera noche que pasarían en Rivendell, lo último que recordaba era haber bebido el potente vino élfico y haber fumado con Gandalf. ¿Sería posible que hubiera olvidado todo lo que pasó después? De pronto se sintió mareado y se sentó sobre la piedra que estaba cerca. Al sentarse sintió un gran dolor en su trasero y se levantó de golpe. ¡Cielos! No recordaba haber caído del pony.... a menos que... no, no podía sera, recordaría su primera vez.... salvo que...

-¡Oh, no!  
Esa punzada de dolor le trajo recuerdos y sensaciones a la mente. Se llevó rápidamente la mano a la entrepierna y se percató que no tenía puesto su dispositivo de castidad; con la pelea ni siquiera se había percatado de que le faltaba. Eso lo llenó de una desazón terrible. ¿Significaría que Thorin no lo deseaba más? La angustia comenzó a agolparse en su pecho de nuevo. La perspectiva de que lo dejaran en Rivendell y no volver a ver a Thorin, no volver a escuchar su voz fuerte, profunda, lo llenaba de tristeza. No podía concebir que hubieran peleado por las preguntas que le hizo cuando estaba apenas despertando ¡era injusto! Distintas emociones comenzaron a fluir y en unos instantes estaba en el piso, sollozando por la pérdida que aún no sucedía. 

Dwalin se percató de la escena, pero decidió no intervenir. Detestaba tener que lidiar con dramas, definitivamente él no era la persona adecuada para consolar a quien lloraba, pero por otra parte, podía ver que en efecto, el hobbit se encontraba verdaderamente triste por la situación. Una voz en su mente se compadeció de Bilbo.

Después de un rato, Bilbo comenzó a calmarse. Se convenció a si mismo de que Thorin le daría otra oportunidad, se dijo que en esta ocasión su reacción había sido así porque no había podido dar media vuelta para salir a cazar y se sabía en desventaja en Rivendell. Además, el hecho de que le hubiera dado un plazo de dos días le parecía normal, así había pasado la vez anterior, cuando lo había delegado a Fíli. Bilbo tendría que procurar mantenerse en su mejor conducta y no contrariar a Dwalin, que seguramente tendría un mínimo de paciencia con él. Estaba seguro que cuando hablaran, todo se arreglaría.

Ya que se hubo calmado, le apenó haber importunado a Dwalin durante tanto tiempo, así que se disculpó y le pidió regresar a la habitación. Dwalin solo gruñó en asentimiento y volvieron en silencio. El guerrero dejó sus armas de lado y se recostó de nuevo junto a la puerta. Bilbo le dio las buenas noches y se recostó, sin mucha esperanza de dormir, entre la angustia y el dolor que sentía en su trasero. Pero afortunadamente, unos minutos más tarde, Bilbo cayó profundamente dormido, deseando que la última hora sea solo un mal sueño.

Mientras tanto, Thorin había salido desnudo del baño y finalmente había logrado calmar su furia. Por un momento se mostró confundido al encontrar a Nori seductoramente tendido en la cama. El rey estaba dolido y molesto por la reacción de Bilbo, por lo que no quería siquiera dirigirle la palabra al otro enano. Thorin se dirigió a su lado de la cama y procedió a ponerse su ropa interior. Poder dormir desnudo era el único lado positivo que tenía el estar en la ciudad élfica, pero no quería lidiar con Nori, esperaba que el enano entendiera la indirecta. Thorin ignoró la media sonrisa de Nori y se recostó. 

-No pude evitar escuchar tu pelea con Bilbo. Sinceramente, no comprendo el por qué de su escándalo ni de tu paciencia.  
-No deseo discutir más lo que pasó esta noche.  
-No creo que sea posible discutirlo menos, la verdad, estoy seguro que Bilbo no sabe siquiera qué fue lo que lo golpeó, metafóricamente hablando.  
-Este tema no es tu asunto, Nori, hijo de Ri.  
-Bueno, es solo que me parece que alguien debía discutirlo. Además, no parece que haya algo mejor que hacer, aún es temprano para dormir.  
-¿Qué te parece callarte? Eso podría ser mejor - lo calló Thorin en tono cortante.

-Parece que su Majestad se beneficiaría de un masaje - dijo el ladrón después de un momento, mientras se acercaba a Thorin.  
-O de un poco de silencio.  
-Bueno, si es cuestión de elegir, me gustaría poner mis manos en contacto con tu cuerpo, Thorin - murmuró mientras acariciaba el brazo del rey.  
-Y a mí me gustaría amordazarte, atarte y azotarte hasta que caigas rendido y en silencio.  
-Trato hecho - dijo con gusto Nori, mientras le tendía su pañuelo. 

Thorin tomó al irritante ladrón por el cuello, lo oprimió contra la cama y lo amordazó. El rey no quería discutir, pero por otro lado, no tenía otra manera de desahogar su furia, como no fuera entrenar contra un maldito elfo. Y si Nori lo disfrutaba, él no lo iba a juzgar. Thorin le puso una moneda de oro en la mano. 

-Déjala caer al piso cuando quieras parar.  
Le ató las manos a la espalda con su cinturón y se sentó sobre la cama. Acomodó a Nori sobre sus piernas, le bajó los pantalones y comenzó a azotarlo.

Las nalgas de Nori pronto se enrojecieron. Thorin alternaba los golpes en ambos lados del trasero y en la parte alta de los muslos. Ahí parecía obtener una mayor respuesta de Nori. Después de varios minutos (Thorin calculaba que llevaba más de 50 nalgadas), todo el trasero de Nori estaba en un rojo encendido y la mano del rey empezaban a palpitar. Nori por su cuenta comenzaba a gemir, a restregarse en las piernas de Thorin y Thorin sentía su cuerpo responder. Su miembro estaba ya erguido y el coraje y la frustración comenzaban a ceder el paso a la lujuria. Nori estaba sudando y gimiendo, y Thorin deseaba enterrarse en el canal ardiente de Nori.

Cuando juzgó que el castigo era suficiente, Thorin arrodilló a Nori frente a él. Sacó su miembro enrojecido y le quitó la mordaza.  
-Empieza a chupar, ladrón.  
Nori sonrió y se abalanzó sobre la verga del rey.  
Mojó todo el miembro, desde la base hasta la punta, y lo engulló sin decir nada más. Movió su cabeza para meterlo y sacarlo de su boca hasta que lo tuvo completamente lubricado, le dio una pequeña mordida en el glande, que hizo que Thorin lo enterrara en la boca de Nori. La respiración de Thorin se hizo irregular, comenzó a jadear mientras el ladrón gemía de placer. Evidentemente, el trato rudo era uno de los deseos más fuertes y ocultos de Nori. Thorin le quitó la camisa y comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, tomando la barra de metal que perforaba uno de ellos, para girarla con fuerza. 

De pronto, sin decir más, Nori se enderezó un poco, y lo tomó de nuevo con una mirada llena de deseo y lo engulló completamente. Una vez que la cabeza del miembro de Thorin llegó hasta su garganta, Nori sacó la lengua para lamer los testículos del rey con evidente gula. 

Thorin empezó a gruñir, Nori sintió que los testículos se comenzaban a tensar, pero no quería terminar tan pronto. Así que Nori dejó de masajear la verga de Thorin con su garganta y volvió a lamer con detenimiento y sin prisa. Thorin, sin embargo, tenía otros planes:  
-No, no vas a jugar así conmigo - dijo el rey mientras tomaba a Nori por el cuello y forzó su miembro en la boca del ladrón.  
-Mmmph - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Nori.  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Que no quiero que termines tan rápido.  
-Eso no lo decides tú. Abre la boca y prepárate a tragar - contestó el rey, al tiempo que daba una cachetada a Nori, quien por supuesto gimió y abrió la boca.

Thorin volvió a insertar su falo en la boca del enano, tomándolo por el cuello hasta que sintió la presión de su verga en la garganta de Nori.  
-Mmm... me gustó esa sensación - dijo Thorin mientras cacheteaba de nuevo a Nori - Ya estoy cerca.  
-Mmmpfff - dijo Nori después de otra cachetada más. Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir cuando sintió que el miembro de Thorin comenzaba a pulsar. Thorin seguía tomando su garganta con la mano izquierda, estimulándose de esa forma. Ah, esa sensación de ahogo, valdría la pena explorarla, pensó Nori.

Thorin siguió eyaculando, inundando al ladrón de su semen cálido y espeso, mientras Nori seguía excitado, con su miembro dolorosamente erguido y sus pezones enrojecidos. Cuando Thorin terminó de eyacular, Nori juraba que se había formado ya en su estómago un pequeño bulto. El ladrón sentía que había tragado cuando menos un tarro de semen, y aunado al poco oxígeno y a la excitación que sentía, la cabeza de Nori parecía más ligera que cuando ingería alcohol. 

Nori se dejó caer a los pies de Thorin, mareado y sonriente, con sus manos aún atadas, lo que evitaba que se estimulara para lograr su propio clímax. Thorin se quedó inerte un par de minutos, mientras el ladrón se restregaba a sus pies. El rey estiró su mano y encontró aceite en la mesa de noche, lubricó su miembro rápidamente. Nori gimió al verlo levantarse. El rey tomó con facilidad el cuerpo flácido de Nori, y lo puso boca abajo en la cama, le dio otra nalgada a su trasero dolorosamente enrojecido y sin decir más, abrió las nalgas con fuerza e impaló el cuerpo del ladrón con su miembro aún erguido. 

Nori se cimbró ante el inesperado encuentro con la verga de Thorin, pero pronto se recuperó y comenzó a gemir con suavidad, mientras el rey tocaba su centro de placer con cada embestida. Cuando Thorin lo juzgó adecuado, se volteó sobre la cama, sin dejar de penetrar al ladrón. Con la gravedad en su contra, las nalgas enrojecidas de Nori se anidaron en la pelvis del rey, mientras la mano izquierda de Thorin tomaba la piel que cubría el miembro del ladrón y la jalaba arriba y abajo sin piedad. Nori se sentía engullido por la presencia del rey, quien llevó la mano derecha al pezón perforado de Nori y retorcía de nuevo su barra de metal, hasta que Nori gimió de nuevo por el dolor. La respiración de Nori se agitaba y se volvía irregular, lo que indicaba que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Thorin acercó su boca a la oreja de Nori:  
-Levanta tus piernas, pequeña. Si no llegas ahora, no llegarás ya.  
Dicho esto le dio una mordida en el hombro y apretó el miembro adolorido del ladrón, mientras con la mano derecha, meció las piernas de Nori, para volver a sacar su miembro aún erguido y empalarlo de nuevo en el trasero enrojecido de éste, otra media docena de veces. 

-Ahhhh - alcanzó a decir el ladrón, mientras bañaba la mano del rey con su eyaculación, y con su ano, apretaba el pene de Thorin, que seguía firme.  
Thorin se giró y lo dejó sobre la cama. El trasero le ardía, por lo que Nori se giró inmediatamente. Pensó en levantarse a limpiarse, pero el sexo duro siempre lo dejaba exhausto.

Thorin se giró también y se dispuso a dormir.


	17. De la pena al llanto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo se despierta solo, triste y dispuesto a obedecer a Dwalin, a pesar de su desprecio hacia el hobbit. Thorin muestra una vez más su lado celoso y Bilbo sufre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro por la Diosa que no era mi intención escribir angst, pero tuve que cortar el capítulo aquí.

Capítulo 17  
Bilbo se despertó con frío. No era respuesta a la temperatura de la habitación, sino a la falta de compañía. Por primera vez desde que saliera de Hobbiton se sentía realmente solo. Había despertado con una erección, sin embargo, tan pronto fue consciente de su soledad, la tristeza hizo que se sintiera apagado.

Dwalin dormía aún, pero Bilbo sabía que tan pronto hiciera algún ruido, el guerrero se despertaría, por lo que el hobbit se mantuvo en silencio un rato más, tanto como sus sollozos se lo permitieron. Bilbo no sabía como acercarse a Thorin sin agraviarlo más. Suponía que lo mejor sería esperar a que el rey volviera a hablarle, pero quería demostrarle que todo había sido un mal entendido.

De momento, lo único que podía pensar es que quería complacerlo y la única forma de hacerlo, sería obedeciendo a Dwalin y ganándose por lo menos, su respeto. El guerrero era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía el rey, compañero de armas y hermano de batalla. Sin embargo, Dwalin tenía la personalidad más opuesta a un hobbit que Bilbo pudiera imaginar. De Dwalin sabía que le gustaban las galletas, que cuidaba sus armas con sumo esmero y que tenía la seguridad del rey como centro de su vida. El enano era leal, obstinado, duro y terriblemente directo. Y obviamente detestaba a los elfos. Lo primero que pensó que podía hacer para agradarle, sería hornear unas galletas, no solo para él, claro está, sino para toda la compañía, pero a Dwalin le guardaría una ración adicional. 

Tan pronto despertó Dwalin, el hobbit le dio los buenos días y le dijo que no deseaba tener un malentendido con él, y que tampoco quería preocuparlo innecesariamente, ya que sabía que la principal responsabilidad del guerrero era cuidar de la seguridad de Thorin, por lo que le agradecería si Dwalin le pudiera indicar qué esperaba de él en estos dos días y qué podía hacer para evitar posibles complicaciones. Dwalin, que por su parte esperaba tener que lidiar con un hobbit caprichoso, obstinado e irresponsable, se sorprendió de ver que el hobbit tenía en cuenta sus obligaciones y no quería preocuparlo más de la cuenta. 

Pronto discutieron límites y expectativas. Dwalin le indicó que cualquier lugar al interior del palacio estaba permitido, siempre y cuando le indicara con anticipación si pensaba pasar ahí más de una hora. Dwalin lo acompañaría con gusto al exterior, siempre y cuando sus responsabilidades así se lo permitieran. Dwalin no quería que se arrodillara a sus pies, ni tampoco que le sirviera la comida, pero que debería llamarle "señor" y no contradecirlo en modo alguno. Bilbo se preguntaba si ese rechazo a ser servido era algo común entre otros amos, o si se debía a la personalidad más distante de Dwalin, o a su amistad con el rey. 

Con el permiso de Dwalin, Bilbo se dirigió al cuarto de aseo, del que volvió más arreglado de lo que se había visto en una semana, aunque su tristeza parecía haberse acentuado. Dwalin no lo sabía, pero el haber visto su miembro sin el dispositivo de castidad lo había entristecido. Durante el desayuno en el que solo se encontró con Balin, Dwalin, Thorin y Fili, Bilbo buscó con los ojos al rey y después de una corta mirada contrita, el hobbit volvió a prestar atención a su platillo. Cuando se levantó por un poco más de fruta, Bilbo se volvió a sentar, evidentemente incómodo, y Dwalin se preguntó si Thorin había abusado de su trasero con tanta fuerza como para que aún le doliera. Por algun extraño motivo, esto molestó un poco a Dwalin. Al haber visto al hobbit desnudo la noche anterior, su mente lo había registrado como si fuera un jovencito, aunque el guerrero bien sabía que no lo era. 

Al acabar de desayunar, Bilbo le solicitó a Dwalin permiso para ir a la cocina, dado que Lord Elrond le había indicado que podía disponer de lo que ahí se encontrara. Dwalin accedió sin mostrar su interés en las habilidades culinarias del hobbit, pero secretamente esperando probar algo que no fuera comida de conejos, como todo lo que hacían los elfos. Unas horas después, los enanos degustaban unos panes con carne y queso que había hecho Bilbo. Thorin solo levantó una ceja y siguió discutiendo con Gandalf y Lord Elrond. Dwalin, por su parte, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al regresar a la habitación a recoger sus armas para limpiarlas, vio sobre su mochila una pequeña caja de madera balsa, que contenía una mezcla de diferentes tipos de galletas. Probó una con gusto y guardó el resto.

Durante la comida, Bilbo seguía un poco alterado y su tristeza parecía haberse acentuado. Dwalin estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando el hobbit le avisó a Dwalin que se quedaría en el jardín, ya que quería trabajar en un pequeño proyecto de madera tallada; dijo esto con ilusión en su mirada, por lo que el guerrero le permitió quedarse ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario. La verdad de las cosas era que Bilbo seguía sin ropa interior, y cada vez que se sentaba, volvia a sentir su pene en libertad, lo que lo hacia recordar su pelea con el rey.

Pasado un par de horas, Bilbo buscó a Dwalin para preguntarle si le importaría dibujar el sello de Thorin para él, dado que preferiría no importunar a Balin, y pedirlo a Fíli y Kíli era invitar al desastre. Dwalin lo miró con curiosidad, pero no le preguntó más detalles y procedió a trazar el sello, lo que pareció alegrar al hobbit enormemente. Una vez terminado el dibujo, el enano se retiró del jardín para buscar a Thorin, no sin antes agradecer al hobbit por las galletas y animarlo diciéndole que los dos días pasarían pronto. Bilbo se quedó carveando el sello del rey en un trozo de madera, y una vez terminado su proyecto, se dirigió al cuarto de aseo, del que volvió un poco más animado.

Durante la cena Dwalin lo mandó a sentarse con Fíli y Kíli, a lo que Bilbo solo dijo: "Sí, señor" causando un poco de curiosidad en Lindir, que estaba ahí cerca, pero que por cortesía evitó decir algo. Fíli, Kíli y Bofur parecían, como siempre, estar planeando alguna travesura. Después de cenar, Fíli y Kíli quisieron pasear por los jardines del ala opuesta del castillo, ya que esa noche, los elfos tenían un festival de luces, e invitaron a Bilbo a acompañarlos. Bilbo se acercó a Dwalin para pedirle permiso, puesto que era ya de noche y no haberse retirado a dormir a tiempo había sido parte del problema la noche anterior. Dwalin le respondió que sí, pero que no debía tardar más de dos horas, puesto que le gustaría retirarse a descansar y no podría hacerlo hasta que Bilbo hubiera llegado a la habitación. 

Bilbo volvió a ver a Thorin con una mirada tímida, pero el rey siguió ignorando al hobbit. Thorin se sentía aún herido por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Follar con Nori, puesto que eso era lo que habían hecho, había eliminado su furia y había dejado solo el dolor. Thorin se había sentido rechazado por Bilbo, y el haber sido cuestionado por él, frente a los otros enanos, solo había agregado sal a la herida. Ahora que la furia había pasado, solo quedaba esperar el momento para volver a hablar con el hobbit y castigarlo por su impertinencia, si es que Bilbo quería seguir a su lado. La verdad es que Thorin no quería esperar dos noches, necesitaba hacerlo suyo nuevamente. Sin embargo, sabía que era necesario que el hobbit aprendiera cuál era su lugar y se quitara de la cabeza esas nociones inútiles de pudor.

Tan pronto Bilbo, Fíli, Kíli y Bofur se fueron a pasear por los jardines, Thorin y Dwalin discutieron al respecto:  
-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir con Fíli y Kíli? No sabemos que pueda pasar entre tantos malditos elfos.  
-¿Es en tus sobrinos en quienes no confías o en el mediano? No va solo con ellos, Bofur y Ori los acompañan.  
-¿El minero va con ellos? Llámalo de regreso. Prefiero que se vaya a la habitación ahora mismo - dijo el rey, con evidente molestia.  
-Si estás celoso, yo mismo los acompaño.  
-No lo estoy, pero prefiero que no corra riesgos innecesarios - dijo Thorin tratando de apartar de su mente la imagen de Bilbo riendo con Bofur.  
-Afortunadamente, hoy y mañana está bajo mi autoridad, y yo creo que corre el mismo riesgo en cualquier parte del castillo - dijo Dwalin con una media sonrisa. Sabía que estaba molestando a Thorin, pero una satisfacción perversa le impedía dejar de hacerlo.  
Thorin no contestó, puesto que sabía que esta discusión no lo llevaría a ningún lado.  
-A menos que tengas una orden directa, dejaré que disfrute este par de horas. Es lo más animado que se ha visto el día de hoy - dijo Dwalin y se retiró a la habitación.

Thorin se quedó malhumorado en el jardín. No quería irse a dormir, puesto que su cama estaría vacía, o peor aún, con Nori. No quería quedarse en el jardín, porque Balin vendría pronto a sermonearlo por ser tan duro con el hobbit, tal como lo había hecho en la mañana. El rey había tratado sin éxito de explicarle a Balin la situación, pero el consejero le había recordado que el hobbit no se había criado en la misma cultura, por lo que obviamente, tenía mucho que aprender y de hecho, mostraba una buena disposición. No podía dejar de imaginarse al hobbit disfrutando de la compañía de Bofur, o peor aún, de los elfos. 

Finalmente, el rey decidió disipar sus dudas. Con un fastidio que rayaba en el enojo se dirigió a la otra ala del castillo, dejándose guiar por la música. Los enanos estaban en un pequeño círculo hablando con un par de elfos, bebiendo vino y disfrutando la noche. Fíli y Bofur hablaban en voz baja, a una distancia realmente corta. Bilbo estaba inusualmente cerca de Ori y de pronto, sin decir nada más, se acercó y besó su frente. Eso fué más de lo que el rey pudo soportar. Derribó un jarrón en una mesa cercana, se dió la media vuelta y se fue. 

Bilbo solo alcanzó a ver la cara de Ori, quien había alcanzado a ver a Thorin retirarse. El terror reflejado en los ojos de Ori solo se incrementó cuando escuchó el jarrón caer al piso. Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, Bilbo pidió a Bofur que lo acompañaran de regreso a la habitación, hacia donde se dirigió con prisa, no sin antes perderse de nuevo en un par de pasillos. Ori se quedó con Fíli y Kíli, puesto que la fiesta apenas había empezado y ellos no tenían que regresar pronto. Al acercarse a la habitación, Bilbo escuchó que Thorin estaba discutiendo con Dwalin en voz alta, y aunque ambos hablaban en khuzdul, era evidente que hablaban de él. Bofur no pudo o no quiso decirle de qué hablaban, pero tan pronto se abrió la puerta y Thorin miró a Bofur de forma fulminante, éste se despidió para regresar al lado de los hermanos. 

Bilbo ingresó a la habitación con la cabeza baja. Thorin se retiró a la recámara donde él dormía, con la furia reflejada en su rostro y dando un fuerte portazo.  
-Señor... -comenzó Bilbo.  
-Duérmete, Bilbo. No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora - respondió Dwalin.  
-Pero... Su Majestad...  
-Ya se le pasará el coraje a Su Majestad - dijo con un tono reprobatorio - Mañana podrás hablar con él.  
-Pero, señor, quisiera...  
-Duérmete, Bilbo. Es una orden. 

Bilbo sabía que no podía discutir más. Totalmente desesperanzado, recogió su manta, se hizo ovillo en una esquina del cuarto, cerca de la puerta que lo separaba de Thorin y sollozó hasta caer dormido.


	18. El castigo de Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin se pone celoso, Bilbo cae con fiebre y Kíli es castigado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo en estos días y voy a estar fuera de la ciudad la próxima semana, por lo que el siguiente capítulo estará en un par de semanas más.

Thorin ingresó en la habitación que había compartido con Nori la noche anterior.  
Afortunadamente para él y para Nori, éste estaba aún teniendo una larga conversación con Dori. Ori se había molestado con ambos y se había cambiado a una habitación diferente, para no tener que dormir con su hermano mayor. Dori, obviamente, culpaba a Nori de lo sucedido.

Varias horas después de haber terminado la cena, Nori llegó a la habitación que compartían donde pronto observó a un desconsolado Bilbo tirado en el piso, y un preocupado Dwalin sentado en un sofá cercano.  
-Nori, no creo que esta noche sea buena idea que duermas en esa habitación.  
-¿Peleas de enamorados?  
-No voy a discutir los motivos contigo, solo quiero que sepas que Thorin no está como para contenerse si lo molestas.  
-¿En serio? Suena prometedor.  
-Haz lo que quieras, solo quiero que sepas que tal vez vas a morder más de lo que puedes tragar.  
-Dudo que Thorin tenga en mente mordidas, pero si eso le causa placer, estoy más que dispuesto.  
-Deja de hacerte el gracioso, sabes a qué me refiero.  
-Vale, gracias por tu consejo. Ahora que si quieres que pase la noche contigo, no tienes más que pedirlo -dijo Nori con un tono burlón.  
-Vete a dormir ahora mismo si no quieres arrepentirte - dijo Dwalin mostrando sus músculos y tratando de parecer agresivo.  
-Ah, decisiones, decisiones - dijo para sí con una sonrisa pícara y se retiró a la habitación del rey, que ya se encontraba dormido.

 

A la mañana siguiente Bilbo estaba aún al frente de la puerta. Despertó adolorido por la tensión con la que durmió, fue al cuarto del aseo, consideró comer un poco del pan del día anterior y el nudo en su estómago le indicó que sería una mala idea. Preparó un poco de té y unas galletas y se arrodilló en el piso nuevamente. Tan pronto escuchó pasos acercarse, agachó su cabeza, levantó los brazos con la bandeja y esperó atentamente a que Thorin saliera de la habitación.  
-Mi Señor, el desayuno aún no está listo, pero....  
-No han pasado aún dos días, mediano.  
-Lo sé, Señor, pero es que dos días me parecen....  
-No pienso retractarme del castigo que te di. Pero si quieres que termine en este instante, solo puedo pensar en una opción: ihrêr. 

Tan pronto como escuchó esa palabra, Dwalin se levantó de la cama e increpó a Thorin en khuzdul. Thorin le gritó como respuesta. Dwalin respondió y Thorin le lanzó un golpe que Dwalin detuvo.  
-Thorin... Majestad - dijo Dwalin con un tono francamente amenazador a pesar del título honorario, tal vez porque era evidente que estaba llevándolo a su límite - te he acompañado en todas las batallas, incluso en planes que parecían más que arriesgados, pero no puedo permitir esto.  
-Le estoy ofreciendo al mediano una alternativa. Si quiere que termine su castigo, puede hacerlo ahora mismo. El dolor pasará pronto y la humillación también. Solo tendrá que pasar por las tres horas de rigor, durante las cuales, yo estaré con él.  
-Bilbo, retírate en este instante. Yo mandaré a buscarte una vez que hayamos terminado de discutir esto - dijo Dwalin con autoridad.  
-Pero señor, me interesa escuchar la propuesta de su Majestad.  
-Créeme que esa propuesta no te interesa en lo absoluto. Sal de aquí en este momento. Es una orden  
-Sí, señor. - dijo Bilbo saliendo cabizbajo.

-Thorin, ¿qué está pasando por tu mente? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Bilbo?  
-No entiendo tu molestia, Dwalin. No sería el primer sumiso que es castigado de esa manera y estoy seguro que no será el último.  
-¿Es que eres consciente de lo que lo obligarías a hacer? No solo estaría desnudo en público durante los dos o tres días que tarde su piel en sanar la herida de su marca, sino que lo forzarías a ser utilizado para el placer de quien quiera tomarlo durante el período del castigo, además de que realmente perdería su autonomía. Bilbo no está acostumbrado a eso, le parecería una costumbre salvaje y cruel. En su cultura, el amor y el sexo son cuestiones sumamente íntimas.  
-Por otra parte -continuó Dwalin- a pesar de su apego a las tradiciones y del significado de la misma, estoy seguro que pocos miembros de la compañía lo aprobarían, dado su cercanía con Bilbo y de hecho, pensaría que ninguno salvo Nori y tal vez Bifur lo tomarían, y eso solo porque Bifur es muy conservador y no hacerlo sería para él desairarte. Por último, ¿estás seguro que deseas exponer a Bilbo en tierra de elfos? Seguramente Elrond intervendría. Estoy seguro que eso sería suficiente para atormentar al hobbit durante mucho tiempo.  
-Pero si él lo desea...  
-No importa lo que diga en este momento, desde antenoche está muy triste y necesitado de tu afecto. No sabe lo que este castigo conlleva y no sabe cómo reaccionará. Y no puede ser responsable de las decisiones que toma, puesto que está al borde del colapso nervioso.  
-¿Está necesitado de mi afecto? Lo dices porque no lo viste ayer besando a Ori.  
-¿Besando a Ori? Explícame qué pasó.  
-No sé que pasó, solo lo vi besando a Ori en la frente.  
-Thorin, por Aulë, eso no es un beso. Solo fue una muestra de cariño, debo reconocer que algo inusual, pero nada que amerite tu castigo.  
-¿Y mis necesidades qué? Si no fuera por Nori hubiera elegido otro castigo que no implicara separarme del mediano.  
-Ah, así que admites que tú también lo necesitas. Debes saber que hay otras maneras de arreglar sus problemas. Hablando, por ejemplo.

El rey gruñó, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no quería discutir ese tema y menos con Dwalin. Si Dwalin iba a darle lecciones de comunicación, en menudo problema estaba. 

X

Thorin pasó frente a Bilbo y lo ignoró por completo. Bilbo se sintió terriblemente triste. Por otra parte, no sabía si debía ir a buscar a Dwalin o esperar a que el guerrero lo llamara. Dwalin salió en ese momento.  
-Acompáñame, Bilbo, prometí hablar contigo. 

Bilbo se levantó prontamente y lo siguió. Dwalin se dirigió al jardín donde desayunaban, pero antes, lo hizo pasar por una pequeña sala.  
-Bilbo, sé que deseas congraciarte con Thorin y que te sientes muy triste. Quisiera ayudarte, pero tengo que preguntarte primero qué es lo que sientes por nuestro rey.  
-Es una pregunta un poco difícil de contestar. Debo admitir que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mis sentimientos con nadie, puesto que llevo muchos años viviendo solo. Por otra parte, mi relación con Thorin es complicada. Desde el primer momento que lo vi sentí una fuerte atracción y conforme han pasado los días, he aprendido a valorar el amor y la entrega que tiene con su pueblo y su familia. La valentía de la que ha hecho gala y la generosidad que tiene con ustedes solo me han hecho admirarlo más. En efecto, deseo seguir teniendo una relación física con él, y sinceramente, hay algunos temas que quisiera discutir, tales como la exclusividad y el desbalance en nuestra relación, pero me parece que esos son temas que tienen más que ver con su cultura y tradiciones, que con los deseos personales de Thorin.  
-En efecto, Bilbo, me parece que entiendes lo complicada que puede ser la relación entre amos y sumisos, y aunque tal vez algunas cosas no tengan mucho sentido ahora, aprecio tu respeto a nuestra tradición.  
-¿Podría explicarme, señor, en qué consiste la tradición de Ire..?  
-Lamento decir que no puedo entrar en detalles sin romper el secreto de nuestra cultura, pero creo que bastará con que sepas que es una entrega total a nuestro rey, que incluye la demostración permanente de que le perteneces, y que durante y después de dicha ceremonia, tu cuerpo deja de pertenecerte a ti, para ser de su posesión. 

Bilbo tragó saliva al imaginarse en esa situación con Thorin. El rey sería dueño absoluto de su cuerpo y él estaría a su disposición todo el tiempo. No encontraba la idea tan repulsiva como debería. Si bien era cierto que no podía imaginarse fácilmente en esa situación, estaba seguro que tendría sus recompensas. 

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo por el que no me dejó elegirla como castigo?  
-En efecto, Bilbo. Hay dos motivos muy importantes. El primero de ellos es que este no es el momento para que lo hagas. No estás listo y no lo entenderías. Estoy seguro que te arrepentirías de lo que pasara durante la ceremonia y tu cariño se volvería amargo. El otro motivo es que es algo que un sumiso entrega voluntariamente, no debería de ser un castigo.  
-Entiendo señor, es solo que es muy difícil para mí saber que estoy cometiendo un error tras otro. Aún no he recibido todos los castigos que llevo acumulados y ya he juntado más. Ayer mismo algo pasó que temí por un momento llevara a Thorin a un punto de no-retorno conmigo.  
-Explícate ¿qué pasó?  
-En realidad no sé -dijo Bilbo ruborizado- Anoche fuimos juntos Fíli, Kíli, Bofur, Ori y yo a la festividad con los elfos y después de apenas unos minutos de haber llegado, cuando estaba yo conversando con Ori escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte, de un jarrón que se cayó. Ori me aseguró que Thorin nos observaba y que de pronto y sin motivo, tiró el jarrón y se dio la vuelta.  
-¿Hiciste algo que ameritara su enojo?  
-No, señor, en absoluto. Salvo que...bueno, Ori me comentaba algo muy privado, que lo tenía apenado. El inclinó la cabeza y yo apoyé mi cara sobre su frente.  
-¿Lo besaste?  
-No, solo apoyé mi barbilla sobre su cabeza por un instante.  
-Mira, Bilbo, es evidente que tu relación con Thorin ha avanzado, pero eso no quiere decir que esté progresando y definitivamente, no de la forma que tú podrías considerar tradicional. Thorin te ha tomado como sumiso, pero temo que no está seguro de tu cariño y devoción hacia él. Probablemente pensó que estabas besando a Ori, que necesitabas cariño y él estaba cerca de ti para proporcionártelo. Seguramente, eso provocó sus celos. Debes recordar que los enanos somos extremadamente posesivos.  
-Lo siento, señor, yo solo....  
-A mi no me tienes que convencer, Bilbo. Solo cuida lo que haces para no darle motivos a Thorin para desconfiar de ti.  
Diciendo esto, Dwalin se levantó y se dirigió a desayunar.

X

El desayuno fue un martirio para Bilbo. Nori no dejaba de mirar a Thorin y al hobbit, seguramente con la esperanza de sacar partido del enojo de Thorin esa noche. Thorin se concentraba en su conversación con Balin, y Bilbo trataba de no ver al rey, pero cada cierto tiempo trataba de ver hacia donde veía. Cuando el rey lo ignoraba, Bilbo se entristecía y si el rey lo miraba, Bilbo enrojecía. El hobbit estaba cada vez más ansioso. 

Fíli y Kíli parecían haber notado también el cambio en Bilbo, quien no dejaba de mirar hacia Thorin con tristeza, cada vez que coincidían en la misma habitación. Los hermanos se propusieron reanimarlo y lo invitaron a verlos entrenar: Thorin se batía con Fíli y Dwalin con Kíli. Bilbo no quería exponerse a molestar al rey, pero la oportunidad de ver Thorin sin camisa fue un aliciente para que Bilbo se quedara. La gracia y la fuerza de las que hacía gala Thorin solo incrementaban el deseo del hobbit, quien por otra parte, podía admirarlo libremente. Fíli dio un par de golpes certeros con sus hachas y Thorin se tambaleó. Thorin no había perdido el paso en muchos meses de entrenamiento y por un momento, el pánico de que Bilbo viera que el rey ya no se encontraba en su mejor época lo invadió.

Después de un par de horas, durante las cuales, en efecto, Bilbo mostraba un mejor talante, terminó el entrenamiento. Cuando iban de salida Kíli tuvo una brillante idea, nada mejor para sacar a alguien de su estado de tristeza, que sorprenderlo, y para hacerlo, Kíli decidió aventarlo a una fuente. En un parpadeo Bilbo fue a dar al agua fría con todo y ropa. Lamentablemente la fuente era más profunda de lo que pensaba, por lo que Bilbo empezó a pedir ayuda. Los gritos hicieron regresar a Dwalin y a Thorin, quienes acababan de abandonar el jardín, aunque cuando llegaron de nuevo a la fuente, Fíli ya se había lanzado al agua a rescatarlo. 

Tan pronto salieron Fíli y Bilbo del agua, Thorin tomó a Bilbo en sus brazos y le golpeó un poco la espalda, para ayudarle a escupir el agua que había tragado. Inmediatamente se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a Bilbo encima de su ropa, ya que éste titiritaba, en parte por frío, en parte por miedo:  
-¿Cómo te sientes, Bilbo? ¿Puedes hablar?  
-Bien... Se-se-señor, solo tengo... f-f-f-frío.  
-Tranquilo, Bilbo, ya estás a salvo, a diferencia de Kíli - dijo Thorin. Bilbo se sintió infinitamente mejor, rodeado por el calor y el olor de Thorin que le proporcionaba su abrigo y cerró momentáneamente los ojos.  
-Dwalin, tengo que irme. Cuida del bienestar del hobbit -dijo Thorin y salió del jardín sin decir más, dejando a Bilbo sumido de nuevo en la confusión. 

Pronto Kíli se vió rodeado de enanos furiosos por su descuido con el hobbit. Oin acababa de entrar, seguramente llamado por Thorin, y se dirigió hacia Bilbo.  
-¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios fue eso, Kíli? -le gritó Dwalin mientras que lo tomaba del cuello.  
-Lo siento, no pensé... - dijo Kíli  
-¿Eres consciente de que el mediano no sabe nadar? ¡No sabemos nada de estos elfos, no sabemos que bestias puedan tener en esta fuente! Como vuelvas a actuar sin pensar no tendré más remedio que castigarte como cuando eras pequeño y no parar aunque pidas clemencia.

Esa frase hizo ruborizar a Kíli, quien no pudo evitar sentirse interesado por la imagen de él, sobre las piernas de Dwalin, mientas éste lo azotaba. Fíli, por otra parte, tuvo la misma idea, aunque en su mente, eran sus propias piernas sobre las que se encontraba su hermano.  
-Acompáñame a cambiarme, Kíli -ordenó Fíli con una voz firme. 

Fueron juntos a la recámara que compartían con los demás. Tan pronto entraron, Fíli se quitó los pantalones, quedándose en interiores, mientras Kíli volvía con unas toallas del baño. Le ayudaría a secarse y a cambiarse de ropa. Sin embargo, tan pronto cómo volvió Kíli del baño, Fíli tomó las toallas y las aventó sobre la cama que compartían. Se sentó, semi-desnudo como estaba y puso a Kíli sobre sus piernas.  
-No creas que no vi cómo tragaste saliva cuando Dwalin te amenazó con el castigo. Por el rubor en tu cara puedo adivinar que seguirás haciendo travesuras hasta que alguien te castigue, así que con gusto lo haré yo. Te daré 30 azotes esta vez, para evitar que te metas en problemas. 

Kíli no pudo decir nada, puesto que Fíli le metió una toalla en la boca, y comenzó a azotarlo con fuerza. Las primeras 10 no causaron gran reacción en Kíli, salvo que su trasero empezó a teñirse de rojo. Las siguientes diez hicieron que el miembro de Kíli se endureciera y empezara a tallar la pierna de Fíli, mientras éste seguía impasible, contando y azotando sin perder el ritmo. Al llegar a veinte, Fíli le quitó la toalla de la boca.  
-Quiero escuchar que te disculpes.  
-Veintiuno - dijo Fíli mientras el golpe resonaba en la habitación.  
-Mmjmmm -gruñó Kíli.  
-Veintidós - contó Fíli sintiendo que su mano empezaba a calentarse.  
-Veintitrés - ahora Kíli se removió entre sus piernas tratando de escaparse.  
-Veinticuatro. Si te mueves comenzaré de nuevo - dijo Fíli tomándolo con fuerza del cuello.  
-Basta - gritó Kíli - no es divertido. Ya no quiero estar aquí.  
-Veinticinco. Estoy seguro que puedes aguantar más.  
-Bien, entiendo tu punto. No hay necesidad de seguir.  
-Veintiséis. En eso debiste haber pensado cuando tiraste a Bilbo a la fuente.  
-¡Fíli, déjame en paz!  
-Veintisiete - dijo Fíli con voz ligeramente quebrada. Su miembro empezaba a responder ante el movimiento de Kíli y la visión de sus nalgas enrojecidas.  
-Bien, bien, prometo no hacer ninguna broma que involucre al hobbit - dijo Kíli entre jadeos.  
-Veintiocho - Fíli pensó que no había sido una buena idea castigarlo así.  
-Veintinueve. Aún no estoy seguro de que hayas aprendido tu lección -dijo Fíli tratando de ocultar su turbación. En su momento ese castigo le pareció una buena idea, sin embargo, ahora estaba arrepintiéndose de haberse puesto en esta situación.  
-Vale, me disculpo por las molestias que le causé al hobbit. Me disculparé también con él cuando lo vea.  
-Treinta -dijo con un último golpe al trasero de su hermano, quien afortunadamente se restregaba contra la ropa interior ya mojada- confío que no me darás más motivos para castigarte de nuevo.  
-¿Desde cuándo eres tú quien me castiga? ¿Me vas a decir que eres mi ejemplo a seguir? -Kíli se levantó ocultando su erección y Fíli aprovechó para cambiarse sin ser visto.  
-Si prefieres el castigo de Dwalin... -  
-No dije eso -dijo Kíli tratando de ocultar su erección y saliendo apresuradamente.

X

Bilbo, por su parte, había regresado a la habitación y seguía temblando. Oin le acompañaba y pronto se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. El hobbit estaba ardiendo y no paraba de temblar. Oin le preguntó a Bilbo si quería que llamara a Thorin, pero el hobbit solo respondió que no, que debía llamar a Dwalin. Oin no quería dejar a Bilbo en ese momento. No estaba seguro de qué le pasaba, puesto que entre los enanos las fiebres no eran comunes. Secó al hobbit y le quitó el abrigo de Thorin, para ayudarle a bajar la temperatura, le quitó la camisa y trató de quitarle los pantalones, pero Bilbo se retorcía y se aferraba a ellos, por lo que solo lo recostó cerca de la ventana. Bofur y Ori se encontraban en el jardín interior, por lo que Oin le pidió a Ori que fuera a buscar a Dwalin, quien estaba con Thorin en ese momento. Ambos regresaron apresuradamente a la habitación, donde Bilbo estaba ya perdido con la fiebre. Parecía estar consciente, sin embargo, no estaba lúcido. Pareció reconocer a Thorin y se la pasaba diciendo "Thorin, señor" en medio de su angustia. 

Thorin demandó que salieran todos, menos Oin, quien le explicaba lo que había hecho y el posible tratamiento y a Dwalin que estaba evitando que Bilbo se lastimara al tratar de alejar a Oin. Cuando Oin sugirió que llamaran a Lindir para que enviara un médico, Thorin se puso furioso. No pensaba dejar que un maldito elfo le pusiera las manos encima a Bilbo. Oin recordó haber leído un remedio que consistía en bañar al paciente con agua fresca para compensar la fiebre. Thorin no estaba seguro, puesto que su fiebre había sido causada por el chapuzón en agua fría que había sufrido Bilbo a manos de Kíli. 

Finalmente, Thorin accedió a probar la idea de Oin, y comenzó a desvestir al hobbit. Dwalin salió a buscar el agua fría, mientras Oin trataba de nuevo de desvestir a Bilbo. El hobbit se retorció hasta que escuchó la voz potente de Thorin:  
-Bilbo, basta, déjame quitarte la ropa mojada.  
-Sí, mi señor -dijo Bilbo dejándose desvestir.  
Tan pronto le quitó los pantalones, Thorin notó el miembro de Bilbo aprisionado en un tubo hecho de madera que aprisionaba su pene y sus testículos, con una punta que dejaba solo parte del glande descubierto. La parte superior del tubo tenía el sello de Thorin grabado, se cerraba con un trozo de cuero y lo apretaba sin piedad. Oin solo puso una cara de sorpresa y dijo:  
-Majestad, es un hermoso trabajo en ¿madera?  
-No lo hice yo, Oin, si es lo que tratas de implicar.

Thorin miraba el candado de castidad con una mezcla de orgullo y confusión. Supuso que el mismo hobbit lo había creado, pero no entendía por qué se castigaría el mismo, isn embargo, le llenaba de orgullo ver una expresión de su posesión en el miembro del ladrón. Finalmente se lo quitó, liberando el pene de Bilbo, lo que arrancó un suspiro del hobbit, que se desmayó entre sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihrêr - Pertenecer


	19. La fiebre de Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo se recupera de su fiebre, Thorin se disculpa (en la mente de Thorin eso cuenta como disculpa) y Fíli se permite actuar sobre sus deseos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regresé :) fueron unos días agotadores.... y todo esto lo escribí entre ayer y hoy... así que disculpen los errores. Vean la advertencia en las notas al final.

Bilbo estaba ardiendo en calentura. Había vomitado la poca comida que había ingerido esa mañana y se veía terriblemente pálido. La fiebre apenas había disminuido con el baño, pero el hobbit se había calmado considerablemente al estar en los brazos de Thorin. Sin embargo, tan pronto lo sacó Oin de la bañera y Thorin se retiró, Bilbo comenzó a angustiarse de nuevo. A pesar de la fiebre, el hobbit registró su ausencia y comenzó a llamarlo con desesperación. Su camisola estaba humedecida con sudor y pronto hubo que buscar otro par de cambios de ropa para que se mantuviera más o menos seco. Oin terminó poniéndole lo que seguramente fue una camisa de seda de un niño elfo. Cuando la fiebre incrementó Oin se preocupó y le dio un remedio tranquilizante, mismo que sumió a Bilbo en un profundo pero agitado sueño. Pronto comenzó a sollozar entre sueños y Oin decidió llamar de nuevo a Thorin, quien volvió a su lado, exudando molestia.

Dwalin había ingresado a la habitación durante la conmoción y cuando vio al rey dirigirse a la cama donde descansaba el hobbit, el guerrero se interpuso entre ambos.  
-Thorin, cálmate.  
-¿Debo entender que estás interponiéndote entre el hobbit y yo?  
-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.  
-¿Y esa es la razón por la que te enfrentas a tu rey?  
-Protejo tus intereses. Incluso de ti.  
-Increíble. Es la segunda vez en veinticuatro horas que te pones de parte del hobbit. ¿No será que quieres ser su amo permanentemente?  
-Thorin, no voy a entrar en ese juego de posesión y control que tienes con Bilbo. Lo único que quiero es evitar que continúe esa cadena de mal entendidos que tienen. Dudo que haya alguien más importante que tú para el hobbit. Y dudo también que quieras enfrentar los sentimientos que tienes por él.

Thorin agachó la cabeza sin contestar, se había quedado sin palabras. Dwalin sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta. El rey se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, esta vez más calmado. En realidad sus celos habían casi desaparecido al escuchar a Bilbo llamarlo durante su fiebre. Sabía que el hobbit sufría por la distancia que el enano había puesto entre ambos.  
-Bien, si debes saberlo, mi molestia es con Kíli. No sé qué diablos pasó por su mente, pero acabo de hablar con él y parece arrepentido. Sin embargo, agradezco que te hayas interesado por el bienestar de Bilbo. Tal vez no he sido un ejemplo de calma, pero créeme que estoy preocupado por él.  
Dicho esto, Thorin se quitó el abrigo y el saco, quedando solo en pantalones y camisa, se sentó en la cama y se apoyó al hobbit en su regazo, lo que pareció calmar a Bilbo y sumirlo ahora en un estado de relajación más profundo. 

Habiendo visto al rey cuidar a Bilbo con tal atención, Dwalin se sintió confiado en dejarlos solos. Oin se había retirado a buscar una tintura de menta y alimentos líquidos para dárselos a Bilbo cuando despertara.  
Thorin apoyó sus labios en los rizos color cobre.  
-Pequeño, siento mi arrebato de anoche, no me sentó bien verte besar a Ori. Estoy seguro que no fue con la intención de molestarme. Prometo tener más paciencia.  
Bilbo solo se movió inquieto, pero entre sueños pareció soltar el peso que cargaban sus hombros. Escuchar el nombre de Ori solo trajo brevemente el recuerdo de la noche anterior, en que Ori le confesaba apenado su atracción por Dwalin y cómo lo envidiaba por estar sometido a él, aunque fuera solo un par de días. En su sueño, Thorin lo abrazaba y eso lo hizo suspirar y caer rendido en su sueño.

Oin regresó pronto con comida para Bilbo y Thorin. Bilbo se movió inquieto pero no despertó. El rey seguía acunando al hobbit en sus brazos, por lo que Oin le pidió que lo enderezara y tratara de despertarlo. Entre sueños, Bilbo aceptó la medicina unas cuantas cucharadas de caldo que Oin logró darle. Pero él decidió no comer mientras cuidaba del hobbit. Después de un rato, el hobbit cayó en un sueño ligero, sin embargo, dada la cercanía con el cuerpo del monarca, comenzó a ponerse inquieto y a sudar. Thorin quiso dejarlo reposar en la cama, pero el hobbit se aferró pronto al brazo con que el rey lo envolvía cariñosamente. El hobbit solo murmuraba "Thorin, Thorin por favor, no me dejes aquí, llévame contigo" y el rey no pudo evitar que su corazón se encendiera al saber que Bilbo no dejaba de llamarlo en su delirio.

Pasaron las horas y después de cambiarlo nuevamente y ponerle una toalla húmeda y fresca en la cabeza, Oin se retiró a descansar. Pronto fue relevado por Bombur que le trajo la cena y más medicina, y por Dwalin que se ofreció a cuidarlo para que el rey descansara. Thorin regresó un poco más tarde, habiéndose aseado y tratado de dormir en la sala contigua, aunque se dio cuenta que no podría descansar sabiendo que Bilbo se encontraba enfermo y que en parte, era por su culpa, porque su sobrino había querido distraerlo de la tristeza que él le había causado. Tan pronto se recostó en la cama con Bilbo, éste se giró hacia él y entreabrió los ojos. 

-Hola, pequeño.  
-Thorin...-alcanzó a murmurar el hobbit con voz queda.  
-Descansa, debes dormir un poco más, tu fiebre ya está cediendo.  
-Pero no quiero quedarme aquí.  
-Tienes que quedarte aquí, debes descansar - dijo Thorin con paciencia.  
-Prometo obedecer, llévenme con ustedes - suplicó Bilbo aferrándose al brazo de Thorin.  
-No, pequeño, no voy a dejarte con Elrond, me refiero a que debes quedarte en cama. Descansa. Aquí estaré contigo.

X

Bofur se removió incómodo entre sus mantas y se puso de lado. Balin se había cambiado del cuarto que compartía con Oin, Gloin, Fili y Kili, a la habitación de Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori y Ori, por lo que el minero había ofrecido irse a dormir a la otra recámara. La habitación tenía una cama doble, que era ocupada por Oin y Gloin y un sofá, que era el que ocupaba Balin, pero el sofá era extraño para Bofur, quien decidió dormirse en el piso contiguo, junto a Fíli, quien ya dormía. Kíli no dejó pasar la oportunidad y gustoso cambió lugares. 

Entre sueños, Bofur sintió una mano en su cintura. Primero pensó que era Bifur, que a veces necesitaba sentir el contacto de su familia al dormir. Bofur se acomodó en los brazos del enano, pero pronto recordó que no se encontraba en la misma habitación, por lo que los brazos no eran los de su primo. La falta de olor a pipa y la suavidad de la mano lo confirmaron. Bofur supuso que al igual que ellos, Fíli y Kíli dormían siempre cerca uno del otro, por lo que seguramente, el heredero de Thorin pensaba que estaba abrazando a su hermano. 

A pesar de la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación, Bofur se sumió en un sueño ligero, del que salió cuando sintió la dureza de un miembro enterrarse en su trasero. Pronto recordó que era Fíli quien lo abrazaba, así que supuso que el enano estaba explorando la posibilidad de un jugueteo nocturno con él. Bofur se había ido a dormir en interiores, solo un pequeño calzoncillo corto y una camiseta sin mangas, puesto que dormir al interior del castillo no requería más abrigo. Al sentir el pene de Fíli moverse con interés y sin las limitaciones de los pantalones, asumió que el enano habría hecho algo parecido, por lo que pasó su mano hacia atrás, para sentir el cuerpo del enano.

Fíli parecía estar aún dormido, pero sentir la mano cerca de su entrepierna lo hizo reaccionar, y pronto se quitó su calzoncillo y bajó torpemente el del otro enano. En medio de su sorpresa, Bofur sintió el largo miembro viril que se acomodaba entre sus piernas, mientras una mano llegaba a su pezón y lo retorcía por encima de su camiseta. Bofur gruñó con placer, sabía que los otros enanos estaban en sus camas y sus ronquidos cubrían cualquier ruido que hicieran. Bofur se llevó su mano a la entrepierna, mientras que su otra mano tomaba la de Fíli y jugaba con sus dedos en el pezón. Había que ser discretos, pero igual pensaba disfrutarlo.

Fíli empezó a moverse hacia adelante y atrás y su pene se hinchaba hasta alcanzar un tamaño muy respetable. Bofur había escuchado hablar de lo bien dotados que estaban los hijos de Durin, pero no había pensado jamás que llegaría a comprobarlo. La verga de Fíli se movía con ritmo y rozaba los testículos y el perineo de Bofur, quien nunca había recibido estímulo en esa parte de su cuerpo. Su mente no estaba interesada en argumentar en contra, menos aún cuando su propio pene estaba respondiendo con entusiasmo ante la acción. 

Bofur tomó la piel que rodeaba su miembro y comenzó a estimularlo, saber que había despertado el interés del joven enano lo excitaba sobremanera, así como pensar que estaba expuesto a la mirada curiosa de los otros, si llegaban a despertarse. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo se inundaba en diferentes sensaciones, le agradaba sentir el brazo suave y el miembro firme restregarse contra su cuerpo. La mano fuerte del enano seguía acariciando su pecho con interés. Hacía tiempo que no estaba en una situación así, sin haberla negociado de antemano o sin saber a ciencia cierta que pasaría, pero le excitaba que Fíli hubiera tomado la iniciativa, así que se dejó hacer. Pronto sintió la tensión en su entrepierna y sus testículos que le indicaban que llegaría al orgasmo rápidamente, por lo que cubrió su glande con la mano para recoger así su semen, mismo que cubrió su mano derecha un par de minutos más tarde, cuando sintió cómo Fíli tomaba su cabello y lo jalaba hacía si. Al sentir al enano exhalar su orgasmo y apretar sus piernas, Fíli comenzó a moverse con más rapidez. El joven enano atacaba sin piedad su trasero, por lo que Bofur llevó su mano, humedecida por el semen, a sus testículos, donde el pene de Fíli llegaba y se humedecía también a intervalos, embarrándolo en la cálida entrepierna que lo apretaba sin piedad. 

Habiendo quitado el cabello castaño de su cara, Fíli sintió una trenza, cosa que lo sorprendió sobremanera, puesto que su hermano jamás se peinaba su cabellera y menos aún para dormir. Eso fue lo que lo sacó de su ensueño. Su sorpresa fue confirmada por su mano, que al levantar la camiseta del que creía su hermano, se topó con un estómago más ancho y mucho más velludo del de Kíli. 

Fíli soñaba que después del castigo de ese día Kíli lo miraba de forma seductora y finalmente, al irse a dormir, lo había convencido de quitarse los pantalones y camisa y dormirse solo en interiores. En sus sueños, Kíli se apretaba a él y Fíli le decía que había malinterpretado su atención, que el castigo que le había dado era solo eso, un castigo, y que pronto encontraría a alguien que quisiera ser su sumiso, o su amo, si eso era lo que le interesaba. Sin embargo, el contacto con las piernas cálidas y el trasero firme de Kíli lo habían perturbado, por lo que se dejó llevar por sus instintos. En sus sueños, Fíli quería saber el escozor después del castigo hubiera cedido y finalmente su cuerpo había respondido al contacto del cuerpo que creía era el de su hermano. 

Fíli parpadeó enmedio de su estupor, y grande fué su sorpresa al ver nada menos que a Kíli, a un par de pasos de distancia de él, sentado en el sofá, semidesnudo, masturbándose con todo el descaro que era posible. Fíli se sentía absolutamente turbado, pero su cuerpo estaba sintiendo más allá de toda lógica, ya que su pene se encontraba aprisionado en la calidez de las piernas de ¿Bofur? quien, a juzgar por la humedad de su mano con la que recibía el glande de Fíli había llegado ya a su clímax. Ver la cara de Kíli, relajada, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mano estirando con fuerza su miembro excepcionalmente largo y delgado fue más de lo que Fíli pudo soportar, y sin poder siquiera protestar, su voz rasposa de sueño dijo "Kíli" y su pene comenzó a chorrear el semen cálido y espeso, cubriendo la mano, los testículos y la entrepierna de Bofur. La eyaculación abundante del heredero al trono se sumó al claro semen del minero y escurrió entre sus dedos. 

Kíli, por su cuenta, salió de su sorpresa al escuchar su nombre, y vió como Fíli le miraba con ojos encendidos por el deseo, apoyado en un brazo y acostado de lado. Bofur por otra parte estaba más que relajado, ya boca arriba, con la mirada perdida por el deseo y la boca entreabierta. Al escuchar la voz de Fíli en su espalda, volteó a ver a Kíli, que se entregaba a su pasión solitaria, observándolos en su clímax. La entrepierna de Bofur se encontraba bañada en las poluciones de ambos, pero dada la cantidad emitida por Fíli, pareciera que hubieran sido cuatro personas en vez de solo dos las involucradas. 

Kíli, juguetón como de costumbre, se preguntó si podría atinar a su hermano, cuya cara era una mezcla de confusión, deseo y turbación. Sospechar que las emociones reflejadas en la cara de Fíli habían sido causadas por él, tuvo un efecto en el menor de los hermanos y al moverse en el sofá, sintió de nuevo lo adolorido de sus nalgas y sus piernas. Recordarse a sí mismo en las piernas de su hermano mayor y sentir que la excitación de su cuerpo se concentrara en su miembro fue todo un mismo momento, por lo que con descaro apuntó hacia Fíli, donde descargó su semen. Sin embargo, su tino era mejor que su alcance, por lo que solo un par de gotas llegaron al pecho del rubio enano. El resto de su eyaculación aterrizó en Bofur, a quien bañó el pecho semidesnudo, el estómago y la entrepierna. Bofur se sorprendió un poco, pero su media sonrisa se intensificó al ver el placer que se notaba en la cara de Kíli. Kíli se levantó a poner una manta encima y se recostó junto con ellos. Bofur se había volteado a besar a Fíli, quien había llevado su mano a la entrepierna de Bofur y extendía con gusto el semen ahí depositado. Cuando Kíli se recostó del lado izquierdo del minero, Bofur volteó su cabeza para besar al menor de los hermanos, quien imitando a Fíli extendió con su mano el abundante semen sobre el pecho y el estómago de Bofur. Ambos hermanos se vieron a los ojos y Kíli, atrevido como siempre, redujo la distancia entre ambos y besó a Fíli, quien solo suspiró sorprendido. Ambos recostaron sus cabezas sobre Bofur, quien se durmió rendido acariciando las suaves cabelleras de los hijos de Durin. 

X

Bilbo seguía dormido profundamente. Su breve conversación con Thorin lo había relajado más aún que la medicina, pero al alba se despertó nuevamente. Su vejiga estaba llena y su lengua se sentía como hecha de algodón. El hobbit fue presa del pánico al levantarse y no ver a Thorin junto a él. ¿Sería que el rey había decidido marcharse con los enanos? Bilbo se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta que llevaba a la sala. A medio camino sintió un fuerte mareo y aunque trató de apoyarse en algo, su cuerpo debilitado se dejó caer al piso. 

Thorin escuchó el golpe y regresó a toda carrera del cuarto contiguo donde discutía con Dwalin. Ori, quien había remplazado a Oin, estaba hecho un ovillo dormido en un sillón. Bilbo ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Thorin levantó a Bilbo con presteza y pudo respirar hondo al darse cuenta que, a pesar del golpe, ya se encontraba recuperado.  
-¿Qué haces levantado?  
-Lo siento, Señor, quería ir al cuarto de aseo...  
-¿Por qué no llamaste a alguien? ¿Dónde está Ori?

Al escuchar su nombre Ori se incorporó confundido. Su cara estaba sonrojada, su ropa mal acomodada y tenía en sus manos un libro.  
-Sal de mi vista en este momento. Espera con Dwalin - gruñó el rey.  
Bilbo se estremeció al escuchar a Thorin casi gritarle al pequeño Ori. 

-Tranquilo, Bilbo, voy a llevarte al aseo - diciendo ésto, lo cargó en sus brazos.  
-Señor, puedo caminar -alcanzó a decir Bilbo, que se encontraba emocionado al ver que Thorin no había mandado llamar a Dwalin para entregarlo de nuevo a él.  
-No voy a arriesgar tu bienestar por solo unos cuantos pasos. Permíteme hacerlo. 

Thorin lo llevó al cuarto de aseo que estaba al final de la habitación y lo depositó sobre el retrete. Bilbo enrojeció.  
-Mi Señor, ¿me permitiría un poco de privacidad?  
-Esa privacidad está de más y no quisiera que cayeras de nuevo... - comenzó a decir Thorin cuando vio a Bilbo bajar la mirada con la vergüenza reflejada en su rostro - pero está bien, te dejaré solo por un momento. 

Unos momentos después, los necesarios para vaciar su vejiga e intestinos, lavarse la cara, cuello y manos y apenarse por tener que volver a molestar a Thorin, Bilbo le llamó.  
-Mi Señor, estoy listo para salir. 

Thorin ingresó al cuarto de aseo, tomó a Bilbo en sus brazos y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama. Lo depositó cuidadosamente y le dijo:  
-¿Tienes hambre? Mandaré a Dwalin por comida.  
-Gracias, Señor, pero no creo que pueda comer por el momento.  
-Es importante que comas, debes recuperar tus fuerzas pronto.  
-Si mi Señor así lo quiere... -dijo Bilbo recordando no contradecir las órdenes de Thorin.  
-En efecto, Bilbo, tu salud es lo más importante. Aquí estaré contigo mientras comes - dijo Thorin que se asomó a la sala contigua, a pedir a Dwalin que buscara algo de comer para el hobbit.  
-Una cosa más, mi Señor, me dijo que tenía fiebre... y esta ropa no es mía... y cuando fuí al aseo ví que me falta... ummm...  
-¿Sí? ¿qué te falta? ¿no te referirás a tu dispositivo de castidad? recordarás que te lo quité hace un par de noches.  
-En efecto, Señor, sé que usted lo tiene, pero ayer... verá... yo hice uno propio - dijo Bilbo fijando su mirada en su regazo.  
-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Thorin complacido - ¿con qué efecto?  
-Ayer me sentía muy triste y pensé que traerlo me ayudaría a sentirme mejor, me sentiría casi como los otros días.  
-¿Y te sirvió? ¿Lo encontraste cómodo? - preguntó el rey mientras le levantaba la cara para verlo detenidamente.  
-Pues creo que la jaula que me había puesto Usted era más firme y cómoda que la madera, pero yo no sé trabajar el metal. Por otra parte, a éste me atreví a ponerle su sello.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Solo para pensar en mi amo cuando lo viera - se atrevió a confesar Bilbo apenado.  
-Muy bien, me da gusto que lo recuerdes - dijo Thorin orgulloso, mientras lo sacaba de un bolsillo - Eso pensé cuando lo vi. De hecho, lo mismo pensó Oin. ¿Y a qué se debe tu pregunta?

Bilbo solo enrojeció y volvió a agachar la cabeza.  
-Me gustaría saber si mi Señor podría ponérmelo de nuevo.  
-No. Prefiero que no lo lleves más. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

El hobbit se sintió triste nuevamente, no esperaba que el rey reaccionara así al dispositivo que él había hecho. Tal vez había sido presuntuoso de su parte ponerle el sello de Thorin.  
-Lo siento, Señor, no era mi intención presumir que podría seguirlo usando si no era de su agrado.  
-Debo decir que sí lo es, pero prefiero que lleves uno hecho por mí - dijo el rey levantando la camisa que tenía el hobbit y tomando su miembro con cuidado. Sacó de su bolsillo una jaula más pequeña en color cobrizo, un trabajo fino y ligero, pero que mantendría el miembro de Bilbo aprisonado.  
-Esta aleación de oro tiene el color de tus rizos, te ajusta perfectamente - mencionó Thorin mientras encerraba el pene de Bilbo en esta nueva creación - y también lleva mi sello. Quien lo vea sabrá sin duda que yo lo hice con mis propias manos. 

Bilbo no quiso pensar en el posible significado de la frase, pero saber que su relación con Thorin continuaba en los mismos términos lo llenó de esperanza.  
-Y mejor aún, tiene un candado y una llave que portaré gustoso - dijo Thorin mientras se colgaba la pequeña llave al cuello - ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor, pequeño?  
-¿Podría castigarme, mi Señor? Tengo varios castigos pendientes y estoy seguro que recibir al menos uno de ellos me hará sentir mejor.  
-Interesante petición, Bilbo, en efecto, esta noche recibirás uno, pero de momento, descansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi Durincest (me encanta que ésta sea ya una etiqueta)


	20. La mentira de Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori sale a buscar a Dwalin. Dwalin asume que Thorin lo mandó para ser castigado y ejecuta la orden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo fin de semana estaré muy ocupada, por lo que no habrá un nuevo capítulo hasta el siguiente fin. Así que aquí les dejo una nueva pareja potencial.

Ori salió de la habitación aún sonrojado, con su libro bajo el brazo y tratando de arreglar su ropa. Dwalin ingresaba en ese momento a la habitación y lo miró inquisitivamente. Las ropas del joven escriba estaban desarregladas, como solo quedan después de un momento de pasión. Dwalin sabía que Thorin estaba molesto con el hobbit y al ver la turbación de Ori entendió todo. Seguramente Thorin había estado con Ori. El guerrero sospechaba que Thorin habría desahogado su pasión con el joven enano, aunque le sorprendía que lo hubiera hecho en la misma habitación donde descansaba el hobbit. Aunque sabía que en dicha habitación tendría la privacidad y el confort necesarios para tal desahogo y que Bilbo estaba aún indispuesto. Le parecía inusual dado que la noche anterior Thorin se había molestado por el beso que Ori le había dado al hobbit, aunque Dwalin lo atribuía a la posesividad del rey, quien seguramente no aprobaría que un sumiso le diera placer a otro sin que él lo hubiera ordenado.

Dwalin consideraba a Ori un poco joven para ser un sumiso del rey. De hecho, él mismo le había encontrado atractivo, mucho más que sus hermanos, que en general eran admirados en Ered Luin, el asentamiento enano donde habían vivido antes de dirigirse a la aventura. Dwalin había conversado una sola vez con Ori, después de la cena en Hobbiton y había notado que en efecto, era apenas mayor de edad; tal vez con los años, la diferencia de edad no sería un obstáculo, pero de momento, considerando su experiencia tan limitada, eso le parecía motivo suficiente para no perseguir su interés. Por otra parte, el hecho de ser hermano de Dori y Nori haría más difícil una relación; finalmente, Ori no había mostrado interés alguno en el guerrero, al parecer estaba más interesado en sus libros, que el hobbit en la comida y eso ya era decir mucho. Aunque los inconvenientes que Dwalin encontraba probablemente no habían detenido a Thorin, quien a juzgar por lo que había visto Dwalin cuando el hobbit se había desmayado, prefería compañeros de cama con apariencia juvenil. Ori definitivamente encajaba con el perfil. 

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Dwalin con tono hosco.  
-Bilbo despertó. Thorin se molestó conmigo y me mandó a esperar afuera. De hecho me mandó a buscarle... - dijo Ori sin saber cómo terminar la frase. Dwalin era mucho mayor que él y capitán de la guardia real y aunque Ori lo encontraba atractivo, sabía que le debía respeto a pesar de lo que dijera Nori. Hasta el momento, el capitán y él apenas habían intercambiado palabras. Dori y Nori siempre estaban acechándolo y parecían reprobar en Dwalin el porte agresivo y el excesivo apego a la ley, respectivamente.  
-¿Con qué motivo? - inquirió el guerrero, imaginándose por dónde iba el asunto. Seguramente Thorin quería que lo castigara, incluso había la posibilidad que se lo asignara temporalmente como sumiso, ahora que el castigo de Bilbo había terminado.  
-En realidad no lo sé, se-señor - terminó Ori, apenado y bajando la mirada. Dwalin comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que le dijeran señor, pero en boca de Ori resultaba más tentador de lo esperado.  
-¿Se supone que debo castigarte? - preguntó Dwalin que se debatía entre disfrutar el momento y limitarse a ejecutar la orden, definitivamente le interesaba tomar al joven escriba en sus brazos y tocar su piel, pero por otro lado, no quería interponerse entre Thorin y un sumiso. Tan pronto esa frase escapó de su boca, se imaginó consolando al escriba después de un castigo, cuidando de él. O mejor aún, obteniendo y arrancando placer de él.  
-En efecto - dijo Ori quien vislumbró una oportunidad de oro. El rey seguramente estaría molesto aún por lo que había pasado la noche anterior y por el incidente de hacía un momento. No sabía qué era lo que había visto el rey, pero seguramente sabía que había estado dándose placer en vez de cuidar a Bilbo. Ori prefería recibir un castigo de parte de Dwalin, que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con delincuentes y seguramente se compadecería de él, además, Dwalin no había sufrido personalmente ninguna ofensa de parte de Ori, su enojo sería mínimo y esperaba que el castigo fuera menor.  
-Maldita sea - murmuró Dwalin entre dientes, sorprendido que después de tantos años, Thorin se interesara en un segundo sumiso, y maldiciendo que tuviera que ser éste justamente alguien tan atractivo y que encima de todo, se lo pusiera en las manos aunque fuera temporalmente. 

Ori bajó la mirada apenado. Deseaba llamar la atención de Dwalin pero no de esa forma: cometer faltas no era algo que lo elevaría ante los ojos del capitán.  
Dwalin se sentó en un taburete y se preparó mentalmente. Dos sumisos eran por lo general difíciles de manejar, y no era extraño que fueran compartidos a veces por dos dominantes. Por otro lado, Kíli y Fíli habían recibido azotes de parte de Dwalin hasta hacía más o menos una década; era una tarea a la que estaba acostumbrado dado su cercanía con los jóvenes príncipes. Si se concentraba, podía dejar de verlo como un joven adulto, y darle el castigo como si estuviera aún en sus años formativos.

-Bueno, ven aquí, no tengo todo el día. ¿Te dijo Thorin cuál debía ser el castigo? - preguntó Dwalin concentrándose en ejecutar el castigo sin disfrutarlo.  
-No, señor - dijo Ori mientras se acercaba despacio.  
-Entonces explícame qué fue lo que hiciste.  
-Bilbo se desmayó sin que yo me diera cuenta, debo admitir que estaba yo distraído -dijo Ori mientras se sonrojaba más aún- Thorin se preocupó y me mandó salir, dijo que no quería lidiar conmigo, creo que su propio juicio y castigo será el correcto, señor.  
-Bien, veinte nalgadas, entonces -dijo Dwalin mientras golpeaba su pierna para indicarle el lugar- acomódate.  
-Sí señor - dijo Ori apoyándose en las piernas de Dwalin -¿así está bien?  
-Sí, solo te bajaré un poco los pantalones para cuidar de no hacerte daño. 

Ori no sabía que esperar. Dori jamás lo había castigado así. El único tipo de castigo que recibía era trabajo manual: copiar un libro, bordar manteles o planchar sábanas. Pero supuso que esto no sería mucho peor, ya que acabaría en un momento. Apenas se había repuesto de la pena de mostrar su trasero a Dwalin, cuando fue sorprendido por el ardor que le despertó el contacto de Dwalin en el centro de sus nalgas. Después de eso, hubo un momento de silencio y un segundo golpe, que lo hizo respingar.  
-Ori, se supone que tienes que contarlas. Vamos, empezaré de nuevo - indicó el guerrero mientras bajaba su mano.  
-U-na  
-Dos -dijo Ori, quien se encontraba aún sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.  
-Tres  
-Muy bien, Ori, muy bien -dijo Dwalin admirando el lindo color que se esparcía sobre el trasero del joven Ori.  
-Cua-tro  
-Cin-co -el trasero le empezaba a escocer.  
-Se-is -y la voz le temblaba con sentimiento.  
-Sie-te  
-O-cho -dijo Ori quien se arrepentía ahora de haber dicho que sí a este castigo.  
-Nue-ve  
-Diezzz-murmuró el escriba ya arrepentido.  
-On-ce  
-Do-ce -las lágrimas de Ori corrían libremente por sus mejillas  
-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Ori, ya falta poco  
-Tre-ce...  
-Ca-tor-bas-ta  
-Quin-ya no más  
-Die-ci-séis - Ori estaba llorando ya a lágrima viva y se removía con fuerza tratando de escapar.  
-Falta muy poco, Ori - dijo Dwalin mientras le daba la número diecisiete y lo tomaba del cuello para mantenerlo en su sitio.  
-Pff-sie-te  
-No, no, ...cho - Ori se dejó caer, derrotado.  
-Aghh-nue-ve  
-Agghhh-vein-te

Ori lloraba a lágrima viva, mientras Dwalin le ponía de nuevo el pantalón en su lugar y hacía que las nalgas de Ori ardieran como si hubieran sido quemadas con un fierro al rojo vivo. Ori se levantó y trató de salir corriendo a esconder su vergüenza, no quería estar cerca de Dwalin, ni que nadie más lo viera llorar así. Le apenaba sobremanera ser vencido por veinte nalgadas en un viaje en que su vida estaría en peligro. Ahora sabía por qué Dori y Nori no lo perdían de vista. Se sentía de nuevo un niño, fácilmente derrotado. No pudo avanzar mucho y se tiró en el piso, cerca de la puerta de salida. Pronto sintió los brazos fuertes de Dwalin que lo levantaban.  
-Ven, pequeño ¿por qué huyes?

Ori no pudo contestar, seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Trataba de calmarse diciéndose que era un castigo que no esperaba, y también que aunque no hubiera sido con intención de herir, la fuerza de Dwalin era solo comparable con la fuerza de Dori y pocos enanos eran tan fuertes como él. Ori siguió llorando hasta que se dió cuenta que Dwalin se sentaba en un sofá cercano y lo apoyaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, mientras lo acariciaba con la mano derecha. En otro momento, hubiera considerado el gesto del guerrero como algo tierno.  
-Tranquilo, pequeño, ya acabó -dijo Dwalin que lo sostenía como si fuera una piedra preciosa.  
-Lo..sien..to, se-ñor -murmuró Ori tratando de calmarse.  
-Esta parte es tan importante como el castigo en sí. No debiste irte.  
-Me daba... pena...que me viera...ahhh..llorar.  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti, aguantaste hasta el final - dijo Dwalin bajándolo a su regazo. Ori solo puso cara de dolor cuando su trasero entró en contacto con las piernas de Dwalin y sintió más lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.  
-Pero ahora debemos hablar y tener un poco de contacto, para que sepas que no debes temerme. ¿Nunca lo haces así con Dori?  
-¿Con Dori?.. Dori jamás... me ha puesto la mano encima -dijo Ori, todavía sollozando.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Nunca habías recibido nalgadas?  
-No, los castigos de Dori... son escribir, bordar o algo así. Y después solo hablamos y le prometo que me portaré bien.  
-Oh, pequeño, lo siento tanto - dijo Dwalin mientras lo acercaba a su pecho.  
-Está bien, Señor, me merecía el castigo.  
-Supongo que Thorin nunca te ha castigado tampoco -Dwalin no estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de calidez en su pecho y el olor a canela que emanaba del cuerpo del escriba.  
-No, Señor -confesó Ori.  
-Lamento haber sido el primero en causarte dolor, entonces -susurró Dwalin acercándo sus barbilla a la cabeza de Ori. Ah, el cabello del escriba era suave y olía delicioso.  
-Pero, Señor, ¿son así todos los castigos?  
-Cada caso es diferente, pequeño, ¿te refieres a las nalgadas o a consolarte después del mismo?  
-Ambos  
-Pues normalmente comienzan por nalgadas, pero eso depende de la relación entre el amo y el sumiso -Dwalin se sonrojó al pensar por un momento en el tipo de castigos que desearía ponerle a Ori- o si es un castigo formativo para un infante.  
-¿Y qué otros castigos recibiría si mi Señor fuera mi amo?

Dwalin tragó saliva al darse cuenta que Ori no solo le llamaba señor, sino que dijo "mi Señor", y se quedó callado por un momento, maldiciendo de nuevo que Thorin hubiera decidido tener no solo uno, sino dos sumisos y que hubiera pedido su ayuda. Iba a ser muy difícil dejar de imaginarse a Ori hincado, desnudo y excitado, con las manos atadas a la espalda, su pene en un candado de castidad, sentado sobre un gran dildo y tomando el miembro de Dwalin en su boca, mientras Dwalin hacía algo más, como limpiar sus armas. Pero como bien dijo Ori, él no era su amo.

Ori no dejó de percibir el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Dwalin. Eso solo podía indicar que estaba interesado en él, pero no sabía cómo actuar sobre sus deseos. Ori era joven, pero muy listo, y estaba seguro que podría hacer que el guerrero lo admitiera.

-No tiene caso pensar en eso, pequeño, no estamos en esa situación.  
-Al contrario, me parece que estamos muy cerca de esa situación.  
Dwalin pasó saliva y su mirada se oscureció con deseo.  
-Si mi Señor quisiera...  
-Basta, creo que ya te recuperaste -interrumpió Dwalin poniéndolo de pie- De todas formas, te daré un poco del ungüento que prepara Oin para que disminuya tu dolor. Dori podrá ponértelo si necesitas ayuda.  
-Pero, si fueron las manos de mi Señor las que me castigaron, lo justo sería que fueran las que me curaran -dijo Ori con una sonrisa tímida. Oh, sí, el guerrero pagaría también las consecuencias del castigo.  
-Mi Señor es muy fuerte y estoy seguro que hará que el ungüento _penetre_ -dijo Ori acariciando el pecho del guerrero y poniendo énfasis en la última palabra- muy bien en mi piel. Además, Balin y Dori están paseando por los jardines exteriores.  
-Tienes razón. Bien, baja tus pantalones y apóyate en el sofá.

Ori se bajó los pantalones hasta medio muslo y entreabrió un poco las piernas, más de lo necesario para que Dwalin le pusiera el ungüento en la piel enrojecida, pero el capitán no pensaba quejarse. El miembro de Dwalin mostró interés al ver el trasero enrojecido del escriba. No estaba totalmente erecto, pero sería más que evidente si alguien lo viera.  
-Ahh, ahhh -gimió Ori al contacto con la mano de Dwalin- duele, mi Señor.

Dwalin se sonrojó nuevamente al escuchar los gemidos de Ori. La piel ardiente y suave de sus nalgas era un imán para el guerrero, que cubrió de forma abundante cada nalga. De pronto, sin darse cuenta, los dedos grandes de Dwalin estuvieron en la raja entre ambas nalgas y Ori, solo gimió: "Mmmhhh, mmmhh" mientras se movía y presionaba su trasero contra la mano del capitán de la guardia. Dwalin quitó las manos como si la piel de Ori le quemara. Lo estaba disfrutando más de la cuenta.  
-Es suficiente, Ori. Ve por favor a las cocinas y trae comida para Bilbo, estoy seguro que estará hambriento.  
-Sí, mi Señor, y muchas gracias por todo.

Aún ruborizado, Ori se dirigió a las cocinas. Tendría unos minutos para sí mismo, mientras esperaba que los cocineros le prepararan el almuerzo de Bilbo. Dwalin, por su cuenta, se dirigió al baño común al final del pasillo; no podría hacer frente a nadie con la erección que ya portaba.


	21. El acuerdo de Bofur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur despierta en medio de Fíli y Kíli

La luz de la mañana trajo un poco de confusión a la mente de Bofur. Normalmente despertaba con Bifur abrazado a su espalda y con Bombur no muy lejos roncando plácidamente. En esta ocasión estaba sumido en un absoluto silencio, lo que indicaba que los demás enanos habían salido ya de la habitación, y lo único que sintió fueron dos manos suaves y ligeras jugueteando entre sus ropas nuevamente y un par de cabelleras esparcidas sobre su pecho apenas cubierto por su camiseta, arrugada un poco más bajo de sus axilas. Además, su piel se sentía extraña, parte de su pecho, su estómago y su entrepierna llenos de semen, sabía que tendría que tomar un largo baño para limpiarlo. 

Bofur suspiró al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Las cabezas de los herederos del rey se movieron al unísono y voltearon a verlo, ligeramente confundidos. La cara de Fíli se iluminó con la comprensión de la situación. Kíli era un poco más lento de reacción en las mañanas. Con las mejillas encendidas Fíli comenzó a enderezarse, pero Bofur lo sostuvo sobre su pecho mientras le acariciaba la cabellera. Kíli volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras acariciaba el estómago de Bofur, y se encontraba con la mano de Fíli acariciándola también suavemente. Ambos parecían disfrutar esta nueva situación.

Desde que Thorin había asignado a Bilbo a su cuidado, Fíli y Bofur habían tenido varias conversaciones al respecto. Fíli nunca había tenido un sumiso -a excepción de haber cuidado a Bilbo un par de días- y de hecho, nunca había tenido una relación carnal, fuera de su iniciación sexual, que entre los enanos de clase alta ocurría tradicionalmente con un instructor o instructora del templo del Creador, donde aprendían el arte del amor a la pareja. Después de eso, muchos enanos obtenían favores sexuales en diferentes lugares y de diferentes personas, puesto que no había una zona roja en Ered Luin. Sin embargo, Fíli y Kíli solo habían tenido su instrucción tradicional y por su posición en la corte, sus jugueteos con alguna moza en la taberna no habían pasado de eso. Fíli deseaba tener un sumiso que cuidar, puesto que eso lo prepararía mejor para su posición como monarca en el futuro, y ahora que su hermano era mayor, su deseo de cuidar de alguien ya no era satisfecho y se incrementaba por momentos. Sin embargo, los sumisos solían ser más jóvenes que los amos y durante este viaje, el único más joven en la compañía -además de Kíli- era Ori, quien había admitido abiertamente a los hermanos su atracción por Dwalin. Bofur había bromeado un par de veces respecto a ser un sumiso de los herederos de Durin y la noche de la fiesta, al ver la cara de interés de Fíli, le había propuesto intentarlo por un par de días, para ver cómo se sentían. Bofur se sentía atraído por Fíli y si no fuera por que era de la familia real, hubiera querido hacerlo su sumiso. Verlo tan joven le provocaba cuidar de él, educarlo y consentirlo como se merecía, pero por su posición como heredero al trono, eso no sería posible. Al ser su sumiso, sin embargo, tendría la suficiente cercanía y le permitiría atenderlo. 

Fíli sintió la mano de Kíli rozar la suya y se sintió de nuevo culpable. Si no hubiera castigado a Kíli el día anterior, no hubiera caído en esta situación. Si bien era cierto que sus caricias se habían limitado a Bofur (no pensaba detenerse en la idea de que originalmente había confundido a Bofur con Kíli), el hecho de ver a su hermano menor procurándose placer por su propia mano (¡nunca mejor dicho!) le había perturbado. Y aunque su necesidad de tener un orgasmo había sido satisfecha durante la madrugada, sabía que había comenzado a ver a su hermano bajo una luz diferente y se sentía avergonzado. Fíli sabía que después de las nalgadas debió haberlo consolado. Kíli no era su sumiso, pero de todas maneras experimentaría un bajón emocional causado por el castigo. Fíli había fallado nuevamente en su tarea y se sentía culpable. Mientras Fíli reflexionaba en los eventos del día anterior, Kíli continuaba acariciándolo; había subido ya por su brazo, había pasado sus dedos suavemente por el hombro y comenzado a acariciar en el cuello. El cuello era una zona erógena entre los enanos y el contacto inesperado sorprendió a Fíli. Los ojos de Fíli se encontraron con los ojos color caoba de su hermano, quien lo miraba fijamente. De pronto pudo sentir en su piel la memoria de un beso. Sí, Kíli lo había besado justo antes de volver a dormir. ¿Significaba eso que lo deseaba, o habría sido solamente el calor del momento? Fíli no quiso detenerse en esa idea, pero sentía cosquillear en su boca el deseo de probar sus besos de nuevo. Kíli se mojó los labios nuevamente y el rubio se preguntó si su hermano deseaba repetir la experiencia. Bofur llevaba días demostrando su interés, coqueteando incluso abiertamente. El día de la fiesta le había sugerido ser su sumiso y aunque Fíli había aceptado por el hecho de desear un sumiso, no había sucedido nada, hasta anoche, cuando inconscientemente, Fíli había pegado su cuerpo al del enano. La noche anterior Bofur había respondido con deseo y aunque sabía que el minero se merecía a alguien que lo deseara por quien era, Fíli no pudo contenerse más, por lo que levantó su cara y besó a Bofur, quien un poco sorprendido por la acción respondió con deseo al beso. Kíli respondió acariciando el cuello y la oreja de Fíli. Fíli gimió en el beso y bajó su mano a la entrepierna de Bofur. 

Bofur suspendió el beso, lo que fue aprovechado por Kíli quien besó al minero también. Al principio de forma juguetona, pero después con más intensidad, lo que hizo que el pene de Bofur empezara a hincharse. Bofur llevaba días conversando con Fíli respecto a ser su sumiso, pero con Kíli, sus pláticas eran más bien inocentes y no había tal acuerdo. Cuando jugaba con la posibilidad de someterse a Fíli, no había considerado que pasaría con Kíli, pero pensándolo bien, esos dos no hacían nada por separado, era obvio que eso tampoco. Kíli era agradable y atractivo, y definitivamente Bofur saldría ganando si Kíli entraba en el trato. 

Fíli besó el cuello de Bofur, lo que era considerado como un gesto altamente erótico entre los enanos. Bofur no pudo evitarlo y giró su cara para besar a Fíli. Fíli respondió al beso y tomó a Kíli del cuello. Kíli se estiró un poco y besó las comisuras de los labios de Fíli y Bofur, quien no pudo más y soltó una carcajada. Bofur posó sus labios en el beso de los herederos, tomó sus traseros y dijo:  
-Esto es mejor que esperar tu turno ¿verdad?  
Kíli movió su mano para acariciar la entrepierna de Fíli, con lo que arrancó un suspiro del hermano mayor, quien se sonrojó inmediatamente.  
Fíli por su parte, se atrevió a rozar uno de los pezones de Kíli, a través de la suave tela de su camisa. Al sentir la mano de su hermano, Kíli gimió con deseo y se restregó contra la pierna de Bofur. 

Bofur se levantó para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en la habitación. Su deseo apenas se había mitigado la noche anterior con el jugueteo con los hermanos. Ahora era su oportunidad de explorar los cuerpos de ambos, puesto que tenían la habitación para ellos solos. Cerró la puerta y puso un sillón como barricada para evitarse visitas sorpresas. Volteó a ver a los herederos de Thorin que lo miraban ruborizados. Era evidente que existía deseo entre ellos, pero al no tenerlo en medio de ambos, no sabían cómo expresarlo. El incesto no era bien visto entre los enanos, sin embargo, el compartir sumisos sí lo era. Bofur nunca había sido sumiso, sin embargo, lo que había pasado entre los tres había confirmado su interés. Había gran coordinación y complemento entre los hermanos y eso abría la puerta a muchas posibilidades. 

Kíli no perdió detalle del cuerpo fuerte y grande del minero cuando Bofur se levantó a cerrar la puerta. Sus calzoncillos habían sido descartados la noche anterior, cuando Fíli se había restregado contra él. Al voltearse, Bofur se quitó la camiseta y Kíli no pudo esconder su deseo apenas contenido. Kíli deseaba recorrer el cuerpo del enano con los labios, deseaba sentir las manos fuertes recorrer su cuerpo, deseaba sentir su miembro grande y curveado que lo penetraba suavemente, mientras Kíli tomaba a Fíli en su boca. El miembro de Fíli comenzaba a hincharse. Kíli lo miró con interés apenas disimulado, mientras trataba de ocultar su media sonrisa. 

Fíli, por su parte, no dejaba de observar a Kíli, a quien solo le faltaba relamerse los labios. El descaro del joven heredero era evidente. Fíli se sentía apenado aún por lo que había pasado. El castigo del día anterior había puesto en evidencia lo mucho que deseaba a su hermano, a pesar de lo inapropiado que eso era. Pero, por otra parte, si lograba convencer a Bofur de darle placer a Kíli, los tres saldrían ganando. De hecho, con Bofur como su sumiso, el placer que le diera Bofur a Kíli sería algo lícito, guiado y ordenado por el mismo Fíli. Bofur sería solo un vehículo para expresar el deseo de Fíli. 

Bofur tomó una botella de su mochila y se hincó en medio de ambos hermanos. Se puso en las manos un poco del aceite que guardaba para esas ocasiones y las acercó despacio a los miembros de los jóvenes. Tomó sus vergas suavemente y comenzó a masturbarlos, mientras su propio pene se hinchaba de deseo. Fíli ordenó:  
-Kíli, pon aceite en tu mano y comienza a masajear a Bofur. De hecho, pon un poco de aceite en mi mano también.

Kíli tomó el aceite, vertió un poco en la mano de Fíli preguntándose qué pensaba hacer. Se puso un poco en su mano y la dirigió hacia la entrepierna de Bofur. Fíli se movió hacia atrás de Bofur, puso su mano entre ambas nalgas hasta que llegó con el dedo al anillo de Bofur, donde se detuvo un instante y dijo:  
-Bofur, ¿estás seguro?  
-¿Te parece que tengo dudas? -dijo Bofur con atrevimiento, mientras cerraba sus manos con más fuerza, acariciando con decisión los miembros de los hermanos. 

_Tas_ , resonó una nalgada.  
-Esa no es forma de contestarle a tu amo -dijo Fíli con autoridad. Kíli soltó una carcajada.  
-No, "Señor" pero es una forma de ganarme una nalgada -replicó Bofur volteando a verlo con una sonrisa descarada. Su inflexión al decir "señor" ponía en evidencia lo extraño que le parecía darle ese título al joven heredero.  
-Bien - _tas_ , resonó otra nalgada más- cuando quieras otra solo tienes que decirlo. Ya veré si quiero satisfacerte - dijo Fíli mientras traspasaba el anillo con la punta de su dedo. Kíli se removió impaciente.  
-Gracias, "Señor" lo tendré en cuenta. Pero estoy seguro que mi "Señor" disfrutará más si me castiga.  
-Eso voy a hacer si no te quedas callado, Bofur. Es más, ocupa tu boca en algo mejor. Kíli está empezando a planear algo, quiero que lo distraigas. Succiónalo lentamente hasta que llegue en tu boca. 

Bofur se agachó entonces, el miembro de Kíli estaba totalmente erecto y apuntando hacia él. El minero solo había masturbado a un amigo una noche que habían salido a la taberna y ninguno de los dos habían tenido suerte. Ambos se masturbaron mutuamente con las manos y ahí terminó todo. Ahora tenía el miembro largo y delgado de Kíli enfrente de él. Estaba completamente erecto, rojizo y comenzaba a chorrear líquido pre-seminal. Bofur comenzó a pasar su lengua de abajo hacia arriba. Kíli gimió por el deseo que despertaba Fíli a través de Bofur.  
-Métete todo su falo en la boca -indicó Fíli, mientras metía el segundo dedo y comenzaba a estirarlos- y relájate, no te haré daño.  
-Mmm -fué todo lo que alcanzó a decir Bofur, quien sin dudarlo más se introdujo el miembro de Kíli hasta la mitad. El sabor era inesperado, al parecer, Kíli se había lavado con jabón de lavanda.  
-Aaahh -alcanzó a decir Kíli, quien llevó una mano al cuello de Bofur y se recargó sobre la cama que estaba al lado, poniendo su antebrazo atrás de su cabeza.

Bofur se movíó inquieto buscando más fricción mientras lamía sin cesar el pene de Kíli, quien seguía gimiendo y mirando provocativamente a Fíli.  
-No voy a meter otro dedo más hasta que esté todo su miembro en tu boca -dijo Fíli con tono autoritario, mientras le estimulaba los pezones.  
-Mmmmhhh -volvió a reclamar Bofur, mientras hacía otro esfuerzo por ingerir la última parte que le faltaba. Bofur suponía que para su primera vez no era un mal esfuerzo. El tamaño de Kíli era considerable, pero sospechaba que podría manejarlo.  
-Ahhh... así, Bofur, lo estás haciendo muy bien -lo animó Kíli. 

Fiel a su promesa, Fíli introdujo el tercer dedo, y comenzó a sacarlos hasta la punta y a volverlos a meter con cuidado. Le parecía maravilloso que el cuerpo del minero, tan calloso y duro en todos lados tuviera este lugar tan suave, con una textura que le provocaba pasar su lengua por todas partes. El ritmo que empezó a tomar Bofur le permitía coordinar los movimientos con los que estimulaba la verga de Kíli. Pronto el roce de los dedos de Fíli comenzó a estimular la próstata de Bofur, quien se encontraba más que deseoso de sentirse lleno por la erección de Fíli. La estimulación fue inesperada pero bienvenida. El deseo le hacía producir una saliva espesa, que funcionaba muy bien como lubricante para el falo de Kíli.  
-Creo que ya estoy listo, "Señor".  
-Preferiría meterte un dedo más, mi miembro es mucho más ancho -dijo Fíli.  
-Ja, ja, ja, eso decimos todos. Estoy demasiado viejo para esperar tanto -dijo Bofur con atrevimiento- además, los mineros somos más resistentes por naturaleza...  
_Tas_ se escuchó otra nalgada.  
-Basta de insolencias, Bofur, a menos que quieras terminar aquí.  
-Hermano, creo que te está llamando delicado -dijo Kíli entre risas- además, si lo dejas así, ¿cómo llegaré yo?  
La idea que cruzó por su mente ruborizó a Fíli.  
-Vale, pero si te duele demasiado, quiero que me lo digas.

Fíli se lubricó su falo, que comenzó a presionar el anillo virgen de Bofur. A pesar de haberlo estrechado con paciencia, el pene del rubio era más ancho que cuatro dedos, por lo que al principio, el anillo de Bofur opuso total resistencia. Pero el enano no pensaba retractarse:  
-Vamos, Señor, quiero sentirlo por lo menos todo el día de hoy. 

 

Fíli sonrió y dijo:  
-Solo porque lo pides con encanto. Anda, tienes trabajo que hacer -y procedió a forzar su entrada y a meter casi de golpe la mitad de su verga en el anillo estrecho del minero. El anillo de Bofur se contrajo de golpe, a diferencia de sus ojos que se abrieron al doble al sentir el dolor que le causó la penetración. Fíli lo sintió irse hacia enfrente y trató de retenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde y el minero tosió un poco y se atragantó con el miembro de Kíli, quien estaba recargado en la cama disfrutando el espectáculo. Al notar la reacción de Bofur, Fíli trató de sacar su miembro, pero al comenzar a moverse hacia atrás, Bofur lo detuvo con una mano en su trasero. Fíli solo escuchó la respiración fuerte de Bofur quien intentaba calmarse. Pasados unos momentos, cuando el cuerpo de Bofur se hubo acostumbrado a las intrusiones de ambos hermanos, Fíli comenzó a sentir cómo el minero empezaba a moverse de nuevo.

Fíli, considerado incluso en este momento de placer, le preguntó a Bofur si no prefería que se saliera. Bofur movió su cabeza, sin siquiera sacar el órgano de Kíli de su boca. El miembro de Fíli comenzó a entrar y salir despacio, con suavidad, arrancando gemidos de Bofur que seguía metiéndose y sacándose a Kíli de la boca, cada vez con mayor maestría. Kíli empezó a jadear cuando la mano de Bofur le rodeó los testículos. La verga de Fíli pronto dió con la próstata de Bofur, quien seguía gimiendo, al parecer había olvidado ya el dolor. La sensación aterciopelada del ano de Bofur y la cara y gemidos de placer de Kíli, tenían a Fíli verdaderamente excitado. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y sentía los ojos de Kíli recorrerlo entero. Fíli no sabía si era por el deseo que sentía por él, o por el placer que le proporcionaba Bofur, esa idea lo hizo ponerse un poco celoso por un momento, hasta que arrancó un fuerte jadeo de Bofur, que lo trajo de nuevo a la sensación entre sus piernas. Su orgasmo empezaba a formarse y su control disminuía por momentos. 

-  
Bofur se preguntaba cómo había ido a dar ahí. Enmedio de ambos hermanos que lo penetraban a placer. Literalmente. Su cabello había perdido la trenza que lo recogía y ahora rozaba la entrepierna del menor de los hermanos. Kíli le tomó el cabello en una mano mientras con la otra llevaba la cabeza de Bofur a su entrepierna cada cierto tiempo. Cada vez que Kíli lo soltaba, Bofur se movía hacia atrás y se empalaba más en Fíli, a quien sentía que llegaba hasta el centro de su ser. La sensación de ser abierto en un lugar donde nunca nadie lo había tocado lo hacía sentirse extremadamente vulnerable. Sin embargo, el placer que le proporcionaba Fíli lo compensaba. Se sentía indefenso ante él, pero en control de la situación con Kíli. Después de unos momentos, su ano se había relajado lo suficiente para que el dolor se calmara, pero su quijada empezaba a molestarle.

 

De pronto Bofur apretó con fuerza su anillo, mismo que estimuló el pene grueso y firme de Fíli, quien además de penetrarlo lo tomó con fuerza del pene. Bofur estaba erguido y chorreando líquido pre-seminal en las piernas de Kíli. La fuerza que usó Fíli al estimularlo, además de la puntería con la que rozaba su próstata, hicieron que Bofur explotara en un orgasmo que creó una reacción en cadena. Apretó con su anillo la verga de Fíli, a quien parecía succionar con cada golpe de su trasero. Al ser empujado por el heredero, Bofur se dejó caer sobre el falo de Kíli, quien trataba de contener su orgasmo para prolongar el placer de ver a su hermano desnudo. 

\- 

Kíli nunca había visto a Fíli así. Era la imagen del poder y de la lujuria. Lo veía con ojos encendidos mientras ambos penetraban a Bofur, quien evidentemente lo estaba disfrutando. La sensación de ser tomado en la boca por un enano era muy placentera y Kíli solo podía imaginar lo que sentiría si en vez de Bofur fuera el mismo Fíli quien lo recibiera. Sin embargo, Fíli era quien de forma indirecta le proporcionaba el placer que lo estaba haciendo llegar al éxtasis. Fíli había ordenado a Bofur que lo tomara en su boca, Fíli era quien movía con su cadera al minero e imponía el ritmo con el que era penetrado éste. Fíli sería quien lo haría llegar a ese momento de entrega total. Kíli no podía evitar reflejar en sus ojos el deseo que sentía y que nunca podría experimentar por su cuenta. Esto solo lo encendía más.

-

Bofur jamás había sido estimulado de esa forma y se sentía lleno como nunca. El falo de Fíli, ancho casi como un puño, prodigaba chorros de cálido semen que bañaban el interior de Bofur, y el miembro largo y curveado de Kíli chorreó en el interior de su garganta. Kíli nunca había recibido sexo oral y solo podía sentir como seguía eyaculando. Aunque la sensación era deliciosa, no quería ahogar al minero, por lo que mientras eyaculaba comenzó a retirarse. Bofur disfrutaba el sabor del pene de Kíli y pronto se encontró con el sabor único de la eyaculación abundante del enano, que tragó antes de que llenara su boca. Al extraer su miembro del minero, Kíli derramó unos cuantos chorros que le escurrieron a Bofur por la boca y le bajaron por la garganta. Fíli sacó su verga entonces y tomó la cara de Bofur, a quien le plantó un sonoro beso, introduciendo su lengua y buscando obtener los restos de semen de su hermano. Tan pronto acabó con la boca, empezó a bajar por la barbilla y luego por la garganta, recogiendo el semen que Kíli había regado. Éste, por su parte, se agachó y se puso entre las piernas de Bofur, de donde tomó el semen de Fíli que salía del agujero enrojecido del minero. Lo chupó con deseo, mirando a Fíli fijamente hasta que el rubio se recostó sonrojado y respirando fuerte. Bofur se recostó enmedio de ambos y supo que esto que había comenzado como un juego era un abismo del que no deseaba salir.


	22. La fantasía de Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin no puede dejar atrás lo que sucedió hace un momento, mientras castigaba a Ori. Las fantasías de Ori suben drásticamente de tono, gracias a la participación involuntaria de Dwalin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elementos de non-con en la fantasía de Ori. Ver notas al final.

Ver a Ori caminar lentamente, procurando que su ropa no rozara las nalgas adoloridas como resultado del castigo que le había infligido, resultó más excitante de lo que debía. No era la primera vez que Dwalin castigaba a un sumiso ajeno. Dwalin mismo había tenido un sumiso durante casi diez años antes de volverse soldado. Balin le había pedido un par de veces que castigara a su sumisa en una ocasión en que Balin estaba fuera de la ciudad y ésta había respondido una carta de forma altanera, puesto que se sentía olvidada por el consejero. Y otra vez, muchos años después, en Ered Luin, cuando Balin estaba enfermo y su sumiso le desobedeció al masturbarse sin permiso y necesitó un poco de disciplina para sentirse mejor después de haber cometido dicha falta. Thorin, por su parte, le había pedido también en una ocasión que colaborara en el castigo de Tirio, el sumiso del entonces desterrado príncipe. 

A pesar de sus experiencias previas, castigar al joven escriba le había causado pensamientos muy diferentes. Tener en sus manos el trasero desnudo, suave y enrojecido del pequeño enano había despertado su deseo. Escucharlo gemir con cada nalgada había estimulado también la mente del guerrero. Pero tenerlo en sus manos mientras el joven lloraba, consolarlo hasta que sus ojos dejaron de llorar y acariciar su trasero enrojecido, mientras le ponía el ungüento había hecho que la mente de Dwalin fuera más allá de lo razonable. Dwalin sentía que debía alejarse de Ori, pero no sabía si tendría la voluntad necesaria para hacerlo. El suave olor a canela de su piel, la textura de su cabello rojizo y la mirada atrevida del escriba, sobre todo cuando demandó ser curado por las manos fuertes que lo habían castigado, serían difíciles de olvidar. Y Dwalin no sabía siquiera si quería hacerlo. 

Tan pronto llegó al cuarto del aseo, Dwalin sacó su miembro hinchado y enrojecido. Comenzó a masajearlo con rapidez. Sabía que el escriba lo hubiera hecho de forma más delicada, con manos mucho más suaves que las de cualquier moza que Dwalin hubiera conocido. Pero el capitán estaba más allá de cualquier fantasía. En sus sentidos estaban aún el aroma de la piel y del cabello del escriba, la textura suave de su piel, especialmente la de su trasero, suave y ardiente por las nalgadas. En sus oídos resonaban aún los gemidos y los jadeos, los sollozos y las palabras atrevidas que el menor de los hermanos Ri le susurró al oído. Las promesas veladas en cada frase. Los ojos llenos de deseo, de algo que el joven apenas descubría y la intuición de que el placer que obtendría del capitán sería indescriptible. 

El deseo de Dwalin se concentró en su entrepierna y emergió como si fuera un oso saliendo de una cueva al escuchar una presa en su territorio. No había pensamiento coherente ni manera de hacerlo retroceder. La energía recorrió su piel, tensó sus testículos y recorrió lo largo de su miembro para salir disparado hacia el espejo en que se reflejaba grande, musculoso y con los ojos llenos de deseo. El capitán nunca había tenido una eyaculación tan rápida ni tan abundante. El líquido blanco cubrió una buena parte del reflejo de su cara, hacía lucir su barba como si fuera entrecana. Si Dwalin hubiera tenido la suficiente calma dentro de su cabeza, hubiera notado como su cara bañada de la espesa crema tenía un atractivo inimaginable. Tal vez hubiera anotado esa fantasía para hacer que Ori la llevara a cabo, o se hubiera preguntado cómo luciría el escriba con la esencia de Dwalin bañando sus facciones. En ese momento solo pudo golpearse la frente, preguntándose cómo haría para que Thorin le permitiera compartirlo, porque definitivamente, no pensaba privar al desposeído rey de la oportunidad de disfrutar a dos sumisos, después de tantos años de no tener ninguno. 

 

X

Ori se dirigió a toda prisa a las cocinas. Pidió un caldo y un trozo de pan para Bilbo, así como un sándwich para Thorin y un tarro de cerveza. Después se dirigió a una pequeña sala junto a la recámara. A esta hora, todos los enanos estarían desayunando y tendría la privacidad necesaria para poder satisfacerse, por lo menos temporalmente. Desde que había visto a Dwalin no dejaba de imaginarse a ambos en diferentes situaciones, mientras acariciaba su pene. Normalmente eran fantasías relativamente simples, donde pasaban tiempo juntos o el guerrero intentaba seducirlo, pero en esta ocasión, justo después del castigo, Ori sabía que no bastaría con eso. Pronto se sentó y extrajo de su pantalón el miembro endurecido y húmedo con líquido pre-seminal.

En esta ocasión se imaginó al alto guerrero (aún desconocido en su fantasía) llegando a la taberna de Nori en compañía de otros soldados, el joven escriba servía la cerveza unas cuantas noches a la semana. Nori quería mantenerlo lejos de los otros enanos, que más de una vez habían causado alboroto con sus peleas, o tratando de sobrepasarse con las mozas. Nori le pidió a Ori que fuera a lavar los tarros, pero inevitablemente, cuando los clientes aumentaban y se alzaba el barullo, porque Nori solo no se daba a basto para atender a la clientela, Ori salía de nuevo al bar a ayudar a su hermano. Cada vez que Ori salía al bar, la mirada del hosco guerrero lo recorría entero, prácticamente desvistiéndolo con la mirada. Sus labios se retorcían bajo la capa de vello facial del guerrero y cuando Nori mandaba a su hermano de regreso a la cocina, se podía ver la molestia del enano crecer al ritmo de las cervezas consumidas. De pronto llegó un grupo de jóvenes que exigieron servicio. Ori se apresuró a llevar las cervezas mientras ojeaba al desconocido guerrero de apariencia atractiva, pero peligrosa. 

Durante un rato, el apuesto enano lo había observado con deseo cada vez menos reprimido, y cuando Ori le llevó otro tarro, el guerrero le dio un pellizco en una nalga que lo hizo brincar. La mirada del enano brillaba de deseo, y sus labios hicieron una ligera mueca al ver el respingo del joven enano cuando otro cliente trató también de agarrar su trasero. Ori se rio nervioso y salió disparado al fondo del bar. Después de un rato se escucharon gritos en la cocina y Nori salió corriendo a evitar la pelea entre el cocinero y uno de los soldados que juraba que el cocinero trataba de envenenarlo. 

Cuando Ori emergió de nuevo de la cocina y se dirigió a la barra, el guerrero demandó un par de cervezas y un plato de sopa. Ori trató de servirlo sin demora, y por llevar las dos cervezas en una mano y la sopa en el otro, o tal vez porque alguien juzgó divertido reírse a su costa, trastabilló y tiró la sopa encima del guerrero. El enano se levantó de golpe al recibir en su pecho el plato de sopa. En un movimiento se quitó la camisa y se la dio a uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban para que la enjuagara. Turbado por el accidente y sin pensar siquiera en la musculatura cubierta de vello que se había puesto en evidencia, Ori comenzó a disculparse, pero antes que pudiera decir nada más, fue volteado con rapidez sobre la mesa a la que estaban sentados el enano y su grupo de soldados, que debido al respeto que evidentemente le tenían, no dudarían en iniciar una batalla si Nori demandaba que soltaran a su hermano. Ori solo alcanzó a ver la mirada encendida del guerrero, que le bajaba los pantalones y los calzones y le decía "Empieza a contar" mientras le azotaba con fuerza el trasero. "/ _Tas_ /uno, / _tas_ /dos,/ _tas_ / tres,/ _tas_ / cuatro, / _tas_ / cinco..." resonaron con fuerza las nalgadas. Se hizo el silencio alrededor de la mesa. "/ _Tas_ / seis, / _tas_ / siete, / _tas_ / ocho". Ori comenzó a restregarse y a gemir de dolor. 

-Aguantarás cuando menos otras ocho nalgadas más -dijo el guerrero- y espero que así aprenderás a caminar con cuidado.

-¡Déjame, bruto! ¡Nooooriiiii! - gritó Ori llorando.

-Si vas a llorar como una moza, te daré algo para que te distraigas -dijo el guerrero que llamó a uno de sus compañeros.

-Natheon, ven acá.

-Sí, mi capitán - se levantó el joven soldado con presteza.

-Sigue castigando a esta moza, dale 10 nalgadas más -dijo el guerrero mientras le daba la vuelta, para situarse enfrente de Ori y extraer de sus pantalones su miembro semi-flácido, lleno de tatuajes y con un arete perforando el glande. 

-Empieza a chuparla, nena -dijo ahora el guerrero con mirada lujuriosa, acercándole el pene a la boca. El enano le tomó del cabello, le apretó la boca para que el escriba la abriera y le metió sin más ceremonia su miembro enrojecido.

-A menos que quieras causarle problemas a Nori con el rey, por haber atacado a dos miembros de la guardia real, más te vale que hagas que lo disfrute - dijo el salvaje guerrero sin dudarlo. Ori trató de tragar saliva, lo que era casi imposible con el enorme falo que le llenaba la boca, al escuchar que el bruto era el capitán de la guardia del rey. 

Ori quería gritarle nuevamente a Nori, pero pensó en las consecuencias de hacerlo: por un lado sería castigado por el incidente, por otro, si Nori no había salido de la cocina, seguramente era porque no había arreglado aún la pelea. 

Además, Ori no podía hablar con el miembro del bruto enano entrando y saliendo de su boca, ni podía hilar más de un pensamiento coherente mientras era castigado por el joven soldado. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras su trasero se enrojecía por los golpes y a cada tanto, tosía por la invasión del miembro ya totalmente erecto del capitán. La risa de los soldados que acompañaban al guerrero no se hizo esperar. 

-¿Crees que eres demasiado buena para disfrutarlo? Andor, acaricia el pequeño clítoris de esta moza hasta que te moje - ordenó el agresivo capitán. 

-Con gusto, mi capitán - dijo el soldado que dejó su cerveza y rápidamente tomó el pene del escriba.

-Señor, la moza lo estaba disfrutando, su clítoris estaba ya erguido - informó con presteza el soldado, que acariciaba sin cesar el pene de Ori, mientras éste recibía en su boca la verga del capitán y lo hacía sentir que pronto rozaría el vello que la rodeaba. 

El Ori de la fantasía se sentía más y más excitado y confundido a cada instante. El placer de ser tocado de forma tan íntima mientras tenía en su boca el miembro erguido del capitán de la guardia, y la humillación que sentía al escuchar las carcajadas de los soldados, así como haber sido bruscamente desvestido y atacado, se mezclaban en su mente sin parar. El Ori real sabía que esta mezcla de sentimientos eran resultado de lo que había pasado hacía apenas un rato. Nunca había sido castigado así, por alguien ajeno a su familia, y ese alguien era además sumamente atractivo, musculoso, con manos grandes y fuertes y un aroma masculino que.... ahh...ahhh... Ori explotó en un orgasmo rápido, delicioso y arrasador. Se dejó caer del taburete en el que estaba, tratando de recuperarse. No podía quitarse de sus labios esa sonrisa apenada, con la que seguramente confesaba al mundo lo que había estado haciendo hacía solo unos minutos. Aún abochornado, se dirigió a las cocinas a recoger la comida que iba a llevarle a Thorin y a Bilbo. 

Tan pronto ingresó a la habitación del rey, supo que había ido más allá de lo correcto y que el castigo que recibiría ahora será peor que el anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ori se imagina siendo castigado por Dwalin, un desconocido, en la taberna, entre los soldados que le acompañan. Dwalin comienza a darle nalgadas y luego le introduce su pene en la boca mientras alguien más lo estimula y otro soldado lo sigue castigando.


	23. El accidente de Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori tiene un accidente y paga las consecuencias. Dwalin se asoma a la habitación de Thorin y Bilbo y descubre algo que no esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que haya sido un capítulo corto... me falta tiempo libre 

Ori llegó a la recámara de Thorin. Tenía ambas manos ocupadas y su mente todavía estaba tratando de encontrar pensamientos apropiados que le permitieran volver de nuevo a la realidad. Estaba tan distraído por los acontecimientos de la última media hora, que sinceramente no pensó que debía tocar la puerta, por lo que la empujó con el trasero y entró de espaldas. Justo al entrar se dio cuenta de su error y supo que si antes no había recibido un castigo de Thorin por su conducta, ahora sí se lo había ganado, por lo que trató de excusar su mala educación diciendo:  
-Thorin, me dicen que Lord Elrond quiere verte.

Solo alcanzó a decir eso cuando dio el segundo paso dentro de la habitación y en un instante, su mundo se volteó de cabeza. Literalmente. Al caminar de espaldas, tropezó con las botas de Thorin que estaban al pie de la cama y se volteó encima la charola con las sopas y la cerveza que llevaba.

Thorin estaba sentado desnudo en la cama, disfrutando del esfuerzo de Bilbo, quien se encontraba desnudo a sus pies, acariciando y chupando el falo del rey como si no hubiera mañana. El placer de ambos pronto fue interrumpido al escuchar la voz de Ori, seguida por el grito de sorpresa, la subsecuente caída y el ruido de los platos rotos. Pronto solo se escuchaban los gritos de dolor del escriba que recibió el calor de los platos de sopa humeante sobre su estómago y entrepierna. En un segundo, tanto Thorin como Bilbo estaban ayudando a Ori a levantarse, pero el daño estaba hecho.

Ori se levantó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, se desvistió inmediatamente, mostrando su cuerpo enrojecido en el estómago, y parte del pecho, piernas y brazos. Thorin lo puso inmediatamente sobre la cama para inspeccionarlo, mientras que Bilbo fue al cuarto de aseo para traer un par de toallas y un poco de agua fría; quería prevenir que la piel de Ori se levantara en ampollas. 

X  
Dwalin, por su parte, había vuelto a la antecámara que compartía con Nori. Pronto escuchó los gemidos de Ori y a Thorin decir en voz alta:  
-Bilbo, trae el bote de ungüento que está sobre la mesa -no hubo respuesta audible, solo una pausa.  
-Vamos, date prisa o tendremos que llamar a Oín.

Eso lo hizo preguntarse si requerían su ayuda, por lo que discretamente abrió la puerta para ver qué pasaba.

La escena lo dejó helado. Claro que sabía que Thorin y Bilbo tenían sexo. Y esa mañana había descubierto que Ori estaba también incluído en la situación. Era solo que no esperaba que apenas unos minutos después de haberlo tenido en sus piernas, de haber acariciado su cuerpo, sus nalgas, de haber escuchado sus gemidos y sus sugerencias veladas de una posible relación, Ori estuviera ahora desnudo, sobre la cama del rey, que se encontraba también despojado de sus vestimentas, limpiando lo que parecía ser el semen de los tres amantes. Bilbo iba de regreso al cuarto del aseo. Desnudo, por supuesto. Este era el segundo cuerpo al natural que no deseaba ver en ese momento. 

Dwalin solo pudo pensar que Thorin había castigado al escriba con cera ardiente, porque varias partes del cuerpo se veían enrojecidas y Thorin procedía a aplicar el ungüento con excesivo cuidado en las quemaduras, mientras le hablaba en voz muy baja, seguramente, consolándolo, ya que poco a poco, el joven enano dejaba de llorar. Por un momento consideró poco probable que el rey tuviera prácticas sádicas, pero luego recordó algunas de las implicaciones que había hecho Nori hacía unos días. Por otra parte, Ori le parecía dulce, tierno y poco acostumbrado al dolor, pero tal vez era su propia idea preconcebida sobre el joven escriba. 

Dwalin cerró la puerta discretamente y pensó en retirarse al jardín. Deseaba desahogar la frustración que sentía, pero también quería saber en dónde estaba parado en relación a Ori. Esperó un momento razonable y procedió a tocar la puerta. Los enanos no eran particularmente pudorosos, pero sabía que el hobbit sí lo era, si aún estaba desnudo, tendría tiempo de cubrirse o de retirarse al cuarto del aseo.  
-Thorin, me dijeron que querías verme.  
-Entra Dwalin, estaba por mandarte a buscar -resonó la voz de Thorin.

Dwalin entró cauteloso. Tanto Thorin como Bilbo se habían vestido ya y se dirigían a la puerta. Ori se encontraba aún desvestido y en la cama. Dwalin no podía dejar de mirarlo. Su cuerpo pequeño y enrojecido seguía siendo apetecible para el guerrero, aunque claro está, no debía manifestar su interés en presencia de Thorin.  
-Acompaña a Ori, tuvo un accidente y no debe tocarse la piel en la próxima hora, salvo para aplicarse más ungüento una vez que su piel lo haya absorbido. Bilbo y yo tenemos que ver a Elrond.  
-Antes quisiera saber...-alcanzó a decir Dwalin una vez que sus neuronas volvieron a conectarse. Al voltearse se percató que Thorin y Bilbo ya habían salido de la habitación.

-Mi Señor...-comenzó a decir Ori.  
-Silencio Ori, debes descansar y no quiero complicaciones -dijo Dwalin con el ceño fruncido.  
-Pero quisiera...-trató de continuar el joven escriba.  
-Basta, Ori. No quiero escuchar una palabra más -se escuchó la voz ronca del enano.

X  
Ori solo alcanzó a abrir la boca y a cerrarla con frustración. Se quedó callado mientras Dwalin se sentaba a su lado, pensando en cómo había llegado a esta situación. La intención de Ori había sido agradar a Dwalin, pero en este momento, el guerrero parecía francamente molesto. El escriba comenzó a derramar lágrimas de nuevo; el dolor de su trasero aún no se había calmado y su piel estaba aún ardiendo. Dwalin lo observaba sin decir nada. Ori no sabía qué dolor era el que le apretaba más el pecho: las sensaciones de su cuerpo maltratado y quemado, el saber que Dwalin estaba molesto con él o la sensación de impotencia ante toda la situación

Las lágrimas de Ori fluyeron libremente. El alivio que le había proporcionado el ungüento había pasado y su piel se sentía de nuevo arder; el trasero le escocía y el nudo en la garganta era insoportable. El ceño de Dwalin continuaba fruncido. Ori solo podía imaginarse la decepción que le causaba al guerrero saber que el escriba no era capaz de aguantar lo que para él seguramente se reducía a un inconveniente. Dwalin se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió al otro cuarto y Ori se sintió terriblemente solo. Comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva. 

X  
Dwalin no pudo más. Estaba furioso con Thorin por haber lastimado así a Ori. Quería protegerlo y cuidarlo a cada momento, no solo cuando Thorin no podía hacerse cargo de él. Le molestaba sobremanera pensar que finalmente Thorin había elegido un par de sumisos y uno de ellos tenía que ser el pequeño e inocente Ori. Sin embargo, su lealtad era con el rey. No podía fallarle y menos aún dejarlo por alguien a quien solo deseaba. No entendía por qué el escriba le había coqueteado esa mañana. ¿Sería que no se conformaba con un solo amo o sería tal vez que Ori lo deseaba? Dwalin sospechaba que el escriba había querido solo divertirse, o tal vez no entendía la dinámica de sumisión y que aunque un amo tuviera dos sumisos, y eligiera compartirlos con quien quisiera, un sumiso no podía elegir tener dos amos. Lo más probable era que Ori no entendiera que lo que había hecho lo provocaba. Dwalin no quería escuchar promesas vanas hasta que aclarara con Thorin lo que estaba pasando ¡Arrgh! La frustración de tener al joven enano desnudo y tan cerca de él, separados no solo por el dolor que sentía en ese momento, sino por la lealtad que Dwalin le tenía a su amigo y monarca lo hacían querer golpear a alguien. A Thorin, incluso, por no cuidar de su sumiso correctamente. Él era quien debía estar a su lado, cuidarlo y ponerle el ungüento para sanar sus quemaduras. Y definitivamente no debió haber derramado cera caliente en una gran extensión del cuerpo. 

Dwalin no pudo más y salió a la antecámara. Gruñó con fuerza y golpeó la pared repetidamente, hasta que le hizo un par de hendeduras. Jaló su barba y pateó su saco de dormir hasta que su furia bajó considerablemente. Ya un poco más calmado alcanzó a oír los sollozos de Ori, quien estaba tratando de incorporarse, con la cara contorsionada por el dolor. Era evidente que quería tomar el tarro de ungüento.

-Se..-alcanzó a decir Ori entre lágrimas. Pronto recordó la orden del guerrero y guardó silencio.  
-Shhh, shhh, Ori. Lo siento. Ya estoy aquí. 

Dwalin se acercó con el ungüento. Tomó un poco con sus dedos y comenzó a extenderlo en el estómago y los brazos del escriba, quien seguía sollozando fuertemente. Continuó embarrando el ungüento en las piernas y las caderas del enano mientras murmuraba palabras de consuelo.  
-Lo siento, pequeño, no era mi intención dejarte aquí sufriendo el dolor -en la cara de Dwalin se reflejaba la pena que le inspiraba el escriba- de hecho, no debiste quedarte solo. 

Suavemente y con reverencia, comenzó a expandir el ungüento en los genitales enrojecidos. En otro momento hubiera disfrutado el acariciarlo libremente, pero era evidente que la sensación era terrible y la cara de Ori reflejaba la angustia y el dolor que sentía.  
-¿Quieres que busque a Dori? ¿Que mande pedir un té para el dolor? ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Ori negó con la cabeza a las tres preguntas. Tal vez la medicina empezaba a surtir efecto.  
-¿Deseas que me quede contigo?  
Ori asintió y volteó su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Dwalin comprendió lo que quería decir y se recostó a su lado. Ori puso cara de angustia una vez más.  
-¿Quieres que te abrace?  
Ori asintió nuevamente. Dwalin pasó su brazo encima de la cabeza y tomó con cuidado los hombros del escriba y lo recargó en su pecho. Acarició su cabello hasta que el enano se quedó dormido, dejando a Dwalin con un mundo de preguntas.


	24. La ceremonia - parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A petición de Balin, Thorin prepara una ceremonia para anunciar su relación con Bilbo a sus familiares. El castigo será sencillo, pero difícil de cumplir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin y Bilbo toman un té relajante. Nada fuera de lo común, a conocimiento de Thorin y de Oin, pero el siguiente té que se toma Bilbo es afrodisíaco. Como consecuencia, el pudor de Bilbo se reduce considerablemente, hasta llegar a niveles manejables.

Bilbo acompañó a Thorin a buscar a Lord Elrond. Caminando por el castillo, se dio cuenta de que se sentía ansioso. Había tenido el cuerpo del enano a su disposición y justo cuando lo había convencido de recibir sexo oral, Ori había ingresado a la habitación y echado a perder el momento. No había logrado satisfacer a Thorin y él tampoco había tenido un orgasmo, aunque había disfrutado cada segundo en que había tenido en su boca el miembro viril del rey. Además de su frustración sexual temía que entre más tiempo pasara sin ser castigado, más fácil sería para el enano olvidarse de él. Aunque Bilbo sentía pena por el accidente de Ori, la ansiedad que sentía por no haber satisfecho a su amo, aunada a su insatisfacción sexual lo hacían sentirse tenso. ¿Amo? No era la primera vez que pensaba incluso que decía esa palabra, sin embargo, hacía unos días la había repudiado. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que aunque había firmado el contrato accediendo a ser el sumiso de Thorin, nunca antes lo había considerado su amo. Recordaba incluso su pelea después de la cena, en la que Bilbo había insistido en que él era su propio hobbit y no era propiedad de nadie. Tal vez por eso era tan difícil llamarle "Señor". Pero después de haberse entregado a Thorin esa noche, cuando el rey lo había poseído físicamente, algo en su interior había cambiado. Le parecía más fácil llamarle "Señor", incluso, cuando Thorin había descubierto el candado de castidad que Bilbo se había hecho, Bilbo había dicho que era para pensar en su amo. El concepto de posesión no le parecía ahora tan repugnante. Sabía que entre los enanos los sumisos eran las joyas más perfectas, que los amos cuidaban y protegían al máximo. Nunca antes Bilbo se había sentido así, nunca había pasado de rechazar una idea totalmente, a considerarla como algo digno de intentarse e incluso a disfrutarla. 

Y en efecto, después de lo que había sucedido esa mañana, cuando Bilbo se había desmayado y Thorin se había molestado con Ori por su falta de cuidado, Bilbo tenía la intención de demostrar a Thorin que aunque la sumisión no era lo natural en él, apreciaba la oportunidad de satisfacer los deseos de Thorin y que se esforzaría por estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Antes de ser interrumpidos, Bilbo solo había pensado que se esforzaría por satisfacer a Thorin. Después, era evidente que estaba frustrado por no haberlo hecho. Había disfrutado plenamente el servir a su amo de esa forma y no veía el momento de estar de nuevo de rodillas, con el miembro del rey llenando su boca. 

 

X  
En cuanto a Thorin, la frustración del rey enano era palpable. Primero, Ori había fallado al hacerse cargo de Bilbo esa mañana y como consecuencia, Bilbo se había caído. Después, el escriba los había interrumpido mientras Thorin finalmente se disponía a tener un momento de placer con el hobbit. Y no solo Ori había entrado sin anunciarse, sino que además se había vaciado la comida encima, provocándose quemaduras, que si bien no eran severas, seguramente podían agravarse si no se atendían adecuadamente. Además, tan pronto salieron de la habitación, Balin había demandado un par de minutos de su tiempo y le había hecho comprender que su relación con Bilbo estaba avanzando (¿sería que había hablado con Dwalin?) y que ameritaba una ceremonia de entrega, ya que sin ella, los enanos no verían a Bilbo de la misma manera y no respetarían la autoridad que tenía el rey sobre el hobbit, e incluso, era posible que Bilbo reaccionara de forma negativa a cualquier expresión de afecto entre ambos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Elrond? Thorin tenía un plan que requería de su colaboración. Aún no era el mediodía y Thorin ya estaba fastidiado. Lo único que le inspiraba el día de hoy era la anticipación del castigo que sufriría Bilbo. 

Bien, tendría que tener una ceremonia de entrega. O algo parecido, ya que no pensaba explicarle todos los detalles a Bilbo para que sufriera un ataque de pánico en ese momento. Por otra parte, Bilbo no era un enano, por lo que la tradición no lo forzaba. Sería una ceremonia modificada para anunciar su relación. Y dicha ceremonia sería el marco, o al menos el precedente para el castigo. Un castigo apropiado, dado la última falta que había cometido al recriminarle en público sobre su desnudez, era un castigo físico, en público también. Al menos frente a Dwalin y a Oin, quienes eran los que habían estado presentes esa noche.

Hasta este momento, el rey solamente le había dado nalgadas, le había puesto un dispositivo de castidad, un tapón anal, le había hecho dormir semi-desnudo (aunque cubierto por una manta), arrodillarse en silencio a su lado mientras Thorin lo alimentaba, y lo había estimulado y pospuesto su orgasmo mediante el dispositivo durante un par de horas. Algunos eran castigos y otros formas de educarlo. Pero había muchas cosas más que quería hacer y disfrutar con el hobbit. Thorin ansiaba ver el deseo de Bilbo sobreponerse a la vergüenza de ser exhibido en público, deseaba también que el hobbit aceptara su autoridad frente a los demás y lo atendiera desnudo. Aunque los enanos eran posesivos por naturaleza, el tener y exhibir a un sumiso, sobre todo un sumiso único como el hobbit, era particularmente atrayente; finalmente, las joyas eran para lucirlas en público. Thorin deseaba que los otros vieran y desearan eso que solo Thorin podía poseer, incluso que disfrutaran una probada del placer que un sumiso así podía otorgar. Tal vez Thorin decidiría premiar la lealtad de uno de los enanos de su compañía dándole unos minutos de placer con Bilbo. El enano así premiado recibiría no solo el placer de boca de Bilbo, sino el honor de disfrutar la confianza del rey.

En este momento era obvio que el hobbit no disfrutaría de proporcionar placer a alguien más, pero cuando lo hiciera, sería una forma de corroborar que se rendía a Thorin, ya que dejaría de lado el pudor sin sentido con tal de satisfacer los deseos del rey. Thorin sabía que no podría dar rienda suelta a sus deseos de tal forma, sin antes ganarse la plena confianza de Bilbo. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo era demostrar su autoridad y su atención para con su sumiso, cuidarlo, protegerlo, satisfacerlo y mostrarle que satisfacer sus deseos solo le traería felicidad. Tendría que empezar poco a poco y mostrarle que exhibir su belleza no tendría otra consecuencia que encender el deseo entre los demás enanos. Claro, esa era una de las muchas razones de la ceremonia de entrega. 

Esta noche, su castigo sería sencillo de ejecutar y le ayudaría a preparar a Bilbo y enseñarle cuál debía ser su única preocupación. Pensaba arreglar al hobbit con hermosos ropajes y joyería, digna de un sumiso real, arrodillarlo a sus pies durante toda la noche y alimentarlo con su mano, en señal de dominio. Y ya que se hubiera anunciado su relación, Thorin le indicaría que el primer castigo sería breve, ya que sería público. Tal vez unas diez nalgadas sobre sus piernas, de forma que los comensales no vieran su trasero, sino solo su cara, para que Bilbo pudiera acostumbrarse poco a poco a la falta de privacidad. Solo temía que el estrés al que ambos habían estado sometidos últimamente lo echara a perder.

Después de pensarlo un momento, decidió visitar a Oin y pedir un poco de sus hierbas para hacer una infusión de manzanilla y valeriana, que era lo habitual para relajarse. Bilbo había tomado manzanilla en muchas ocasiones y se sintió aliviado al saber que su ansiedad disminuiría antes de su castigo. Thorin solicitó al hobbit agua caliente para tomar el té en el jardín; relajarse era primordial para esa noche. Tan pronto Bilbo le llevó el agua caliente, la mirada inquisitiva del hobbit no se hizo esperar. Bilbo dudaba si sentarse a los pies de Thorin o si podía sentarse en la banca con él. Thorin dijo con tono neutro:  
-No creo que debas sentarte a mis pies, aunque aprecio tu disposición. De hecho, será mejor que lo hagas en la banca que está enfrente. 

Bilbo solo agachó la cabeza entristecido y dijo quedamente:  
-Con gusto, Señor.  
-No te apenes pequeño. Es solo que los elfos no entenderían que sucede entre nosotros. Los enanos tenemos a los sumisos en un concepto muy elevado. Por eso me gustaría anunciar nuestra relación a mi Compañía. Bueno, anunciarla formalmente, ya que estoy seguro que es del conocimiento de todos. Entre los enanos, normalmente hay una ceremonia de entrega mutua, en que el sumiso y el amo anuncian su relación a sus familiares, intercambian votos de respeto, obediencia y cuidado mutuo y el sumiso toma su posición públicamente a los pies del amo. Sé que ya consentiste en ser mi sumiso, sin embargo, no lo hemos anunciado públicamente y este es el momento de hacerlo, antes de que nos marchemos de aquí. Cuando estemos en el camino estaremos expuestos a peligros y privaciones, y merecemos una celebración, aunque sea sencilla. 

Bilbo sonrió por un momento y posteriormente mostró un poco de preocupación:  
-Me temo que no conozco el protocolo, mi Señor, no quisiera avergonzarlo por mi falta de conocimiento.  
-No te preocupes, Bilbo, te daré más detalles antes de la ceremonia y te guiaré durante la misma. Mientras hables con sinceridad, no es posible que cometas ningún error. 

En ese momento, Thorin vió pasar a Lindir de un lado al otro del jardín y le indicó a Bilbo que lo llamara. Bilbo se levantó con presteza para llamar su atención, y lo trajo al lado del monarca:  
-Lindir, tengo una solicitud importante que hacerte. Esta noche tengo un motivo personal para celebrar y me gustaría aprovechar la generosidad de Lord Elrond y solicitar un pequeño banquete para unos cuantos de miembros de mi compañía, en el pequeño patio que está en el ala donde se encuentran nuestras habitaciones. Es un evento muy privado y sencillo, por lo que no hay necesidad de sirvientes, solo de facilitarnos la comida.  
-Con gusto, Lord Oakenshield.  
-Solo Thorin, no hay necesidad de ningún título, Lindir.  
-Bien, Thorin, ¿le molestaría indicarme qué desean consumir?  
-Lamento decir que los detalles de las cenas nunca han sido de mi agrado. Pero Bilbo está más que capacitado para crear un menú.  
-¿Para cuántas personas será la cena?  
-Para seis solamente: Dwalin, Balin, Oín, Gloin, Bilbo y yo.  
Bilbo palideció de pronto: sabía que su castigo se llevaría a cabo esa noche y por alguna razón, le parecía arriesgado que Fíli y Kíli no asistieran. Por otro lado, le parecía que dado que eran su familia, debían asistir.  
-Thorin, ¿no crees que Fíli y Kíli deberían asistir también? Aunque sean muy jóvenes son parte de tu familia y estoy seguro que apreciarían tu gesto.  
Thorin solo alzó una ceja, en un gesto que Bilbo pensó era de reproche por no dirigirse a él como Señor, pero estaban frente a Lindir y no quería darle al elfo motivos de sospecha.  
-Bien, si deseas invitarlos, no me opondré.  
-Bilbo, ¿quisieras acompañarme a la cocina a discutir el menú? -preguntó Lindir.  
-Claro -asintió Bilbo quien se fue siguiendo a Lindir.

Pronto empezó a planear. Una celebración real requería platillos platos refinados. Y si éstos eran de lento consumo también podría ganar tiempo y demostrarle a Thorin que deseaba satisfacerlo; además, una cena larga haría que Thorin se calmara y seguramente reduciría el tiempo para el castigo. Probablemente una cena de siete tiempos sería una excelente idea, aunque eso requeriría una gran mesa. Vería qué podía hacer para evitarse un castigo prolongado.

Thorin se retiró a invitar a sus familiares, indicándoles que la cena sería en el jardín interior del ala donde se hospedaban, justo al caer el sol. Buscó a un sirviente a quien le dio las hierbas para un té y le pidió que le buscara un traje de seda para Bilbo. Le indicó que lo llevara a la recámara antes del atardecer, y un acto seguido, se dirigió a la forja. 

X  
Aún tenía un par de horas para sí mismo antes de tener que prepararse para la cena. A pesar del té, Bilbo no había logrado calmarse, se seguía sintiendo ansioso y preocupado ahora que sabía que su castigo se acercaba. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Thorin? ¿Qué planes tendría para la noche? Bilbo decidió pasear por el castillo, y paseando, se encontró con la biblioteca. Encontró un libro muy interesante de poesía erótica y preguntó si podía sacarlo por un rato. Decidió sentarse en el jardín y solicitó un té a uno de los sirvientes que pasaba por ahí. El sirviente solo miró de forma curiosa y le preguntó qué tipo de té deseaba. Bilbo solo dijo: "Sorpréndeme" y siguió leyendo. El té que le trajo el sirviente era de un sabor suave, un poco dulce y le recordaba ligeramente a una flor que había olido en la Comarca, pero no recordaba el nombre; el joven le había dicho que era de malva con ginseng, pero ninguna de las plantas le pareció familiar, pero el efecto era sumamente relajante. Bilbo estuvo en los jardines un rato y pronto se dio cuenta que el sol estaba cayendo. A pesar de sentirse un poco achispado, el hobbit se dirigió con prisa a la recámara. 

 

X  
Después de trabajar en la forja, Thorin llegó de nuevo a su habitación. Bilbo no estaba ahí; este era el momento en que debía explicarle la ceremonia y aclararle cualquier duda. Thorin se sentó a esperar por un rato, su determinación le duró menos de cinco minutos. Pronto se levantó a encender dos de las lámparas y luego salió de nuevo a buscarlo, cuando encontró al sirviente que venía con el té y la ropa para Bilbo. Thorin regresó de nuevo a la habitación, para acomodar la ropa y las joyas para Bilbo, cuando escuchó a éste llegar jadeando a la habitación. 

-Dudo que hayas estado con Lindir hasta este momento.  
-Estaba en la biblioteca, Señor.  
-¿Y puedo preguntar que hacías ahí?  
-Eh, leer, obviamente - dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa sagaz.  
-Me refiero ¿qué hacías ahí, sin mi permiso, cuando debías estar aquí, preparándote para la ceremonia? -el tono cortante de Thorin redujo la sonrisa de Bilbo en segundos.  
-MMm... lo siento, Señor, no me di cuenta de la hora.  
-Agradece que nuestros invitados están a punto de llegar y que me tomé el té que nos dio Oin. Si no, estaría tentado a castigarte en este momento por esta nueva falta y no podrías sentarte en toda la cena. Dadas las circunstancias, con gusto anotaré esta falta en tu lista. 

Bilbo estaba a punto de contestar, pero miró a Thorin y pensó que en efecto, disfrutaría mejor la cena si podía sentarse, por lo que se quedó callado. Thorin lo miró inquisitivamente por un momento y le ordenó que lo acompañara a bañarse. Tomaron un baño rápido, pues era ya casi hora de recibir a los invitados. Thorin le quitó a Bilbo el candado de castidad.  
-Solo llevas un día con él puesto. Quiero que me demuestres tu compromiso como sumiso posponiendo tu orgasmo con tu mera voluntad.  
-Sí, mi Señor.  
-Ahora, necesito que me ayudes a vestirme. Dejé lo que quiero que te pongas sobre la cama. Te esperaré afuera. Mientras te vistes, quiero que te tomes tu té, aunque estoy seguro que estará ya frío.

Bilbo dudó por un momento ya que estaba desnudo, pero la orden fue clara. Vistió a Thorin con una camisa azul, un pantalón negro y su armadura ligera y cuándo se disponía a arreglarle el cabello, recordó que no estaba permitido. Sin saber qué más hacer se detuvo por un instante y se hincó en cuclillas en el piso al lado del rey. Aún le avergonzaba un poco estar desnudo en su presencia, y verlo a él, tan gallardamente vestido, hacía más evidente el contraste, lo que en definitiva lo excitaba. Thorin acarició su cabeza y le dijo:  
-Está bien, Bilbo, puedes ayudarme con mi cabello.

Bilbo sonrió contento y tomó el peine del rey. Comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera, a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con aceite de lavanda y a acomodar su cabello de la forma que lo llevaba siempre. No podía dejar de pensar en lo erótico que resultaba servir al rey estando desnudo. Su miembro comenzó a hincharse, lo que atrajo la mirada de Thorin. 

Tan pronto terminó, Thorin le dijo que lo esperaba en el jardín y salió. Bilbo se dirigió a la mesa donde lo esperaba su té, que en efecto, estaba frío y también muy concentrado, ya que llevaba por lo menos unos 15 minutos esperándolo. Comenzó a tomárselo y aunque el sabor no fue de su agrado, lo apuró todo. Le producía un cierto placer estarse tomando el té, así al natural. Procedió a peinarse y masajear su propio cuero cabelludo. Se hubiera quedado así un buen rato más, ya que se encontraba bastante relajado, sin embargo, los invitados esperaban, por lo que se dirigió a la cama para tomar su ropa. Pronto le pareció que había habido un error. O tal vez, el té le estaba causando torpeza mental, ya que no entendía que debía hacer con estas joyas. De pronto comenzó a sentirse ansioso. No sabía si esto era parte de su castigo, generarle ansiedad o si era solo que su inocencia era más de lo esperado. Una de estas joyas era como una pequeña vara de árbol, al parecer, delgada en una punta y ancha en la otra, perfectamente pulida, flexible y con nudos cada dos o tres dedos que iban incrementando en grosor, desde el tamaño de un garbanzo hasta el de un huevo. Medía lo mismo que su antebrazo y al final tenía incrustado un gran diamante. La otra era una cadena larga, que en un extremo tenía un anillo con piedras preciosas y en el otro, otra cadena, que terminaba en un par de pinzas ajustables y un diamante en cada una de las pinzas. Bilbo no tenía idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer con ellas. Además de estas dos joyas, había un juego de siete brazaletes de oro, que afortunadamente, Bilbo sabía que se debían poner en la muñeca. 

¡Cielos! Ya era tarde y las risas de Fíli y Kíli se escuchaban hasta el cuarto. Bilbo sintió su corazón palpitar con prisa y decidió vestirse rápidamente para no ganarse otro castigo con su tardanza. Decidió llevar la cadena alrededor del cuello y la vara en la mano. ¿Sería una especie de rama de olivo entre los enanos? Tal vez por eso era la joya incrustada en la base. Bilbo tomó el pantalón y la túnica que Thorin le había dejado en la cama. Eran de una seda muy suave beige, o tal vez blanca, no lo podía ver bien por la penumbra en la que estaban; la seda acariciaba su piel de forma sensual. Se preguntó si sus interiores serían del mismo material. Mmmm.... sus interiores no estaban por ningún lado. Pronto entendió que ése era el castigo de Thorin, tendría que salir sin ellos. Bueno, en cuanto a castigos, el rey pudo haber pensado algo peor. Tan pronto se puso la camisa, dos pequeñas piezas se deslizaron de entre los pliegues. ¡Ah! menos mal que Thorin sí había pensado en interiores. En efecto, eran de seda muy delgada, bordada como si fuera encaje. La camisola era de hecho más bien corta y bastante escotada, a decir verdad. Y los calzones... ¡cielos! esos no eran calzones bajo ningún concepto. De corte sumamente bajo, medirían menos del ancho de su mano. No le cubrían bien ni el vello púbico. A duras penas le cubrían sus nueces, y claro, su flauta, que estaba parcialmente erecta, sobresalía con facilidad. Y por atrás parecían ser un corsé, ya que dejaban al descubierto el centro de su trasero, atándose solo por listones; bastante tiempo perdió tratando de entender cómo atarlos. En otro momento se habría negado a salir, pero hoy estaba más relajado que nunca, además, lo estaban esperando, así que se puso la cadena al cuello, tomó su vara y salió rápidamente al jardín.

X

Los invitados de Thorin llegaron al jardín. Había muchas antorchas y velas iluminando el camino y las mesas. En el centro del jardín había una mesa con aperitivos, vino y cerveza Thorin les indicó que podían comenzar a beber, y luego procederían a cenar. Al fondo del jardín había una mesa larga, con los diferentes platillos en fuentes que se mantenían calientes con piedras ardiendo bajo las fuentes. 

Thorin iba a anunciar su relación con Bilbo a sus familiares. Si estuvieran en un asentamiento enano, los familiares adultos de ambos, sumiso y amo, estarían invitados. Esa era la razón por la que no había considerado originalmente a Fíli y Kíli, porque eran sumamente jóvenes. Lo habitual en estas cenas era comenzar todos sentados a la mesa, y cuándo el anuncio se hacía público (aunque muy frecuentemente la sumisión comenzaba unos días antes de la ceremonia) había unas palabras de ambos, en las que el dominante prometía cuidar, ayudar y respetar al sumiso y el sumiso prometía obedecer, cuidar y respetar al amo durante su relación. Después del intercambio de votos, el sumiso se desnudaba y se hincaba a los pies de su amo, quien lo alimentaba en la boca durante la cena. Si el amo era un noble, frecuentemente brindaba joyería al sumiso, normalmente engalanándolo ahí mismo. La joyería era especial para recordarle al sumiso su posición. Después, el sumiso permanecía a sus pies, hasta que era hora de retirarse, momento en que el amo lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo llevaba consigo a su recámara. La ceremonia no era tan formal como una boda, pero era respetada por toda la comunidad. 

Claro está que Thorin no esperaba tener una ceremonia así, puesto que Bilbo no era enano y no había sido educado en esa cultura. Pero Thorin debía de todas maneras hacer un anuncio formal. Eso evitaría las risas y miradas furtivas, principalmente de sus sobrinos. También haría que todos entendieran el respeto que le debían a Bilbo, y probablemente ayudaría a que Bilbo sintiera menos vergüenza por las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Y claro está, Thorin había querido dotar al hobbit de unas cuantas piezas de joyería para conmemorar tal ceremonia.

Thorin se encontraba a unos metros de la entrada, conversando con Balin y Fíli, quien de pronto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El ruido de las conversaciones se redujo considerablemente hasta solo quedar en murmullos de asombro. Bilbo estaba de pie en medio del jardín, más atractivo que nunca, en un traje de seda beige, muy claro, bordado en oro, y que al recibir de frente la luz de las antorchas dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Los pezones oscuros del hobbit se marcaban contra la seda de la camisa y los pantalones ajustados, apenas lograban disimular el bulto de su entrepierna. La camisola tenía realmente tenía el corte muy bajo y cubría solamente la mitad de sus pezones, por lo que la camisa translúcida los dejaba entrever con facilidad, incluso el vello de su estómago y entrepierna contrastaba con lo claro del traje, ya que la abertura de la camisa no cubría esa zona. 

Los ojos de Thorin recorrieron con deseo el cuerpo del hobbit, que se presentaba como un regalo que Thorin deseaba abrir en ese momento. Bilbo miró a todos lados con confusión, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la rey. Caminó en silencio hacia él, mientras los demás enanos lo miraban desde el fondo del jardín sin decir palabra. Tan pronto se acercó a Thorin, Balin sonrió con beneplácito y volteó a buscar a Dwalin. Se excusó con presteza, tomó a Fíli del brazo y se dirigió hacia su hermano. Bilbo se dirigió a Thorin:  
-Mi Señor, no supe qué debía hacer con estas joyas. En la Comarca a veces damos ramas de olivo, pero no me parece que esta rama tenga el mismo propósito. Igual con esta cadena, no supe qué debía hacer con ella, así que si mi Señor me lo permite, me gustaría que usted me las pusiera.  
-Ah, pequeño, tu inocencia me complace infinitamente. Un día de estos será mi perdición - fue todo lo que dijo el monarca con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo. 

Thorin tomó a Bilbo del brazo y lo condujo a un nicho, con una mesa y una banca, que estaba detrás de un enrejado de madera, con un arbusto en la base, de la que crecía una enredadera con hermosas flores. Estaba ligeramente aislada del resto del jardin. Había antorchas también del lado del nicho, y Bilbo era consciente de que sus siluetas serían fácilmente percibidas por los invitados, y no había manera de evitar ser escuchados. Pero esta vez, Bilbo se sentía atrevido, tal vez era el té que había adormecido sus inhibiciones, o tal vez era el asombro que vió reflejado en las caras de los enanos. 

El rey tomó a Bilbo y le quitó la camisa y los pantalones, dejándolo solo en la corta camisola y en lo que se suponía eran calzones. Thorin tomó una de sus manos y le hizo dar una vuelta entera. Bilbo jamás se había sentido más expuesto. Pero esta vez, el deseo reflejado en la cara de Thorin lo impulsó a retarlo. Y lo excitó.  
-¿Mi Señor va a ayudarme? ¿O pasaremos aquí la noche entera? -dijo con una mirada prometedora. Su miembro empezaba a hincharse y temía que ahora sería más que evidente.  
-Silencio, pequeño. Recuerda que debes pedir permiso antes de hablar. No me tientes, Bilbo -dijo mientras le daba una ligera nalgada- que desearía tomarte aquí mismo. Pero Balin insiste en que siga el protocolo. Tanto como es posible dadas las circunstancias.

Thorin tomó a Bilbo y lo subió a la mesa. Bilbo se quedó hincado sobre ella, dándole la espalda a Thorin. El rey dijo:  
-Ponte en posición antes de que pierda la paciencia.  
-Estoy en posición. Esto es una posición, o ¿a qué posición se refiere, Señor?  
-Ah, obedecer órdenes es sumamente difícil ¿verdad? Olvidaba que no has sido educado en nuestra cultura, pequeño. Te explicaré brevemente, pero quiero tu silencio. Antes de regresar te daré permiso de hablar.  
-Esta posición es llamada "de humildad" porque en ella cedes todo el control a tu amo. Quédate hincado, con tu trasero en alto, las piernas abiertas, las rodillas alineadas con tus hombros y los brazos extendidos. Que tu frente toque el piso, o en este caso, la mesa.  
Bilbo se acomodó como Thorin le indicó. Sabía que estaba totalmente expuesto. Sin embargo, no se sentía indefenso ante el rey. ¿Sería acaso el efecto del té? Sabía que en otra ocasión, esto lo avergonzaría increíblemente, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se sentía más relajado.

-Ah, sabía que esta ropa interior era la indicada -dijo Thorin mientras se acercaba y bajaba la camisola para exponer totalmente sus pezones. Los masajeó un rato y los apretó hasta escuchar los gemidos de deseo de Bilbo. Le dió una rápida sucesión de nalgadas, ligeras pero ruidosas. Bilbo sabía que esta vez todos lo escucharon, pero esta vez no sintió pena.  
-Esto no es un castigo - le dijo, mientras bajaba sus labios y acariciaba la piel ligeramente enrojecida del hobbit - solo quiero ver el contraste de tu piel con la tela. Además, así lucirás mejor tu diamante.

Bilbo se preguntó a qué se refería, pero no pudo seguir esa línea de pensamiento porque pronto sintió las manos de Thorin desatarle los calzones, separarle las nalgas y comenzar a lamer su anillo.  
-Más vale que no tengas un orgasmo hasta que estemos de nuevo en la habitación. Porque si lo tienes, no podré contenerme y voy a arrancar de ti los más dulces y fuertes gemidos que sea posible.  
-Mmmfffghh... - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el hobbit.  
-Relaja tu anillo, porque no quiero lastimarte -dijo el rey antes de penetrarlo repetidamente con su lengua.  
-Ahhhh...aahhh... -gimió Bilbo, quien sintió la invasión de la cálida lengua del rey, solo para sentir que perdía su calor. Bilbo se hizo para atrás, buscando instintivamente el cálido contacto. 

Tan pronto lo notó relajado, Thorin tomó la vara y comenzó a introducirla suavemente en su ano. Los primeros tres nudos entraron sin problema.  
-Bilbo, relájate. Esta es la preparación para tu castigo -dijo Thorin que llevó su mano al miembro ya erecto de Bilbo y comenzó a acariciarlo. Los siguientes tres nudos fueron más difíciles de introducir, sin embargo, la voz firme de Thorin y sus caricias lo hicieron relajar su anillo hasta que todos los nudos estuvieron en su sitio. Sin decir más, le volvió a atar el calzón.

El rey tomó a Bilbo por los hombros y lo enderezó. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto y casi totalmente expuesto. Thorin tomó la cadena de oro, abrió el anillo y tomó los testículos del hobbit en su boca.  
-Quiero que estés totalmente erecto para esto.  
Luego tomó su miembro, le puso el anillo y lo cerró con cuidado. Le quedaba perfectamente. Acarició el glande humedecido y extendió el líquido pre-seminal por la cabeza. Luego llevó sus dedos a la boca del hobbit.  
-Límpialos. Este anillo no impedirá que tengas un orgasmo, solo lo hará más difícil, así que no te confíes, recuerda mi amenaza. Si llegas al clímax, te tomaré donde estemos. 

Las manos de Thorin recorrieron el estómago del hobbit, subieron a su pecho y tomaron nuevamente sus pezones. Thorin se acercó y bajó un poco la camisola, para que dejara sus pezones al descubierto. Succionó uno y luego el otro, arrancando gemidos de placer de Bilbo.  
-Ah, están perfectos ahora. 

El rey tomó las pinzas y puso una en cada pezón.  
-¡Aaaahh! -gimió con fuerza Bilbo.  
-¿Están muy apretados? Deberás aguantar con tu joyería puesta toda la cena, a menos que quieras que te la quite en público.

Bilbo solo señaló el pezón derecho. Thorin quitó la pinza, la agrandó un poco y se la puso de nuevo. Jaló un poco la pinza de cada lado, para asegurar que estuvieran firmes, pero que no apretaran demasiado. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, lo levantó de la mesa. Bilbo se sentía un poco confundido. Nada era particularmente femenino, de hecho, nunca había visto a una hobbit desnuda, así que tampoco sabía cómo lucían ellas, pero pensaba que tampoco se veía particularmente masculino. Tal vez era el efecto de la ropa élfica. Además, la joyería que lo adornaba atraía la atención a sus pezones, su miembro y su ano, y los ojos de Thorin reflejaban el deseo incontenible que sentía. 

Thorin lo hizo darse de nuevo una vuelta y le dijo que las piedras preciosas palidecían frente a su belleza. Que de hecho, estaba pensando que debía llevarlo a la recámara y hacerlo suyo antes de cenar. A lo que solo se escuchó la voz de Kíli:  
-¿Eso quiere decir que podemos cenar ya? Pppfff...  
-Silencio, Kíli -dijo Fíli tratando de hablar en voz baja.

-Bien ¿tienes alguna pregunta, pequeño? Si no, recomiendo que salgamos antes de que mis sobrinos acaben con la comida.  
-No, mi Señor, solo quiero saber si podré hablar durante la cena.  
-Solo cuando estés sentado a mi lado, en la mesa -dijo Thorin- cuando no sea así, ya sabes cómo debes llamar mi atención. Regresemos ahora con nuestros invitados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjame tu comentario :)


	25. La ceremonia - 2a parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo y Thorin disfrutan de la compañía de la familia de Thorin en la ceremonia de entrega.

Bilbo se puso la camisa y el pantalón rápidamente. De forma fugaz se preguntó qué tanto podría cubrir la delicada seda que ahora lo envolvía. La seda de sus interiores era prácticamente translúcida y el bordado rozaba sus pezones, ahora estimulados y aprisionados sin piedad por las pinzas. Bilbo no estaba seguro de poder aguantar así el resto de la cena. En cuanto a la vara que tenía insertada en su cuerpo, podía sentir cómo rozaba su lugar secreto de placer. Al menos nadie notaría que la tenía, pero sabía que Fíli y Balin lo habían visto llegar con ella y notarían su ausencia ahora. Estaba seguro que estar vestido así le hubiera avergonzado terriblemente en otro momento, pero esta noche el pudor habitual le había abandonado, y por lo pronto, pensaba disfrutar del banquete.

Bilbo había dispuesto en la mesa algunas charolas con entremeses: chabacanos, manzanas, jengibre, higos y quesos, así como panes estaban disponibles para los invitados antes de la cena. Thorin se había sentado ya a la mesa. La silla al lado izquierdo del rey estaba vacía. Del lado derecho estaba Balin. Al lado de la silla de Bilbo estaban Fíli y Kíli, quienes lo miraban con interés y cuchicheaban con frecuencia. Bilbo tomó su lugar y al sentarse, se dio cuenta que la idea de una cena prolongada no era tan buena, ahora que tenía la vara insertada en su trasero. Se movió un poco y una vez que hubo encontrado una posición cómoda, suspiró. Thorin se irguió, tomó la garrafa de vino, llenó la copa de Bilbo y le dijo:  
-Bebe, pequeño.  
Bilbo obedeció prontamente. Las conversaciones de los demás se volvieron de nuevo audibles. No sabía si era porque estaba tan concentrado en la voz de Thorin y en su presencia, o por que los demás hablaban en voz baja. Fíli y Kíli hablaban con Glóin y Oin acerca de los sumisos en su familia. Al parecer todos los miembros de la familia en las últimas dos generaciones, salvo Frerin, el hermano menor ya fallecido de Thorin y Dis, eran dominantes o no demostraban ninguna inclinación particular. Frerin había muerto muy joven, por lo que no había sido evidente su predisposición a un rol específico. Balin y Dwalin hablaban de forma discreta entre ellos; Bilbo sospechaba que hablaban de él puesto que Dwalin no dejaba de mirarlo de forma furtiva. Thorin estaba callado, lo miraba fijamente y prestando atención a cada movimiento. Fíli se volvió a Bilbo y le agradeció por la selección del banquete, que se veía realmente apetitoso y le dijo que esperaba que disfrutara los regalos de Thorin. Bilbo se sonrojó discretamente y agachó la mirada. 

Después de un rato de conversación. Thorin llenó de nuevo su copa y la de Bilbo, y haciendo una pausa, se levantó y dijo:  
-Estimada familia: esta noche los he reunido aquí para que celebren conmigo un momento muy importante. Como saben, durante muchas décadas el único objetivo en mi vida ha sido recuperar Erebor y ahora, nuestro plan está llevándose a cabo. Durante nuestro viaje encontraremos peligros y dificultades, pero estoy seguro que con el compromiso y la participación de cada uno de los miembros de la compañía, lograremos el triunfo. Hoy quiero que celebren conmigo el valor y la disposición de ayudarnos de Bilbo, que no solo ha accedido a jugar un papel clave en la recuperación de Erebor, sino que también me ha honrado con su lealtad, entregándose a mí.  
-Desde hace unas semanas, Bilbo se ha vuelto la joya más preciada que yo aspiro a poseer y me ha honrado con su dedicación y obediencia, a cambio de mi guía, cuidado y atención. Como saben, las diferencias culturales que nos separan han aportado obstáculos que deseamos superar, por lo que esta ceremonia de entrega no es de forma alguna tradicional. 

Las exclamaciones discretas de decepción de Fíli y Kíli no se hicieron esperar. Thorin solo les lanzó una mirada rápida, con lo que pronto se callaron. Bilbo no pudo evitar sentirse excitado por la presencia firme y autoritaria de Thorin. Dwalin miró fijamente al hobbit, mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, hasta que Balin de forma velada y en silencio, lo hizo bajar la mirada. 

-Sin embargo -continuó Thorin, con una mirada encendida- aunque Bilbo no está de forma alguna familiarizado con el rol de sumiso en nuestra cultura, eso no ha sido obstáculo permanente para nuestra relación, que sobra decirlo, me ha llenado de orgullo. Por este motivo, les pido que celebren con nosotros y sean testigos de nuestra entrega incondicional. Igualmente -dijo Thorin viendo particularmente a Kíli- les recuerdo que le deben a Bilbo, mi tesoro más preciado, el mismo respeto que a mí. 

Thorin se volvió a Bilbo:  
-Bilbo, a partir de hoy y hasta que decidas separarte de mí, prometo guiarte, cuidarte y prodigarte mis atenciones, teniendo tu felicidad y bienestar como prioridades. Acepta este anillo como símbolo de mi promesa.

Bilbo se quedó helado por un momento al ver a Thorin tomar su mano derecha y deslizar sobre su dedo índice una argolla plateada. Nunca habían hablado de amor, de permanencia o de matrimonio. Sin embargo, era evidente que esto era una alianza, una unión aunque fuera temporal, y que el acto de Thorin requería la respuesta de Bilbo. 

-Thor...-alcanzó a decir el hobbit, arrancando murmullos y miradas de sorpresa, lo que corrigió inmediatamente- mi Señor, a partir de hoy prometo aceptar su guía, cuidados y atenciones, teniendo su felicidad y bienestar como mis prioridades. Acepto este anillo como símbolo de mi entrega y obediencia.

Los aplausos y las exclamaciones de júbilo no se hicieron esperar. Cada uno de los asistentes brindó por la felicidad de ambos. Thorin se sentó y puso su mano izquierda sobre la pierna del hobbit en gesto posesivo. Después de los brindis Thorin les indicó que podrían ya cenar. Bilbo se puso de pie y con presteza trajo un plato con diferentes bocadillos para Thorin. Aunque el menú podría ser considerado de siete tiempos, es decir, incluía entrada fría, sopa, entrada caliente, sorbete, plato fuerte, entremés frío y una amplia variedad de postres, la disposición de los platillos en la mesa del banquete era más parecida a un bufete. Al dejar el plato de Thorin frente a él, Thorin lo tomó de la muñeca y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, para poder hablar con él sin que nadie más los escuchara.  
-Con este plato bastará, pequeño, creo que la tradición de que te dé de comer de mi mano es crucial, puesto que posee un gran significado para nosotros. 

La cara de extrañeza de Bilbo fue suficiente para recordarle al rey que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar y negociar lo que pasaría en la ceremonia.  
-Como te dije en la tarde, mi intención era describirte la ceremonia y negociar contigo lo que pasaría esta noche. Sin embargo, como decidiste que nuestra conversación carecía de importancia, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. 

Bilbo tragó saliva y se apresuró a responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra, Thorin continuó.  
-Escúchame bien, pequeño. En una ceremonia tradicional, en este momento te desnudaría para simbolizar que dejas atrás las posesiones que tenías hasta ese momento, te pondría un collar con el escudo de mi casa, para simbolizar que ahora perteneces a la mía, y trenzaría tu cabello, cerrando la trenza con una de mis cuentas, lo que indicaría a todos que me perteneces, aún cuando tu ropa cubriera el collar.  
Posteriormente, te arrodillaría a mi lado, te daría de beber y comer de mi mano, y haría público uno de tus castigos y te consolaría posteriormente. Con esto demostraría a todos nuestros invitados que tienes mi atención absoluta, que venero cada parte de tu cuerpo, que cuidaré de ti y de cada una de tus necesidades y que poseo la autoridad sobre ti para castigarte y el cariño para consolarte. También haría evidente que tu deseo es satisfacerme y que nada te importa más que eso. El castigo, además, evitaría que pasaras el tiempo temiendo sufrir un castigo público. Si no hubieras cometido ninguna falta en los días previos a la ceremonia, te permitiría que me satisficieras mediante sexo oral. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy seguro que la gran mayoría de los sumisos disfrutan del correctivo y en ocasiones hacen algo que lo amerite. Creo que nunca he visto una unión en la que el castigo no se presente.

Bilbo solo abrió los ojos ante la imagen que se formaba en su mente. No podía negar que le excitaba imaginarse hincado, en público, proporcionándole placer al rey, sobre todo, como consecuencia de una orden a la que no debía negarse. Sin embargo, no podía aceptarlo abiertamente. El era un hobbit y ningún hobbit que se respetara.... mmmm... no podía pensar realmente por qué los hobbits no hacían eso, sonaba realmente tentador. Bueno, él era un hobbit. Esa razón bastaba. 

-Como sabes, la desnudez para nosotros es perfectamente aceptable. Tener a los sumisos desnudos, arrodillados al lado de sus amos, es algo que sucede comúnmente, al menos en las ocasiones formales. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar por esta ocasión, dadas nuestras diferencias culturales. 

Esa pequeña aclaración decepcionó a Bilbo, quien pronto supo que algo estaba mal. En otro momento hubiera despotricado contra la idea, y ahora no le parecía tan desagradable. Si él era el tesoro de Thorin y Thorin quería mostrarlo ante un pequeño grupo de su familia, con quienes ya había compartido peligros y aventuras, con quienes había compartido un chapuzón en un río y que algunos de ellos ya habían visto su cuerpo desnudo un par de ocasiones... 

-Veo decepción en tus ojos, pequeño, me pregunto si no estarás tentado por la idea de mostrarte en público. A fin de cuentas, al menos la mitad de ellos ya han visto casi todo tu cuerpo desnudo. 

-¿Y si acordamos ir a medias? En vez de desnudarme por completo podría quedarme en interiores, mi Señor. 

-Eso me causaría gran placer, mi pequeño. Bien, tomarás el lugar que te corresponde a mi lado - dijo Thorin y lo levantó de sus piernas. Con cuidado le desabrochó la camisa y la deslizó de sus hombros, arrancando con ello exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos. Dwalin no pudo evitar una sonrisa incrédula, pero satisfecha al ver a Bilbo bajar la mirada, apenado, mientras se dejaba desvestir. Los ojos de Thorin se oscurecieron por el deseo, mientras sus manos firmes le desabrochaban los pantalones y los deslizaban con cuidado por sus piernas. 

Bilbo se dio cuenta enseguida que las conversaciones cesaron. Sintió las miradas de todos, que siguieron con interés las líneas de sus interiores. La camisola corta y escotada que apenas cubría los pezones oscuros, apretados por los diamantes de las pinzas, y el indiscreto corte de sus calzones, que no alanzaba a cubrir su miembro erecto y que dejaba claramente al descubierto la raja de sus nalgas. Bilbo nunca se había sentido más atrevido, pero por alguna razón, en esta ocasión no le importaba. No quiso ver a los ojos a nadie, su mirada seguía perdida en los ojos color acero del rey, quien sonreía abiertamente y con satisfacción, mientras le ponía una cadena que tenía una joya con el escudo de la casa de Durin. Thorin tomó con delicadeza su cabeza, le puso la cuenta en el cabello, que aún no era lo suficientemente largo para una trenza. Finalmente, le dio una vuelta para que todos lo vieran, lo que causó un poco de revuelo en la mesa. Fíli apenas pudo contener su emoción, pero Kíli seguramente habló por él cuando casi gritó "¡Por Durin!". Y continuó después de una pausa: "Ahora entiendo porqué Thorin no te pierde de vista". Balin se acercó con una sonrisa discreta, trayendo con él un cojín grande y esponjoso que puso a los pies de Thorin, en el lugar donde había estado la silla de Bilbo.

Thorin dijo con voz firme:  
-Como dije, esta ceremonia de entrega no estará totalmente apegada a las tradiciones, por lo que Bilbo conservará el resto de su ropa. Sin embargo, me complace que mi adorado Bilbo nos permita admirarlo de esta manera. Toma tu lugar, pequeño -dijo el rey indicándole el cojín en el piso.

X

Si bien los enanos estaban acostumbrados a ver el cuerpo de los sumisos al natural, el ver el cuerpo de un hobbit les causaba gran interés, quizás por la tendencia a la privacidad del hobbit o tal vez por la diferencia entre los cuerpos de ambas razas. Pero lo que definitivamente le daba un aire erótico, era la ropa interior en la que Bilbo se había quedado, que mostraba mucho de su encanto y atraía la atención a lo que apenas ocultaba. Su pecho suave y poco musculoso, con pezones (más grandes y oscuros que los de los enanos) que contrastaban con su color de piel y que no estaban cubiertos con vello atraían la mirada al quedar semi-cubiertos por la tela translúcida y bordada de su camisola, que además era corta y no alcanzaba a cubrir el vientre cada vez menos redondeado, del pequeño hobbit. Y sus genitales hacían que Thorin se congratulara por haber conseguido esas pequeñas braguitas. De corte bajo, abiertas atrás y de material también translúcido, solo capturaban su mirada y la dirigían a los testículos que aprisionaban y al pequeño miembro del hobbit. Thorin no quería pensar siquiera en el espectáculo que era el trasero de Bilbo, salvo que quisiera arriesgarse a ponerlo sobre la mesa y a besar y morder sin piedad sus nalgas, y recorrer las líneas redondeadas con cuidado, solo para separarlas con decisión y atacar con su lengua el anillo pequeño, sonrosado y tentador que protegían. Thorin no podía pensar en un postre más delicioso que ése, pero dadas las malditas circunstancias, sabía que debía esperar un tiempo antes de tomarlo públicamente. Por ese motivo le había regalado la vara que tenía una gran diamante al final, porque si veía el pequeño ano de Bilbo, no le importaría si estaba en público o en privado, el rey tendría que acariciarlo con sus lengua, sus dedos o su miembro, hasta que arrancara del hobbit, la súplica de que lo hiciera suyo. 

X

Kíli no podía dejar de removerse en su asiento. No dejaba de ver con interés el pequeño cuerpo del hobbit, apenas cubierto por el traje de seda beige, mientras Thorin daba su discurso. Fíli no dejaba de lanzarle miradas furtivas, de codearlo en las costillas y de decirle que se calmara. Que por eso Thorin lo regañaba con frecuencia. Que Balin lo veía con reproche. Que Dwalin no dejaba de mirarlo como deseando estrangularlo. Que si seguía así no le quedaría más que castigarlo. Cada comentario de Fíli parecía darle más cuerda. Tan pronto escuchó la palabr castigo, Kíli se quedó quieto por un minuto.  
-No, no, no, no, no. Esta es la cena de Thorin y no podrás portarte mal. No sé si quieres evitar el castigo o lo que quieres es ganártelo, pero quiero que pienses dos veces en las consecuencias de tus actos -lo reprendió su hermano.  
Kíli solo levantó la ceja.  
-En efecto, en este momento estoy pensando a detalle las consecuencias de mis actos -dijo Kíli mirando a Fíli provocativamente. 

Fíli solo tragó saliva.  
-Basta, Kíli. No hagas una tontería. Este no es el momento para castigarte. No podemos retirarnos y los demás se preguntarían qué pasa.

Kíli se siguió removiendo en la silla. Su trasero había perdido el tono rojo, pero en la mente de Fíli, seguía siendo casi escarlata.  
-Bien, veo que eres incapaz de quedarte quieto. Te voy a retar a que te quedes quieto -dijo Fíli mientras veía su plato con interés- si te quedas quieto desde ahora hasta el final de la cena, podrás elegir el castigo que quieras: cincuenta nalgadas o la cera de una vela por todo tu cuerpo. Si no logras quedarte quieto, bueno, me temo que Thorin mismo será quien te castigue. O Balin. Tal vez te pongan a escribir mil veces: "No debo comportarme como niño en las cenas de adultos", o tal vez te encargue escribir un resumen de las batallas élficas. 

-Trato hecho. Acepto tu reto -dijo Kíli, mientras veía con interés cómo Thorin desvestía a Bilbo.  
-Bien, suelta tu cinturón discretamente y muévete un poco hacia adelante en la banca -dijo Fíli- dudo que alguien nos preste atención mientras Thorin desviste a su sumiso. 

Kíli obedeció con presteza y observó con atención al resto de los invitados. En efecto, todos estaban absortos viendo a Thorin despojar a Bilbo de la ropa que ocultaba la belleza de su cuerpo. Pronto sintió la mano de Fíli en su trasero, que hurgaba con discreción hasta encontrar su anillo, al que penetró con un dedo y casi le arrancó un gemido, que Kíli logró contener a duras penas.  
A la intrusión del dedo de Fíli le siguió algo húmedo, fresco, no era duro, pero si un poco firme. Pequeño. Como un trozo de manzana. Fíli se lo puso en la entrada y luego lo presionó con su dedo para introducirlo más. Se sentía como un supositorio, pero ¿de dónde habría sacado Fíli algo así? No había sacado nada de entre sus ropas. Fíli sacó su mano de entre la ropa de Kíli, la enjuagó con el agua con limón y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad. Kíli se ató de nuevo el cinturón sin comprender qué pasaba y cómo eso influiría en el reto de su hermano.

Thorin se encontraba poniendo la cuenta en el cabello de Bilbo cuando Kíli sintió un repentino ardor en el ano y en su cálido centro. "¡Por Durin!", exclamó Kíli. Kíli sintió las miradas de todos. "Ahora entiendo porqué Thorin no te pierde de vista".  
Fíli sonrió por lo bajo y dijo:  
-Ahora todos pensarán que te gusta Bilbo. Come un poco de jengibre, te hará bien probarlo también con la boca.


	26. La ceremonia - 3a parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con la cena.

Bilbo se arrodilló primero a los pies de Thorin, desde esta nueva posición veía a todos desde un nuevo ángulo, lo que no dejaba de parecerle entretenido. Con solo haberse sentado sin cuidado una vez, la intrusión de la vara en su ano le había hecho ver estrellas. De forma pausada, y tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, Bilbo se apoyó sobre sus talones. La única forma de hacerlo era mantenerse perfectamente erguido, lo que hacía que su miembro destacara sin el menor recato de sus pequeñas braguitas translúcidas. 

 

Ahora veía las piernas de todos pero solo podía ver las caras de Fíli, que estaba a su lado izquierdo, de Thorin, a su lado derecho y de Dwalin, quien alcanzaba a sobresalir del otro lado de la mesa. Esa ilusión de privacidad le ayudó a mantenerse sereno. Eso y el porte orgulloso de Thorin, quien no podía evitar reflejar su admiración en el rostro y el deseo en la mirada. Thorin no dejaba de verlo como si deseara hacerlo suyo justo sobre la mesa del banquete. Dwalin tenía una cara de intriga y una sonrisa de satisfacción, que bien pensado, nunca antes le había visto y Fíli, por otra parte, tenía una mirada curiosa. Era algo entre deseo y vergüenza que nunca antes le había visto. Claramente no era causado por él, ya que Bilbo había estado en situaciones similares y Fíli nunca había mostrado el menor interés. Su mente solo alcanzó a procesar ese pensamiento, cuando la mano de Thorin se acercó a su miembro enrojecido, con la cabeza húmeda por el deseo. El dedo índice de Thorin tomó un poco del líquido preseminal que empezaba a chorrearle, lo extendió por todo el glande y luego lo llevó a su boca. 

 

Bilbo no podía creer lo erótico que le resultaba ese atrevido gesto, sobre todo en público, pero su miembro se endureció más, lo que llamó la atención de Thorin, quien rio suavemente, volviendo a prestar atención a la cena. Tomó unos camarones frescos bañados en salsa de frutas y sin decir más, llevó uno a la boca del hobbit. Éste lo tomó en sus labios y comenzó a masticarlo, pero Thorin no retiró su mano. Los dedos de Thorin estaban bañados en salsa, por lo que Bilbo entendió el mensaje y chupó la salsa directamente de sus dedos. De nuevo, la sensualidad lo invadió. Nunca antes se había metido sus dedos a la boca en público, y menos aún había tenido dedos ajenos penetrándolo así, de forma tan similar al sexo oral que recientemente había descubierto, por lo que Bilbo no pudo evitar succionarlos con gusto, hasta que arrancó otra suave risa del rey. 

-Gracias, mi Señor.

 

Thorin siguió alimentándolo así, a intervalos. Bilbo le agradecía cada vez que depositaba comida en su boca y el rey sonreía al ver su disposición amable. Su atención era apenas desviada por la conversación con Balin, Oín y Gloin. Dwalin parecía curiosamente ausente y Fíli y Kíli, como siempre, conversaban entre ellos. Thorin terminó con el plato lleno de camarones y bocadillos de salmón y le indicó a Bilbo que debía servirle cerveza y traer un plato de sopa. 

 

Bilbo fue a servir la cerveza que Thorin había procurado. En el menú original, Bilbo solo había considerado vino, puesto que le parecía que era lo que normalmente acompañaba este tipo de cena formal. Grande fue la sorpresa de Bilbo al percatarse no solo que Thorin había conseguido cerveza, que no era un producto élfico, sino también que Bilbo debería inclinarse para servirla, ya que el barril se encontraba en el suelo. 

 

Tan pronto se había inclinado frente a ella, los chiflidos de Kíli y las risas nerviosas de Oín y Gloin no se hicieron esperar. 

-Thorin, veo que has encontrado una preciosa joya - dijo Balin.

-Que seguramente solo oculta una belleza más profunda -respondió Gloin. 

 

Bilbo recordó entonces las braguitas que portaba y que al estar abiertas por atrás mostraban no solo su trasero, sino el gran diamante que tenía incrustado la vara que coronaba su anillo. Los enanos, amantes de las joyas como lo eran todos, no habían dejado de percibir el brillo de la joyería que engalanaba el lugar más íntimo de Bilbo, lo que ni en sus sueños más audaces, hubiera pensado mostrar a una audiencia. Pronto la cara de Bilbo reflejaba el ardor que sentía en su piel.

 

-En efecto -dijo Thorin con una sonrisa mientras apuraba en un par de tragos su tarro de cerveza- esa joya solo cubre mi tesoro, y eso es todo lo que verán esta noche.

 

Bilbo regresó al lado de Thorin con el plato de sopa. 

-Quiero más -ordenó el rey con una sonrisa, mientras azotaba el tarro en la meza. 

 

-Sí, mi Señor -respondió Bilbo obediente y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mesa del banquete, que estaba lo suficientemente separada de la mesa de los invitados, lo que permitía a todos observar con detalle la joya de Bilbo cada vez que se agachaba. No sabía si la admiración que notaba en las caras de sus compañeros se debía al diamante incrustado entre sus nalgas, al fino trabajo de bordado de sus interiores, o a sus genitales semiocultos, que se ponían en evidencia cada vez que se dirigía a la mesa. Bilbo no pudo evitar notar el deseo o tal vez la nostalgia, reflejada en los ojos de Oin cuando éste, al topárselo en la mesa del banquete, vió la cadena que castigaba sus pezones. 

-Ah, el mithril palidece ante tu belleza, Bilbo -dijo el médico con galantería, haciendo sonrojar a Bilbo.

 

El rey, por su parte, lo miraba orgulloso y sonreía. 

 

Una vez que hubo servido el segundo tarro y otro plato de comida, Bilbo pudo por fin sentarse a los pies de Thorin. Como era complicado alimentarlo con la cuchara, Thorin tomaba pequeños trozos de pan para remojarlos en la sopa y ponerlos en su boca con cuidado. Bilbo disfrutaba la deliciosa combinación de sabores, junto con el placer de tener los dedos de Thorin jugando en su boca. Pronto sintió sed y tocó con reverencia el pie del rey. 

-Dime, pequeño. 

-Mi Señor, ¿podría darme un trago de cerveza?

-Con gusto -dijo Thorin mientras le ponía el tarro en la boca- ten cuidado de no mancharte. 

 

Bilbo bebió con ganas más de la mitad de la cerveza. Thorin apuró el resto y lo mandó nuevamente por otra. La conversación bajó de volumen nuevamente al ver a Bilbo caminar hacia la mesa del banquete. 

 

X

Kíli se levantó de la mesa. No aguantaba el ardor que sentía. Se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa y se sirvió su plato de comida y un tarro de cerveza. Tal vez la distracción del platillo o de la bebida lo harían olvidar el calor que incrementaba por minutos en su anillo. 

Kíli se sentó sin fijarse y casi brincó de nuevo. Lo que fuera que Fíli le había introducido, ¿jengibre?, se introdujo más adentro de su canal. 

-Kíli, tráeme otro tarro -ordenó Fíli en voz baja.

-¿Se supone qué eso es una orden? En ningún momento accedí a servirte, Fíli.

-No, pero sabes que quieres hacerlo. Ese ardor tardará mucho en quitarse, a menos que te ponga el remedio. Y no quieres saber lo que pasará si no se te aplica en la próxima hora.

-Argh, arde, Fíli, esto no es gracioso. 

-Eso dices tú porque no te has visto caminar -dijo Fíli con una sonrisa sarcástica. 

-No te hubiera creído capaz de tal crueldad.

-No te hubiera creído incapaz de quedarte quieto. Te recompensaré si no arruinas la cena de Thorin. Y ahora tráeme esa cerveza. 

 

Kíli se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente al barril de cerveza. Sin embargo, por ir distraído maldiciendo a Fíli por el ardor que sentía, no se dio cuenta que Bilbo se encontraba agachado sirviendo el tarro de cerveza de Thorin. En el momento en que Bilbo se enderezaba con la cerveza y daba un paso atrás para regresar al lado de Thorin, Kíli dio un paso al frente y lo empujó. 

-¡Kíli! Por Yavanna, mira por donde caminas -gritó Bilbo quien se había derramado un poco de cerveza encima del pecho, haciendo que si camisola se transparenta por completo. Rápidamente se agachó por un poco más de cerveza. 

-¡Oh, Mahal! -dijo Kíli quien sintió una punzada de dolor. Se agachó con dolor para servir el tarro y regresó al lado de Fíli quien sonreía satisfecho. 

 

X

Thorin no perdió detalle de lo sucedido. Bilbo regresó a su lado. 

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo. Han pasado apenas unos minutos desde tu promesa y ya te ganaste tu segundo castigo en público. 

-¿Mi segundo castigo? Thorin, no...

-Y un tercero más. Creo que tenemos que repasar las reglas. Lo que harás dentro de un instante sobre mis piernas. 

 

Bilbo solo puso cara suplicante. Tan pronto dijo esas palabras se dio cuenta de su error. Le contestó a Thorin sin que éste le diera permiso de hablar y encima de todo le llamó por su nombre. Solo seguía sin entender las razones de los castigos. ¿Y además, dos? Esto escapaba de su comprensión. Pero sabía que no debía contrariar al rey y menos aún hacerlo esta noche frente a todos. Tratando de ocultar la resignación de su cara, Bilbo se recostó sobre las piernas del rey.

 

Todos estaban al pendiente de lo que pasaba. Solo Fíli y Kíli seguían enfrascados en su conversación. Thorin le bajó las braguitas. La conversación en la mesa cesó por completo. 

-Hasta hace un momento, mi intención era darte solo diez nalgadas en público, puesto que ese era el castigo que te habías ganado por la escena que hiciste frente a Dwalin y a Oin la otra noche. Mi intención era resguardar tu trasero de la vista de los demás, pero ya que al parecer olvidas fácilmente la deferencia que debes tenerme, podemos prescindir del cuidado excesivo a tu pudor. Y dependiendo de que cómo tomes dicho castigo, decidiré los otros dos. Empieza a contar y recuerda mi promesa de hace rato -dijo Thorin mientras dejaba caer su mano sobre el trasero de Bilbo. 

-Una. 

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento tener que cortarlo aquí, pero la vida pasa y este fin de semana, solo pude escribir esto :) 
> 
> ¿Ideas para los otros dos castigos? Tengo un par que espero no sean demasiado...


	27. Finalmente el castigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y llegó el momento del castigo. Y no será solo uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que esto se haya extendido tanto, pero me ha sido imposible cortar y terminar antes.  
> Pronto terminaremos con la cena.

-Hace unos momentos aceptaste públicamente reconocer mi autoridad...-dijo el rey al dejar caer su mano y marcar claramente la nalga izquierda de Bilbo. 

-Dos -Bilbo olvidó la presencia de los miembros de la compañía, al sentir el nuevo golpe de Thorin.

-... y favorecer mis deseos antes de cualquier otro, de buscar mi placer antes del tuyo- la mano de Thorin le azotó nuevamente. 

-Tres -dijo Bilbo aún con voz firme. La mano del rey se posó con fuerza de nuevo mientras le decía:

-La obediencia que me debes al haberme elegido como tu Amo...-

-Cuatro - la mente de Bilbo comenzaba a calmarse. Thorin observó el trasero enrojecido. Decidió darle la nalgada en el centro de su trasero.

-...debe simplificar cualquier decisión tuya.

-Cinco -el trasero le comenzaba a arder, pero el golpe acertó a mover la vara e insertarla más dentro, si es que eso era posible.

-Si es algo que yo te ordeno no debe ser cuestionado. 

-Seis -dijo Bilbo entre jadeos, con la siguiente nalgada la vara se movió y uno de los nudos tocó con fuerza su próstata.

-Mostrar respeto a mi persona, no solo por ser el rey de mi raza...

-Siete -su respiración se hacía más agitada. Bilbo no sabía si era por el dolor o por el estímulo adicional que estaba sufriendo gracias a la famosa vara. 

-... y el líder de la compañía, implica que en público me llames por mi título oficial...

-O..cho -el trasero le escocía y su miembro empezaba a chorrear.

-...o me digas "Señor" a menos que te permita hacerlo de otra forma.

-Nue..ve -Bilbo trató de mantenerse en su lugar mientras jadeaba nuevamente. Su pene estaba adolorido de tanto frotarse en la pierna de Thorin. 

-Finalmente, debes apreciar el cuidado, la guía y el apoyo que te doy... 

-Diez -Bilbo sentía su orgasmo aproximarse. Thorin alternaba cada una de sus nalgas con un buen golpe al centro, evidentemente, guiándose con la vara.

-con gratitud constante, aunque en esto no tengo queja alguna hasta el momento. 

-On..ce -comenzó a sollozar ahora. No tenía permitido llegar, pero no sabía si lograría evitarlo. La amenaza de Thorin de tomarlo donde fuera si tenía un orgasmo lo hizo temblar.

-Espero haber aclarado mis expectativas ampliamente.

-Do..ce -ahora comenzó a llorar discretamente. Bilbo no quería defraudar a Thorin, pero no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más. Por primera vez, Thorin hizo una pausa para revisar el estado de Bilbo. Llorar a la doceava nalgada le parecía inusual. 

-¿Estás bien, mi pequeño?

-Sí, mi Señor -dijo Bilbo entre sollozos, tratando sin éxito de ocultar su llanto -por favor, continúe. 

 

-Muy bien. Concéntrate en mi mano.

Thorin sintió una oleada de placer al escuchar la súplica de Bilbo. Bajó con fuerza su mano y conectó con la joya que resplandecía entre las nalgas enrojecidas de Bilbo.

-Ah... tre...ce -Bilbo siguió llorando en tono bajo. Thorin volvió a hacer una pausa.

-Y dime si debemos parar. 

-Otra... por fa...vor -continuó entre el llanto. El castigo estaba por acabar, pero Bilbo cometió un error terrible. Volteó la cabeza hacia arriba y vio a Fíli y a Gloin, que lo miraban con ojos muy abiertos. Su rostro se enrojeció de nuevo y sintió el fuerte golpe en su trasero.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti. 

-Ca...tor...ce -dijo con algo de vergüenza al percatarse que todos estaban en silencio. 

 

Thorin debió presentir algo, puesto que de nuevo se quedó quieto.

-Por fa...vor, o...tra más, mi Se...ñor -dijo con voz tímida en medio del discreto llanto.

-¿Qué pasa, Bilbo?

 

Escuchar su nombre fue más de lo que Bilbo pudo soportar. En un momento captó la realidad de la noche, percibida desde los ojos de los demás. No solo había pasado a ser el sumiso de Thorin, sino que se había exhibido públicamente frente a los demás. Antes de conocer a los enanos, jamás habría hecho nada que fuera reprochable. Ahora, había pasado la cena arrodillado a los pies del rey, vestido de forma más indecente que las prostitutas que había visto en las tabernas de Bree, con joyería que atraía la atención de los presentes a sus partes íntimas, que estaban parcialmente expuestas, y encima de todo, estaba tan excitado que era más que evidente lo que pasaría esa noche, ya que se la pasó restregándose agradecido cuando Thorin lo alimentaba y jugueteaba con sus dedos en la boca. 

 

Sabía que había pasado el punto de no retorno esa noche, pero eso no quería decir que no se avergonzaría por haberlo hecho. Continuó llorando a lágrima viva por un rato. Thorin hizo ademán de levantarlo de su regazo, pero Bilbo negó con la cabeza y se aferró diciendo:

-Mi Se...ñor, por fa..vor...

-Bien, pequeño, la última. 

 

El rey le dio la última nalgada con un poco de cuidado esta vez y el dolor que Bilbo sintió fue indescriptible, no sabía si por estar en público o si era precisamente por la ternura del gesto.

-Quin...ce -dijo Bilbo entre sollozos tratando de calmarse- gra..cias...Se...ñor... 

-Muy bien, tesoro, estoy orgulloso de ti -dijo Thorin poniéndolo sobre su regazo, acariciando su cabello cobrizo y dándole un pequeño beso en la sien-pero tu castigo no ha terminado aún, aunque has respondido mejor de lo que esperaba.

 

 

Ese fue un momento de lucha interior. El hobbit se acurrucó en el pecho del rey. La pinza del pezón derecho se incrustó un poco más. Así como había sentido un torbellino de emociones que lo habían inundado, la voz y la respiración del rey lo calmaron en un instante. El dolor era ligero, por lo que no se incomodó al sentarse. Sus braguitas estaban arrugadas en su entrepierna y Bilbo hizo ademán de acomodarlas. Thorin le tomó la mano para evitar que lo hiciera, y la besó. Bilbo estaba absolutamente absorto en Thorin. Por su mente no pasó siquiera el recuerdo de la presencia de los invitados. En torno a la mesa, todos estaban en silencio, sintiéndose honrados de compartir el momento de intimidad del rey y su sumiso. 

 

Thorin tomó el tarro de cerveza y lo puso frente a la boca de Bilbo. 

-Bebe, querido -le ordenó con voz suave. Bilbo apuró la cerveza que había ahí, sintiéndose lleno y por alguna razón, satisfecho. 

-Gracias por cuidar de mí, mi Señor -dijo Bilbo con la respiración ya más calmada, recargándose en su pecho.

-Bien, quiero que pienses ahora en lo que has hecho para recibir estos castigos. Ve un momento a ese gran árbol frente a nosotros. Ese es tu segundo castigo, dado que solo te di 5 nalgadas mas por llamarme por mi nombre. Estarás ahí hasta que yo te llame nuevamente, pensando en lo que hiciste para recibir el segundo castigo. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-No, mi Señor -Bilbo se bajó del regazo de Thorin. Ahora sí se percató de la presencia de los invitados y con un poco de vergüenza, trató de cubrirse. 

-Y déjate las braguitas abajo, querido.

-Pero, Amo, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-Porque yo te lo pido debe ser suficiente. Porque quiero ver tu trasero enrojecido. Porque de eso se trata la obediencia. Pero cometiste una falta que debe ser castigada. Ve ahora mismo -le dijo marcando la orden con una nalgada ligera, que hizo temblar la cadena de mithril que conectaba sus pezones.

 

Bilbo se dirigió con paso inseguro al árbol indicado por el rey. Arrugó su calzón en las manos tratando de caminar con dignidad. Por un instante se sintió avergonzado, pero pronto recordó las palabras de Thorin. En efecto, no necesitaba otra razón más que querer satisfacerlo. La conversación volvió a su ritmo mientras la mente de Bilbo repasaba los eventos de la noche. 

 

Pronto recordó que no había terminado de cenar. Solo había servido la sopa cuando Kíli le había hecho tropezar. En ese momento recordó lo que le dijo y se dio cuenta que había sido grosero dirigirse al sobrino de su Amo de tal forma. Claro, Kíli era su amigo y compañero, pero no merecía haber sido tratado así. Incluso si Thorin no fuera su Señor. Incluso si Bilbo no fuera un sumiso. Le apenó haberle hablado así y tan pronto volviera a la mesa, se disculparía. 

 

El trasero de Bilbo estaba enrojecido, pero el ardor no era tanto como otros días. Sin embargo, esta vez el dolor combinado con el estímulo de la vara en su próstata lo había llevado al borde del orgasmo. El haber sido exhibido de tal manera le había hecho sentir vergüenza, pero solo por un momento. La presencia del rey había ocupado su mente en un instante y en ese momento dejó de preocuparse por los demás. Thorin conocía a su compañía, el rey cuidaría de él y eso era suficiente. Bilbo sólo se preocuparía por no decepcionarlo. 

 

Despues de una media hora, Thorin envió a Kíli por Bilbo. Al levantarse, Kíli hizo solo una mueca por el ardor que aún sentía en su ano. Tan pronto pudiera, Fíli se las pagaría. La mueca no pasó desapercibida, pero Thorin la descartó como producto del leve arrebato de Bilbo, por el cual estaba siendo castigado de frente al árbol. 

 

Al acercarse y anunciar su presencia, Bilbo se volteó hacia Kíli. 

-Kíli, quiero pedirte que me perdones, por favor, no fue mi intención hablarte de esa forma. 

-Bilbo, discúlpame, soy yo quien debió tener más cuidado al acercarme a ti. Fui la causa de tu castigo. Además, manché tu preciosa camisola -dijo Kíli señalando su pecho- afortunadamente, la mancha fue con cerveza y no con vino. Será fácil sacarla. Y más vale que regresemos a la mesa, antes de que sea yo quien se gane un castigo por acapararte.

 

Bilbo volteó a ver a Thorin y regresó obedientemente a su lado. Sus interiores seguían arrugados en su entrepierna.

-Bilbo, pequeño, quisiera que pudieras ver la imagen tan adorable que tienes. Inclínate sobre la mesa, déjame volver a poner las braguitas en su sitio -dijo Thorin con la voz llena de deseo- antes de que me olvide de por qué estamos aquí. 

Mientras las abrocho, dime por qué recibiste el segundo castigo. 

Bilbo se inclinó dándole la espalda a Thorin. Dwalin miró fijamente la cadena de mithril y siguió con la mirada las pinzas que pinchaban sus pezones. Bilbo se sonrojó. 

 

-Sí, mi Señor. Por mi comportamiento grosero con Kíli al haberle dicho que mirara por donde caminaba. Lo siento mucho, mi Señor, ya le he ofrecido mis disculpas a Kíli, quien me ha perdonado.

-Muy bien, Bilbo, estoy orgulloso de ti. Tráeme ahora dos tarros de cerveza. 

 

Bilbo se dirigió a la mesa del banquete a cumplir con su orden. Las miradas de los enanos denotaban interés. Thorin no podía ocultar el deseo cada vez que Bilbo mostraba su joya. 

-Aquí tiene, mi Señor. ¿Desea continuar cenando?

-Sí, Bilbo, gracias, puedes traer ahora el siguiente plato. 

 

El hobbit se dirigió a la mesa y volvió con un plato que contenía unas pequeñas pechugas de codorniz. Apreciaba el esfuerzo que habían hecho los elfos por satisfacer el paladar de Thorin con un poco de carne, que si bien no era carne roja, era más satisfactoria que las verduras. El rey le dio un tarro de cerveza y le pidió que lo apurara. Bilbo volvió a hincarse con cuidado a los pies de Thorin. Ahora pensaba en el tercer castigo y sentía un poco de temor. No tanto por ser castigado en público, sino porque no sabía si sería capaz de aguantarlo sin llorar nuevamente o sin decepcionar a su Amo. 

 

Thorin le dio trozos de carne remojados en la salsa de ciruelas. Nuevamente, Bilbo chupó con avidez los dedos del rey, mientras gemía de placer disfrutando cada bocado. Tan pronto terminó el plato, Bilbo le agradeció nuevamente. Thorin le pidió más cerveza. Esta vez, Oin se acercó también por su cerveza mientras Bilbo se agachaba. Aunque Oin era discreto, el interés en su mirada era difícil de ocultar. 

Bilbo volvió a la mesa con un plato más para Thorin, que compartieron de igual manera. Bilbo trataba de comer cada vez menos porque se sentía lleno y no sabía cuándo terminaría la cena. Ahora la idea de una cena de siete tiempos le parecía mala y extravagante. 

 

Bilbo tomó de nuevo su lugar a los pies de su Amo. Thorin le acariciaba la cabeza de vez en cuando y le sonreía. No parecía preocuparse por la cantidad de cerveza que ingería, ni la que le hacía ingerir a Bilbo. Finalmente, llegaron al postre. Bilbo trajo unos pastelillos con crema y frutas, mismos que consumió sentado en las piernas de Thorin, como al parecer era tradición. El primero lo tomó de los labios mismos del rey, arrancando una ronda de aplausos, chiflidos y gritos animados de los comensales. Los besos de Thorin hicieron que Bilbo olvidara fácilmente su trasero enrojecido, sus pezones adoloridos y la vergüenza que había sentido durante el castigo. 

 

Finalmente, Thorin le indicó su último castigo de la noche. 

-Balin, dale por favor un pergamino, tinta y pluma a Bilbo, quien lo llenará con 250 repeticiones de "No debo interrumpir a mi Señor", hincado en esta mesa. 

-Fíli y Kíli, ayuden a Balin a despejar la mesa. Bilbo, trae un par de tarros de cerveza. 

-Mi Señor...

-Espero que no intentes objetar, o tendrás que escribirlo 500 veces. 

-No, mi Señor, lo que usted diga -dijo Bilbo tratando de controlar su vejiga casi llena. 

-Puedes detenerte a descansar, pero cada descanso te costará tomar tres tragos de cerveza. 

 

Bilbo sospechaba que Thorin sabía lo que le pasaba y se subió con prontitud a la mesa. La postura hubiera sido humillante en cualquier otro momento. Esta vez, la mente de Bilbo estaba lejos de ahí, solo concentrada en aguantarse, particularmente ahora que estaba doblado.

 

La imagen de Bilbo era exquisita. Su cabeza apuntaba hacia Fíli y Kíli, su trasero hacia Balin y Dwalin, mientras Thorin podía verlo doblado sobre sí, con la cadena casi tocando la mesa, el pulso firme escribiendo "No debo interrumpir a mi Señor" y el trasero enrojecido, con la joya brillando entre sus nalgas. 

 

Bilbo había escrito setenta repeticiones cuando no pudo más y se enderezó con cuidado. La vara le estimulaba la próstata cada vez que se movía. Thorin le acercó el tarro rápidamente. Bilbo puso cara de sufrimiento y tomó los tres tragos ordenados. Estiró un poco la mano y volvió a agacharse. Escribió cincuenta repeticiones más y tuvo que parar de nuevo. Thorin vio con deseo la punta del miembro de Bilbo que seguía apuntando hacia arriba y sobresaliendo de sus interiores. Con presteza le acercó el tarro y Bilbo apuró los tres tragos. Cada vez se sentía más lleno y era difícil aguantar. Cincuenta repeticiones más y Bilbo se enderezó nuevamente. Thorin no tuvo siquiera que moverse, Bilbo tomó el tarro e ingirió de nuevo sus tres tragos. Finalmente, Bilbo terminó las repeticiones y con un poco de dolor se enderezó. Thorin lo sentó en sus piernas y le dio el pergamino a Balin. Con suavidad tomó la cadera de Bilbo, y acercó la otra mano a su cabeza, acomodando el cabello aún un poco desordenado. Finalmente, posó su mano en la punta del miembro de Bilbo, que se encontraba aún dolorosamente erecto. Bilbo no sabía si era por la excitación o por el deseo que tenía ahora de orinar. 

-Muy bien, pequeño, espero que con esto habrás aprendido la lección. Quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti y de cómo respondiste a mis castigos. Esta noche me has hecho muy feliz. Tienes permiso para hablar, mi tesoro. 

-Gracias, Señor, me siento muy satisfecho ahora. Agradezco que no me haya separado de su lado y que me permita seguir aprendiendo. Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por satisfacerlo y hacer que siga sintiéndose orgulloso de mi. 

-Es un verdadero placer, Bilbo. Ahora, sé que necesitas ir al cuarto de aseo, pero nuestra fiesta aún no termina. Sin embargo, me temo que mi promesa continua. Si tengo que quitarte anillo que tienes en tu miembro, será frente a todos. La decisión está en ti: ¿Vas al aseo ahora mismo, para lo cual te quitaré la cadena aquí y ahora, o aguantas un par de horas más hasta que demos la fiesta por terminada y volvamos juntos a nuestra habitación?

 

La decisión era difícil. Para ir al cuarto de aseo tendría que pasar frente a las habitaciones de los demás. Por la hora, seguramente algunos de ellos estarían aún despiertos. Sin embargo, aguantar un par de horas sería un martirio. ¡Arghhh! ¿Por qué Thorin lo ponía siempre en estos aprietos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué opinan? ¿Debería ir al aseo y volver o tratar de aguantar un par de horas más?
> 
> Casi siento pena por Bilbo, si no fuera porque sé que lo está disfrutando.


	28. La afrenta de Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli se gana un par de castigos y se lleva con él a Bofur.

Bilbo se quedó pensando por un solo instante. Su vejiga estaba totalmente llena, orinar así sería difícil y sumamente incómodo, pero esperar más tiempo no mejoraría en absoluto su situación. Por otra parte, la cadena que apresaba sus pezones conectaba con la del anillo en su pene, por lo que para quitarla necesitaría ser desvestido. Pero no podría orinar con ella puesta, así que no tenía elección.  
-Si mi Señor está de acuerdo, preferiría ir al aseo ahora mismo.  
-Concedido, pequeño -dijo el rey con una amplia sonrisa- aunque ya sabes qué debes hacer.  
Bilbo se sonrojó con fuerza mientras Thorin le quitaba su camisola dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo del hobbit. El rey dejó la camisola en su pierna. 

Bilbo miró fijamente a Thorin, sus ojos azul acero lo observaban cuidadosamente, encendidos de deseo. Escuchó como las conversaciones de los invitados bajaban de volumen considerablemente hasta volverse casi murmullos, lo que era absolutamente inusual en una fiesta enana. Bilbo sabía que si volteaba a verlos se sentiría incómodo, por lo que siguió con su mirada fija en Thorin, quien lo levantó cuidadosamente y lo puso frente a sí. En un gesto atrevido, Bilbo puso sus manos en los fuertes hombros del rey, dándose una leve ilusión de privacidad. El rey miró sus ojos color miel, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su piel suave y sus pezones erectos, torturados aún por las pinzas de mithril.  
-Tu cuerpo es hermoso y debería ser admirado siempre -dijo Thorin con voz ronca- pero mientras estés desnudo, no quiero que veas otros ojos más que los míos.  
-Sí, Amo -respondió Bilbo con voz queda pero firme. 

Thorin pasó sus brazos por la cintura, tomando los extremos del lazo que mantenían sus braguitas en su sitio. Deshizo el nudo y dejó caer las braguitas a los pies del hobbit.  
-Levántalas y ponlas en mi bolsillo sin usar tus manos. Guarda también tu camisola. 

Bilbo se hincó rápidamente, maldiciéndose al sentir la presión de su vejiga y de la vara presionando el canal de su ano; tomó las bragas con su boca y volteó a ver a Thorin. Se levantó despacio, sin dejar de verlo y se dobló sobre las piernas de Thorin para meterlas con dificultad en el bolsillo que llevaba el rey en su cinturón. Bilbo solo escuchó un suspiro que venía del lado derecho de Thorin, tal vez proveniente de Balin o quizás de Oin, puesto que todos los que estaban del lado derecho de la mesa habían visto con lujo de detalles el cuerpo desnudo del hobbit hincarse e inclinarse sobre las piernas de Thorin. Bilbo recordó que el diamente brillaba claramente entre los globos carnosos de sus nalgas. se inclinó de nuevo para tomar la camisola y guardarla.

El hobbit se enderezó lentamente, su vejiga llena le hacía sentirse cada vez más incómodo. Thorin tomó entonces la pinza derecha y la soltó. La sangre corrió con fuerza a su pezón que comenzó a palpitarle. Los ojos de Bilbo se llenaron de lágrimas. Thorin acarició el pezón con cuidado. Sus dedos cálidos le proporcionaron un poco de alivio y Bilbo suspiró. Pronto sintió la mano del rey en el pezón izquierdo. Bilbo tragó aire anticipando el dolor. Tan pronto la pinza fue retirada, Bilbo sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba en ese punto, el dolor era aún mayor de ese lado. Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente, igual que los suaves sollozos.  
-Shhh, tranquilo, tesoro -dijo Thorin quien acercó su boca al pezón enrojecido, pasando su lengua cálida y suave sobre el adolorido botón. 

Los sollozos de Bilbo disminuyeron, pero Thorin no retiró su boca, solo la pasó al pezón derecho, mientras alisaba suavemente el izquierdo con su pulgar. Después de un momento, Bilbo se calmó y su respiración se volvió menos agitada. 

Thorin tomó entonces el anillo en su pene y lo abrió con cuidado. Su miembro se sintió libre de nuevo, pero la sensación de desnudez ahora fue intensa. Bilbo se enrojeció, literalmente, de pies a cabeza. La mano del rey bajó a los testículos de Bilbo, que se encontraban fuertemente enrojecidos, al igual que su glande. Con cuidado lo acarició por un momento hasta que el hobbit comenzó a gemir.  
-¿Estás listo para ir al aseo? ¿Deseas que te acompañe?  
-Sí, mi Señor, lo apreciaría. 

Thorin se levantó, lo cargó contra su pecho y pasó las piernas del hobbit por su cintura, sosteniéndolo por sus nalgas enrojecidas, lo que arrancó un fuerte gemido de parte de Bilbo. Ambos salieron camino al cuarto de aseo. 

X  
Kíli aprovechó que la conversación había vuelto a subir de tono para escapar discretamente de los demás miembros de su familia. Obviamente, el escape fue captado por Fíli quien después de unos minutos le dijo a Balin que debía ir a cuidar de su hermano y salió tras él, pasando antes por la mesa de alimentos y tomando un par de trozos de jengibre. Al llegar a la habitación donde esperaba ver a Kíli, Fíli no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que su hermano no se encontraba ahí. Sin dudar un momento, el heredero salió de nuevo al pasillo. Caminó sigilosamente hasta escuchar una voz que venía de una pequeña puerta que conducía a un pequeño jardín.  
-No creo que esta sea una buena idea -dijo Bofur en voz baja- además, si tu hermano se entera...  
-Por favor, te daré lo que sea -dijo Kíli en voz suplicante- o haré lo que quieras...

 

Fíli ingresó al jardín y observó la escena con interés. Kíli estaba hincado sobre una banca, con los pantalones en las rodillas, el trasero al aire y la cara enrojecida. Bofur estaba inspeccionando su trasero con interés.  
-Bueno, allá tú. Lo que me preocupa es que no sé lo que tienes -contestó Bofur de nuevo, mientras metía con cuidado un dedo lubricado en aceite. Apenas había ingresado al segundo nudillo, Kíli gimió de dolor y se retorció. 

-Estoy sumamente decepcionado de ti, Kíli -dijo Fíli con una mueca de disgusto  
Bofur palideció inmediatamente y dijo:  
-Fíli, no fue mi intención...  
-Silencio, Bofur. No te he dado permiso para hablar. Esto amerita un castigo adicional al que tienes por tocar a Kíli sin mi permiso.  
-Pero, Fíli...  
La mano de Fíli abofeteó a Bofur.  
-Kíli está llevando a cabo un castigo y evidentemente ha sido incapaz de cumplirlo. Por tal motivo recibirá otro más y uno en compensación por el que no cumplió. Esta pequeña jaula estaba diseñada para ti -dijo Fíli mientras sacaba un dispositivo de castidad hermosamente labrado en oro- pero me temo que no mereces llevar mi sello aún, Bofur.  
Fíli se acercó a Kíli y lo levantó por el cabello. Se sentó en la banca y se puso a Kíli en sus piernas.  
-Bofur, ve a esa puerta y busca un saco de arroz -dijo Fíli señalando un pequeño cobertizo- saca dos puños y espárcelos en un pequeño espacio frente a esa banca.  
-Sí, "Señor" -dijo Bofur con tono aún resentido.  
-Si yo fuera tú cuidaría el tono. Si hasta ahora no te he castigado como te mereces, me disculpo. Pensé que por no ser un sumiso natural no requerirías mi guía para enmendar tu educación. Pero veo que no es así.  
Bofur regresó del cobertizo y caminó frente a la banca con las manos llenas de arroz. La banca estaba a unos cinco metros de Fíli. Bofur no entendía a dónde iba con esto.  
-Desvístete -dijo Fíli mientras tomaba a Kíli del cuello para mantenerlo quieto.  
-Sí, "Señor" -dijo Bofur mientras comenzaba a desnudarse con una sonrisa.  
-Pensé que aprovecharías esa oportunidad para demostrarme que me respetabas, Bofur. Bien, veo que debo ganarme tu respeto. Acércate.

Bofur se acercó cautelosamente. El tono de Fíli no dejaba lugar a interpretaciones erróneas. Fíli se encontraba molesto. La intención de Bofur era seducirlo, una vez que se encontrara cerca de Fíli. Sonrió de forma coqueta.  
-Inclínate y preséntame tu trasero. Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara.  
Bofur se inclinó y puso sus nalgas casi rozando el cuerpo de Kíli.  
Fíli sacó algo de su bolsillo. Sin decir palabra, lo introdujo de golpe en el ano de Bofur. Bofur se quedó extrañado, puesto que no esperaba que Fíli retirara su dedo tan rápidamente.  
-Ahora ve a hincarte allá, sobre el arroz que esparciste, con tu trasero apuntando hacia mí y la frente tocando el piso. Ahí permanecerás hasta que te lo indique, disfrutando del mismo tratamiento que tuvo Kíli.  
-Sí, señor -dijo Bofur, esta vez sin el tono sarcástico.  
-Muy bien, Kíli, ahora tienes toda mi atención. 

Kíli se estremeció sobre las piernas de Fíli.


	29. El castigo de Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli y Bofur son castigados.

-Fíli, sien... -tas, resonó la primer nalgada. Kíli respingó.

-Empieza a contar -tas, Fíli le dio con fuerza la segunda. Kíli estaba aún tratando de procesar lo que pasaba. 

-Pero...-tas, Fíli le dejó marcada la nalga derecha.

-Serán cincuenta, más las que te tardes en comenzar a contar -tas, tas, dos más en rápida sucesión.

-Cinco -tas, una más.

-¿Cinco? -tas, la séptima- no te escuché -tas- contar las primeras cuatro -tas-.

-¡Fíli! -tas- biennnn....

 

-Una -al sentir la mano de Fíli retumbar sobre su trasero nuevamente, Kíli se dio por vencido. La piel de sus nalgas no solo ardía, sino que ahora vibraba.

-Dos -la mano de su hermano retumbaba en contacto con su cuerpo.

-Tres -el miembro de Kíli empezó a llenarse con rapidez.

....

Al llegar a la número diez -sin contar las diez primeras que Kíli no había contado, éste comenzó a removerse en el regazo de Fíli. El ano le había comenzado a palpitar por el ardor. Cada nalgada la sentía retumbar hasta su interior. Su trasero estaba enrojecido y le ardía sin cesar. Llegados a la nalgada número veinticinco, Kíli empezó a sollozar. 

-¡Fíli! Por favor... -pidió Kíli con voz temblorosa.

-Por favor ¿qué? -dijo Fíli haciendo una pausa para admirar el hermoso trasero enrojecido de Kíli.

-Si de todas maneras me vas a castigar, merezco que me quites lo que me pusiste. ¿Jícama?

-Te mereces un castigo por haber venido a sonsacar a Bofur, y otro más por no haberte quedado quieto. Lamentablemente, no puedo sacar el jengibre de ahí. En este momento estará ya muy arriba. Sin embargo, tan pronto recibas ambos castigos, Bofur te aplicará el remedio para aliviarlo.

 

Tas-otra nalgada más.

-Veintiséis -se apresuró a decir Kíli para no tener que comenzar de nuevo.

-Veintisiete -dijo Kíli entre sollozos.

-Veintiocho -las lágrimas de Kíli empezaron a anegarse en sus ojos.

-Veintinueve -Kíli se removía sin cesar, el ardor volvía por momentos.

-Treinta...aahhh..... 

-Muy bien, Kíli, te falta ya menos.

 

Mientras tanto, Bofur empezaba a sentir el ardor del que hablaba Kíli. Su ano comenzó a calentarse, primero de forma inocente, y después con una desesperación cada vez mayor. El ardor hacía que Bofur moviera sus piernas. Bofur había sufrido quemaduras un par de veces y el dolor le recordaba a las mismas. Su miembro comenzó a perder la semi-erección que le había causado estar desnudo frente a los hermanos. Cada vez que movía sus piernas sentía también cómo el arroz se le incrustaba en sus rodillas. Era un castigo simple, pero efectivo. Bofur comenzó a sentir escalofríos. Sabía que no podía moverse hasta que Fíli se lo indicara, pero a juzgar por las nalgadas que recibía Kíli en las piernas de su hermano mayor, aún faltaría un rato más para poder levantarse. Y aún cuando se levantara, no sabía cuándo Fíli le aplicaría el remedio. Maldita sea, en este momento, se arrepentía de haber hecho caso a Kíli.

 

Definitivamente, ese castigo le daba tiempo a Kíli para pensar. Reflexionar no era una de sus acciones favoritas, pero esta posición no le permitía nada más. 

-Treinta y una -dijo Kíli que notó cómo el ritmo de las nalgadas empezaba a disminuir.

-Treinta y dos -¿sería que Fíli estaba cansado?

-Treinta y tres -maldita la hora en que decidió retarlo durante la cena.

-Treinta y cuatro -¿y por qué se le ocurrió buscar a Bofur?

-Treinta y cinco -sí, definitivamente, estas nalgadas eran más lentas. El ardor que sentía dentro de su ano era menor al de su trasero.

-Treinta y seis -seguramente sus nalgas estaban ya de color escarlata.

-Treinta y siete -pero no quería interrumpir más. Sabía que si lo hacía, Bofur tardaría más aún en ponerle el remedio.

-Treinta y ocho -y no querría ver de nuevo la decepción de Fíli.

-Treinta y nueve - ¿qué iría a pasar con Bofur? 

-Cuarenta -no sabía que Fíli podía ser así de cruel.

 

Este castigo también le daba a Fíli un momento de introspección.

-Cuarenta y uuu...no -Fíli notó cómo Kíli empezó a llorar un poco.

-Cuarenta y dos -estaba seguro que el ardor comenzaría a disminuir en cualquier momento.

-Cuarenta y tres -pero no podría decírselo.

-Cuarenta y cua...tro -esperaba enseñarle una lección y ese ardor era clave para ella.

-Cuarenta y cin..co -además, Kíli se veía realmente precioso así.

-Cuarenta y seissss -llorando ya desconsoladamente.

-Cuarenta y sie...ee...te -y con su trasero ardiendo.

-Cuarenta y ooo...cho -qué fácil era acostumbrarse a tenerlo así.

-Cuarenta y nue...ve -lo único que lamentaba era no poder darle el remedio él mismo.

-Cin...cuen..ta -dijo Kíli, llorando abiertamente. 

 

-Tranquilo, pequeño, ya pasó, lo hiciste muy, muy bien -le dijo Fíli con dulzura, mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos.

-Pe...ro...Fí...aún me fal...ta un cas...ti...go más -dijo Kíli sollozando nuevamente, pero cada vez más calmado. La mano de Fíli le acariciaba su alborotada cabellera.

-Así es, querido, pero este castigo fue el más difícil y lo soportaste valientemente. ¿Por qué no pediste clemencia?

-Porque... no quería.....que te molestaras...... más conmigo, Fíli -la voz de Kíli era suave, apenas audible.

-¿Ves? Estás aprendiendo. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti -dijo el rubio mientras le plantaba un beso en la sien.

-Bofur, acércate ahora y trae un puño de las piedras que están a tu derecha. 

-Sí, señor.

 

Bofur se levantó despacio. Sus rodillas le ardían por la presión de su peso sobre el arroz. Levantó un puñado de las piedritas que rodeaban la planta que estaba a su derecha. Temía saber qué fin tendrían dichas piedras, pero al menos éstas eran más grandes que el arroz. El minero se acercó lentamente a los herederos de Thorin. Kíli era acunado sobre las piernas de Fíli. Tenía los pantalones en los tobillos y la mirada enrojecida. Bofur sentía extraño invadiendo la privacidad de los hermanos. La mirada de Fíli se endureció nuevamente al ver a Bofur observar con detalle a Kíli. 

 

-Levántate, Kíli. Corta una vara de ese árbol y tráela -la voz de Fíli sonó de nuevo con firmeza.

Kíli se levantó y comenzó a subirse sus interiores y sus pantalones. 

-Tsch, tsch, tsch -siseó Fíli- no te he dado permiso de que te vistas de nuevo. Es más, quítate toda la ropa.

-Bofur, supongo que ya te imaginas que quiero que hagas. Pon las piedras aquí e híncate sobre ellas. Kíli se ha portado muy bien y se merece un orgasmo. Quiero que lo estimules con tu lengua. Una vez que lo hayas hecho, podrás aplicarle el remedio que requiere para que su ardor desaparezca. 

-Sí, señor -dijo Bofur mientras ponía las piedras en el piso y se hincaba sobre ellas, renovando el dolor en sus rodillas. 

-Kíli, inclínate sobre mi. Deja que tu cabello roce mi pierna izquierda. Deberás de mantenerte en ángulo recto todo el tiempo. Separa tus nalgas con tus manos y no te muevas. Si me parece que haces trampa, te daré un golpe con esta vara. 

-Bofur, es todo tuyo. Comenzarás solo con la lengua, yo te diré cuando puedes usar tus manos. Entre más te tardes, más tiempo tendrás que sufrir el ardor de tu propio castigo. 

-Sí, señor -dijo Bofur ya sin asomo de queja. 

 

El dolor de las rodillas era una distracción suficiente para Bofur. El ardor que sentía en su ano competía con las palpitaciones de sus rodillas, pero todavía era tolerable. Tan pronto Kíli se inclinó frente a él y se separó las nalgas, la lengua de Bofur aterrizó sobre su anillo sonrosado. Bofur pasó su lengua con suavidad alrededor del anillo. El dolor de Kíli cedió pronto al placer y apenas un instante más tarde, Bofur empezó a escuchar gemidos. Fíli, por su parte, no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano. su cabello caía en una cascada hasta rozar su pierna. Los hombros y los brazos firmes resaltaban su musculatura al dirigirse hacia sus nalgas. El miembro erguido de Kíli y sus testículos lucían libremente a unos cuantos centímetros de la mano de Fíli, quien tuvo que buscar cada gramo de autocontrol para no acariciarlo ahí mismo. Los gemidos de Kíli solo lo hacían más difícil. 

 

El placer intermitente mezclado con el ardor en su canal era una extraña combinación que Kíli nunca había experimentado. Kíli se dejó llevar y relajó su ano lo más que pudo. La lengua de Bofur comenzó a entrar y salir, recorriendo con deleite cada milímetro que se abría y cerraba como una boca. Los gemidos de Kíli iban en aumento. Su miembro se ponía cada vez más rígido y pronto comenzó a chorrear líquido pre-seminal. Kíli no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero su ano estaba abierto y sentía la lengua del minero repasar sus músculos y comenzar a penetrarlo. Fíli, por su parte, miraba a Kíli con los ojos encendidos de deseo. Kíli se dejó llevar y se inclinó un poco perdiendo la postura. Fíli respondió dándole un golpe con la vara en los testículos, lo que hizo que Kíli gimiera con fuerza y se enderezara. 

-Quiero verte en ángulo recto, Kíli. O si no suspenderemos este castigo. 

-No fue mi intención moverme, Fíli, pero tampoco entiendo cómo esto es un castigo. 

-Ah, es que no hemos terminado aún. Te tengo una sorpresa. 

 

Bofur mientras tanto, seguía lamiendo con esfuerzo el ano relajado de Kíli. Sus piernas querían ceder, sus rodillas palpitaban y su ano ardía cada vez más. De pronto no pudo más y se quedó quieto por un instante. Kíli dejó de gemir, por lo que Fíli se percató de lo que pasaba y con presteza, azotó las nalgas de Bofur con la vara. Lo azotó con fuerza cinco veces hasta que Bofur volvió a pasar su lengua nuevamente por el ano de Kíli. Kíli se movió nuevamente y comenzó a enderezarse. Fíli le azotó con prontitud hasta arrancar gemidos de dolor. Kíli se inclinó nuevamente y Bofur hizo contacto de nuevo con el interior de su ano. 

 

Finalmente, Fíli dió la señal. El ano de Kíli estaba respondiendo maravillosamente. Se abría y cerraba con ritmo, como si respirara. Brillaba por la saliva de Bofur que estaba cada vez más espesa. Y Bofur, por su parte, empezaba a derramar lágrimas. El dolor era constante ahora. Fíli no quería ser cruel, solo enseñarles una lección.

-Penétralo con un dedo, Bofur. Y toma sus testículos con la otra mano. Apriétalos con suavidad, pero con firmeza.

-Con gusto, señor.

-Kíli, quiero ver que disfrutes este placer que te otorgo. Puedes moverte siempre que no pierdas tu postura. 

-Gracias, Fíliiii -la voz de Kíli se quebró al recibir la intrusión del dedo de Bofur en su ano.

-Creo que merezco que me trates con más respeto -Fíli llevó ahora su mano al miembro de Kíli. 

-¿Respeto? No entiendo, ¿quieres que -la mano de Fíli tomó un poco del líquido que escurría del miembro de Kíli y lo expandió por el glande arrancando otro suspiro de Kíli- aaaah... te diga "Mi Príncipe" o algo así?

-De momento bastará con "Señor", aunque pronto encontrarás la manera adecuada.

Bofur encontró el centro de placer de Kíli y lo estimuló con insistencia, mientras jugaba con sus piedras. La voz de Kíli se volvió ronca y su respiración se agitó con rapidez. Kíli se hizo hacia atrás para lograr más fricción con Bofur. 

-Mete otro dedo, Bofur. 

 

El dolor mezclado con el placer hizo que Kíli gimiera nuevamente. Bofur retiró sus dedos con cuidado y vió el ano de Kíli tener un pequeño espasmo. Lo besó de nuevo, y acercó sus dedos al estrecho canal. Con suavidad comenzó a meterlos nuevamente hasta que encontró su próstata. La tocó con firmeza mientras su otra mano la buscaba por fuera. La sorpresa y el estado de deseo en que se encontraba desde hacía rato arrancaron un fuerte gemido de Kíli. Fíli, al darse cuenta que se encontraba cerca del orgasmo no pudo más y tomó su miembro con fuerza. Tomando la piel que lo cubría, comenzó a estimularlo y Kíli cerró los ojos para entregarse al placer que sentía. 

-Abre los ojos, Kíli. No quiero que perdamos detalle. 

 

Kíli abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada ardiente de su hermano. En ese momento se sintió vulnerable. Se imaginó perfectamente el cuadro que hacía. Inclinado sobre Fíli, con la cara de Bofur incrustada en su trasero, con dos dedos penetrándolo y su miembro a la merced de Fíli, literalmente. Y eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Su orgasmo se comenzó a formar y sin más preámbulo, estalló en la mano de Fíli. Fíli tomó el semen que bañó su mano. La dirigió hacia la boca de Kíli.

-Comienza a chupar, pequeño -dijo con voz suave- este es último orgasmo que tendrás, probablemente hasta que nos marchemos de aquí.

 

Kíli abrió la boca y succionó el semen de los dedos de Fíli. Las piernas le temblaban por el placer y Bofur seguía masajeando su canal. La sensibilidad en todo su cuerpo y el ardor que regresaba de nuevo a su ano no lo dejaban pensar. ¿Cómo pensaría Fíli evitar que tuviera otro orgasmo? Tan pronto sonrió por la idea, recordó el pequeño dispositivo de castidad que Fíli había mencionado al sorprenderlo con Bofur. 

-Levántate y ofrece tu miembro a Bofur para que lo limpie. Una vez que esté limpio llevarás mi jaula.


	30. La penitencia de Bofur y Kíli - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siento mi ausencia de estos días, no me he sentido muy bien. De hecho, no he acabado este capítulo, pero aquí está la primera parte.

Ori se había despertado confundido. Dwalin se había recostado con él, a su lado, tocándolo suavemente hasta que Ori se quedó dormido. Ori no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, por lo que decidió salir a buscar a Dwalin. Después de buscar al guerrero por un rato, se dio por vencido. Finalmente, con la intención de escapar de Dori, decidió darse un baño.  
Después de bañarse se retiró a leer en la biblioteca, donde lo encontró Nori. Discutieron un rato sobre Dori y su obsesión por mantener al joven hermano bajo control. Nori se encontraba interesado también en conocer más de la vida de Ori, a quien antes de este viaje veía en pocas ocasiones. 

Ori, por el contrario, no quería hablar de su interés más reciente. Nori detestaba al capitán de la guardia de Thorin, puesto que en más de una ocasión se había tenido que escapar de la ciudad para evitar ser atrapado. Ahora, viajando con su familia, con la intención de cuidar de Ori, quien prometía convertirse en el escriba del viaje y posteriormente del reino, Nori se sentía atrapado. Lo único que parecía consolarlo eran las noches de sexo rudo que había tenido con Thorin, quien por otra parte, se encontraba al parecer ensimismado con el hobbit. 

Después de hablar un rato con su hermano, Ori salió de su escondite, se dirigió al jardín donde cenaban varios de los enanos y pronto se dió cuenta que Bilbo no estaba tampoco por ningún lado. Además, faltaban Fíli y Kíli y en un instante cayó en la cuenta que todos los familiares del rey estaban ausentes. Pronto comprendió que era tal vez la noche de la ceremonia de entrega de Bilbo, aunque no había escuchado nada que lo indicara, no había otra razón por la que exactamente esos miembros de la compañía estuvieran ausentes. 

Acabada la cena, Dori se acercó a Ori y le dijo que esperaba que fuera a dormirse temprano, puesto que él tenía una jaqueca y se disponía a retirarse. Esa fue una oportunidad de oro para el escriba, puesto que los tés que bebía Dori cuando tenía jaqueca, lo hacían dormir durante horas y despertar ya bien entrada la mañana. Dori no notaría su ausencia, lo que le permitiría buscar a Dwalin y trabajar en su seducción. 

xxxxx 

Bofur se encontraba de rodillas, succionando y chupando a intervalos el ano de Kíli, quien luchaba por mantener su posición. El minero comenzaba a sudar por el esfuerzo de su postura. Estaba de rodillas sobre las pequeñas piedras que había recogido del jardin, mientras penetraba con sus dedos el ano de Kíli y lamía su orificio. Con la otra mano, jugaba con los testículos del hermano de Fíli, quien los observaba y marcaba el ritmo. Si alguno de los dos perdía la postura o el ritmo que llevaban, recibía un azote del heredero de Thorin.  
El ano de Bofur ardía constantemente y por lo que le había contado Kíli, todavía le quedaba una media hora más de dolor ardiente, salvo que Fíli decidiera perdonarlo y aplicarle un remedio.  
Kíli comenzó a gemir de pronto, y Bofur sintió cómo sus testículos se tensaron hacia arriba. Adivinando el orgasmo del joven, Bofur presionó con fuerza sus dedos hasta llegar al nudo de nervios que desataría el placer de Kíli. Pronto sintió sus dedos aprisionados por los espasmos del suave anillo, y el fluir del semen pasar por su mano, y chorrearla un poco. Finalmente, escuchó la voz de Fíli:  
-Comienza a chupar, pequeño, éste es último orgasmo que tendrás, probablemente hasta que nos marchemos de aquí.  
Bofur suspiró al poder relajarse por un momento. El esfuerzo de estirarse para besar el ano del heredero, así como mantenerse erguido lo había agotado. Su lengua y su quijada le dolían, pero nada le molestaba tanto como su ano y todo el canal de sus intestinos, ardiendo y palpitando por el jengibre que Fíli le había puesto.  
Y momentos después:  
-Levántate y ofrece tu miembro a Bofur para que lo limpie. Una vez que esté limpio llevarás mi jaula. 

Kíli se enderezó finalmente y puso su miembro frente a la cara de Bofur, que lo lamió con rapidez para quitar los restos de semen. El sabor de la crema espesa de Kíli era fuerte, sin embargo, Bofur se estaba acostumbrando a ella. Escuchar los gemidos del joven, así como aspirar el olor masculino del deseo era algo a lo que respondía con facilidad. El miembro del minero se alzó de nuevo, mientras Fíli le ponía a su hermano menor el dispositivo de castidad que le había negado a Bofur hacía un rato. 

Bofur mientras tanto se quedó hincado. Después de un momento de frustración se dió cuenta que había recargado su cabeza en la pierna de Fíli, buscando su calor, mientras, el hermano mayor acariciaba con una mano el cuello de Bofur y con la otra inspeccionaba el dispositivo que le había puesto a Kíli. Finalmente, cuando estuvo satisfecho volteó a poner su atención a Bofur.  
-Lo has hecho muy bien, Bofur. Ahora es el momento de aliviar el ardor que siente Kíli -dijo Fíli mientras tomaba una botella de aceite opaco y espeso – lubrica tu miembro con este aceite y hazlo penetrar en el ano de Kíli. Deberás poner un poco en su entrada, para que puedas empujarlo cuando lo insertes en su canal. Una vez que termines, recibirás tu propio remedio.  
-Bien, Fí...señor.  
-Así me gusta, Bofur, parece que finalmente nos entendemos. Este aceite tiene una mezcla de yerbas que hará que el ardor de Kíli desaparezca, aunque lamento decir que el efecto en tu miembro no será particularmente placentero, pero por lo menos evitará que te arda el pene con los jugos de jengibre que seguramente estarán escurriendo ahora por el canal de Kíli.  
Fíli inclinó a Kíli de nuevo sobre sus piernas y le indicó a Bofur que podía ponerse de pie. Bofur tomó el frasco de aceite, puso una buena cantidad en el ano de Kíli y se cubrió generosamente la verga que ya se encontraba erecta. Sin decir más, tomó el trasero de Kíli y se dirigió su miembro adentro hasta que el trasero se pegó a sus ingles.


	31. La penitencia de Bofur y Kíli - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúa el castigo de Bofur y Kíli

Fíli observaba con atención la respuesta de Kíli a las caricias de Bofur. El cabello de Kíli se movía con cierto ritmo, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sus labios se llenaban de color y su mirada brillaba con deseo. Poco a poco, el enojo y la frustración que había mostrado inicialmente su hermano se fueron transmutando con el placer que le proporcionaba el minero.  
El orgasmo de Kíli le había dado un repentino valor. Pronto olvidó que su hermano lo estaba castigando y comenzó a bromear:  
-¿De dónde sacaste esta jaula, Fíli? No entiendo por qué empacarías algo tan innecesario en este viaje. A menos que no puedas controlar tus necesidades.  
Fíli enrojeció de repente. Su hermano nunca se había percatado de todas las noches en que Fíli se retiraba al cuarto de aseo a ponerse el candado de castidad, para evitar situaciones vergonzosas. Primero porque las erecciones espontáneas sorprenderían al pequeño Kíli y luego porque no quería tener que explicar a su hermano menor, quien apenas estaba entrando a la pubertad, que la dirección y la firmeza que tomaba su miembro era por su culpa. Kíli solía dormir en la misma cama que Fíli desde que su padre había muerto y la primera mañana en que Fíli despertó con una erección supo que de no hacer algo, terminaría arruinando la inocencia de Kíli.  
Así que el candado de castidad había hecho su aparición casi diez años antes. Thorin lo había visto esa misma mañana mientras Kíli jugaba y se encimaba a Fíli y había notado la incomodidad y los sonrojos del mayor de sus herederos. Thorin mismo fabricó el candado y le explicó cómo mantenerse limpio con él puesto. También le ofreció cuidar la llave, pero un par de días después, se la había entregado diciéndole que confiaba en que sabría contenerse y que sabía que cuidaría que las experiencias de Kíli siempre fueran adecuadas a su edad y a sus necesidades. Y esto era justamente lo que hacía Fïli ahora: cuidar de las necesidades de su hermano.  
-Veo que has olvidado el por qué estamos aquí y el por qué estás en esa posición, Kíli. Acércate.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque tengo otro trozo de jengibre y estoy tentado a saber qué pasa si lo inserto en tu uretra, pequeño.  
Kíli se enderezó inmediatamente y se le acercó.  
-Así me gusta, Kíli. Ahora sí, vuelve a abrirte para Bofur y mantente quieto.  
Kíli se ruborizó ligeramente, pero sin decir palabra se inclinó de nuevo y puso las manos en sus nalgas. Fíli tomó nota mental de empacar jengibre suficiente para el viaje.  
xxx  
Bofur arrancó a Kili gemidos, jadeos y murmullos de placer con cada caricia de sus labios que se posaban con suavidad en su ano, y con los movimientos de sus manos, que presionaban sin cesar el centro del placer de Kíli y que acariciaban con ritmo sus testículos. Bofur lo disfrutaba, sin duda alguna, a pesar del ardor que sentía en su canal y el dolor de estar arrodillado sobre piedras que molestaban sus rodillas. Con el paso de los días, Bofur había aprendido a disfrutar el placer proporcionado por cada uno de los hermanos, pero más que nada, disfrutaba ser el puente entre el deseo de ambos. Aunque nunca había explorado la idea del incesto, era evidente que el lazo entre los hermanos era poderoso e iba más allá del deseo carnal. De hecho, a momentos le parecía que era equivalente a la masturbación, puesto que le parecía que cada uno de ellos era parte integral del otro y que disfrutaban siempre al mismo tiempo, aunque solo uno fuera estimulado.  
Cuando Kíli se desvistió, Bofur no pudo dejar de notar la mirada que Fíli le dirigió a su hermano. Era una mezcla de deseo, orgullo y cariño, que hacía a Bofur sentir que era un honor que los hermanos lo utilizaran como vehículo para el deseo mutuo.  
La mirada de Kíli tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Al parecer, la sangre real venía programada con algo que les permitía disfrutar estar desnudos en público y encima hacer sentir menos a los que se encontraban vestidos. Kíli era muy atractivo vestido, pero desnudo era irresistible. Bofur no sabía a qué dios había complacido para haber sido puesto en esta circunstancia. Tan pronto la mirada de Fíli se posó sobre Bofur, éste supo que era momento de actuar.  
Fíli por su parte había disfrutado cada instante del placer que Kíli recibió a manos (y boca) de Bofur. Ver a su hermano gozar y calmar el enojo que había mostrado originalmente le proporcionaba una gran satisfacción. Kíli era la imagen misma del placer; ahora se encontraba desnudo, doblado en ángulo recto sobre las piernas de Fíli, con las manos separándose las nalgas para que Bofur pudiera alcanzar su ano con la lengua, con el cabello caoba moviéndose al ritmo del deseo y los ojos brillantes. A Fíli le excitaba ver cómo su hermano vivía esa lucha de emociones: el enojo provocado por los múltiples castigos, el placer que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos y el dolor causado por el camino recorrido por el jengibre. Por la forma en que lo miraba, era evidente que Kíli entendía o al menos presentía lo que su hermano pensaba. Su mirada prometía noches de placer prohibido.  
El placer mayor en ese momento, sin embargo, venía de saber que el gozo que Kíli disfrutaba era proporcionado por él, aunque fuera entregado por Bofur. Fíli tenía el control del cuerpo de Kíli y su hermano lo sabía. La mirada suplicante, la boca entreabierta por la pasión incontrolable y la respuesta de su piel, cuyos vellos se erizaban a solo unos centímetros de Fíli, eran una obra de arte. Los ojos de Kíli no dejaron de ver los ojos color acero de su hermano. La mirada de Fíli, por su parte, brincaba de los ojos exuberantes de deseo, a la boca semi-abierta en una mueca de placer, a los pezones endurecidos y al brillo del líquido que manaba del miembro aprisionado de su hermano.  
Fíli se recargó en la banca para disfrutar de la imagen. El minero lubricó su miembro con aceite y puso una cantidad generosa en el ano de Kíli. La cara sonriente y la mirada pícara reflejaban el placer que estaba recibiendo, primero a través de la estimulación y el subsecuente orgasmo, y luego por la lengua de Bofur que había limpiado con avidez el miembro ahora aprisionado de Kíli. Fíli sabía que su hermano no había nunca pasado un momento en castidad y era evidente que no sabía que el poder que Fíli ahora tenía sobre él era absoluto. Tan pronto Kíli descubriera que sus orgasmos estarían ahora controlados por Fíli, su atención estaría constantemente dirigida a su miembro y como su miembro llevaría la jaula y el sello de Fíli, y permanecería aprisionado hasta que Fïli lo decidiera, Kíli comenzaría a entender quién era su dueño.  
xxx  
Bofur dirigió su glande al culo de Kíli. La entrada estaba completamente relajada, sin embargo, Bofur no lo había estrechado más allá de dos dedos. Bofur comenzó a presionar poco a poco, y Kíli comenzó a jadear nuevamente y a tratar de abrirse para permitir ser penetrado. El glande de Bofur era de un tamaño regular, por lo que Bofur no tenía que dedicar esfuerzo adicional en abrir a Kíli. También sabía que tan pronto terminara de aplicarle el remedio a Kíli sería su turno de recibirlo, por lo que sin dudar, tomó las caderas estrechas de Kíli y de un solo movimiento, suavemente, pero sin retroceder, se introdujo en el estrecho canal hasta que los glúteos de Kíli se pegaron a sus ingles.  
Kíli gimió con fuerza. El jengibre le había dejado sumamente sensible y la mezcla de emociones fue demasiado para soportar en silencio. Kíli sintió sus entrañas reacomodarse para dar espacio al miembro de Bofur que se introducía sin piedad en su cuerpo. Su propia verga comenzó escurrir, pero ahora estaba aprisionada y no podía hincharse como antes, Kíli sollozó. Bofur sacó su falo hasta que el glande tocó de nuevo el anillo de entrada y presionó nuevamente, esta vez más rápido. Kíli gimió nuevamente, confundido por el placer y el dolor que recibía y por la frustración causada por el dispositivo de castidad.  
Bofur comenzó a moverse con más ritmo, el ano de Kíli se distendió un poco, pero lo apretado de su canal era suficiente para que el minero deseara enterrarse en el calor de Kíli, a pesar del propio dolor en su ano. El anillo de Kíli se sentía como un guante cálido y fuertemente apretado contra el miembro de Bofur, que resentía el cambio de temperatura causado por la mezcla de aceites. Bofur jadeaba desconcertado, hasta que logró olvidarse del dolor que sentía y pudo mantener un ritmo rápido y constante.  
Fíli observaba el cuadro con interés y deseo apenas contenido. Tener la boca de Kíli a solo unos centímetros de su entrepierna, hacía que el pantalón se alzara con fuerza. Su hermano era una tentación difícil de resistir. Sin embargo, si de algo se sentía orgulloso Fíli, era de su fuerza de voluntad. Kíli jadeaba y sollozaba encima de él, y su miembro dejaba un camino húmedo donde escurría sin cesar. Fïli tomó a Kíli por el cuello y lo acercó a su pierna.  
-Mira como me has puesto. Límpialo –dijo Fíli señalando la humedad en su pierna.  
Kíli se inclinó más y pasó la lengua por la mancha húmeda, mientras gemía al compás de las embestidas de Bofur. Cada embestida arrancaba movimientos, suspiros, jadeos y hacía que su verga chorreara libremente lubricante encima de Fíli. Kíli sonrió con atrevimiento y se movió un poco más cerca de Fíli, donde empezó a mojar la entrepierna de su hermano.  
-Kíli, si quieres que te castigue de nuevo no tienes más que decirlo.  
-Lo siento, Fíli, no me percaté –dijo Kíli con una sonrisa mientras dirigía su lengua a la entrepierna humedecida. Comenzó a lamer el líquido de los pantalones alzados de Fíli.  
Fili suspiró hondo. No podía aguantar más.  
-Bofur, termina ya.  
Bofur se movió con rapidez, se había olvidado ya del ardor y de las sensaciones en su pene. Solo podía concentrarse en el calor y la presión que estimulaban su miembro, y en el tono directivo de Fíli. Comenzó a moverse con rapidez y pronto sintió su entrepierna hincharse un poco más y el líquido cálido de su semen empezar a fluir. Con tres embestidas más terminó de eyacular en Kíli y se detuvo sobre su cadera por un momento. Cuando logró recuperar el aliento, Fíli ya se había enderezado y sacado su miembro enrojecido y totalmente rígido. Kíli se dejó caer en la banca sin preocuparse por vestirse. Observaba a su hermano con deseo mientras se llevaba su mano a la entrepierna y en su cara se dibujaba la frustración de no poder ceder a su erección.  
Fíili tomó el bote de aceite y bañó su miembro generosamente.  
-Preséntate ahora, Bofur. Esto va a ser demasiado rápido para que sea placentero.  
Tan pronto Bofur se volteó, sintió los dedos aplicando el aceite en su ano. Fíli metió rápidamente dos dedos y luego pasó a tres. La prisa con la que hacía esto hizo titubear a Bofur; el minero sabía que el grosor del miembro de Fíli era mucho más que tres dedos y no entendió por qué Fíli no se tomaba el tiempo necesario para prepararlo.  
-Lamento causarte dolor, Bofur, dime si es más de lo que puedes soportar – dijo Fíli mientras se preparaba para introducir su verga en el ano apretado de Bofur.  
-Los mineros tenemos fortaleza, señor – respondió Bofur en un suspiro.  
El miembro de Fíli se posó sobre el ano de Bofur antes de que éste terminara su frase. Su anillo se entrecerró un poco, pero Fíli presionó el pequeño círculo aún apretado, y un segundo después se impulsó hacia dentro. El canal de Bofur se abrió para recibir la esperada intrusión, que le arrancó un gemido de dolor. Fíli hizo una breve pausa, y sin decir palabra se movió con rapidez. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Solo cinco embestidas, aunadas a la imagen que tenía de Kíli, ahora sentado y acariciándose los testículos la mirada enfocada en su hermano, bastaron para que Fíli comenzar a a eyacular con fuerza y abundancia. El canal cálido y suave de Bofur estaba ahora bañado en el semen cremoso del heredero, quien se apoyaba en la cadera del minero, respirando agitadamente. Fíli sacó su miembro aún erecto y chorreante, mientras el semen empezaba a escurrir por las piernas de Bofur, quien se enderezaba aún confundido por la rapidez con la que había acabado todo.  
-Límpialo – dijo Fíli, mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo acercaba a su entrepierna, para que comenzar a lamer.  
Kíli vio con deseo el semen de Fíli escurriendo por la entrepierna de Bofur y sin dudarlo, tomó un poco del chorro que bajaba, y lo llevó a su boca.  
-Kíli, no te he dado permiso para hacerlo –dijo el rubio.  
Kíli bajó la mirada apenado.  
-Pero, Fíli, ya me castigaste dos veces.  
-Y te castigaré dos más si no aprendes a tratarme con respeto y si sigues actuando sin permiso.  
-Bien, Fí… señor… ¿puedo tomar su semen de las piernas de Bofur?  
-No esta vez, pequeño, debes demostrar primero que lo mereces.  
La cara de Kíli se entristeció de pronto. Fíli sonrió provocativamente y dijo:  
-Híncate, pequeño. Te lo permitiré esta vez porque pude ver el genuino deseo en tus ojos.  
-Sí, señor –dijo Kíli sin titubear, mientras se hincaba a los pies de Fíli.  
-Bofur, acércate. Kíli, puedes proceder a limpiarlo.  
Bofur se acercó a la cara de Kíli, quien pronto se acercó a su trasero y demostró el deseo que tenía por consumir el semen de Fïli. Los gemidos de placer del minero no se hicieron esperar.  
-Mañana harás una jaula en platino para Bofur y buscarás madera y cuero para hacer cuatro tapones anales con mi sello. Deberán ser de diferentes tamaños y estar lo suficientemente mullidos para que puedan ser portados cómodamente. Mientras buscas la madera te dibujaré el diseño de cada uno. A partir de entonces, cada vez que vuelvas a buscar tu placer sin mi permiso, pasarás tiempo de calidad con uno de mis tapones, hasta que aprendas a comportarte.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo lector beta, todos los errores son solo míos. Espero tu retroalimentación.


End file.
